


Осень на двоих. Первое мгновение вечности

by Reya (Geromis)



Series: Осень на Двоих//Fall for two [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship is Magic, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Magical Artifacts, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 82,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromis/pseuds/Reya
Summary: Два отвергнутых ребенка, две судьбы, две покалеченные души, две мечты о сказке и одно пророчество на двоих.





	1. Осенние встречи

**Author's Note:**

> Всем добрый день! 
> 
> Это первая часть серии "Осень на двоих", начатая в далеком 2011 году и сейчас уже насчитывающая 5 полностью написанных фанфиков.  
> Серия рассказывает о том, как за несколько лет до поступления в Хогвартс Гарри Поттер познакомился с соседским мальчишкой, волею случая, оказавшимся волшебником. История двух друзей, которые поклялись никогда не предавать и не бросать друг друга.  
> Канон полностью переделывается под изменившиеся обстоятельства, начиная с первого года в Хогвартсе.
> 
> Вся серия до 5 части полностью написана и будет постепенно публиковаться здесь по мере возможности. Первые пара частей довольно наивные, но по мере взросления персонажей, атмосфера повествования становится более серьезной.   
> Финальная 6 часть находится в процессе написания.

Осень в Литтл-Уингинге выдалась теплой и безветренной, вдоль дороги замерли, словно красуясь, наряженные в красно-желтую листву деревья, а бескрайнее голубое небо накрыло умиротворенным куполом ряды одинаковых аккуратных домиков города. Желтые листья плавно кружились в воздухе, опускаясь на землю, и изредка взвивались вверх, когда по дороге проезжали машины. В городе стояла благодатная тишина. Надо сказать, что тишина в Литтл-Уингинге была ключевым словом. Тишина и Спокойствие. Всё здесь было размеренно и мирно, один день ничем не отличался от другого, плавная череда повседневных забот закономерно следовала после запланированного восхода солнца и заканчивалась, когда в окнах домов гасли огни, чтобы на следующее утро начаться снова. Страшнейшим кризисом здесь была кошка, застрявшая на дереве, но и это случалось не так часто, чтобы потревожить упорядоченную жизнь честных граждан.

Единственной аномалией в этой залитой солнцем осенней благодати был маленький худощавый мальчик с черными как смоль волосами, которые словно назло любой расческе торчали во все стороны. Он, поправляя очки, вышел на улицу, сощурив от яркого солнца изумрудно-зеленые глаза и поудобнее перехватил садовые ножницы, которые зажимал подмышкой. Окинув унылым взглядом аккуратный газон перед домом, и низкий белый заборчик, который словно существовал только для того, чтобы перегибаться через него и заглядывать в чужие дворы, мальчик зевнул и побрел к живой изгороди. Где-то там, среди идеально ровно подстриженных веточек была та единственная, которая настолько отвратительно выделялась среди остальных, что тётя Петунья всё утро провела в дурном расположении духа.

Пристально изучив каждый куст, мальчик пришел к выводу, что ничто здесь не нарушает общей гармонии, но его строгая тётя с присущим ей раздражением, обещала племяннику все муки ада, если после его работы она найдет хоть один изъян.

«Заруби на своем носу, Гарри Поттер, — отрывисто бросила она, — ты и так не далеко ушел от своих ненормальных родителей, и если мне придется ещё и краснеть из-за тебя перед соседями, ты остаток своей жизни проведешь в чулане!»

Гарри не хотел бы такой участи, поэтому он снова и снова бродил туда-сюда вдоль живой изгороди в поисках мистической «искривленной» ветки. На самом деле он был даже рад оказаться на улице, подальше от семейства Дурслей и их криков. Они вечно были чем-то недовольны, и Гарри всерьез полагал, что недовольны они исключительно фактом его существования. Мальчик нахмурился, почесав затылок. Если и были здесь какие-то неправильные ветки, то завидев садовые ножницы, они предусмотрительно скрылись в зарослях своих вполне благопристойных сестер.

— Но она же определенно найдет их, — пробормотал мальчик и собирался продолжить поиски, как вдруг что-то укололо его в лоб.

Ойкнув, Гарри схватился за больное место и выронил ножницы. Неприятные ощущения прошли так же внезапно, как и появились. «Оса? — недоуменно подумал мальчик, потирая лоб. — Но укус осы так быстро не проходит». Его пальцы коснулись тонкой линии шрама, который занимал почетное место на лбу Поттера с тех самых пор, как он себя помнил. Гарри часто смотрел в зеркало на эту странную зигзагообразную форму, гадая, где он мог получить такой шрам. Тётя Петунья на его вопросы лишь раздраженно отмахивалась, поэтому юному Поттеру не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как придумывать разнообразные невероятные истории про нападения пришельцев или коварных злодеев. Что было весьма увлекательно, но, к сожалению, не имело ничего общего с реальностью. Так или иначе, шрам был единственным, что Гарри нравилось в своей худощавой, угловатой внешности, поэтому мальчику никогда не приходило в голову переживать из-за его существования, но сегодня он почему-то заболел. Хотя Поттер и не был до конца уверен, что болит именно шрам (в конце концов, не мог же он заболеть столько лет спустя), но и на укус насекомого это мало походило, к тому же Гарри готов был поклясться, что кольнуло именно в шраме.

Впрочем, так как боль довольно-таки быстро прошла, мальчик только пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы поднять валяющиеся на земле ножницы. В ту же самую секунду, он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал чье-то присутствие. Резко выпрямившись, Гарри удивленно моргнул. Сначала он испугался, что это кто-то из друзей Дадли или соседей, или, не дай Бог, миссис Фигг, но напротив него замер, изучающе его разглядывая, мальчик, по виду не старше его самого. У него были такие же, как у Гарри, черные волосы, но в отличие от буйной шевелюры Поттера, у незнакомца волосы лежали локон к локону и слегка вились. Секундой позже Гарри обнаружил, что мальчик напротив чуть выше, а ещё через мгновение понял, что улыбка, появившаяся на его миловидном лице, может быть какой угодно, но не доброжелательной.

«Всё-таки это друг Дадли», — подумал Гарри, хотя он никогда не видел среди банды своего кузена таких мальчишек.

Тем временем, мальчик напротив сощурил тёмные глаза и чуть склонил набок голову.

— Привет, — тихо поздоровался он, — ты тут живешь?

— Да, — Гарри недоуменно моргнул.

«Нет, он не друг Дадли, — решил Поттер, — или они просто решили меня разыграть».

— А ты кто? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Моё имя Томас Арчер, — представился незнакомец, — мы только что переехали, — он махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.

Гарри кивнул, не зная, что ещё на это сказать, потом спохватился.

— Я Гарри, Гарри Поттер, э-э-э…с новосельем?

Том поморщился.

— Ужасный тут у вас район, к слову, как ты не путаешь свой дом с другими? Такое однообразие, — мальчик усмехнулся и закатил глаза, в эту же секунду Гарри понял, что собеседник неожиданно ему разонравился, поэтому он был почти счастлив, когда на крыльцо вышла его тётя и велела возвращаться в дом, бросив на Тома недовольный взгляд.

— Э-э-э, прости, но мне пора, — Поттер начал отступать назад.

— Это твоя мать? — вместо вежливого прощального кивка спросил Том.

— Нет, — Гарри поежился от одной этой мысли, — это моя тётя Петунья…

— Ну и шея у неё, как у гусыни, — хохотнул Арчер, глядя на Гарри со странным любопытством. Поттер полностью разочаровался в новом знакомом — Дурсли, конечно, не были ангелами, но кто он такой, чтобы оскорблять незнакомых людей, к тому же взрослых? — Ты у них гостишь? — тем временем поинтересовался Том.

— Я у них живу, — более резко, чем собирался, ответил Гарри.

— Почему? — не отставал Арчер.

Гарри понял, что начал злиться. Он терпеть не мог тех, кто считал себя лучше других и кичился своим превосходством, а Том буквально излучал самодовольство, да и на Гарри смотрел так, словно он сорняк в земле.

— Потому что мои родители умерли! — раздраженно бросил Гарри, глядя в глаза непрошеному гостю. — И мне больше негде жить, доволен?

Мгновение Том казался удивленным, но тут же взял себя в руки.

— Мои родители тоже умерли, — спокойно сказал он, — я их совсем не помню.

Неожиданно для себя Гарри успокоился и посмотрел на собеседника более миролюбиво.

— А с кем ты живешь тогда? — помолчав, спросил он.

— С Кэйт и Бобом, они мои опекуны, — Арчер поморщился, как от зубной боли, — они полные болваны.

— О… — Поттер задумчиво пожевал губу, его мнение о новом знакомом опять достигло минусовой отметки, — но они же заботятся о тебе...

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул собеседник, — я сам о себе забочусь, — он помолчал, окинув Гарри придирчивым взглядом, — и ты, похоже, тоже…

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — возмутился мальчик.

— Ты похож на сироту из приюта… хотя нет, в приюте одежда лучше.

Наконец, Гарри сорвался.

— Ох, ты так ужасно обо всех говоришь, будто сам лучше! — он зло глянул на Тома, тот выглядел несколько удивленным, словно Гарри сказал ужасную глупость.

— Конечно я лучше, — уверенно сообщил Том, Поттер моргнул.

— Что?

— Ну да, — он пожал плечами, — я лучше своих опекунов, лучше твоей некрасивой тётки и уж точно лучше тебя!

— Почему это? — запальчиво спросил мальчик, размышляя, как бы врезать новому знакомому. Пусть Гарри всего восемь лет, но он прекрасно понимал, когда стоит применить силу… хотя ему это не часто удавалось.

— Потому что я умею то, что не умеет никто другой, — высокомерно объявил Арчер.

Гарри уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, неожиданно что-то в словах мальчика остановило его желание устроить драку.

— И что, например?

— Когда я злюсь, в доме взрываются стекла, — самодовольно заявил Том, — и ещё я могу поджечь взглядом, если очень захочу, мне никто не ровня, я просто подошел, чтобы сказать тебе…

— И ты гордишься этим? — удивленно спросил Гарри. — Гордишься тем, что ты странный? Что ты не такой, как все?

— Я сильнее и если захочу, меня все будут бояться!

— Подумаешь, — Поттер пожал плечами, — я тоже так умею, но кроме затрещин ничего после этого не получал и тебе вряд ли перепадет больше.

Его неприязнь росла все больше и больше, хоть Гарри и был довольно удивлен тем, что помимо него есть ещё один такой же ненормальный. Возможно это какая-то болезнь, которой страдают исключительно сироты?

— Ты… умеешь? — выдохнул Том, всё его самодовольство мигом испарилось. — Умеешь творить чудеса?

— Это не чудеса, — угрюмо ответил Гарри, — это странности, их нельзя делать, — мальчик помолчал, — но они иногда случаются сами собой, и тогда я ничего не могу поделать…

— А что ты умеешь? — восторженно спросил Арчер, тут же превращаясь в обыкновенного восьмилетнего мальчишку, а не того кичливого болвана, каким казался до этого.

— Ну… — Поттер смутился, Том был первым человеком, который не увидел в этом ничего отвратительного, что само по себе было странно, — однажды я за ночь отрастил свои волосы… и потом ещё случайно взорвал вазу и как-то взлетел с земли на крышу, когда за мной гнались...

— Так значит ты тоже… — Арчер ухмыльнулся и впервые взглянул на Гарри с искренним интересом, потом нахмурился. — А ты не врешь? — вдруг выдал он, и в зеленых глазах его собеседника вспыхнуло искреннее негодование.

— Нет, с чего мне врать? — выпалил он и только сейчас понял, как просчитался. Возможно, Том просто бахвалился и на самом деле не умеет ничего необычного, а Гарри так глупо и наивно выдал ему самую свою позорную тайну! Теперь Арчер его засмеет, а Дурсли, если узнают, просто убьют его на месте, они и так бесятся, когда он творит все эти ненормальности. А теперь об этом узнают ещё и соседи. Поттер закусил губу, почти со страхом ожидая, когда новый знакомый рассмеется ему в лицо. Но тот лишь продолжал изучающе его разглядывать и, наконец, улыбнулся. Вполне доброжелательно.

— Знаешь, — заявил он, — я думаю, что мы подружимся.

С этими словами он круто развернулся и направился в сторону своего дома, Поттер провожал его мрачным взглядом.

— Вряд ли, — тихо пробормотал он и побрел домой, где его, очевидно, ждала очередная выволочка от тёти Петуньи.

* * *

Гарри закинул руки за голову и уставился в бездонное синее небо, по которому лениво ползли пушистые белые облака. Солнце приятно грело кожу, и мальчик жмурился от удовольствия, слушая, как шелестят на ветру листья деревьев. Конец июля выдался необычайно солнечным и тёплым. Сорвав с земли травинку, Поттер засунул её в рот и снова уставился в небо, позволяя себе не думать ни о чём и ощущая потрясающее спокойствие. Рядом послышались шаги, и мгновение спустя рядом с мальчиком на траву кто-то опустился. Гарри улыбнулся. Ему не нужно было поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, кто сейчас развалился на траве рядом с ним.

— С днём рождения, — приветливо объявил знакомый голос.

— Ха, мой день рождения ещё не наступил, — Поттер с удовольствием потянулся, — так что ты рано поздравляешь.

— Зато я буду первым, — хохотнул в ответ Том в своей привычной самодовольной манере.

— Первым и единственным, — заметил мальчик, поворачивая голову и встречаясь взглядом с тёмными глазами лучшего друга, тот неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Ну, кто-то же должен праздновать, что такой невозможный зануда и нытик, как ты, появился на свет, — сообщил он.

— И как ты собрался его праздновать? — полюбопытствовал Поттер, снова обращая своё внимание к небу.

— Поймаю бешеную собаку и запущу в дом к твоим родственникам, — хмыкнул друг.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Они её пристрелят… а потом пристрелят нас с тобой… они и так тебя не любят.

— Больно надо, — фыркнул Том.

Оба мальчика замолчали, каждый думая о своем, внезапный порыв ветра взлохматил их темные волосы и забросал одежду мелкой пылью. Том, чертыхаясь, уселся на траву, вяло отряхивая старую футболку. Гарри продолжал неподвижно лежать на земле. Он уже и не помнил, как и когда именно Том из напыщенного, самодовольного, кичливого индюка превратился в лучшего друга. Сначала Гарри просто его терпел, старался избегать и жутко злился на все его высокомерные заявления. Они ругались, осыпали друг друга оскорблениями, но потом каким-то образом снова оказывались вместе. И всегда это было инициативой Тома, потому что если он чего-то хотел, то готов был на всё что угодно, лишь бы получить желаемое. И по какой-то непостижимой причине, Том хотел общаться с Гарри, что вообще-то было странно, потому что больше никто подобного желания не высказывал.

Время шло, и Гарри все больше замечал, что презрительное отношение Тома распространяется на кого угодно, но только не на него. Мальчик объяснял себе это тем, что Арчер такой же странный, как и он сам, и ему просто не с кем больше общаться, вот он и сдерживается. Хотя бывали случаи, когда и с Поттером мальчик вел себя заносчиво и раздраженно, спорил с ним из-за мелочей, высмеивал его глупость или наивность. Сначала это приводило Гарри в ярость, но мало-помалу Поттер перестал обращать внимание на подколки и язвительность Тома, закрыл глаза на тяжелый характер и принял Арчера таким, как он есть, со всеми недостатками и достоинствами, понимая, что по-другому он просто не умеет общаться.

Том всегда казался старше своего возраста и порой Гарри даже думал о том, что он ему как старший брат, такой же надежный, сильный, умный, так же отчитывает из-за всякой ерунды, делает вид, что знает все на свете и иногда ведет себя так, словно Гарри пять лет.

Они проводили вместе столько времени, что Поттеру начало казаться, будто они способны читать мысли друг друга и чувствовать настроение, даже на расстоянии, и было в этом что-то настолько невероятное и волшебное, что Гарри и сам не заметил, как раздражающий соседский мальчишка стал для него кем-то вроде семьи. Лучшим и единственным другом.

У Гарри никогда не было таких друзей, и он был совершенно уверен, что кроме Тома никакие друзья ему больше не нужны, потому что кто ещё будет таким же? Кто сможет так говорить с ним, так веселить его, так защищать его? И чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Гарри убеждался, что никто и никогда не сможет, даже отчасти, походить на Тома, или, что абсурдно, быть лучше него, поэтому никто не сможет его заменить, как никто не может заменить семью.

— Том…

— Хм-м-м?

— Как думаешь, это всегда так будет?

— Что именно? — Арчер прекратил бессмысленное отряхивание и без того заляпанных брюк и повернулся к зеленоглазому мальчику.

— Ну, всё это… изо дня в день, Дурсли, этот город, наша… ненормальность…

— Нет, конечно, — ужаснулся Том, — когда-нибудь всё изменится.

— Как? — Гарри уныло взглянул на друга. — Уже десять лет всё одно и то же… дом, тётя, дядя, Дадли, уборка, оскорбления, школа, где все меня избегают… это всегда так будет? Может мы с тобой и правда какие-то… — он задумался, вспоминая слово, — прокаженные?

— Не говори ерунды! — гневно воскликнул Том. — Это они! Они все! Они прокаженные, они неполноценные, глупые, скучные, обычные, а мы… — он мечтательно улыбнулся, — мы особенные, Гарри.

— И чем же? Своими странностями? Нас презирают за это!

— Нас боятся, — спокойно поправил Арчер, укладываясь обратно на траву, — они просто безмозглые трусы, они похожи на мелких собак, которые постоянно лают на людей и крупных псов, потому что боятся их. Всего лишь мелкие шавки, вот они кто!

Гарри удивленно поднял брови, услышав, сколько ненависти было в словах друга, он недоуменно повернулся к Тому.

— Слушай, а ты ведь никогда не говорил, за что ты так не любишь их…

— Кого?

— Ну Кэйт и Боба… по-моему, они нормальные…

— Они меня ненавидят, — глухо отозвался мальчик, отворачиваясь от Поттера.

— Почему? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

Том молчал и Гарри уже начал думать, что друг не ответит, когда он заговорил.

— Когда мне было четыре года, они забрали меня из приюта. Кэйт не могла иметь детей, и они усыновили меня. А потом… потом появились эти «способности», и они стали бояться меня… водили к каким-то врачам, думали, что у меня с головой что-то не в порядке, но я нормальный! — Арчер со злостью смотрел на Гарри, но всё его негодование было направлено на родственников. — Потом у них родился сын и я… я стал им не нужен. Они почти не замечали меня, возились с этим плаксой.

— Но он же был совсем маленький, — осторожно сказал Гарри, гадая, что в этом ужасного, ведь так здорово иметь младшего братика.

— Я тоже был маленький, — обиженно бросил Том, — мне тоже хотелось, чтобы меня… — он резко замолчал и закрыл глаза, — они меня к нему не подпускали, все боялись… а потом Мэтью умер.

— Из-за чего? — выдохнул Поттер, когда молчание затянулось.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Том. — Сказали, что сердце просто остановилось. Ему тогда было всего два года.

Гарри резко сел, обхватив колени руками, и уставился в одну точку.

— Они винят тебя в его смерти?

— Да.

— Но почему?

Арчер горько усмехнулся.

— Потому что я ненормальный, мало ли что я мог сделать с ним?

— Но ты ведь не делал? — осторожно уточнил Поттер, оборачиваясь к другу.

— Нет. Не делал. Потом они хотели вернуть меня в приют, но не нашли достаточно уважительной причины, поэтому они решили просто не обращать на меня внимания.

— Но они ведь не морят тебя голодом и все такое? — насторожился Гарри.

— Нет. Они просто не хотят меня видеть… даже если я умру, им будет все равно…

— Это ужасно, — Гарри покачал головой. Он знал, что Дурсли вряд ли расстроятся в случае его кончины, но они, по крайней мере, не превращали его в пустое место… наверное, это ещё хуже, чем постоянные подзатыльники и оскорбления, когда кто-то делает вид, что тебя просто не существует.

— Ничего ужасного, — Том поморщился, — просто все так и есть, это правило. Если ты выделяешься, то тебя нужно бояться… или делать вид, что тебя нет. Поэтому всем будет все равно, даже если я просто исчезну.

— Неправда! — возмутился Гарри. — Мне будет не все равно!

— Да? — Арчер приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая мальчика. — Ты это серьезно?

— Конечно, ты же мой лучший друг! — с жаром заявил Поттер.

— Да, — прошептал Том, — мы друзья… мы… Знаешь, наверное, в этом есть смысл…

— В чем?

— Мы особенные, ни на кого не похожие. Нас всегда будут сторониться и презирать. Никто не захочет быть рядом с такими, как мы. Но мы есть друг у друга, да? — Гарри решительно кивнул. — И мы никогда не предадим и не бросим друг друга, да?

— Да.

— И нам никто не будет нужен, ведь мы всегда-всегда будем друзьями?

— Всегда, — торжественно пообещал Поттер, на душе у него стало тепло и спокойно. Том прав, пока они есть друг у друга, они никогда не будут одиноки. Пока они вдвоем они смогут преодолеть любые трудности. Потому что они лучшие друзья.

— Мы с тобой как братья, — тем временем решил Арчер и лучезарно улыбнулся, — самые-самые настоящие братья!

— Решено! — Гарри вскочил на ноги и потянул за собой Тома, пока друг не выпрямился напротив него. — Я торжественно клянусь, что мы будем вместе целую вечность, и ничто никогда не сможет нас разлучить!

Арчер кивнул и повторил его слова, добавив от себя:

— Клянусь, что мы всегда будем лучшими друзьями!

— Клянусь, — подтвердил Гарри и оба мальчика расхохотались, чувствуя невероятное облегчение: впервые каждый из них почувствовал себя как дома.

* * *

Гарри болезненно поморщился, дотронувшись до широкой кровоточащей ссадины на скуле. Настроение у него было хуже некуда, мало того, что Дурсли наказали его и ограничили в еде, так они теперь ещё и уничтожают его письма, разве это честно? Тем более он впервые в жизни получил свое собственное письмо, но даже не успел прочитать, что там написано. А Дадли, решив, что теперь его кузен ещё более жалкий, чем обычно, просто не упускал случая поиздеваться над ним, или хорошенько ему врезать. Поттер вздохнул, гадая, когда же все это, наконец, закончится. «Я же не хотел, чтобы это глупое стекло исчезло, — раздраженно думал мальчик, — оно ведь само… ну или почти само. Но Дадли же я туда не толкал! Вот упал-то он точно сам! И разве я виноват, что стекло потом снова появилось?» Этими вопросами он задавался уже не первый день, но как обычно всё это самокопание ни к чему жизнеутверждающему не приводило.

— Гарри! — к дому подлетел раскрасневшийся, взволнованный Том, размахивая рукой, в которой был зажат конверт. — Гарри, ты не поверишь, что я получил сегодня! — заметив мрачное настроение друга, Арчер обеспокоенно поднял брови. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, — Гарри поднялся с крыльца и подошел к Тому, — что там у тебя? — несколько раздраженно спросил он, втайне завидуя, что лучший друг может получать и читать любые письма.

— Кто тебя так? — даже не думая отвечать на вопрос поинтересовался Арчер, попутно вытаскивая из кармана носовой платок и протягивая его Гарри, тот благодарно его принял и приложил к ссадине.

— Дадли, — проворчал он, разглядывая капельки крови на белой ткани, — опять перепутал меня с боксерской грушей.

— А я всегда утверждал, что твой кузен полный идиот, — громко заявил Том, явно надеясь, что в доме его услышат. — Идем, я покажу тебе что-то потрясающее!

— Не могу… я наказан, — Поттер поморщился.

— За что?

— Я запер Дадли в террариуме, — признался мальчик, — случайно…

— Там были змеи? — с надеждой спросил Том.

— Нет, та, что была, уползла, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Жаль, — Арчер помолчал, сурово глядя на друга, — да уж, сглупил ты, приятель, — Гарри скорбно кивнул. — Как же можно было так перепутать? — в тёмных глазах мальчика скакали бесенята. — Твоего кузена следовало запереть в клетке со свиньями, змеи слишком благородные существа, чтобы терпеть его присутствие, — Гарри захихикал, заметно расслабляясь, Том потянул его за рукав рубашки. — Идём, забудь про их глупое наказание.

Последний раз оглянувшись на дом Дурслей, где из окна за ними следила недовольная тётя Петунья, Гарри последовал за другом. На детской площадке Том остановился и уселся на качели, поманив к себе Гарри.

— Ты просто мне не поверишь, — прошептал он, — смотри, что я получил сегодня утром.

Гарри взял в руки конверт, который тот ему протягивал, и удивленно поднял брови. На желтоватой плотной бумаге изумрудными чернилами было аккуратно выведено:

"Мистеру Т. Арчеру

Спальня на втором этаже.

Прайвет драйв 8,

Литтл-Уингинг,

Графство Суррей".

Гарри моргал, глядя на необычный адрес, практически то же самое было написано на том конверте, который порвал дядя Вернон.

— Ты прочитай, что в конверте, — нетерпеливо велел Том, Гарри покорно достал сложенный вчетверо лист странной на ощупь бумаги и вслух прочитал.

— Школа чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс.

Директор: Альбус Дамблдор.

(Орден Мерлина первой степени, Великий Влшб., Гл. Колдун, Важная Персона, Всемирная Конфедерация Чародейства)

Уважаемый м-р Арчер!

С радостью извещаем, что Вы приняты в Школу колдовства и ведьмовских наук "Хогвартс". Список необходимой литературы и оборудования прилагается.

Начало занятий — 1 сентября. Ожидаем ответную сову не позднее 31 июля.

Искренне Ваша,

Минерва МакГонагалл

Заместитель директора.

Не желая верить своим глазам, Гарри достал из конверта вышеупомянутый список и потрясенно на него вытаращился.

— Мантии? Остроконечная шляпа? Котел? — он ещё раз перечитал написанное. — Волшебная палочка?! — по его шокированным зеленым глазам было ясно, что мозг просто отказывался воспринимать прочитанное. — Студенты так же могут привезти с собой сову, кошку или жабу, — бездумно дочитал он и посмотрел на Тома. — Что это?

— Ха, — Том ухмыльнулся, но тут же сник, — хотел бы я знать.

— Но как же так? — Гарри ещё раз перечитал письмо. — Неужели… неужели это правда?

— Не знаю.

— Вдруг это шутка? Вдруг все это просто розыгрыш? Вдруг кто-то узнал про наши «странности» и решил поиздеваться? — Поттер глубоко вдохнул и быстро выпалил. — Не можем же мы по правде быть волшебниками!

— А почему нет? — удивился Арчер.

— Тогда почему никто не пришел раньше? — Гарри с несчастным видом смотрел на конверт. — И что такое «ожидаем ответную сову»? Не значит же это, что нам нужно поймать сову и каким-то образом убедить её отправиться в этот Хог… вартс? Нет, Том, это просто шутка…

— А вдруг, правда? Вдруг мы не такие уж ненормальные? Вдруг мы действительно волшебники?

— И где ты собрался искать сову? — скептически поинтересовался Поттер.

— Не знаю, но эта МакГонагалл ещё написала, что приедет к нам домой сегодня, чтобы подробно все объяснить, — Арчер неуверенно улыбнулся, — вот и посмотрим, шутка это или нет. — Неожиданно Том помрачнел. — Постой, разве ты не получил такое письмо?

— Я не уверен, — Гарри попытался безразлично пожать плечами, — мне пришло странное письмо, оно было похоже на твое, но я его не читал.

— Почему?

— Ну, оно вроде как… эм… порвалось, — Поттер смущенно пнул камешек у себя под ногами.

— Твои родственники меня бесят, — сообщил ему Том, явно догадываясь о причине таинственного уничтожения письма, и громко фыркнул. — Ладно, идем со мной, эта заместитель директора должна приехать к четырем часам, подождем вместе.

— Но твои опекуны…

— Забудь о них, — Арчер широко улыбнулся и, схватив друга за руку, потащил его за собой, — представь себе как это здорово, если есть и другие, такие же, как мы!

— Ну… да, — пробормотал Гарри, хотя ему мало верилось, что все это правда… и даже если Том действительно был волшебником, то никто не говорил, что Гарри такой же, в конце концов, он не видел своего письма, возможно это было что-то другое. Мальчик отчаянно душил в себе надежду, убеждая себя, что никакой он не волшебник, а всего лишь обычный Гарри и даже если эта МакГонагалл его увидит, она, скорее всего, скажет, чтобы он не мешался и что ему такого письма никто не высылал. Гарри готов был расплакаться как пятилетка, ему было безумно обидно, что он так и не прочитал своё письмо и не знал, что там было написано. Он уже почти слышал, как строгая заместитель директора (а она определенно должна быть очень строгой) отчитывает его за глупость и выгоняет из комнаты, чтобы он не подслушивал чужие разговоры.

Несмотря на то, что они были знакомы уже три года, Гарри в гостях у Тома бывал редко. Ничем примечательным, впрочем, дом номер 8 на Прайвет драйв не отличался и внутри выглядел почти таким же скучным, как у Дурслей. Разве что мебель да цвет обоев были другими, а так, та же гостиная дома номер четыре.

Гарри присел на диван и неуютно поежился под пристальным взглядом миссис Хувер. Том, как он объяснял ему раньше, носил фамилию, которую дали ему в детдоме, ехидно утверждая, что глупее фамилии Хувер может быть только Дурсль. Как ни странно, его опекуны нисколько не возражали.

Кэйт Хувер нервно теребила рукав своего платья и смотрела на зеленоглазого мальчика, как на дикое животное. На своего подопечного она обратила внимание лишь раз, когда он представил ей своего друга, после чего он просто перестал для неё существовать. Впрочем, не обращать внимания на Гарри она не могла, так как на памяти женщины это был первый ребенок, с которым завел дружбу Том. Остальных он просто игнорировал. Но что такого особенного было в этом худом бледном мальчишке со странным шрамом на лбу, который тот смущенно пытался прикрыть длинной челкой? И если её хладнокровный приемный сын неожиданно им заинтересовался, значит этот Поттер такой же опасный и непредсказуемый, как и он сам?

Иначе мальчишка давно сбежал бы от него, как от огня. Все бежали. Том одинаково пугал как детей, так и взрослых, было в этом ребенке что-то демоническое, что-то заставляющее людей избегать его. Он всегда казался старше своих лет, а в его тёмных глазах словно замер разум человека жившего много дольше и совершившего нечто ужасное. И это жуткое безразличие к людям… Томас просто не знал, что такое помощь и сострадание.

А этот тощий соседский мальчик, насколько могла судить Кэйт, спокойно с ним дружил вот уже три года и не проявлял никакого дискомфорта. Это заставило женщину держаться от него на безопасном расстоянии, но правила приличия все же велели ей подать голос.

— Чаю?

Потенциально опасный взъерошенный ребенок вздрогнул и обратил на неё удивленные зеленые глаза.

— Простите?

— Я предложила тебе чай, — повторила она, закусив губу.

«Может у него проблемы со слухом? Может, он ненормальный?» — подумала женщина, но увидев, как мальчик едва заметно кивнул, Кэйт поспешила на кухню, подальше от этих странных детей.

Когда миссис Хувер вышла, Том злорадно усмехнулся.

— Она смотрела на тебя так, словно ты сейчас на неё бросишься, — заявил он.

— И что в этом хорошего? — Гарри смерил друга недовольным взглядом.

— Но разве это не здорово, когда на тебя так смотрят? Словно ты опасен, словно ты сильнее, могущественнее, — он задумчиво улыбнулся, — я бы хотел, чтобы на меня так смотрели все.

— Это глупо, — пожал плечами мальчик, — ведь тогда у тебя совсем не будет друзей.

— А зачем мне друзья? — удивился Том. — У меня уже есть ты.

Поттер неопределенно пожал плечом, хотя в глубине души ему было безумно приятно, что его предпочли всем друзьям на свете.

Когда стрелки указывали ровно четыре часа, раздался мелодичный звонок в дверь, выветривший у Гарри остатки спокойствия, мальчик затравленно посмотрел на Арчера: тот был взволнован, но страха в его глазах Поттер не заметил. Оба друга замерли на своих местах, слушая, как миссис Хувер подходит к двери, как щелкает замок и раздаются приглушенные голоса, наконец, в поле зрения показалась приемная мать Тома, за которой следовала высокая худощавая женщина в странных длинных одеждах свободного покрова. «Наверное, это и есть мантии», — с замиранием сердца подумал Гарри.

— Том, к тебе пришли, — поскольку Кэйт смотрела только на своего приемного сына, женщина в мантии не обратила внимания на оцепеневшего в соседнем кресле Гарри, полностью сосредоточившись на юном волшебнике. Миссис Хувер села на стул у письменного стола, предпочитая оказаться как можно дальше от всего происходящего. Том во все глаза таращился на заместителя директора.

— Мистер Арчер, — её тонкие губы дрогнули в мимолетной улыбке, — моё имя Минерва МакГонагалл, я преподаю трансфигурацию в Хогвартсе и являюсь заместителем директора Дамблдора. Насколько мне известно, до сегодняшнего дня вы ничего не знали о волшебстве?

— Да, — Том кивнул, склонив голову набок, — но я знал, что умею делать разные вещи.

— Именно поэтому вас зачислили в Хогвартс. Такой талант необходимо развивать, мистер Арчер и я надеюсь, что вы со всей серьезностью отнесетесь к обучению.

— Мэм… простите, неужели это правда? — слабо выдавил Том. — Неужели мы действительно волшебники?

— Вы такой же волшебник, как и я, — кивнула женщина и, желая подтвердить свои слова, вытащила из кармана продолговатый деревянный предмет, демонстрируя его мальчику. — Это волшебная палочка, мистер Арчер, с помощью неё волшебники способны сделать практически что угодно.

— Что угодно? — глаза Арчера возбужденно расширились, хоть он и старался держать себя в руках. — Любое чудо?

Минерва еле заметно улыбнулась и взмахнула палочкой, в ту же секунду перед ошарашенной публикой сидела полосатая серая кошка. Кэйт издала полупридушенный хрип, вцепившись в спинку соседнего стула, глаза Тома загорелись неподдельным восхищением, Гарри только бестолково моргал, гадая, как можно проделать такой фокус. Мяукнув пару раз, животное вновь преобразилось в строгую волшебницу, ввергнув присутствующих в новый приступ восхищения и ужаса. МакГонагалл убрала волшебную палочку в карман и поправила свою остроконечную шляпу с широкими полями, ожидая, когда публика придет в себя. Первым опомнился Том.

— И я тоже так смогу? — прошептал он.

— То, что я сейчас продемонстрировала, называется анимагия — умение трансформироваться в животное, — пояснила Минерва, — это довольно сложный раздел трансфигурации, он требует терпения и мастерства, но при надлежащем усердии… да, вы тоже сможете этому научиться.

— Ты видел? — воскликнул Том, глядя на Гарри. — Видел?! Это правда!

Не понимая, к кому он обращается, волшебница обернулась и только сейчас заметила, что в комнате помимо неё, Тома и его матери находится ещё один зритель. Несколько секунд женщина пристально рассматривала черноволосого мальчишку в безмолвном потрясении.

— Мистер Поттер? — наконец выдавила она, и мальчик уставился на неё широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами.

— Вы знаете мою фамилию? — удивленно прошептал он.

— Мерлин всемогущий, — цепкий взгляд профессора скользил по худощавому телосложению, беленому лицу, жуткой безразмерной одежде, ссадине на скуле мальчика, растрепанным волосам, и женщина приходила в ужас. Мальчик был похож на беспризорника, на нищего попрошайку, но только не на сына Лили и Джеймса Поттеров, — что вы… — она не знала, что сказать, — что вы здесь делаете? — наконец с трудом выдавила она, подавляя разгорающуюся в груди злость: «Что эти ужасные магглы творили с мальчиком?!»

— Простите… эм… просто мне тоже пришло похожее письмо, — робко сказал Гарри, гадая, чем он так шокировал и, кажется, разозлил пожилую волшебницу, — и я хотел… ну мне не верилось… я тоже не знал, что я волшебник.

— Что? — тонкие брови профессор удивленно изогнулись. — Вы не знали? Разве ваши тетя и дядя не рассказали вам, кем были ваши родители?

— Ну, — Гарри смутился, — они говорили, что папа часто пил… а мама… ну вроде бы была наркоманкой и они разбились в аварии…

— Вздор! — МакГонагалл зашипела, как рассерженная кошка. — Что за дикий вздор?!

Гарри вжался в спинку кресла.

— Простите, я не хотел вас как-то оскорбить… — забормотал он, понимая, что наверняка что-то в его словах было ужасно невежливым… но вот только что?

— За что вы извиняетесь, мистер Поттер? Разве ваша вина, что эти магглы…

— Кто? — перебил профессора Том, который, так же как и Гарри, был совершенно растерян странной реакцией женщины.

— Магглы, — повторила волшебница, обернувшись к Арчеру и мгновенно успокаиваясь, — люди, не обладающие магическими способностями, — она помолчала, собираясь с мыслями, потом недовольно дернула плечом, словно пришла к решению, которое ей было совершенно не по вкусу. — Мистер Арчер, у вас есть какие-то вопросы?

— Да, — Том быстро кивнул, — где купить волшебную палочку?

— Об этом можете не беспокоиться, я отведу вас туда, как только услышу ответ вашей матери.

Кэйт напряглась, когда все присутствующие вдруг обратили на неё внимание, ей совершенно не нравилась вся эта затея, но…

— Это значит, что во время обучения Том будет жить… там? — уточнила она.

— Да, но вы можете не беспокоиться, во время каникул ученики возвращаются домой. К тому же, если вас беспокоит безопасность вашего сына, можете быть абсолютно уверены, что ни один профессор и уж тем более директор ни за что не допустит, чтобы ученикам причинили вред, — Минерва ободряюще улыбнулась, списывая нервозность женщины на волнение за приемного сына. — Если хотите, я могу навестить вас позднее и рассказать подробнее о Хогвартсе, чтобы вы имели представление о том, где будет учиться мистер Арчер.

— Нет, — поспешно и тихо ответила Кэйт, — благодарю, я… доверяю вам… полагаю, за обучение нужно платить?

— Безусловно некоторые затраты будут необходимы, но если вы…

— Нет, — снова ответила приемная мать Тома, бросив настороженный взгляд на мальчика, — мы за все заплатим.

— О, ну что ж, — МакГонагалл повернулась к Тому, — я рада была знакомству, мистер Арчер, я попрошу вас быть готовым отправиться в Лондон завтра в полдень, — Том кивнул, на лице его сияла улыбка. — А теперь, — женщина взглянула на притихшего Гарри, — полагаю, мистер Поттер, мне следует навестить ещё и ваших родственников.

— Но… — мальчик заморгал, — это значит, что я тоже могу поехать в Хогвартс?

— Естественно, — женщина фыркнула, — я не вижу ни одной причины, почему вы не могли бы этого сделать.

— Значит, я волшебник? — обрадовался он.

— Как и ваши родители, — сообщила женщина. Глаза мальчика выражали крайнюю степень шока.

— Мои родители были волшебниками?!

— И весьма талантливыми.

— Вот это да, — прошептал Поттер, переглянувшись с Томом, — они были волшебниками… — он вопросительно посмотрел на МакГонагалл, решив укрепиться в мысли о том, что он не абсолютное ничтожество, как утверждали Дурсли, — и я тоже могу быть талантливым?

— Не сомневаюсь, — уверенно заявила Минерва и, помолчав, строго заметила, — конечно, при условии, что вы будете хорошо учиться.

— О, я буду очень стараться! Спасибо, мэм! — Гарри вскочил с кресла, тут же обнаружив, что Том стоит рядом, выжидающе глядя на него.

— Я иду с тобой, — сообщил он, пресекая любые возражения.

МакГонагалл вопросительно глянула на Поттера, но тот, казалось, ничуть не возражал.

— Всего доброго, — волшебница кивнула Кэйт и покинула дом. Следом за ней, словно во сне, семенили восторженные дети.

«А теперь, — тем временем сказала себе закипающая Минерва, — пора пообщаться с Этими Магглами и прояснить пару моментов, и, клянусь всем на свете, Альбус, если все хоть наполовину так, как я думаю, тебе не жить».


	2. Визиты возмущения

Уже подходя к дому Дурслей, Минерва замедлила шаг и обернулась к Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, если хотите, вы можете подождать в своей комнате, пока я поговорю с вашими родственниками.

Гарри мысленно содрогнулся.

— Я лучше побуду с вами, — поспешно ответил он.

— Что ж… хорошо, и ещё, — женщина помолчала, — не могли бы вы уточнить, что произошло с вашим письмом?

— Э-э-э, ну…

— Его порвали Дурсли, — злорадно ответил за друга Том.

— Даже так, — пробормотала МакГонагалл, поспешно отворачиваясь, чтобы дети не увидели выражения её лица, — что ж, это весьма… неожиданно.

Она постучалась в дверь, Гарри за её спиной втянул носом воздух, в доме послышались шаги, и через мгновение в открывшемся дверном проеме все трое могли наблюдать половину лица Петуньи Дурсль, которая с подозрением смотрела на визитеров.

— Кто вы? Что вам нужно? — настороженно спросила она, окинув профессора враждебным взглядом.

— Добрый день, моё имя Минерва МакГонагалл. Я профессор в Хогвартсе и хотела бы… — она не успела договорить, так как Петунья, тихо крякнув, попыталась захлопнуть перед ней дверь. — Ну уж нет, — резко бросила раздраженная ведьма, взмахивая волшебной палочкой, после чего дверь резко распахнулась, отталкивая тётку Гарри вглубь коридора.

— Как вы смеете?! — завизжала женщина. — Немедленно убирайтесь вон из моего дома!

Том вошел следом за МакГонагалл и облокотился на перила, довольно ухмыльнувшись и явно ожидая веселья, ему очень хотелось увидеть, как эта строгая волшебница пришпилит уродливую родственницу Гарри к стене, словно коллекционную бабочку, или по возможности превратит её в жука. Сам Поттер с несчастным видом смотрел на Петунью, гадая, что же так разозлило МакГонагалл.

— Мистер Поттер, — спокойно обратилась Минерва к нему, — войдите в дом и закройте за собой дверь.

Мальчик поспешно подчинился, почему-то безобидная фраза в устах профессора трансфигурации прозвучала как смертный приговор.

Примерно тридцать минут спустя основной поток брани иссяк, и Петунья выдохлась. Гарри только мысленно радовался, что дяди Вернона и Дадли нет дома, а то криков было бы вдвое больше и они могли продлиться до ночи. Мальчика поражало то, с каким хладнокровием профессор МакГонагалл выслушивала все эти ужасные оскорбления, женщина ни на мгновение не высказала злости или недовольства, она просто ждала, пока миссис Дурсль вдоволь наорется и, когда та замолчала, только холодно улыбнулась.

— Вы закончили? — Минерва шагнула вперед, и Петунья поспешно отступила, глядя на волшебницу со смесью злобы и страха. — Как преподаватель в Хогвартсе, заместитель директора и представитель совета попечителей я прибыла к вам с инспекционной проверкой того, как вы справляетесь с опекой юного мистера Поттера, — отчеканила МакГонагалл. — Возможно, нам было бы удобнее пройти в гостиную для разговора.

— Он никуда не поедет, — отрезала Петунья, игнорируя слова профессора. — Мало того, что мы кормили и поили его все эти годы, так теперь вы хотите, чтобы мы терпели все его жуткие фокусы?!

— Вам прекрасно известно, что ваш племянник был зачислен в Хогвартс с самого момента его рождения, — холодно заметила Минерва, — так что я не понимаю к чему сейчас все эти возражения.

Волшебница обернулась к ошарашенному Гарри, который, хлопая глазами, смотрел то на свою тётку, то на профессора.

— Вы знали? — вырвалось у него, когда Петунья встретилась с ним взглядом. — Знали про Хогвартс?

— Конечно, знала, — презрительно выплюнула женщина, — моя сестрица была такой же ненормальной, как и ты.

— И вы ничего не сказали мне? — теперь в голосе мальчика звенело возмущение. — Вы говорили, что мои родители были пьяницами, что они погибли в аварии!

— Что за гнусная ложь?! — впервые за всё время разговора в голосе МакГонагалл послышалась плохо скрываемая злость.

— А вы ждали, что я буду хвастать тем, что моя чокнутая сестрица оказалась ненормальным выродком? — рявкнула Петунья. — Как и её отвратительный муженек и этот мальчишка? — она бросила неприязненный взгляд на Гарри; тот невольно поежился.

— Не смейте, — очень тихо и угрожающе прошипела Минерва, напоминая рассерженную кошку, — оскорблять Джеймса и Лили Поттеров! Они были талантливыми, выдающимися волшебниками и прекрасными людьми! Как у вас язык повернулся врать их сыну о том, что они могли так нелепо погибнуть?! Вы же знали…

— А какое мне дело до того, как там подорвались моя сестрица и её муж? — перебила волшебницу миссис Дурсль. Гарри подумалось, что это весьма опрометчиво с её стороны, почему-то мальчику казалось, что Минерва МакГонагалл не тот человек, который будет долго терпеть подобное обращение. Вдруг до него дошел смысл слов тёти.

— Подорвались? — переспросил он, обращая непонимающий взгляд на заместителя директора. — Что значит подорвались?

— Их убили, Гарри, — очень тихо ответила Минерва, виновато взглянув на мальчика, — они погибли, защищая тебя.

Гарри мотнул головой, то ли отрицая новую информацию, то ли, просто пытаясь её осмыслить. Он чувствовал, как в груди поднимается злость, смешанная со жгучим чувством вины. Одиннадцать лет он стыдился собственных родителей, слепо веря тем гадостям, что говорили про них тётя и дядя, думал, что они разбились в аварии, а теперь узнает, что всё это ложь. Что их уважали и любили, что они не бросали его, а погибли… пытаясь его защитить. Мальчик зажмурился, это было выше его сил — смотреть сейчас на кого бы то ни было. Ему было так стыдно, как он мог хоть на мгновение поверить в это вранье? Как мог презирать своих родителей? Они защищали его. Защищали ценой своих жизней. А он… неблагодарный, ненормальный, ужасный…. На плечо легла чья-то рука, и Гарри открыл глаза, встретившись взглядом с Томом, друг чуть сжал его плечо в молчаливой поддержке и он горько улыбнулся.

— Ты же не знал, — тихо сказал он, словно смог прочитать его мысли, почувствовать то, что чувствовал он, — не вини себя.

— Я им поверил, — Гарри поморщился, — глупец…

— Это немыслимо, — тем временем выдохнула Минерва, — зачем вы делали это? Разве так важно было заставить ребенка стыдиться своей семьи? Своей силы?

— Силы? О чем вы? Мне стыдно смотреть в глаза соседям только из-за того, что в одном с нами доме живет этот мальчишка, а вы ждете, что я одобрю его ненормальные выходки на глазах у всех?

— Он волшебник и вы знали об этом.

— Мы пытались вытравить из него эту заразу! Одиннадцать лет мы потратили на то, чтобы сделать мальчишку нормальным человеком, и тут являетесь вы… — Петунья обхватила себя руками за плечи и, развернувшись, быстро направилась в гостиную, куда за ней последовала Минерва. — Я не потерплю никакого колдовства в моём доме! Мне хватило моей сумасшедшей сестрицы!

Из всего потока ругани, Минерва выхватила только первую фразу.

— Вытравить? — вкрадчиво переспросила она. МакГонагалл и Петунья замерли посреди гостиной. Гарри и Том тихо примостились на диване, и, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как одна крайне раздраженная волшебница и одна весьма визгливая дама сошлись в словесной баталии. — Что бы это могло значить?

— Мальчишка нуждался в контроле, — Поттер заметил, что теперь его тётя не казалась такой самоуверенной, что-то во взгляде волшебницы явно насторожило её, — мы делали то, что должны были!

— О, — по губам МакГонагалл скользнула страшная улыбка, — и что же вы делали? — Петунья застыла, стиснув зубы и вперив в Минерву непреклонный взгляд. — Возможно, вы поделитесь, что за блестящий воспитательный метод вы применяли в течение одиннадцати лет, — шелковым голосом предложила волшебница, — чтобы заставить волшебного ребенка не быть волшебным?

В этой фразе, сказанной тихим, лишенным всяких эмоций, голосом явно крылось нечто большее, чем просто вопрос, даже Гарри заметил это, хотя и не совсем понимал, чем признание тёти так разозлило профессора. Неожиданно в разговор вмешался Том.

— Гарри, почему бы тебе не показать профессору, где ты живешь? — невинным голосом предложил он, сладко улыбнувшись Петунье. — Профессору МакГонагалл, наверное, следует увидеть твою комнату?

Минерва обернулась к мальчикам, мгновенно заметив и предвкушающий блеск в глазах Арчера, и испуг, смешанный со стыдом и негодованием, во взгляде Гарри, обращенном на друга.

— Вы что-то хотите рассказать мне, мистер Поттер? — спокойно поинтересовалась она, мальчик тут же замотал головой, бросив на сильно побледневшую тётку опасливый взгляд. — Может быть, хотите рассказать мне, как ваши дядя и тётя заботились о вас? — Поттер снова замотал головой.

— Нет, мэм.

— Вы хотите сказать, что вы ничем не хотите со мной поделиться? — уточнила женщина. — Может быть, вы боитесь чего-то?

— Нет, мэм. Всё в порядке, мэм, — затараторил Гарри, ещё только не хватало опозориться перед этой статной уверенной в себе волшебницей... О чем вообще думает Том? Зачем делает все это? Какая разница, где он живет?

— Вам нечего сказать?

— Да, мэм… то есть, нет, мэм, — в голове Поттера скользнула леденящая душу мысль. А что если, узнав, где он спит, профессор МакГонагалл решит, что Гарри не подходит им? Что он не может быть волшебником? Ведь волшебники не спят в чулане под лестницей. И вообще нормальные люди не спят в чуланах. Профессор сразу поймет, что Гарри ненормальный, и пусть Том уже сотню раз повторял, что ненормальные здесь только его родственники, Гарри не покидало ощущение, что с ним все-таки что-то не так. Ведь всегда было что-то не так!

В это мгновение Арчер подался вперед и открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Поттер тут же схватил его за руку и предупреждающе покачал головой.

— Не смей, — одними губами прошептал он.

— Если ты не скажешь, то скажу я, — с преувеличенной высокопарностью заявил Том, — мне кажется, это важно…

— Нет! — Гарри покосился на Минерву и на ставшую подозрительно молчаливой Петунью, — нет, это совсем не важно!

— Мистер Поттер, — вздохнула волшебница, прекрасно понимая, что здесь происходит нечто более серьезное, чем она предполагала, — я обещаю, что никто не причинит вам никакого вреда, я просто хочу увидеть, в каких условиях вы живете.

Мальчик упрямо насупился, продолжая безмолвствовать, но тут его друг толкнул его локтем. «Я молчать не буду», — читалось в его тёмных глазах, Гарри с минуту сверлил его раздраженным взглядом и, наконец, обернулся к Минерве. Волшебница обратила внимание, что за внешним недовольством он усиленно пытался скрыть нервозность и страх.

— Ну ладно-ладно, — пробормотал мальчик и, соскочив с дивана, направился в коридор, МакГонагалл последовала за ним. Том остался сидеть на диване, гипнотизируя Петунью мстительным взглядом, который на фоне невинной улыбки смотрелся весьма красноречиво, и Минерва уже тогда могла с уверенностью сказать, на какой факультет впоследствии попадет этот ребенок.

Когда Гарри остановился посреди коридора и открыл дверь шкафа под лестницей, профессор трансфигурации не сразу поняла, что мальчику там понадобилось, но когда он, с недовольным бормотанием, отступил назад, открывая ей обзор на содержимое чулана, недоумение сменилось глубоким шоком, плавно переходящим в раскаленную ярость. Старая перекошенная кровать, застеленная посеревшим, застиранным бельем, рваный плед, пара старых игрушечных солдатиков и стаканчик с зубной щеткой на самодельной деревянной полке говорили сами за себя.

— Вы… вы здесь живете? — еле выговорила она, разглядывая крошечное, пыльное помещение.

Оторвав взгляд от носков своих ботинок, Гарри взглянул на бледное лицо женщины и, помедлив секунду, кивнул.

— Но это… это же чулан… — Минерва смотрела на него так, словно он у неё на глазах свалился с Луны, — вы… спите в чулане?

— Эм… да… — он неуверенно пожал плечами, насторожено глядя на волшебницу и гадая, что он опять сделал не так, — это… хм… это неправильно?

— Мерлин всемогущий, — выдохнула профессор и, круто развернувшись на каблуках, стремительно направилась в обратно гостиную, Гарри тут же поспешил следом, неуверенный в том, что последует дальше. Всё происходящее начинало его пугать. Почему профессор МакГонагалл так злится? Что происходит? Возможно ли, что он был прав? Может быть, она решила, что он не может учиться в Хогвартсе? От одной этой мысли Гарри стало нехорошо. Что же такого в этом чулане? Да, он маленький и пыльный и темный, но больше ему негде спать, неужели это запрещено? Неужели из-за этого он не сможет стать настоящим волшебником? Поехать в Хогвартс…

До этого Гарри хотя бы понимал, что волшебница была возмущена тем, что тётя Петунья сказала о его родителях, но теперь-то что случилось? И почему с лица Тома не сходит раздражающе самодовольная улыбка? Поттер начинал серьезно подозревать, что его друг появился на свет именно с этой дурацкой ухмылкой, настолько естественно она смотрелась на его лице.

МакГонагалл, остановившись в двух шагах от Петуньи, окинула трясущуюся женщину до крайности презрительным взглядом.

— Чулан? — с трудом сдерживая ярость, процедила профессор. — Он живет в чулане?

— А вы что ждали, что мы будем хвастаться этим маленьким чудовищем перед соседями?! — взвизгнула тётка Гарри, отступая от разгневанной колдуньи.

— Это немыслимо! Он же ваш племянник! Сын вашей сестры! — негодовала Минерва, от её былого хладнокровия не осталось и следа. — Оставляя его у вас, мы думали, что он будет в безопасности, что вы позаботитесь о нём! И что я вижу? Мальчик живет в чулане под лестницей! — она задохнулась от возмущения. — Он такой худой, словно вы его вообще не кормите, а эти обноски?! Вы это называете одеждой? В сиротских приютах дети выглядят лучше! Бога ради, он же ребенок! Неужели вам незнакомо понятие заботы и милосердия? Как у вас язык повернулся говорить мальчику такую гнусную ложь о его родителях? Не такой жизни мы хотели для сына Джеймса и Лили Поттеров, когда оставили его вам, это низко! — глаза МакГонагалл полыхнули гневом. — Вы хоть понимаете, кто этот мальчик? Да если в волшебном мире станет известно, как вы обращались с ним все эти годы, вас просто в порошок сотрут! — заметив испуг в глазах собеседницы, Минерва холодно улыбнулась. — Вы же знали, что он сделал, знали, что он знаменит. В волшебном мире нет ни одного ребенка, который бы не знал имени Гарри Поттера, нет ни одного волшебника, кто не знал бы, что сделал этот мальчик, кто не восхищался бы им, а вы просто заперли ребенка в чулане под лестницей, после всего, что он пережил?

Гарри удивленно моргнул и переглянулся с Томом. Знаменит? Знаменит чем? Что такого он сделал? Почему это все его знают? И… о-о-о, профессор злится не на него, а на его тётю, возможно, Том был прав, когда говорил, что он не должен спать в чулане? Гарри почувствовал легкое облегчение. Значит, он все ещё может учиться волшебству! Только вот… где же ему теперь спать, раз в чулане нельзя? Впрочем, это сейчас мало его волновало. Он поедет в Хогвартс! Станет настоящим волшебником! Поток мысленных восклицаний, вопросов и общего состояния эйфории прервал истеричный смех Петуньи.

— Оставляя у нас? — она покачала головой. — Да вы бросили его на пороге нашего дома, как беспородного щенка, — она брезгливо скривилась, — что же вы сами не воспитывали своего знаменитого Поттера, если так дорожили им? Почему подбросили к нам под дверь, как старую газету? Оставьте свои возмущения для кого-нибудь поглупее, мне-то прекрасно известно, что мальчишка вам был нужен так же, как и нам, иначе мы бы не нашли его на пороге дома в компании глупого письма с высокопарными восклицаниями о его значимости. За одиннадцать лет никто ни разу не пришел посмотреть, как он живет, вам было плевать на него, никому даже в голову не пришло проверить, не замерз ли на смерть этот сопляк, пролежав всю ночь на улице, жив ли он вообще! И теперь вы приходите сюда и разбрасываетесь обвинениями?

Этими словами Петунья определенно выбила у Минервы почву из-под ног, волшебница потрясенно смотрела на неё со смесью возмущения и неверия. Гарри вдруг показалось, что он только что рухнул с небес на землю, и падение это вышибло из него ощущение сказки, в котором он пребывал с той секунды, как понял, что он волшебник. «Она ведь права, — подумал он, разглядывая свою тётку, — если они знали моих родителей, если так восхищались ими, то почему его никто не навестил? Почему его отдали Дурслям? Неужели никто не захотел взять его к себе? Неужели у его родителей совсем не было друзей, которые могли бы… нет, — он мысленно покачал головой, крепко сцепив дрожащие руки и уставившись на них невидящим взглядом, — всё правильно, я ведь всего лишь сирота».

Мальчик с глубоким чувством вины подавил в себе обиду на волшебников, которые отдали его Дурслям и не захотели взять к себе. Разве можно злиться на профессора МакГонагалл или кого бы то ни было за то, что они не захотели заботиться о нём? Разве не говорили ему Дурсли, что он должен быть благодарен за то, что они кормят его и дают крышу над головой? Разве не говорили они, что он никому не нужен? Что такие бесполезные бездельники только отравляют своим существованием жизнь нормальным людям.

Ощущение своей принадлежности к волшебному миру начало рассыпаться пеплом. Ну конечно. После смерти его родителей, Гарри необходимо было куда-то деть, а кому нужен бесполезный ребенок? Сирота. Чувство одиночества, словно огромная приливная волна, смыло остатки радости в душе мальчика, оставив после себя холодную пустоту. «Я просто сирота, — сказал он себе. — Чужие дети никому не нужны, это же естественно, так почему я расстраиваюсь? Я никому не нужен, кроме своих родителей, никому, кроме них, нет до меня дела, и никто не будет любить меня кроме них. А они мертвы. — Гарри отстраненно посмотрел в окно, — неужели ты и правда подумал, что там, в волшебном мире найдется хоть один человек, которому захочется быть твоей семьей? Любить тебя? Заботиться о тебе? В этом мире такого человека не было, так с чего бы ему взяться там?»

Череду мрачных мыслей прервал тихий голос.

— Эй, ты чего? — кто-то тронул его за руку.

Гарри вздрогнул, обернувшись к стоящему возле него мальчику, в темных глазах лучшего друга явственно читалось беспокойство. Ровно две секунды Поттеру казалось, что он парит в какой-то оглушающей пустоте, он ничего не слышал, не видел, не чувствовал. Пока постепенно мир вокруг не начал обретать цвета и звуки и первое, что увидел Гарри, было лицо Томаса Арчера, его самого лучшего друга, первое, что он почувствовал, было тепло, разливающееся в груди и небывалое спокойствие.

«Том! Ну конечно! Мы же поклялись, что не оставим друг друга, что будем братьями! Как я могу быть одиноким, если у меня есть Том?» От облегчения Гарри хотелось рассмеяться, чувство холода и отчаяния исчезли, словно их и не было. «Как же я мог подумать, что я никому не нужен? — недоумевал Поттер. — Как я мог забыть нашу клятву?» Том его семья, они ведь поклялись всегда быть вместе, поклялись, что не предадут и не бросят друг друга, так какая разница, где и с кем он рос? В его жизни был человек, ставший ему семьей, и ему вдруг стало все равно волшебник он или нет, будет он учиться в Хогвартсе или в обычной школе, продолжит жить с Дурслями или уедет от них. До тех пор пока Том будет рядом с ним, он никогда не будет одинок. Мир, в котором с ним будет его лучший друг, станет для него домом.

Мальчик встретился взглядом с Арчером и широко улыбнулся, друг ответил ему не менее широкой ухмылкой и со спокойной уверенностью посмотрел на МакГонагалл, словно ожидая, что эта женщина решит все их проблемы, и Гарри окончательно расслабился. Всё будет хорошо до тех пор, пока они вместе, а Том был уверен, что они с Гарри поедут в Хогвартс, и Дурсли ничего не смогут сделать, чтобы помешать этому, значит так и будет. Пусть он не был нужен своим родственникам, пусть после смерти его родителей его просто оставили на пороге дома, пусть никто в волшебном мире не хотел брать его к себе. Это всё перестало быть важным, это все потеряло смысл, ведь у него уже была семья в лице Томаса Арчера, так зачем ему кто-то ещё?

* * *

Минерва покинула дом Дурслей только после того, как чуть ли не под угрозой убийства заставила Петунью переселить Гарри из чулана. Убедившись, что мальчик, по крайней мере, обеспечен маленькой, но пригодной для жизни комнатой, волшебница перебросилась с Петуньей несколькими крайне резкими фразами, оставив белую, как полотно, и явно напуганную женщину наедине со своими мыслями. После этого, она гораздо доброжелательнее простилась с обоими мальчиками, сообщив, что прибудет двумя днями позже, чтобы сопроводить их в Косой Переулок, где они смогут приобрести все необходимое для школы.

Уже на пороге Гарри окликнул профессора и, заметно нервничая, признался, что у него совсем нет карманных денег, и он не уверен, что его тётя даст ему деньги на волшебные книги.

— Об этом можете не беспокоиться, мистер Поттер, — сдержанно улыбнулась колдунья, — ваши родители позаботились о вашем наследстве.

— Наследстве? — хмурясь, переспросил он.

— О да,— терпеливо кивнула Минерва, — когда мы отправимся в Косой Переулок, я отведу вас в банк.

— О, — только и смог пробормотать Поттер, — спасибо, профессор.

— И, Гарри, — мальчик вскинул голову, впервые услышав, как МакГонагалл обращается к нему по имени, — я очень прошу тебя сообщить мне, если твои родственники будут доставлять тебе неприятности. Подробности твоей жизни… были для меня весьма неожиданными, и я хотела бы… быть в курсе того, что происходит у тебя дома.

— Я в порядке, мэм, правда, — улыбнулся Гарри, — спасибо.

Смерив невысокого худощавого мальчика задумчивым взглядом, женщина сокрушенно покачала головой и с тихим хлопком растворилась в воздухе, заставив обоих детей подскочить от неожиданности.

— Ты видел?! Видел?! — завопил Том, подбегая к тому месту, где стояла Минерва. — Вот это да! Как же… как она… Гарри? — Арчер прекратил восторженно скакать и взглянул на Поттера. Его друг с несчастным видом сидел на крыльце, теребя край своей поношенной футболки. — Что опять не так? — вздохнул он.

— Я просто… знаешь, я тут подумал, — Гарри почесал бровь и вяло улыбнулся, — я подумал, а вдруг она ошибается? Я… мне как-то не верится, что я волшебник… может быть я совсем не такой, как мои папа и мама? Может быть, я действительно просто ненормальный? Может быть, я не должен ехать с тобой в Хогвартс? Я верю, что ты, скорее всего, очень здоровский волшебник, Том, но я… я же обычный, нет во мне ничего такого… хм… волшебного….вдруг я приеду в школу, а мне скажут, что я им не подхожу, что я не умею ничего… вдруг…

— Ой, да замолчи уже, — Том развалился рядом с ним на крыльце, — единственное, за что тебя могут вышвырнуть из Хогвартса, это твоё бесконечное меланхоличное нытье, как можно быть таким пессимистом?

— Я не пессимист, — тут же обиделся Гарри.

— Тогда заткнись и слушай меня, — Том подался чуть вперед, понижая голос и заставляя Гарри склонить голову в его сторону, — мы с тобой станем великими волшебниками, Гарри, ты и я, — уверенно заявил он, — самыми сильными и самыми… как это… могущественными! — мальчик чуть отстранился от друга, в его тёмных глазах сверкнули предвкушение и азарт. — В этом мире не будет ни одного маггла или волшебника, кто не узнает о нас, не будет никого, кто не станет почитать нас и… — по его миловидному лицу скользнула змеиная ухмылка, — и бояться нас. О да, они ещё узнают о нас. Все узнают!

— Мне кажется это не лучшая идея, — тут же поморщился Гарри, — зачем нам это нужно?

— Разве не здорово быть самыми великими? Знаменитыми? — удивленно спросил Том и с удовольствием потянулся. — Разве не здорово, когда одно твое имя вызывает у людей трепет?

— Ну, не знаю, — Поттер пожал плечами, — по-моему, это глупо, и вообще я не уверен, что смогу быть…

— Ой, ну хватит! — Арчер толкнул друга локтем, заставляя того замолчать. — Мы будем великими, и ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать.

— Почему это? — Гарри скептически взглянул на Тома, хотя уже начал невольно усмехаться, втягиваясь в эту новую игру под названием «Стань великим волшебником», она казалась почти такой же увлекательной, как и «Брось в Дадли гнилое яблоко и успей убежать». Правда для Гарри такие игры зачастую заканчивались плачевно, и не потому, что он плохо бегал, а потому, что его кузен бесконечно жаловался, причем неважно, действительно Гарри сделал что-то плохое или нет, его все равно наказывали.

— Как это почему? — Том широко ухмылялся. — Это у нас в крови и не смей спорить!

— И не думал, — зевнул зеленоглазый мальчик, нежась в лучах заходящего солнца. — Значит, великими?

— Непременно!

— И мы будем всем помогать, всех защищать…

— Ну… вроде того, — менее уверенно пробормотал Том.

— И мы научимся превращаться в животных, как профессор МакГонагалл? Как она это назвала? Аним… как?

— Анимагия, — задумчиво отозвался Арчер. — Да, это очень круто, — краем глаза Гарри заметил, как друг кивнул своим мыслям, — я бы хотел превращаться в какого-нибудь хищника.

— Сильного, — с готовностью согласился Поттер.

— И хитрого…

— Быстрого….

— Бесшумного!

— С острыми клыками!

— Да, опасного, такого, как…

— Лев! — воскликнул Гарри.

— …Змея, — одновременно с ним завершил свою мысль Арчер.

Переглянувшись, оба расхохотались. Смех перешел в глупое хихиканье, когда мальчики устроили шуточную схватку, толкаясь, щекоча, и подтрунивая друг над другом, причем один усиленно изображал змею, в то время как другой пытался походить на льва. Немного успокоившись, они некоторое время провели в блаженном молчании, каждый потерявшись в своих мечтах и планах.

— Мы будем самыми могущественными волшебниками, — снова сказал Том, явно смакуя эту мысль, — только так и никак иначе.

Гарри хихикнул. «О да, для Тома сама мысль о посредственности была бы оскорбительной», — решил он, качая головой и думая о том, что Арчер, пожалуй, самый амбициозный друг с манией величия, которого только можно было найти.

* * *

Дверь в кабинет великого волшебника, Верховного Чародея Визенгамота, обладателя ордена Мерлина первой степени, победителя Гриндевальда или просто директора школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс Альбуса Персиваля Вулфрика Брайана Дамблдора распахнулась, с грохотом ударившись о стену, и в помещение влетела как никогда разъяренная ведьма в изумрудно-зеленой мантии. Её темные волосы, чуть тронутые сединой, были убраны в тугой пучок на затылке и почему-то казались наэлектризованными, в карих глазах, устремленных на директора, читалось плохо скрываемое негодование, а губы были сжаты в тонкую линию. Всё это говорило о крайней степени гнева, и седовласому волшебнику, сидящему за большим письменным столом в компании чашки чая, вороха исписанных пергаментных свитков и феникса с перьями настолько яркого красного цвета, что птица казалась объятой языками пламени, подумалось, что это довольно тревожный знак.

— Минерва, — как можно более доброжелательно улыбнулся Альбус Дамблдор, поднимаясь из-за стола, — как приятно видеть тебя здесь, чаю?

— Это немыслимо, Альбус! — вместо привычно вежливого отказа взвилась женщина. — Я говорила, что Эти Ужасные Магглы никуда не годятся, но вы как всегда сделали всё по-своему! А я предупреждала вас!

— Минерва, — растерялся её очень уважаемый в широких кругах работодатель, — я потерял нить твоих рассуждений, если бы ты…

— Если бы ВЫ послушали меня, Альбус, то ничего этого не случилось бы, — грубо перебила его она, — а вместо этого я узнаю, что Гарри…

— Гарри? — тут он растерял все свое благодушное настроение. — Гарри Поттер?

— Именно, Альбус! Я была у него дома и то, что я там видела... — постепенно успокаиваясь, или начиная уставать, Минерва тяжело опустилась на стул напротив директора, — у меня просто слов нет, чтобы описать это!

— Минерва, — вздохнул Дамблдор, подобное поведение профессора трансфигурации было, мягко говоря, пугающим, — я всегда очень ценил твои рациональность и последовательность, — он сложил руки на столе и подался чуть вперед, глядя на женщину так, словно перед ним сидела провинившаяся школьница, — и мне было бы проще понять твои чувства, если бы ты объяснила мне более подробно, что привело тебя в такое… состояние.

— О, — волшебница враз успокоилась, но взгляд, которым она наградила своего начальника, мог бы при желании убить на месте, — так вы хотите подробностей, — тут она улыбнулась, и Альбус невольно откинулся на спинку стула, втайне опасаясь за собственное благополучие. Как-никак Минерва МакГонагалл всегда была очень сильной волшебницей, и в сочетании с подобной степенью ярости, она становилась довольно опасной для окружающих.

— Так что же случилось? И причем тут юный Гарри? Мне казалось, недавно он должен был получить письмо из школы, ты решила навестить его?

— О нет, это вышло случайно, я же не думала, что… — МакГонагалл замолчала, барабаня пальцами по столу. — Как вы знаете, я посещаю дома магглорожденных волшебников, получивших приглашение в Хогвартс. Сегодня я была на Прайвет Драйв, где проживает мистер Арчер.

— О, — Альбус опустил взгляд, выискивая что-то в разложенных перед ним документах, наконец, он слегка улыбнулся, обнаружив там то, что искал, — да-да, мистер Томас Арчер, Прайвет Драйв восемь. Я так понимаю, Гарри ты встретила у него дома?

— Да, — сухо ответила женщина, бросив на директора колючий взгляд, — как выяснилось, мистер Поттер даже не знал, что он волшебник.

— О? — теперь Дамблдор выглядел несколько сбитым с толку. — Его родственники не рассказали ему? Это довольно… печально, но… надеюсь, ты прояснила мальчику ситуацию?

— Прояснила, — она послала ему ещё один раздраженный взгляд, — и когда мистер Поттер узнал о том, кем были его родители, он посмотрел на меня так, словно у меня выросла вторая голова! — волшебница сокрушенно покачала головой. — А позже я узнаю, что мальчику забили голову отвратительной ложью о том, кем были Джеймс и Лили и о том, как они погибли!

Альбус молчал некоторое время, рассматривая профессора трансфигурации.

— Я понимаю твоё возмущение, Минерва и догадываюсь, что могли наговорить Гарри его родственники, но ты же знаешь, как Петунья относится к волшебству, у неё с этим были некоторые… проблемы… возможно, она просто не хотела, чтобы Гарри…

— Вы ещё ничего не поняли, — резко перебила директора МакГонагалл. — Мерлин! Вы бы видели его! Мне показалось, они совсем его не кормят, а как он был одет! Альбус, у меня даже язык не повернется назвать эти обноски одеждой! И то, как он смотрел на свою тётю! Я говорила вам! — в её голосе зазвенела сталь. — Говорила, что ничего хорошего ждать от этих магглов нельзя! Они обращаются с ним отвратительно!

— Ну-ну, Минерва, — улыбнулся старый волшебник, — все мальчики в возрасте Гарри несколько… неопрятны. И мне думается, ты слегка преувеличиваешь, возможно, Петунья просто несколько строга с ним, а ты поняла её поведение неправильно?

— О, ну раз так, — пропела Минерва, — тогда объясните мне, почему в их доме нет ни одной фотографии Гарри? Почему она называет мальчика выродком и ненормальным? — она поймала напряженный взгляд Дамблдора и тихо добавила: — Хочу заметить, что это всё было сказано в его присутствии! Альбус, они его ненавидят!

— Но у них он находится под защитой, — директор попытался натянуто улыбнуться, хотя услышать подобное, было для него неожиданностью, — я не знаю другого места, где Гарри мог бы быть в большей безопасности.

— В безопасности от чего? От их ненависти? От жестокости? Ни один ребенок не должен расти в таких условиях, Альбус! Они изведут его быстрее Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть и его Пожирателей всех вместе взятых! — жестко сказала колдунья. — Мерлин, да половина Британии с радостью взяла бы к себе знаменитого Гарри Поттера и защищала бы его, как родного ребенка. А эти магглы, — она презрительно скривилась, — морили его голодом! Он выглядит гораздо младше своих лет, он ужасно худой и бледный, и уж поверье мне, так не выглядят дети, которые растут в любви и заботе. Он похож на беспризорника! — по мере того как она говорила, директор становился все мрачнее и задумчивее. — Вы обрекли его на несчастное детство, на одиночество и унижения! — она сделала весомую паузу. — И ради чего? Сомневаюсь, что это был лучший способ обеспечить его безопасность, — Минерва фыркнула. — Следуя вашей логике, можно было бы сразу определить мальчика в Азкабан, уж поверьте, там ему было бы комфортнее, и безопасность на высшем уровне, не находите? А дементоры — такая приятная компания, в отличие от Этих Магглов!

— Минерва, твой сарказм неуместен, — директор тяжело вздохнул, массируя виски, — я… мне трудно поверить, что все так плохо, как ты говоришь.

Профессор ответила ему язвительным фырканьем.

— Альбус, мальчик одиннадцать лет спал в чулане под лестницей, насколько это плохо по вашим критериям? — Минерва замолчала, глядя, как медленно каменеет лицо старшего волшебника, превращаясь в лишенную всяких эмоций маску.

— Он. Спал. Где? — тихо переспросил Дамблдор, наконец, понимая весь гнев своей собеседницы.

— В шкафу, Альбус, — безжалостно повторила она, — в чулане под лестницей. А теперь объясните мне, зачем вы вообще отправили мальчика к Этим Людям? Я боюсь подумать о том, сколько затаенной злобы и обиды скопилось в его душе. Скажите, Альбус, один Тёмный Лорд — это уже скучно? Вы решили вырастить второго?

В глазах Дамблдора вспыхнуло и погасло негодование, теперь он выглядел постаревшим, уставшим и… растерянным.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы он рос в мире магглов, — вздохнул он, словно пытался оправдаться, — чтобы знал и любил этот мир так же, как и волшебный, чтобы ценил оба мира, чтобы понимал их. Я… подозревал, что Дурсли не самый лучший вариант семьи для Гарри, но надеялся, что они смогут подарить мальчику тепло и любовь. Защиту.

— Значит, дело не в чарах? — раздраженно уточнила Минерва, полностью игнорируя исповедь директора.

— Чары Лили защищают его лучше любого щита, лучше любого заклинания, это правда. В доме своих родственников Гарри в абсолютной безопасности, а я хотел спрятать его… спрятать от волшебного мира в том числе. Он был в опасности, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.

— Больше он там жить не будет, — отрезала Минерва.

— Что?

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы мальчик уехал от них как можно скорее, — отчеканила она.

— Минерва, — вздохнул директор, — и куда ты собралась его отправлять?

— Любая семья захочет взять его к себе и уж, не сомневайтесь, подарит больше тепла и защиты, чем его родственники!

— Хорошо, — Альбус задумчиво взглянул на МакГонагалл, — я перефразирую свой вопрос. Кому ты сможешь настолько довериться?

Теперь она молчала гораздо дольше, устремив невидящий взгляд в одну точку.

— Молли и Артур Уизли могли бы… нет… они не смогут позволить себе…

— Они бы с радостью взяли мальчика, не сомневаюсь, но будет ли он там в безопасности?

— А вы, Альбус? — с затаенной надеждой спросила она. — Разве вы не можете стать опекуном мистера Поттера? Вы, пожалуй, единственный, кто сможет защитить Гарри лучше любого заклинания, лучше любых чар!

— Ты же знаешь, что Гарри дорог мне… я часто бывал в доме Поттеров и… даже думал о том, чтобы забрать мальчика к себе после гибели его родителей, — Дамблдор помолчал, охваченный своими мыслями и воспоминаниями, — но, пойми меня правильно, я слишком стар и порой слишком… невнимателен, вряд ли мне можно доверить заботу о ребенке, — он невесело улыбнулся. — К тому же, я постоянно нахожусь в Хогвартсе, постоянно чем-то занят. Гарри нужна семья, а не вечно отсутствующий опекун преклонного возраста.

— Но это лучше, чем Эти Магглы, — фыркнула МакГонагалл, — и вы могли бы столькому научить его…

— Вряд ли министр понял бы моё желание получить опеку над Гарри, ты знаешь Корнелиуса, если он в чем-то уверен или чего-то боится, убедить его в обратном или успокоить практически невозможно.

— Тем более, если это грозит, — или он думает, что это грозит, — его посту министра магии, — согласилась волшебница и после нескольких минут размышлений решительно посмотрела на директора, — хорошо, тогда я могу взять…

— Правила Хогвартса гласят… — тихо начал Альбус и Минерва покорно вздохнула.

— …Что преподаватель не имеет права брать опеку над своим студентом, — закончила она за директора и кивнула, — да, но, Альбус, оставлять мальчика с этими людьми… я не могу так бросить его, — её взгляд заледенел, — мы и так подвели и предали его.

— Этого не повториться, — тихо пообещал Дамблдор, — ты сама сопроводишь Гарри и мистера Арчера в Косой переулок?

— Да. Послезавтра.

— В этот день я лично отправлюсь к Дурслям и прослежу, чтобы Гарри был обеспечен всем необходимым. Я поговорю с ними.

— Это меньшее, что мы можем для него сделать, — кивнула МакГонагалл, поднимаясь из-за стола и окидывая задумчивого начальника расстроенным взглядом, — что бы вы ни говорили, я все равно буду чувствовать, что, оставив Гарри на Прайвет Драйв десять лет назад, мы совершили непоправимую ошибку.

— Ну-ну, Минерва, — почти автоматически отозвался Альбус, делая глоток давно остывшего чая, не чувствуя ни температуры, ни вкуса напитка, — все ещё можно исправить.

— Хотелось бы верить, — она покачала головой и покинула кабинет директора.

Как только дверь за профессором трансфигурации закрылась, Альбус Дамблдор устало откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл пронзительно-голубые глаза, гадая, сколько истины было в словах его заместительницы, когда она говорила, что они совершили ужасную ошибку, оставив мальчика у его родственников. Тяжело вздохнув, Дамблдор взглянул на феникса. Огненная птица чистила свои перья, изредка бросая на директора вопросительные взгляды.

— Я не могу допустить, чтобы люди, которые должны были защищать мальчика, поставили его жизнь под угрозу из-за своей ненависти, — сказал он то ли себе, то ли фениксу, — но и забрать его от них я тоже не могу.

Фоукс поднял точеную голову и, склонив её набок, тихо щелкнул клювом, встретившись с директором взглядом, и Альбус, если бы он только мог понимать речь фениксов, был практически на сто процентов уверен, что это щелканье было крайне язвительным комментарием.

— Значит, ты тоже меня осуждаешь, — безрадостно улыбнулся Дамблдор, возвращаясь к разложенным на столе документам. День начал плавно переходить в ночь, а у Верховного Чародея ещё оставалась масса дел, к которым теперь прибавилось посещение Дурслей.

* * *

После визита профессора МакГонагалл, Гарри казалось, что он пребывает во сне, который вот-вот закончится. Не было больше чулана под лестницей, не было криков и оскорблений, не было бесконечной работы по дому, подъемов рано утром, готовки и наказаний за любую мелочь. Дурсли, казалось, вообще старались его не замечать, с ним не контактировать и о нем не думать. Во всей этой идиллии оставался только его драчливый кузен, но, во-первых, Гарри быстро бегал, а во-вторых, теперь почти официально являясь волшебником, он мог запугать Дадли до полусмерти… ну, или попросить об этом Тома. Его друг умел выстраивать свои угрозы так, что к концу его речи собеседник мог вполне себе повредиться рассудком от ужаса. Арчер всегда отличался особым складом ума, предпочитая решать все свои проблемы с окружающими отталкивая или запугивая их. Именно поэтому половина их школы считала Тома «парнем, к которому лучше не подходить», в то время как вторая строила самые невероятные предположения относительно его уравновешенности и психического здоровья, при этом нервно вздрагивая от каждого его взгляда. Том умел производить на людей то впечатление, которое было ему выгодно. Гарри нравилась эта черта его друга, хотя сам он, кажется, только и умел, что казаться полнейшим болваном. Он до сих пор не понимал, отчего вдруг Том решил общаться с ним, и чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Гарри начинал опасаться того, что их дружба построена исключительно на их общей тайне. Магии.

Поттер несколько раз повторил про себя это запретное в доме Дурслей слово и медленно улыбнулся.

— Волшебство, волшебство, магия, магия, — пропел он и, помрачнев, добавил, — я волшебник, я волшебник…

Этим самовнушением мальчик занимался вот уж два часа подряд, убеждая себя в том, что он действительно «особенный», а не «ненормальный». Это оказалось неожиданно сложно сделать.

«А что если, приехав в Хогвартс, Том найдет себе новых друзей? — эта унылая мысль вращалась в его голове с самого утра. — Что если он поймет, насколько я обычный и скучный? Ведь в волшебном мире, наверное, полно ребят, которые гораздо умнее и талантливее». Том всегда стремился к сильным. Слабаки были ему противны и неинтересны. В лучшем случае он их игнорировал. В худшем обливал грязью с ног до головы с присущей ему жестокостью. Гарри не хотелось признаваться в этом, но он безумно боялся однажды стать объектом его насмешек. И дело было даже не в том, что мальчику не нравилось, когда его оскорбляют, а в том, что единственный человек, которого он считал своей семьей, может отвернуться от него. Гарри боялся остаться в одиночестве, боялся, что его способности — это единственное, что все эти годы привлекало в нем Тома, что его лучший друг на самом деле просто его терпел.

Занятый самокопанием и самонакручиванием, которые уже привели впечатлительного мальчика к легкой паранойе и мысли, что Арчер его ненавидит, Гарри пропустил завтрак и обед, и только когда за окном начали сгущаться сумерки, вспомнил, что за весь день ничего не ел. Об этом ему красноречиво напомнило урчание в животе, когда мальчик, невзирая на чувство голода, остался лежать на кровати, и тогда, ведомый инстинктами и запахом еды с кухни, он спустился вниз, тихо ступая по полу, чтобы не встревожить своих нервных родственников. Ужинать с ними он, конечно, не собирался, да и кто бы ему позволил, но на то, чтобы стащить к себе в комнату тарелку с парой бутербродов запрета не было. И уж тогда, на сытый желудок, он сможет вновь начать анализировать свою странную жизнь. Чем он и занялся, потратив на это почти всю ночь.

Естественно, что когда наутро в дверь постучалась профессор МакГонагалл, Гарри побрел следом за ней жутко не выспавшимся. Том же, наоборот, бодрый и взволнованный, всю дорогу до Лондона заваливал заместителя директора градом самых разнообразных вопросов, впитывая ответы, как губка.

Сложно сказать, чего ожидали оба мальчика, отправляясь в тот день за покупками в мистический Косой переулок. Возможно парящих в воздухе домов, драконов, пегасов, летающих светящихся сфер, фей, говорящих животных. Но вот чего они точно не ждали, так это, остановившись возле узкой потертой двери, над которой, еле держась на одном гвозде, болталась вывеска «Дырявый котел», войти в тёмный, пропахший дымом и полынью бар и оказаться в окружении самых странных и подозрительных личностей, которых они только могли представить.

— Это и есть волшебный мир? — прошептал Том, хотя понижать голос совсем не было нужды — в баре было невероятно шумно.

— Не знаю, — Гарри пожал плечами, глазея по сторонам, — странное место.

Они переглянулись и поспешили за профессором, которая прокладывала свой путь между круглыми деревянными столиками и посетителями, направляясь к черному выходу бара.

— Всё это странно, — заключил Гарри, когда все трое оказались в небольшом внутреннем дворике, где кроме кирпичной стены и мусорного контейнера ничего другого не наблюдалось, Том молча с ним согласился и уже открыл рот, чтобы уточнить у МакГонагалл не заблудилась ли она, когда заметил, что женщина достала из кармана волшебную палочку и теперь стучит её кончиком по кирпичной кладке. Сперва все это показалось Тому какой-то глупой шуткой или розыгрышем, но вдруг стена задрожала и начала разъезжаться в разные стороны, открывая обзор на длинную извилистую улицу.

— Добро пожаловать в Косой Переулок, — Минерва с трудом сдержала улыбку, глядя на выражения лиц Поттера и Арчера, — одно из самых людных мест магической Британии.

Гарри и Том замерли, забыв, как дышать и шевелиться. В это мгновение все глупые фантазии двух одиннадцатилетних мальчишек вдруг стали реальностью.


	3. Разговоры и подарки

Посещение Косого переулка для обоих мальчиков вылилось в феерию самых разнообразных эмоций — от страха до бесконечного восторга. Улица змеей вилась между невысокими магазинчиками, витрины которых пестрели самым разнообразным товаром. Гарри нашел здесь и котлы всех форм и размеров, и волшебные книги, и магических животных, и летающие метлы, и ингредиенты для зелий, и огромный банк, в котором заправляли самые настоящие гоблины.

Поттер думал, что это, пожалуй, самое удивительное место на свете, и в довершение ко всему здесь была целая толпа волшебников в разнообразных мантиях и остроконечных шляпах! Мальчик очень старался не таращиться по сторонам, но это было выше его сил — все здесь было необыкновенным, волшебным и новым, все здесь было наполнено магией. Только сейчас, наконец, он осознал, что значит «волшебный мир», и мир этот очень ему понравился.

Профессор МакГонагалл отвела Тома и Гарри в книжный магазин, где оба мальчика восторженно бродили вдоль полок, стараясь прочитать как можно больше названий на корешках фолиантов; там же они приобрели учебники, сверяясь со списком необходимой литературы, и пару книг для самостоятельного изучения. В магазине, где продавались ингредиенты для зелий, Гарри со смешанным чувством отвращения и любопытства рассматривал банки с глазами тритонов, лапками жаб и прочей гадостью, которой не было названия. Точнее, названия были, но вот понять смысл оказалось сложно... Вот что такое «Шкура бурмсланга обыкновенная», «Яд акромантула», «Гной бубонтюбера», или «Корень Мандрагоры»? Подобрав необходимые ингредиенты для первокурсников, Поттер так же приобрел толстый справочник « Все составляющие для приготовления зелий от А до Я», собираясь почитать его на досуге.

У вывески «Котлы Всех Размеров — Медь, Латунь, Олово, Серебро — Самопомешиваюшиеся — Складные», Гарри стоял около минуты, прежде чем решился войти в небольшое полутемное помещение, доверху заставленное котлами. Здесь же можно было купить колбы для зелий, мешалки, горелки и прочие приспособления, которых, по словам профессора МакГонагалл, в Хогвартсе было предостаточно, и именно эта фраза удержала Гарри от покупки всех этих удивительных вещей.

Дальше по списку следовала покупка мантий. Мадам Малкин, невысокая полная дама, радушно поприветствовав своих юных покупателей, пригласила их подняться на невысокие табуреты и принялась ходить вокруг них, подгоняя выбранные мантии по фигурам и росту, потом, сделав замер, она удалилась в другую комнату за инструментами, оставив своих одиннадцатилетних клиентов в примерочной. И, только оставшись вдвоем, Гарри и Том заметили, что кроме них здесь находится ещё один покупатель. Это был худощавый мальчик со светлыми волосами и узким бледным лицом, на котором была написана вселенская скука. Он уже некоторое время без особого интереса смотрел на своих одногодок и теперь решил начать разговор.

— Привет, тоже в Хогвартс? — спросил он, лениво растягивая слова, словно сама мысль о беседе навивала на него тоску.

— Да, — Гарри глянул на Арчера, друг смотрел на блондина с жадным интересом, и Поттер мог его понять, впервые они встретились с волшебником одного с ними возраста.

— Отец покупает мне учебники тут рядом, а мать смотрит волшебные палочки дальше по улице, — продолжал мальчик. Он говорил однотонно и холодно, с легким оттенком скуки, и почему-то напомнил Гарри о Дадли. — А потом я потащу их смотреть метлы. Я не понимаю, почему первоклассникам не разрешают привозить свои. Я думаю, мне удастся убедить отца достать мне одну, и я протащу ее как-нибудь, — сходство с Дадли увеличивалось в геометрической прогрессии, краем глаза Гарри заметил, что взгляд Арчера вместо любопытного стал оценивающим, и это ему очень не понравилось. — А у вас есть метлы? — тем временем поинтересовался мальчишка, посмотрев сначала на Гарри, а потом на Тома.

— Нет, — прозвучал одинокий ответ Гарри, Том предпочел промолчать.

— Вы что, совсем не играете в квиддич? — светлые брови их собеседника удивленно поднялись.

— Нет, — опять сказал Гарри, гадая, что такое квиддич, и почему Арчер молчит?

— А я — да, — самодовольно сообщил блондин, — отец говорит, что будет просто преступлением, если меня не возьмут в команду моего факультета, и я с ним абсолютно согласен. Ты знаешь, на каком ты будешь факультете? — поскольку Том в разговоре практически не участвовал, мальчик решил обращаться только к Гарри.

— Нет, — сказал Поттер, чувствуя себя идиотом и пытаясь припомнить, что там МакГонагалл говорила про факультеты. Арчер продолжал отмалчиваться.

— Ну, никто не знает до распределения... Но я знаю, что буду в Слизерине, там учились мои родители, — сказал он, явно очень гордый этим фактом. — Представь, если ты попадешь на Хаффлпафф? — он понизил голос, делая страшные глаза. — Я думаю, я тогда умер бы со стыда... ну, или, по крайней мере, уехал бы из Хогвартса, а ты?

— М-м-м, — только и ответил Гарри, желая сказать что-нибудь более интересное, или хотя бы толкнуть локтём Тома, чтобы он что-нибудь ответил, но тот стоял слишком далеко.

Мальчик тем временем огляделся.

— А где твои родители? — вдруг спросил он у Гарри.

— Они умерли, — нехотя бросил Поттер, чувствуя себя совсем не в своей тарелке.

— Ой, извини, — вздохнул блондин, хотя Гарри не заметил в его голосе никакого сожаления. — Но они были волшебниками? — настороженно поинтересовался он.

— Да.

— Мне кажется, в Хогвартс вообще не следует принимать людей другого сорта, как ты думаешь? Они ведь другие, ничего о нас не знают, ведут себя, как болваны. Некоторые даже не слышали о Хогвартсе, пока не получили письма. Я думаю, нужно обучать только потомков древних волшебных семей. Как твоя фамилия, кстати?*

Гарри растерялся, сметенный и сбитый с толку этим заявлением. Почему магглорожденных нельзя принимать в Хогвартс? Разве это плохо, что ни он, ни Том ничего не знают о волшебстве? Разве они виноваты, что никогда не слышали про Хогвартс? Возможно ли, что все думают так же, как этот мальчишка? Голос Тома, ленивый и скучающий, почти такой же, как и у их собеседника вывел Поттера из состояния паники, и он удивленно посмотрел на друга.

— Не думаю, что это вежливо, — высокомерно заявил он, холодно глянув на блондина, — интересоваться происхождением и фамилией собеседника, когда ты сам не представился.

Серые глаза мальчишки, холодные и оценивающие, остановились на Арчере, пристально его изучая.

— Так же, как невежливо вмешиваться в чужой разговор, — заметил он.

— Я не ошибусь, если предположу, что ты говорил с нами двумя, а значит, я не мог вмешаться в разговор, в котором и так участвовал, — тонко улыбнулся Том, повергая светловолосого мальчика в легкий ступор.

— Я вижу, ты очень самоуверен, — наконец нашелся он.

— Достаточно, чтобы заметить, как дурно ты воспитан, — Гарри подумал, что, наверное, только он услышал, сколько сарказма, яда и злости вложил в эти слова Том.

«О, — понял Поттер, — так он не отмалчивался, а изучал собеседника, гадая, как от него проще отделаться?»

Мальчишка с серыми глазами открыл рот, явно готовясь сказать что-то обидное, когда в примерочную вернулась мадам Малкин с целым ворохом новеньких мантий. На этом конфликт был исчерпан. Блондин получил от владелицы магазина готовую мантию и, бросив на друзей враждебный взгляд, быстро удалился. Мальчики спокойно расплатились за покупки, и прошли в главный зал, где их ожидала МакГонагалл.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво протянул Том, когда они вышли на улицу, направляясь в сторону магазина волшебных палочек, — я думал, что волшебники не такие, как магглы, но оказалось, что в большинстве своем они такие же самодовольные болваны.

— Ну, может быть, чуть более самодовольные, — улыбнулся Гарри, — они же умеют колдовать.

— Ну да, — Арчер пожал плечами, — как и мы.

— Тебя это расстраивает? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— Не то что бы... просто я думал, что мы особенные, а тут оказывается целая толпа таких же. Это делает нас... обычными, — он поморщился.

Гарри хихикнул.

— Ну, ты-то уж точно не обычный, — уверенно заявил он. — Как ты поставил на место этого блондина, — Поттер широко ухмыльнулся, — а я-то уж думал, что он лопнет от чувства собственной важности.

— Ну да, — вяло откликнулся Том, не желая продолжать разговор.

Гарри недоуменно на него посмотрел, не понимая, чем вызвана эта апатия, а Том предпочел не делиться с ним своими мыслями и страхами, которые родились в его душе после разговора с тем мальчишкой. Всю свою жизнь он думал, что его способности уникальны, что он особенный, думал, что люди вокруг него жалкие и слабые, что они хуже его, что они обыкновенные. И вот сегодня, попав в завораживающий своей сказочностью волшебный мир, повстречав море колдунов и волшебниц, поговорив со своим ровесником, он вдруг понял, что это чувство исключительности, с которым он жил все последние годы, померкло и испарилось. Здесь он стал не просто таким же, как все. Он вдруг понял, что стал хуже. Как там сказал этот блондин? Люди другого сорта? Болваны, которые ничего не знают о волшебном мире, не имеющие права учиться в Хогвартсе, не имеющие права на волшебство? Посредственности. По спине мальчика пробежала дрожь, когда он с ужасом понял свое положение в этом мире. Сирота, не знающий своей семьи, росший среди магглов. Хуже, чем обычный. Презираемый. Жалкий. Эти мысли породили в нем злость, почти ненависть, которую ему хотелось направить на всех и сразу. На жалких магглов, из-за которых он теперь не сможет нормально жить. На самодовольных представителей древних волшебных семей, которые будут презирать его за то, кем он является. На его родителей, которых он не знал, из-за которых он родился таким, из-за которых он будет обречен на позор. На Гарри, который ничего ещё не сделал, но определенно отвернется от него, когда поймет, что Том не достоин его дружбы. Он ведь магглорожденный. Разве сможет Поттер, чьи родители были волшебниками, продолжать общаться с ним? Вокруг них будет куча ребят их возраста, которые окажутся гораздо интереснее и сильнее. Лучше. Том ненавидел, когда кто-то был лучше его. И он начинал ненавидеть волшебный мир, который рано или поздно разрушит их дружбу с Гарри. Единственная мысль, остановившая мальчика от того, чтобы сейчас же развернуться и, прихватив с собой друга, сбежать подальше от волшебников, туда, где они смогут остаться в мире магглов и тешиться своей мнимой исключительностью, было воспоминание о сделанной ими клятве. Они обещали, что не предадут и не бросят. Том задумался, значило ли это, что Гарри навсегда останется его другом, ему очень хотелось в это верить. Арчер немного расслабился. Оставалась только одна проблема. Его положение в обществе. Он не мог позволить каким-то одиннадцатилеткам быть лучше только из-за того что он рос среди магглов, как не мог позволить безмозглым самодовольным олухам поливать его грязью из-за его происхождения. И эта проблема, если задуматься, тоже была легко решаема. Мальчик ускорил шаг, догоняя своего друга, который робко расспрашивал Минерву МакГонагалл о том, что такое квиддич, Слизерин и Хаффлпафф. В душе у него расцветала решительность. Он станет тем, кем захочет, и Гарри никогда не отвернется от него. Они будут великими, могущественными и лучшими. Их будут бояться, и первыми, кого он повергнет в пучины ужаса, будут те, кто кичится своим превосходством и происхождением. О да, он сделает так, что эти самовлюбленные паразиты будут считаться с ним. Бояться и уважать его. И если для этого потребуется стать таким же напыщенным, как тот блондин, что ж, Том вполне может примерить эту маску. В конце концов, люди легче всего верят в ту ложь, которую придумывают сами.

* * *

В следующем магазине мальчики провели чуть больше часа, пока мистер Олливандер, седой странноватый старик, подбирал им волшебные палочки. Первым на очереди был Гарри, и владелец магазина волшебных палочек некоторое время просто молчал, очень пристально рассматривая мальчика, и тот нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, гадая, чем заслужил такое внимание.

— Хм... сэр? — осторожно поинтересовался он, когда молчание затянулось.

— Ах, да, — старик словно вышел из транса. — Да-да. Я так и думал, что скоро увижу вас, Гарри Поттер, — уверенно сообщил он, продолжала разглядывать худого мальчишку, стоящего напротив. — У вас глаза вашей матери.

— Правда? — встрепенулся Поттер. — Вы знали её?

Мистер Олливандер мягко улыбнулся.

— О да. Казалось, только вчера она заходила сюда, купить свою первую волшебную палочку. Ива, десять с четвертью дюймов, очень гибкая. Прекрасная палочка для волшебства, — старый волшебник придвинулся ближе, его серебристые глаза, обращенные к мальчику, были похожи на змеиные, и Гарри надеялся, что тот хотя бы моргнет, чтобы развеять это сходство.

— Ваш отец же предпочел красное дерево. Одиннадцать дюймов. Чуть сильнее, чем у вашей матери и прекрасно подходит для преображения. Я говорю, предпочел, хотя на самом деле это палочка выбирает волшебника, конечно.

Гарри, словно загипнотизированный, слушал продавца, впервые кто-то рассказывал ему о родителях без употребления таких эпитетов как «пьяница», «бездельник», «псих», «наркоман» и это было очень приятно, пусть даже мальчик и не до конца понимал смысл слов старого волшебника.

— А это куда... — Мистер Олливандер протянул руку, дотронувшись длинным пальцем до шрама в форме молнии на лбу Гарри. Мальчик настороженно замер, не сводя напряженного взгляда с продавца. Том, который стоял у входа, завороженно слушая плавную речь волшебника, шагнул ближе, не уверенный, как поступить дальше, вдруг он причинит вред Гарри? И МакГонагалл, как назло, осталась на улице.

— Мне жаль, что я продал палочку, которая сделала это, — тем временем, мягко сказал Олливандер. — Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Сильная палочка, очень сильная, а в плохих руках... Если бы я знал, что она собирается совершить в мире... — он покачал головой и, к облегчению Гарри, отошел к прилавку. Том расслабленно привалился к стене, обменявшись с Поттером насмешливыми взглядами.

— Итак, мистер Поттер. — речь старика приобрела деловитый тон, — Дайте-ка подумать, — он вытащил из кармана длинный сантиметр с серебряными делениями. — В какой руке вы держите палочку?

— Гм... в правой? — предположил Гарри.

— Прекрасно, — с этими словами волшебник принялся измерять мальчика со всех сторон, то и дело с его стороны доносилось бормотание, похожее на: «...сильных магических компонентов... гриву единорогов... струны сердца... ты никогда не добьешься...». Гарри внезапно понял, что сантиметр, который мерил его рост, длину рук, ног и каждого пальца в отдельности делает это самостоятельно, в то время как сам мистер Олливандер, продолжая бормотать, бродил вдоль длинных полок, снимая узкие продолговатые коробочки. Через несколько минут на столе перед Поттером возвышалась уже целая гора коробочек, когда Олливандер, наконец, решил приступить к подбору.

— Возьмите волшебную палочку в руку и взмахните ей, — проинструктировал он своего покупателя, который с легким сомнением смотрел на массу предложенных вариантов и не знал с чего начать. С тихим вздохом, мальчик открыл ближайшую коробочку и сделал, как было велено. Ничего не произошло. Он положил палочку обратно на стол.

— Дальше, — велел старик, и Гарри покорно продолжил попытки.

Через тридцать минут, когда, казалось, все возможные палочки были испробованы и отвергнуты, мистер Олливандер ободряюще улыбнулся растерянному ребенку.

— Не волнуйтесь, мы подберем вам превосходную палочку... — он вдруг замолчал, и выражение его лица неуловимо изменилось. — Интересно... — еле слышно пробормотал старик, — почему бы и нет... необычная комбинация... остролист и феникс, одиннадцать дюймов, хорошая и гибкая.

Он метнулся к дальним стеллажам и вернулся оттуда с пыльной коробочкой, протягивая её Гарри. Мальчик взял палочку и тут же почувствовал неожиданное тепло в пальцах. Он поднял ее выше, взмахнул, и тут же в комнате вспыхнул фейерверк из красных и желтых искр, освещая полутемное помещение. Гарри вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть.

«Вот это да».

Том с восторгом смотрел то на друга, то на палочку, и в глазах у него горело нетерпение.

— О, браво! Великолепно... — улыбаясь, заметил Оливандер. — И как интересно... как интересно... — он принялся упаковывать палочку для Гарри, постоянно бормоча одно и то же: — Очень интересно... интересно...

— Извините, — наконец, не выдержал Поттер, — но что интересного?

Мистер Олливандер наградил его задумчивым взглядом.

— Я помню каждую палочку, которую продал, мистер Поттер. Каждую. Случилось так, что феникс, перо которого сейчас находится в вашей палочке, дал еще одно перо — одно единственное, — старик сделал весомую паузу, словно это замечание должно было сказать мальчику что-то важное. — Это и в самом деле интересно, что вам была предназначена эта палочка, в то время как ее сестра, — старик подошел ближе, вглядываясь в лицо мальчика, — стала причиной этого шрама.

Гарри сглотнул. Кто-то хотел проклясть его с помощью волшебной палочки? Убить его? Мальчик невольно поежился. Ну да, он совсем забыл, что на его родителей напали, но... как же тогда случилось, что он спасся, если этот шрам результат чьего-то проклятья? Он покосился на своего друга, который смотрел на Олливандера с каким-то мрачным недоумением.

— Да, — протянул продавец, протягивая Поттеру сверток с его покупкой, — тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Тис. И правда, интересно, когда случаются такие совпадения. Запомните, Поттер, палочка сама выбирает мага... Думаю, нам стоит ожидать великих дел от вас, мистер Поттер... В конце концов, Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть совершал великие вещи — ужасные, да, но великие.(1)

Гарри стало не по себе. Во-первых, он не знал кто такой Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, во вторых, он уже не был уверен, что мистер Олливандер ему нравится, а в-третьих, он задумался над тем, что же все-таки значит это совпадение.

Следом за Гарри к Олливандеру подошел Том, бросив на продавца подозрительный взгляд, и нехотя ему представился.

— Арчер? Хм-м-м, — старик задумался, — а как звали ваших родителей?

— Не знаю, сэр, я рос приемным ребенком, — неприязненно ответил Том, раздраженный расспросами.

— Знал я одних Арчеров... или Арчентов? — пробормотал Олливандер. — Лет сто уже о них ничего не слышал. Поговаривают, они все погибли в первой войне, хотя...

Том мотнул головой, его родители могли быть волшебниками? Фамилию он получил в приюте и не был точно уверен, принадлежала она его родителям или просто была выдумана кем-то из персонала для заполнения бланков, поэтому от комментариев воздержался. В конце концов, почему бы не представить, что он действительно из семейства вымерших Арчеров (или Арчентов?), какой-нибудь пропавший внук или правнук. По крайней мере, это весело.

Продавец, тем временем, продолжая что-то бормотать, повторил процедуру измерения рук, ног, плеч и прочих конечностей Тома, как до этого было с Гарри, и задумчиво удалился к полкам с волшебными палочками, оставляя темноглазого мальчика стоять посреди зала и сгорать от нетерпения. Наконец, на столе перед Арчером возвысилась гора из коробок с волшебными палочками, и мальчик, как и его друг до него, приступил к выбору. Часом позже, к удивлению Тома, они так и не подобрали для него подходящую волшебную палочку.

— Но... хм... как любопытно, — бормотал Оливандер, протягивая мальчику все новые волшебные палочки. — Нет? И эта тоже? Как странно... а эта... нет, определенно нет, попробуйте-ка эту... хм...

Том бы никому никогда не признался в этом, но он начал паниковать. Неужели в этом чертовом магазине нет ни одной палочки для него? Неужели из-за такой ерунды он не станет волшебником? Наконец, поступление новых палочек прекратилось, и продавец в упор уставился на мальчика.

— Очень интересно, — он поцокал языком, — на ваше прикосновение не откликнулась ни одна из тех, что должны были... возможно ли... — он нахмурился. — Да-да, для того, кого нет, для того, кто пришел дважды... да-да, — продолжая что-то приговаривать, Оливандер скрылся за узкой дверью, ведущей, по-видимому, в подсобное помещение. Послышался жуткий грохот, потом скрип и тихие ругательства и, наконец, продавец появился в зале с деревянной коробочкой, перевязанной черной лентой, — попробуйте эту, — тихо предложил он, отдавая Тому футляр и отступая на два шага.

Арчер смерил продавца подозрительным взглядом, открыл крышку и вытащил продолговатую палочку из темного дерева, сразу же почувствовав легкое покалывание, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на тонкой рукоятке. Мальчик сделал глубокий вдох и взмахнул палочкой, комнату залил ослепительно яркий свет, заставив всех присутствующих на мгновение зажмуриться.

— Вау, — выдохнул Арчер, опуская палочку, от переполняющих эмоций у него закружилась голова.

— Хм... — Оливандер с любопытством склонил голову набок, — да уж, не думал я, что она найдет хозяина... как... неожиданно...

Том не смог удержаться.

— А что такого?

— Тринадцать с половиной дюймов. Каштан и коготь нунды(2)... очень... сильная палочка, гибкая... хм... интересный выбор, очень интересный.

Том не знал, что такое нунда и не понимал странного поведения Олливандера, впрочем, ему уже было все равно, в руках он держал волшебную палочку, СВОЮ волшебную палочку, которая легла в его руку так, словно была её продолжением, так, словно сделана она была специально для него. Арчеру хотелось немедленно что-нибудь наколдовать, но, увы, он не знал как.

Гарри же, наблюдавшего за происходящим со стороны, насторожило поведение продавца. Оливандер, казалось, окончательно свихнулся и все время смотрел по сторонам, словно отовсюду на него должны были наброситься враги, на палочку в руках Тома он косился почти испуганно, очень напряженно, опасливо. И Поттера безмерно интересовало, что же старик всучил его другу. Вдруг палочка будет опасной? Вдруг Том пострадает? Правда, сам Арчер был явно вне себя от счастья.

— Она потрясающая, Гарри! Ты тоже это чувствовал, когда дотронулся до своей?! Она словно для меня сделана, и если бы я попросил сделать мне палочку, я вряд ли заказал бы другую! Она прекрасна!

Оливандер занервничал ещё больше.

— Что ж, думаю вам пора, юные господа, — довольно резко сказал он, — у меня ещё масса дел, прошу простить!

Пожав плечами, мальчики расплатились за покупки и вышли на залитую солнцем улицу.

— Ну и как он тебе? — хохотнул Том, продолжая вертеть в руках свою новую палочку. — Полный псих, а?

Гарри не успел ничего сказать, так как к ним уже спешила Минерва МакГонагалл.

— Вы готовы? — она оглядела детей и по широкой улыбке Арчера поняла, что мальчик остался доволен покупкой. Гарри же... Гарри выглядел странно настороженным.

— Все в порядке мистер Поттер? — поинтересовалась она.

— Да, мэм, — кивнул Гарри.

— Что ж... хорошо, — Минерва только вздохнула, ну что ещё скажешь ребенку, который ни с кем не делится своими мыслями?

* * *

На обратном пути Том неожиданно что-то вспомнил и, тихо спросив о чем-то профессора трансфигурации, умчался в неизвестном направлении, быстро затерявшись в толпе. Гарри проводил друга недоуменным взглядом и вопросительно посмотрел на МакГонагалл, удивительно, но волшебница только слегка улыбнулась.

— Мы подождем здесь, — Минерва присела на стоящую чуть поодаль скамейку и взглянула на застывшего рядом Гарри. — Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, — она чуть подвинулась, и мальчик поспешно уселся рядом.

— А Том... не сказал, куда пошел? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Ваш друг скоро вернется, — туманно ответила волшебница и, помолчав, поинтересовалась. — Как вам понравился Косой Переулок?

Вся нервозность юного Поттера мигом испарилась, в зеленых глазах вспыхнул восторг.

— О, это просто великолепно, мэм! Здесь столько всего! Я никогда не видел ничего такого раньше! — он запнулся. — Я хочу сказать, что даже не знал, что все это может существовать на самом деле!

— Поверьте, волшебный мир таит в себе множество удивительных вещей, и вы непременно о них узнаете, — заместитель директора вдруг несколько помрачнела. — Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали, мистер Поттер, что помимо светлых волшебников, есть те, которые, хм... могут причинить вам вред.

Мальчик удивленно склонил голову набок.

— Злые колдуны? — уточнил он. — Как в сказках?

— Боюсь, здесь все несколько мрачнее, чем в сказке, мистер Поттер, — вздохнула женщина, — мне не хотелось бы рассказывать вам все это, но... вам, как никому другому, нужно знать кое что о себе и... о гибели ваших родителей.

Гарри нахмурился, но продолжал терпеливо молчать, ожидая продолжения.

— Около тридцати лет назад в волшебном мире появился очень сильный волшебник, — помолчав начала Минерва. — Он был талантливым, могущественным колдуном, очень жестоким и беспощадным. Многие волшебники погибли, сражаясь с ним... в том числе, и ваши родители.

— Как... как его звали? — вырвалось у Гарри, которому рассказ волшебницы нравился все меньше и меньше.

— Его имя не принято произносить вслух, мистер Поттер, но многие зовут его Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — мальчик поморщился.

«Так вот кто оставил мне этот шрам», — мрачно подумал он.

Минерва вздохнула, собираясь с мыслями.

— Волдеморт, — быстро произнесла она.

— Что?

— Его имя.

— О, — Гарри попытался понять, что такого пугающего в этом имени.

— Он был темным магом и очень опасным, мистер Поттер, волшебники боятся его имени так же, как бояться его деяний. Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть совершил множество ужасных поступков, и мы до сих пор... хм... вспоминаем его с содроганием.

— Мэм, я прошу прощения, но... как... это все связано со мной? — Поттер помассировал переносицу. — Мистер Олливандер тоже сказал что-то странное, и я не совсем понял...

— Видишь ли, Гарри, — мальчик заметил, что волшебница обращалась к нему по имени, когда разговор становился слишком личным, — в ту ночь на Хэллоуин Он пришел в ваш дом, чтобы убить тебя.

— Меня?

— Да.

— Но... за что?

— Он полагал, что ты представляешь угрозу для него.

— Мне же был всего год! — запротестовал Гарри. — Как такой страшный колдун мог бояться младенца?!

— Хороший вопрос, можете задать его... хм... кому-нибудь, кто знает на него ответ, — Минерва недовольно поджала губы, из чего Гарри заключил, что женщина чем-то сильно недовольна. Или кем-то.

— Так значит, он пытался меня убить? — осторожно подсказал Гарри, надеясь, что профессор все же закончит свой рассказ.

— Да... но... каким-то образом... невероятным образом проклятье, которое должно было убить тебя, отразилось и поразило самого тёмного мага. Шрам на твоем лбу — след от того сильного проклятья.

Она взглянула на его лоб, словно пытаясь разглядеть шрам, который сейчас был надежно спрятан челкой.

— Значит, Он умер? — Гарри била легкая дрожь. Теперь все встало на свои места: и слова Олливандера, и смерть его родителей, и этот шрам, только эта правда оказалась слишком пугающей для одиннадцатилетнего ребенка.

Его хотели убить ещё в детстве, его родители погибли, защищая его, и самый страшный волшебник в мире пал от собственного проклятья, которое от него, Гарри, отразилось?.. Мальчик помотал головой, слишком много было в ней мыслей, хотелось выкинуть все и забыть.

— Он исчез, и многие полагают, что больше он не вернется, — уклончиво ответила МакГонагалл.

— А вы, профессор?

— Сложно сказать, мистер Поттер, я не берусь судить об этом. Единственное, в чем я уверена, так это в том, что вам может грозить опасность, от него или от его последователей. В любом случае, в этом мире есть те, кто желает вам зла. Вы знамениты, мистер Поттер, многие боготворят вас, многие бояться, но есть и те, кто постарается причинить вам зло. Именно поэтому я прошу вас быть очень осторожным.

— Да, мэм, спасибо, мэм, я буду очень осторожен, — пообещал он, чувствуя легкое головокружение.

Он знаменит. За что, Бога ради? За то, что каким-то образом отразил это проклятье и случайно развеял тёмного колдуна? За то, что остался сиротой? За то, что его родители погибли? Разве он сам сделал хоть что-то выдающееся? Он даже не помнит, как это случилось, так почему люди считают его каким-то героем?

— Я же ничего не сделал, — пробормотал Гарри, разговаривая скорее с самим собой, чем с кем-то ещё.

— Для начала вы — первый в истории волшебник, отразивший смертельное проклятье, за одно это вы будете выделяться. А исчезновение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть вознесло эту известность на новый уровень.

— Но я даже не помню что произошло, — Гарри отметил, что профессор намеренно избегает употреблять термин «смерть» при упоминании Волдеморта.

«Она знает, что он не умер», — тут же решил мальчик.

— От вас никто и не требует помнить, — мягко сказала Минерва, — и я бы настаивала на том, чтобы вы всегда оставались самим собой, с чем бы вам ни пришлось столкнуться в дальнейшем. Вы невероятно известны и... этого уже не изменить.

«Сначала я был неправильным мутантом, а теперь стал знаменитым супергероем. Как здорово, — апатично заключил Гарри. — Интересно, а просто НОРМАЛЬНЫМ, я могу быть?»

Неприятные размышления прервал звук приближающихся шагов и Гарри, подняв голову, увидел Тома. Друг шагал к ним с широченной улыбкой на губах, а в руках у него... Гарри глазам своим не поверил, в руках у Арчера была клетка, в которой сидела большая снежно-белая сова, разглядывавшая Поттера немигающими янтарными глазами.

— С Днем рождения! — звонко провозгласил Том, и Гарри мгновенно забыл неприятный разговор с профессором.

— Сова? — выдохнул он. — Ты даришь мне... настоящую сову?

— Нет, это чучело, — съязвил Том, — ну, конечно, она настоящая, болван.

— О... но... я...Г осподи, но она же, наверное, ужасно дорогая! Том, это... это...

— Прекрати мямлить и скажи прямо, тебе нравится мой подарок? — помрачнел друг.

— Шутишь? — вмиг осипшим голосом выдавил Поттер. — Да это лучший в мире подарок! Спасибо!

— Ну и прекрасно, — чуть смутился Том, протягивая клетку с птицей ошалевшему Гарри. — Тогда забери уже у меня эту штуку, она жутко тяжелая!

Гарри со смехом забрал у Арчера клетку и, поставив её себе на колени, уставился на полярную сову, как на восьмое чудо света.

— Это лучший день рождения в моей жизни, — заключил он, счастливо вздыхая.

* * *

Остаток лета мальчики провели бесконечно обсуждая грядущую поездку в школу и строя грандиозные планы. Дурсли вели себя непривычно тихо и даже словом не обмолвились, когда мальчик вернулся домой в компании полярной совы. Дядя Вернон вообще предпочитал не смотреть в сторону Гарри, словно мальчик до одури его пугал. Тётя Петунья тоже снизила количество разговоров до односложных «да», «нет» и пространного «еда на столе». Гарри это вполне устраивало, хотя ему и было интересно, что вдруг так изменило его родственников, ведь даже после встречи с МакГонагалл тётя и дядя вели себя несколько агрессивно и настороженно. Но теперь... он был полностью избавлен от воплей, наказаний и, слава Богу, работы по дому. Любой работы по дому. Однажды, когда Гарри по привычке, отправился мыть посуду, тётя нервно отогнала его от раковины, пробормотав, что и сама со всем прекрасно справится, после чего весь день опасливо выглядывала в окно. Это был почти рай на земле. Когда на улице становилось слишком жарко или начинался дождь, Гарри закрывался в своей комнате и безостановочно читал новые учебники, пытаясь угадать, что же ждет его на занятиях в волшебной школе. Иногда он приходил домой к Тому, и тогда мальчики, обложившись книгами, сидели в комнате Арчера, часами обсуждая прочитанные параграфы или забавные заклинания, представляя, как они смогут их использовать.

— Нет, ну я сейчас лопну — «Мальчик-который-выжил», — Том отбросил учебник Истории магии и хихикнул. — Кто вообще такое прозвище дурацкое придумал? Нет бы, Избранный или Герой! А тут! Ха-ха. Туго у них с фантазией. Тот-кого-нельзя-называть, мальчик-который-выжил? А дальше что?

Гарри вяло улыбнулся.

— Друг-который-лопнул-от-смеха? — предложил он.

Том прочистил горло, стирая с лица улыбку.

— Забавно.

— Что?

— Никогда бы не подумал, что кто бы то ни было, может раздуть такое событие из ужасной, по сути, истории. Неудивительно, что когда ты узнал, ты был как в воду опущенный, — Арчер осторожно заглянул Поттеру в глаза. — Похоже, им там очень скучно живется, если день смерти какого-то Тёмного Лорда — это национальный праздник.

— Ну, судя по книгам, он наводил на всех ужас, — Гарри пожал плечами, — а тут я подвернулся...

— Хорошо, что ты выжил, — очень серьезно сказал Том.

— Думаешь?

— Конечно! Иначе мы бы с тобой не познакомились, — он ухмыльнулся, — только плохо, что ты знаменит, — заметил он.

— Ещё бы, — буркнул мальчик, опуская глаза, почему-то при мысли о том, что он чем-то там знаменит, становилось очень неуютно.

— Потому что мне придется тебя нагонять, — тем временем завершил свою мысль Том и ухмыльнулся, глядя на озадаченное лицо друга. — А ты что, думал, один будешь купаться в лучах славы? — он хохотнул. — Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, что перегоню тебя уже на пятом курсе!

— Ты о чем вообще? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Болван! — вздохнул Арчер. — Я говорю о том, что тебе ещё нужно будет потрудиться, чтобы остаться таким же знаменитым, потому что я превзойду тебя во всем.

Поттер поймал себя на том, что улыбается, как полный идиот. Только Арчер был способен так перевернуть все с ног на голову, что ситуация приобретала совсем иной окрас.

— Ну, попробуй, — делано безразлично протянул Поттер, — только вряд ли ты сможешь тягаться со мной...

— ...знаменитым Мальчиком-который-выжил! — в один голос закончили они и громко расхохотались, превращая мрачную историю в безобидную шутку. Отсмеявшись, Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что давящая боль в груди пропала бесследно.

— Через три дня мы едем в Хогвартс, — мечтательно бросил Том, укладываясь прямо на пол своей комнаты и закидывая руки за голову. — Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, что это будет очень весело!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // (1) В главе содержатся отрывки из книги «Гарри Поттер и Философский Камень», чуть-чуть мной измененные, хотелось более точно привести разговор с Малфоем и эпизод с покупкой палочки. Ни на что не претендую, не мое и моим не было =))
> 
> (2) Нунда — гигантский леопард, передвигающийся, несмотря на свои размеры, бесшумно. Его дыхание вызывает болезни, способные опустошить целые деревни. Нунда еще ни разу не покорился совместным усилиям менее чем сотни квалифицированных колдунов. (волшебные твари и где их искать) — не моё, не претендую =)


	4. Слушая Судьбу

Хогвартс-экспресс отправился в путь ровно в одиннадцать часов. Гарри смотрел, как за окном в клубах пара растворяется Лондон и не мог поверить, что он все-таки едет в Хогвартс. Они с Томом прибыли на платформу 9 и ? довольно рано и, пройдя пугающую процедуру перехода через барьер, уселись в одно из многочисленных свободных купе, наблюдая за прибывающими волшебниками.

Никогда в своей жизни Гарри не был на вокзале, и место это запомнилось ему как нечто очень людное и сумбурное. Но платформа 9 и ? была другой. Здесь тоже царили суета и шум, но все это было наполнено неповторимым оттенком магии. Над загруженными волшебниками тележками и чемоданами кружили почтовые совы, туда-сюда по платформе носились разноцветные кошки, а иногда, к своему восторгу, Гарри замечал, как мимо вагонов сами собой мчатся саквояжи и сундуки, послушно следуя за своими владельцами. Несколько раз в купе заглядывали другие пассажиры, но, обнаружив, что места уже заняты, поспешно скрывались за дверью в поисках свободного прибежища на следующие несколько часов. Иногда происходили и странные вещи: дверь в купе неожиданно распахивалась, и глупо хихикающая группка девчонок вваливалась внутрь ровно на десять секунд, чтобы тут же бесследно раствориться. Сначала этот парадокс сбил обоих мальчиков с толку, но потом мимо них по коридору пробежал какой-то ученик, на вид лет тринадцати, с криком: «Эй, Мартин! Ты слышал? Говорят, тут где-то видели Гарри Поттера!» — и другой голос потрясенно завопил из другого конца вагона: «Того самого Поттера?! Шутишь?! Где?»

Том и Гарри переглянулись, Арчер молча подошел к двери и плотно её закрыл.

— С этой секунды меня зовут Джон Смит, — серьезно решил Гарри.

— Угу, а меня тогда Том Сойер, — Арчер мрачно ухмыльнулся. — Хватит паниковать.

— Я не паникую! — заспорил Гарри и тут же замолчал, когда в дверь постучали.

— Вот черт, — Том уселся на сидение возле Поттера и скрестил руки на груди, — сделаем вид, что нас здесь нет.

Они молча воззрились на дверь. Незваный гость потоптался пару секунд на месте и дернул ручку, дверь отъехала в сторону, открывая взору друзей долговязого веснушчатого мальчишку с огненно-рыжей шевелюрой. Тут он заметил, что купе занято, и на его лице отразилась небывалая досада.

— Простите, — неуверенно начал он, — у вас тут свободно? А то я уже весь поезд обошел...

— Заходи, — тут же предложил Поттер, опередив резкий ответ Тома: «У нас тут занято» ровно на секунду. Все же нежелание афишировать свое местонахождение уступило любопытству. Рыжий благодарно улыбнулся и втащил в купе свой чемодан, Арчер одарил Гарри вопросительным взглядом и снова закрыл дверь, заперев её на небольшую защелку. Рыжеволосый мальчишка, тем временем, расположил свой багаж на полке и уселся напротив Гарри и Тома. Повисла напряженная тишина.

— М-м-м, первый год? — подал голос рыжий.

— Ага, — Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— Фуф, я так нервничаю, я, кстати, Рон. Рон Уизли, — он протянул руку для рукопожатия, широко улыбаясь.

— Гарри Поттер, — бездумно ответил Гарри и тут же пожалел о том, что сказал, Том закатил глаза, лицо Рона вытянулось и залилось краской, приветливость в его голубых глазах сменилась выражением глубокого шока.

— Что, правда? — выдохнул он. — Ты — Гарри Поттер? — он понизил голос. — Тот самый?

— Нет, это другой Поттер, — Арчер раздраженно глянул на рыжего и одними губами пробормотал. — Ты же вроде хотел быть Джоном Смитом.

Рон моргнул и уставился на Тома так, словно вообще только что его заметил.

— Эм… это Томас Арчер, — поспешил сказать Гарри, — мой лучший друг.

— О, очень… приятно… — Рон улыбнулся Арчеру, — прости, я просто никогда не думал, что буду ехать в одном купе с Гарри Поттером.

— Представляешь, ты с ним ещё и в одной школе учиться будешь, вот ведь чудо… — язвительно буркнул Том, но поскольку сказано это было вполголоса для Гарри, Рон слов Тома не услышал.

— А у тебя правда есть… — он сделал страшные глаза и принялся указывать на свою голову, Гарри озадаченно моргнул, — шрам, — пугающим шепотом закончил свою мысль Уизли.

— Правда, — Гарри откинул со лба челку, позволяя соседу по купе вдоволь насмотреться на знаменитую молнию.

«Ну, не так уж это и ужасно, — подумал при этом Поттер, — это всего лишь шрам, пусть себе смотрит».

— Вот это да, — Уизли покачал головой и ухмыльнулся, — Фред и Джордж просто с ума сойдут!

— Кто?

— Мои братья, — отмахнулся Уизли, — жуткие идиоты!

— У тебя есть братья? — подал голос Том. — Волшебники?

— Угу, и мои родители, и родственники, — кивнул Рон, — и пять старших братьев и младшая сестра Джинни, все они волшебники, — он мученически закатил глаза.

Гарри вдруг поймал себя на том, что завидует собеседнику. Вся его семья, все, что окружало его в жизни, было связано с магией. Гарри подумал, что, наверное, Рон знает все про волшебный мир и при этом он совсем не был похож на того высокомерного блондина, которого они с Томом встретили в магазине Мадам Малкин.

— Здорово, — искренне сказал Поттер.

— Паршиво, — возразил Рон, — представь себе, Чарли был капитаном команды по квиддичу, а сейчас работает с драконами. Билл был старостой факультета, окончил школу с наилучшими оценками, и смог устроиться в Гринготтс! Перси назначили старостой и он один из лучших учеников, Фред и Джордж, несмотря на то, что на них постоянно все жалуются, тоже хороши в заклинаниях, и поэтому теперь мне придется их ВСЕХ превзойти.

— Но ты же из семьи волшебников, тем более, два твоих брата уже закончили школу, — заметил Том. — Да ты, должно быть, знаешь программу Хогвартса чуть ли не наизусть!

— Ну, — Рон покраснел и пожал плечами, после чего Гарри понял, что, в общем-то, зря он так паниковал — неважно, кто в какой семье рос, все первогодки нервничали одинаково.

Дальше разговор потек более непринужденно. Когда Рон узнал, что и Гарри, и Том выросли в маггловском мире, он чуть с ума не сошел от восторга.

— С магглами? Вау! Мой отец обожает все маггловское, например этот… как же это… тел… теловизор…

— Телевизор, — улыбнулся Поттер.

— Да-да, он притащил эту штуку домой и долго пытался его настроить, но те, что были там, в этом ящике, все никак его не слышали.

— Но это же… — Поттер хихикнул, — подожди, там все не так…

Рону было так же безумно интересно слушать про маггловский мир, как Гарри и Тому про волшебный. Рон заваливал Гарри самыми разнообразными вопросами, начиная от средств связи и заканчивая одеждой и прическами, в то время как Гарри в ответ расспрашивал нового знакомого о волшебниках. Оказалось, что в одной только Британии было множество городков и деревушек, спрятанных от обычных людей. Там жили исключительно волшебники и некоторые ребята, такие, как Рон или его младшая сестра Джинни, которые ни разу не видели магглов. Спустя полчаса Гарри окончательно расслабился, и они с Роном уже во всю шутили и обсуждали, что может ожидать их в школе. Том в разговоре предпочитал не участвовать, и, осторожно поглядывая в сторону мрачного друга, Гарри открыл для себя две простые истины. Первое, ему нравился Рон, и он хотел бы подружиться с ним. Второе, Тому Рон не нравился вообще.

— А на какой факультет ты хочешь поступить? — поинтересовался Поттер, все ещё размышляя, куда бы он сам мог попасть.

— Гриффиндор, — без тени сомнения ответил Рон. — Там вся моя семья училась, только не знаю, смогу ли я, — он пожал плечами. — Фред говорит туда берут только самых-самых особенных.

— Ого, — Гарри задумался.

— В принципе, мне все равно куда, лишь бы не на Слизерин! — горячо воскликнул рыжий.

Том тут же вперил в него пристальный взгляд, заговорив впервые за последнее время.

— Да? Почему?

— Шутишь? Да там только тёмные волшебники учатся! Говорят, Сам-Знаешь-Кто заканчивал Слизерин, — шепотом добавил Уизли. — Попасть на Слизерин это самое ужасное, что может случиться с тобой в Хогвартсе.

— Правда? — теперь уже Гарри смотрел на него с легким подозрением. — Разве важно, на какой факультет ты попадешь? Ведь то, что ты учишься на Слизерине, не значит, что ты обязательно станешь таким же, как Волдеморт.

— Не зови его так! — ужаснулся Рон.

— Прости, — начал было Гарри, но тут Арчер презрительно фыркнул.

— Я так и знал, что волшебники очень узколобые в большинстве своем.

— Что? — Уизли нахмурился.

— Чего вы так цепляетесь к имени? Я могу хоть сто раз повторить Волдеморт, Волдеморт, Волдеморт, — пропел Арчер, изучая побледневшего мальчишку насмешливым взглядом, — и ничего мне не будет.

— Том, хватит, — отдернул друга Гарри, поворачиваясь к Уизли, — прости, я, и правда, не совсем понимаю…

— Слизерин славится тем, что оттуда выходили только самые законченные негодяи, — резко бросил Рон, — нормальные люди там не учатся. В этом змеином логове двуличность и лицемерие — основные критерии отбора, мой тебе совет, Гарри, держись подальше от слизеринцев, потому что ничего хорошего ты от них не увидишь! Тем более ты тот, кто победил Сам-Знаешь-Кого, а значит, все слизеринцы станут твоими врагами!

Впервые Гарри подумал об этом с такого ракурса. Мысль о том, что добрая четверть школы возненавидит его только за то, что он по непонятному стечению обстоятельств отразил смертельное заклятие, поразив Волдеморта, вместо того, чтобы умереть самому, выбила его из колеи.

«Вы знамениты, мистер Поттер, многие боготворят вас, многие бояться, но есть и те, кто постарается причинить вам зло», — слова профессора МакГонагалл, сказанные тогда в Косом Переулке, неожиданно вспыхнули в его памяти, заставляя помрачнеть ещё больше.

«Она знала, что я столкнусь с этим уже в школе, — подумал он, — знала, и хотела предупредить. Что ж, видимо это ещё одно обстоятельство, с которым мне придется смириться».

— А что ты скажешь, если Гарри попадет на Слизерин? — вдруг спросил Том, даже не пытаясь скрыть свое раздражение. — Заклеймишь его врагом на всю жизнь?

— Он не попадет туда, — уверенно заявил Рон, — он не такой, как они, и таким просто не сможет быть.

— А если все же он станет слизеринцем? — не отступал Арчер. — Будешь поливать его грязью? Говорить, что он тёмный волшебник? Что он злой?

— Ну… нет, но этого не случиться, — Уизли неуверенно глянул на Поттера. — Гарри же не хочет попасть на Слизерин.

— Кто тебе сказал? Может он только и мечтал об этом, а ты со своими предрассудками втаптываешь его мечту в грязь? — на этот раз не услышать злую обиду в голосе Тома Гарри просто не мог. Он решил, что пора бы вмешаться, пока эта парочка не разругалась в пух и прах.

— «Он» все ещё здесь, между прочим, — раздраженно заметил Гарри, заставляя спорщиков обратить на себя внимание, — и «Он» думает, что сам может решить, на какой факультет ему идти и с кем дружить.

— Прости, просто я серьезно считаю, что слизеринцы могут быть тебе не слишком рады, — вздохнул Рон, — они и так презрительно относятся ко всем остальным факультетам, а уж тебя они должны просто возненавидеть, ты же прикончил Сам-Знаешь-Кого.

Гарри поморщился, Арчер бросил на Уизли ядовитый взгляд.

— Я бы тоже презирал идиотов, которые предвзято судят об окружающих, — холодно сообщил он, отворачиваясь к окну.

Теперь Гарри стало ясно, что так задело его друга. Том хотел попасть на Слизерин. Он не говорил об этом, не ставил это своей первоочередной целью, но он действительно хотел учиться на этом факультете. Что повлияло на это решение, было для него загадкой, но Том обладал отвратительной привычкой получать все, чего бы он только ни пожелал, а значит, его друг мог оказаться на Слизерине. Это было плохо, очень плохо, и Гарри пока не знал, как подступиться к этой новой информации.

Единственное, в чем Поттер был абсолютно уверен, это то, что он готов был учиться на любом факультете. Кроме Слизерина.

  


* * *

Поезд прибыл к месту назначения, когда за окном уже начали сгущаться сумерки. К тому времени мальчики уже переоделись в школьные мантии и с нетерпением ждали мгновения, когда они окажутся в школе.

— Фред и Джордж говорят, что вступительное испытание начнется прямо отсюда, — говорил Рон, когда паровоз остановился и они вместе с другими учениками пробирались к выходу из вагона. — Они говорили, что нам нужно будет преодолеть несколько препятствий, чтобы показать, на что мы способны. Возможно, нам придется драться с гигантским спрутом, который живет в озере. Ещё Фред рассказывал про оборотней, их тут целые стаи, или ещё… ого!

Гарри так заслушался Уизли, что сначала даже не понял к чему адресовано это его «ого», проследив за взглядом нового друга, он поднял голову. Поняв, что этого не достаточно, он поднял голову выше, потом ещё выше, пока не пришлось её окончательно запрокинуть. Перед ними возвышался…

— Великан! — воскликнул кто-то в толпе испуганных первокурсников. — Это великан!

— Вот и первое испытание, — в полголоса пробормотал Том, Гарри нервно дернул плечом.

— Первокурсники! — зычно крикнул гигант. — Все ко мне! Ха-ха, как вас много в этом году! — неожиданно в его жутком оскале Гарри признал улыбку. — Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Подходите, подходите, я не кусаюсь, — он громко засмеялся, повергая детей в ужас.

— И что полагается с ним делать? — прошептал Гарри.

— Вырубить, — решил Том, но тут Рон хлопнул себя по лбу.

— А, так это Хагрид!

— Кто? — хором спросили друзья, но ответ Уизли заглушил басистый голос великана.

— Меня звать Рубеус Хагрид, я тут лесник и хранитель ключей, меня прислали проводить вас в школу. Все тут? Отлично, за мной!

— Я думал, нас встретит профессор МакГонагалл, — задумчиво бросил Гарри, когда все первокурсники, сбившись в кучку, засеменили за великаном.

— Надеюсь, он не будет нас есть, — вяло отшутился Арчер, с сомнением разглядывая огромную спину Хагрида.

Впрочем, все их страхи бесследно исчезли, когда лесник вывел детей на берег озера, где их ожидали небольшие лодочки. А над черной гладью воды, на скале возвышался настоящий замок. По рядам первокурсников прокатились восхищенные вздохи. Гарри чуть не споткнулся, засмотревшись на открывшееся перед ним великолепие, пока они рассаживалась по лодкам.

— Они плывут сами! — восхитился Рон, наполовину свесившись за борт. — Круто!

Поттер ничего не ответил, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Это и есть Хогвартс? — выдохнул он, рассматривая узкие окна, из которых лился мягкий свет, неприступные каменные стены и круглые башни. — Мы будем здесь учиться?

— Всегда мечтал жить в замке? — с улыбкой поддел друга Том, хотя и сам не мог оторвать зачарованного взгляда от Хогвартса.

— Всегда думал, что волшебная школа должна быть именно такой, — решил Поттер, расплываясь в неудержимой улыбке.

— Пригнуться! — скомандовал Хагрид, когда первая лодка достигла скалы, на которой замер Хогвартс, окутанный ночной тьмой. Лодки проплыли сквозь заросли плюща, за которым скрывался широкий проем в каменной стене, уходящий куда-то вглубь тёмным коридором. Тоннель, казалось, уводил их все глубже под замок, наконец, лодочки остановились в подземной бухте, и ученики выбрались на каменистый берег.

— Все тут? — Хагрид окинул вопросительным взглядом притихших первокурсников, кивнул и, подняв с земли фонарь, направился вверх по каменным ступенькам, вырубленным в скале. Дети поспешили за великаном.

Миновав несколько лестничных пролетов, они оказались перед огромными дубовыми воротами, Хагрид трижды ударил в них, и одна из створок тут же распахнулась.

На пороге стояла высокая ведьма с тёмными, чуть тронутыми сединой волосами, одетая в изумрудно-зеленую мантию. Гарри тут же узнал профессора МакГонагалл и широко ей улыбнулся. Волшебница бросила на него мимолетный взгляд и поприветствовала всех учеников сдержанной улыбкой.

— Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс, я сопровожу вас в главный зал, где будет проходить распределение по факультетам, прошу следовать за мной, — она кивнула Хагриду, — Спасибо, Рубеус, дальше я сама.

Она развернулась на каблуках, и первокурсники послушно направились за ней, шепотом обсуждая грядущее распределение. Войдя в холл, Гарри тут же принялся крутить головой, пытаясь получше рассмотреть огромное помещение, освещенное горящими факелами. Не замедляя шага, профессор трансфигурации повела детей через залу и указала на небольшую пустую комнату.

— Вскоре мы приступим к торжественному ужину в честь начала нового учебного года, но прежде, чем вы займете свои места в Большом Зале, вы будете распределены по факультетам. Это чрезвычайно важная церемония, поскольку на время вашего пребывания в Хогвартсе ваш факультет станет для вас практически семьей. Вы будете ходить на уроки со своими сокурсниками, спать в отдельном общежитии и проводить свободное время в общей гостиной факультета. Имена четырех факультетов — Гриффиндор, Рейвенкло, Слизерин и Хаффлпафф. Все они гордятся своей историей, и из всех вышли в свое время выдающиеся колдуны и ведьмы. Каждая ваша победа здесь, в Хогвартсе, будет приносить очки вашему факультету; за каждую провинность очки будут вычитаться. По итогам года факультет, набравший наибольшее количество очков, награждается кубком школы. Я надеюсь, что все вы дадите вашим факультетам основание гордиться вами. Церемония Распределения начнется через несколько минут, в присутствии всех остальных учеников и учителей школы. Советую вам использовать это время, чтобы привести себя в порядок, насколько возможно.(1)

Ее глаза задержались на неровно застегнутой мантии какого-то мальчишки, взъерошенной шевелюре Гарри и ещё нескольких студентах, вид которых, по её мнению, не соответствовал норме. Все принялись судорожно приглаживать волосы, отряхивать мантии и разглядывать своих соседей, сравнивая их внешний вид с собственным. В маленькой комнате, куда набились все первокурсники, вдруг стало очень тесно.

— Как только все будет готово, я за вами приду, — сказала профессор. — А пока прошу вас соблюдать тишину.

Она вышла из комнаты. Гарри сглотнул и покосился на Тома. Друг скучающе рассматривал окружающих и не проявлял ни капли беспокойства.

— Интересно, как будет проходить распределение? — прошептал Поттер, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Может быть, экзамен или что-то в этом роде? — предположил Рон.

Гарри запаниковал. Как он сдаст экзамен, если он ещё ничего не умеет?! Он же сразу опозорится перед всей школой! Он посмотрел по сторонам, отмечая, что все первокурсники пребывали в равной степени напряжения. Это немного его успокоило. Хотя при мысли, что ему придется предстать перед всеми и сотворить какое-нибудь волшебство, его замутило.

— Да прекрати ты так сопеть, — раздраженно бросил Арчер, которого, по-видимому, утомило ожидание. — Как они могут заставить нас делать то, чему нас никто ещё не учил?

— Но вдруг…

— Успокойся, — он вздохнул, — это, наверное, будет собеседование, я читал где-то, что при поступлении в некоторые академии учителя проводят собеседование с учениками, выявляя их таланты.

— А если у меня никаких талантов не выявят? — зашептал Гарри. — Тогда что?

— Тогда мы поедем обратно в Лондон, — спокойно сказал Том.

— Что?

— Ну не могу же я остаться здесь, если тебе придется ехать домой! — возмутился Арчер.

— И ты из-за меня бросишь учебу? — не поверил Поттер. — В жизни не смогу такое вообразить.

— Как и я не могу вообразить, что тебя не примут, — отрезал Том, загнав друга в логический тупик и оставив его мучиться сомнениями и непонятным чувством вины.

Наконец, вернулась профессор МакГонагалл и, велев детям разбиться по парам, повела их в Большой Зал, где уже собралась вся школа. За четырьмя длинными столами расположились ученики разных возрастов, а над каждым из столов висел герб, и, как понял Гарри, указывал на определённый факультет. Послышался восторженный шёпот, Гарри, подобно остальным первоклашкам, поднял голову и тут же принялся усиленно толкать локтем Тома.

— Смотри! Смотри на потолок! Там же небо! И свечи висят в воздухе! Тысячи свеч! — громко зашептал он, друг проследил за его взглядом и восхищенно открыл рот, забыв шикнуть на Гарри за «идиотское поведение».

В центре зала стоял стол, за которым сидели преподаватели. Туда и повела их Минерва, остановившись возле высокого табурета, стоящего в нескольких шагах от преподавательского стола. На табурете лежала древняя поношенная шляпа. И когда все ученики замерли возле неё, в зале, наконец, наступила тишина.

«И что дальше?» — заинтересованно думал Поттер, глядя по сторонам.

— Ты видел? — неожиданно прошипел Том, указывая кивком головы на шляпу. — Она пошевелилась!

— Что… — Гарри не успел договорить, так как уже и сам увидел, что так удивило его друга. Шляпа действительно двигалась, более того, она говорила. Точнее сказать, пела. Гарри, раскрыв рот, слушал песню, но от удивления не мог разобрать ни слова.

Чем дольше продолжалась песня, тем сильнее он чувствовал разливающееся в груди тепло. Парящие в воздухе свечи, плывущие сами по себе лодки, поющая шляпа, огромный волшебный замок и — о Господи! — Настоящие привидения! Гарри сам не заметил, как на его лице расплылась счастливая улыбка. Ему показалось, что он вдруг стал героем какой-то волшебной сказки. Всё вокруг было настолько нереально и одновременно так естественно, что ему хотелось расхохотаться в голос. Неожиданно Гарри понял, что хочет он того или нет, Хогвартс станет для него вторым домом. Лучшим домом на свете.

Шляпа замолчала и наступила тишина. Профессор МакГонагалл с тихим шорохом развернула свиток и взглянула на переминающихся с ноги на ногу первоклашек.

— Когда я назову вашу фамилию, вы должны будете выйти в центр и сесть на табурет, — она взяла в руки волшебную шляпу и обратила свое внимание на свиток.

После каждой объявленной фамилии испуганные и одновременно взволнованные дети подходили к профессору и усаживались на табурет, после чего Минерва одевала им на голову волшебную шляпу, и спустя пару минут та объявляла факультет.

— Видишь? — прошептал Том. — Ничего ужасного…

— Арчер, Томас, — громко прочитала заместитель директора, и Том тут же замолчал, Гарри заметил, как с лица друга сошли все краски.

Гордо вскинув голову, тот приблизился к табурету и медленно сел. Поттер затаил дыхание. Казалось, ожидание вердикта будет тянуться бесконечно. Гарри скрестил все пальцы, которые у него имелись в наличии, твердя про себя: «Только не Слизерин! Только не Слизерин!» Из состояния транса его вывел громкий голос шляпы.

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

«Вот и всё, — в ужасе понял Поттер, глядя, как его лучший друг, сияя улыбкой, уходит к столу, над которым висел серебристо-зеленый герб с изображением змеи. — Впрочем, ничего удивительного…Том всегда любил змей…»

Больше Гарри ничего не слышал, не видел, куда определяли других учеников, не заметил, как светловолосый мальчик, которого они с Томом повстречали в Косом Переулке, тоже был распределен на Слизерин, не знал, чего он вообще теперь хочет.

Они с Томом всегда были вместе. Всегда вдвоем встречали все трудности, всегда поддерживали друг друга, всегда… всегда… всегда. И теперь все это закончится? Гарри знал, что не попадет на Слизерин. Он просто не хотел туда попадать. Ему нравился Гриффиндор. Ему нравилось решительно все в этом факультете, он хотел быть его частью, хотел, чтобы Гриффиндор стал ему семьей и домом.

«Но разве Том не твоя семья? — спрашивал он себя. — Разве не говорил ты себе, что где бы ты ни был, любое место будет для тебя домом, пока рядом будет твой лучший друг? Так почему бы Слизерину не стать твоей семьей?» Гарри прикрыл глаза, стараясь мыслить здраво. «Факультет — не показатель. Если ты учишься на Слизерине, это ничего не значит. Рон не прав. Я не верю, что все слизеринцы желают мне зла. МакГонагалл ошиблась, я всего лишь Гарри Поттер. Я обычный мальчик и нет никакой разницы, куда я поступлю. Неважно, что будет нарисовано на моём гербе, неважно, какие цвета будут у моего факультета, это ни о чем не говорит. Важна только наша дружба. Важно то, что Гриффиндор и Слизерин — соперники. Я не могу соперничать с Томом. Я не могу быть его врагом. Том — вся моя семья. Плевать, какой это будет факультет. Мне совершенно все равно».

Он гнал прочь сомнения и страхи, гнал неуверенность и горечь. Он не хотел учиться на Слизерине. Он не был уверен, куда определит его шляпа, но ведь если он очень сильно этого захочет, она может отправить его на Слизерин? Ведь может?

«А пошел бы он за тобой, если бы тебя определили на Гриффиндор?» — осторожно спросило сомнение.

Гарри остановил все мысленные метания, сосредоточившись на этом вопросе.

«Последовал бы он за тобой?»

«Я…не знаю».

— Поттер, Гарри!

Он вздрогнул и поднял голову, целую секунду в зале висела тишина и, наконец, отовсюду пополз возбужденный шепот. «Поттер?» «Тот самый?» «Это он?» «Поттер в Хогвартсе?» Гарри сделал первый шаг навстречу неизвестности, терзаясь сомнениями и страхами.

— Так-так-так, — пропели в его голове, как только широкие полы опустившейся на голову шляпы закрыли ему обзор на затаивший дыхание зал. Мгновение спустя Гарри понял, что голос принадлежал шляпе. — Неужели это тот самый Гарри Поттер, любопытно-любопытно… и что же мы имеем? — голос в голове поцокал языком, по крайней мере, это прозвучало именно так. — Вижу храбрость и преданность, благородство и стремление защищать своих друзей... о! И находчивость… хм… — Шляпа помолчала, — достойные качества для Гриффиндора.

Гарри мысленно застонал.

— Но, — продолжила шляпа, — есть в тебе и то, чего ты и сам не знаешь, чего никто не видел, особые таланты и качества… и все это даст тебе Слизерин.

— Слизерин? — мысленно выдохнул Гарри.

— О да... тебе открыты две двери, мальчик, и обе двери выведут тебя на разные дороги. Гриффиндор подарит тебе верных друзей, научит силе и стойкости, даст шанс обрести дом и семью. Слизерин может забрать у тебя все, стереть тебя нынешнего, разбить твои мечты и надежды… так же, как и помочь тебе возвыситься, измениться и обрести величие, о котором ты и помыслить не мог.

— Мне не нужно величие, известность или слава, — мысленно вздохнул Гарри, — я просто… не хочу потерять друга.

— Величие не всегда означает могущество и власть, — заметила шляпа, — знай, Гарри Поттер, что поистине велик тот, кто смог одолеть и принять самого себя.

— Я не хочу учиться на Слизерине, — Гарри покачал головой, — но если я попаду на Гриффиндор, мы с Томом станем врагами.

— Страх это тоже выбор, мальчик. Подумай, хорошенько подумай, порой наши страхи открывают в нас качества, о которых мы даже не знали, пробуждают что-то, что кроется в тени нашего сознания. В тебе достаточно смелости, чтобы заглянуть в глаза своему страху, но хватит ли тебе воли, чтобы заглянуть в собственную душу?

— Я… не знаю…

Шляпа тихо посмеялась.

— Судьба изменчива и непостоянна… судьба хитрая особа, очень хитрая, Гарри Поттер, и очень мудрая, если ты прислушаешься к её шепоту, многое откроется тебе. Ты сам себя не знаешь, не знаешь, чего ты хочешь, не знаешь, кто ты. Она подскажет тебе. Слушай. Слушай, Гарри Поттер.

Гарри закрыл глаза, и в памяти вспыхнули воспоминания. Он и Том лежат на траве, глядя в небо, каждый из них мечтает о новой жизни, каждый желает чего-то. Их клятва рождает для обоих новое чувство семьи и дома.

Каждый день наполнен смыслом, когда в нем есть кто-то близкий тебе. Разве важно «где» и «когда»? Разве имеют смысл известность и почет? Разве живут в темноте злобные монстры? Разве страх это не просто слово? Разве кого-то волнует время?

_«…Мы поедем обратно в Лондон… не могу же я остаться здесь, если тебе придется ехать домой…»_

_«Последовал бы он за тобой?»_

А какая разница? Неважно, прав ты или нет, твоё решение всегда принадлежит только тебе, и отвечать за него будешь только ты…

За несколько дней до отъезда в Хогвартс, Гарри вдруг пришла в голову мысль, которую он тут же озвучил другу:

_— Том, а если мы попадем на разные факультеты?_

_— И что?_

_— Мы останемся друзьями?_

_— Идиот, мы же лучшие друзья!_

_— Ну и…?_

_— Мы не можем попасть на разные факультеты, болван! Это просто невозможно._

Теперь Гарри серьезно задался вопросом, а прав ли был его друг, когда говорил это? Том всегда добивался желаемого. Том всегда точно знал, чего хочет. Том во всем был уверен. И довольно часто желания Арчера становились желаниями Гарри. А знал ли сам Гарри, что ему нужно? Чего он сам хочет?

Всю жизнь Гарри был тем, кем хотели видеть его окружающие. Он всегда менялся, подстраивался и адаптировался в зависимости от среды и окружения. Послушный и тихий для Дурслей, незаметный для школьных учителей, смирившийся слабак для Дадли. Он всегда был тем, кем хотели видеть его окружающие. И никогда не был собой. Даже для Тома он был кем-то другим, кем-то, кого хотел видеть его друг. А что, по сути, в нём вообще увидел Том? Что такого, кроме волшебства, было в самом Гарри, что гордый самоуверенный мальчишка, презирающий всех на свете, вдруг решил стать ему другом? И не изменится ли это решение? И кто вообще такой этот Гарри Поттер? Он и сам не знал этого.

Гарри вполне мог стать гриффиндорцем, в нем всегда жили самоотверженность и преданность, но что насчет хитрости и коварства? Лицемерия? Мог ли Гарри стать таким? И если мог, то для чего? И какой в этом смысл? И есть ли вообще какой-то смысл в происходящем?

Неожиданное понимание оказалось почти шокирующим.

«Я прекрасно могу себе представить Гарри Поттера — гриффиндорца, но мне совершенно незнаком Гарри Поттер — слизеринец».

Так не это ли ответ на вопрос?

Он никогда ничего не делал для себя, никогда не поступал вопреки ожиданиям окружающих. Он всегда хотел оправдывать надежды. Но чего ради он делал это? Одобрение? Чьё? Похвала? Он не удостоился ни одной за всю свою жизнь. Долг? Перед кем? Стремление к идеалам? Он даже не знал толком, что это значит.

Что скажут люди, если он чуть-чуть побудет эгоистом? А важно ли, что они скажут или подумают? В конце концов, в жизни Гарри был только один человек, чье мнение имело для него смысл. И этот человек никогда ничего от него не требовал и ничего не ждал.

— Решение принято? — уточнила шляпа. — Ты уверен?

Гарри глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул.

— Да.

— Да будет так.

  


* * *

Альбус Дамблдор давно так не волновался. Когда в зал вошли первокурсники, директор тут же принялся искать взглядом одного-единственного мальчика, того самого мальчика, на которого половина магической Британии возлагала огромные надежды, того самого мальчика, которого Альбус мечтал увидеть вот уже десять лет. Того самого Гарри Поттера, которого он так подвел. Его взгляд пристально изучал каждое лицо, пока дети приближались к преподавательскому столу.

Вдруг что-то привлекло внимание директора. Сначала он даже не понял, что заставило его чуть вздрогнуть и насторожиться. Словно среди стоящих перед ним детей был кто-то, кого здесь быть не должно. Он снова осмотрел первокурсников, пока не нашел того, кого искал. Только огромная выдержка и многолетний опыт вкупе с некоторой жизненной мудростью не позволили директору тут же схватиться за свою волшебную палочку. Прямо напротив него стоял человек, который однажды уже оканчивал Хогвартс.

Альбусу показалось, что в одно мгновение он перенесся почти на пятьдесят лет назад, попав в тот год, когда перед ним стоял этот самый ребенок с гордо поднятой головой и абсолютным холодом в непроглядно-черных глазах. Тот самый ребенок, который спустя много лет назвал себя Лордом Волдемортом и принес в магический мир всю ту злобу и ненависть, что жили в его душе. Сейчас, в это самое мгновение Альбус смотрел в глаза Тома Марволо Риддла.

Наваждение исчезло так же стремительно, как и появилось. Образ из прошлого растворился, позволяя директору увидеть обычного ребенка, невероятно похожего на юного Тома Риддла, но больше в его тёмных глазах не было того пугающего холода, что жил в них раньше. Просто мальчишка, спокойно ожидающий распределения, взирающий на мир с жаждой знаний и неиссякаемым любопытством, присущим всем детям его возраста. Беспокоило директора только поразительное сходство с другим ребенком, которого Альбус когда-то знал. Усмехнувшись, мальчик что-то прошептал на ухо стоящему возле него первоклашке. Дамблдор перевел взгляд левее и на мгновение захотел выйти из зала, чтобы восстановить душевное равновесие. Гарри Поттер. Это был Гарри Поттер, значит этот мальчик рядом с ним…

— Арчер, Томас! — объявила Минерва.

В голову директора закрался вопрос о том, могли ли у Тёмного Лорда быть дети… или, если уж на то пошло, внуки? Это многое объяснило бы.

«Но как, во имя Мерлина, могло так случиться, что именно этот ребенок стал лучшим другом Гарри Поттера? — размышлял Дамблдор, наблюдая за тем, как Том усаживается на табурет, и МакГонагалл надевает на него шляпу. — И стоит ли мне беспокоиться по этому поводу?» — мысленно добавил он, когда шляпа определила Арчера на Слизерин.

Распределение продолжилось, а директор, тем временем, рассматривал Гарри Поттера. Когда его друг был отправлен на Слизерин, он явно расстроился. Это было видно по его глазам, по тому, какое смятение отразилось в них. Альбус внутренне сочувствовал ему, понимая, что когда тот попадет на Гриффиндор, их дружба закончится, по крайней мере, они сильно отдалятся друг от друга. В конце концов, эти два факультета превращали во врагов даже родных братьев. Единственное, на что надеялся Дамблдор, это то, что Гарри сможет найти на своем факультете хороших друзей, которые помогут ему справиться с ситуацией и поддержат его.

Наконец, настала очередь Поттера, и Дамблдор подался вперед, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим. Шляпа молчала достаточно долго, заставив старика занервничать, но, наконец, ссутуленные плечи Гарри расслабились и директор понял, что Шляпа приняла решение.

«Надеюсь, он будет не сильно переживать...» — начал думать Дамблдор, когда на весь зал раздалось громогласное «СЛИЗЕРИН!»

В Большом зале сделалось очень тихо. Директор поймал взгляд Минервы и готов был поклясться, что прочитал в нем откровенное ехидство. «Я говорила тебе, Альбус», — говорили её глаза, когда она снимала Шляпу с мальчика.

Гарри поднялся на ноги, он был очень бледен. Бросив неуверенный взгляд на МакГонагалл, Поттер направился к своему факультету. В это же мгновение стол Слизерина взорвался аплодисментами.

Дамблдор не заметил, как закончилось распределение. Он даже не мог восстановить в памяти то, о чем думал, пока оно проходило. Он просто смотрел на стол Слизерина, наблюдая за тем, как Гарри Поттер опускается на скамью между Томасом Арчером и Драко Малфоем, как на лице Арчера расплывается довольная ухмылка, и он хлопает друга по плечу, что-то ему говоря, как Драко Малфой приосанивается, бросает пару фраз Поттеру и тот, словно во сне, пожимает его руку.

Наконец, последние ученики расселись по своим местам, и в зале наступила выжидательная тишина. Пересилив себя, директор широко улыбнулся, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы произнести традиционную речь.

— …И прежде, чем мы приступим к праздничному ужину, я хотел бы сообщить, что прогулки по Запретному лесу и блуждания по коридорам школы после отбоя, как бы вас это ни печалило, запрещены… — он говорил и сам себя не слышал, почему-то в голове вертелась только одна единственная мысль: «Что пошло не так?»

— …и напоследок, — он указал рукой на одного из преподавателей сидевшего в дальнем конце стола, — прошу поприветствовать нашего нового профессора по Защите от Темных Искусств Ремуса Люпина!

Под шум аплодисментов профессор защиты чуть привстал со своего места и приветственно улыбнулся студентам, хотя взгляд его то и дело останавливался на слизеринцах.

Дамблдор развел руки в стороны.

— Да будет пир!

На столах появилась еда, на которую тут же набросились оголодавшие студенты, а директор школы подумал о том, что у него, увы, пропал аппетит.

  


* * *

Праздничный пир, долгий путь в подземелья, череда незнакомых лиц и имен, которые он не запомнил, пронеслись для Гарри как в тумане. Он даже не знал, что вымотало его сильнее. Дорога в Хогвартс или последующие волнения из-за распределения. В любом случае, теперь все закончилось, и Гарри не желал делать никаких выводов из произошедшего. Что сделано, то сделано. Он не будет жалеть и переживать. Не будет размышлять об этом и строить глупые предположения, начинающиеся со слов «если бы…». Теперь он был слизеринцем, и в этом тоже должно было быть что-то хорошее.

«Сегодня слишком много всего случилось, — думал он, ложась в кровать, — мне кажется, я теперь вообще не смогу уснуть».

Мгновение спустя Гарри уже крепко спал, укутавшись в одеяло.

А на соседней кровати, закинув руки за голову и уставившись в одну точку, лежал его лучший друг, с лица которого не сходила лучезарная улыбка. Томас Арчер ещё никогда в жизни не был так счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:
> 
> (1) Используется фрагмент из книги «Гарри Поттер и философский камень»,немного измененный, не моё не претендую, не знаю, зачем вообще так подробно все описывала, кажется, ностальгирую по книге =))


	5. Быть слизеринцем

Дамблдор почти слышал, как из подземелий к нему мчится, сметая все на своём пути, декан факультета Слизерин, поэтому, когда дверь распахнулась, директор только отстраненно подумал, что его профессора в последнее время взяли странную моду врываться в его кабинет без стука.

— Это что, шутка? — с порога поинтересовался профессор зельеварения Северус Снейп, не заботясь ни о нормах элементарной вежливости, ни о том, чтобы окружающие его поняли.

Минерва, сидящая в кресле напротив Дамблдора, опустила чашку с чаем на блюдце и спокойно взглянула на своего начальника.

— Вы были правы, Альбус, — заметила она.

— Северус, — директор улыбнулся Снейпу, который сверлил его смертоносным взглядом, — я как раз ждал тебя. Присаживайся, пожалуйста. Чаю?

Тот его проигнорировал.

— Ни за что в жизни я не потерплю Поттера на своем факультете! — рявкнул он. — Я и так десять лет настраивался на то, что мне рано или поздно придется учить этого паршивца, но никто не говорил мне, что мне предстоит ещё и терпеть его на своем факультете!

Альбус подумал, что Снейп возможно слишком долго себя сдерживал и теперь стоит терпеливо подождать, пока тот накричится и успокоится. Или хотя бы выдохнется.

— Я требую, чтобы его перевели на другой факультет! — продолжал декан Слизерина.

— Боюсь это невозможно, Северус, — осторожно возразил Дамблдор, — решения Шляпы не оспариваются.

— Ваша Шляпа впала в маразм, раз решила, что Поттер приживется на Слизерине! — огрызнулся Снейп. — А сумасшедшую ересь сбрендивших галантерейных предметов легко оспорить. Зная вас, я ожидал, что вы уже готовите документы для перевода! В жизни не поверю, что вы так легко смирились с пребыванием своего золотого героя на Слизерине, — взгляд Снейпа упал на профессора трансфигурации, которую он, судя по всему, только заметил. — О, чудесно, и декан Гриффиндора тут как тут, думаю, Минерва будет не против забрать себе нашу шрамоголовую реликвию.

— Северус, — Дамблдор пристально взглянул на него, призывая его к спокойствию, — перевод Гарри невозможен, и ты знаешь это не хуже меня.

Снейп очень долго молчал, переводя свирепый взгляд с Минервы на Альбуса. Наконец, он резко выдохнул и сел в предложенное ему ранее кресло.

— Что-то вы слишком спокойны для человека, все надежды которого обрушились в одно мгновение, — заметил он.

МакГонагалл скрыла язвительную улыбку за чашкой чая. Она-то прекрасно знала, насколько НЕ спокоен был директор, ведь именно она последний час слушала его печальное «Но как же так, Минерва?», но Снейпу об этом можно было не говорить. В конце концов, она сама была удивлена подобным решением шляпы, только в отличие от Снейпа или директора, втайне предвидела подобное развитие событий. Гарри был прирожденным гриффиндорцем, а гриффиндорцы имели обыкновение преданно следовать за своими друзьями. На данный момент её беспокоила только безопасность мальчика и его душевное состояние. Слизерин был жестоким факультетом, и если Гарри не придется там ко двору, у него могут быть серьезные проблемы.

«Впрочем, если мальчик пострадает, — подумала заместитель директора, — я лично сверну Снейпу шею».

Дамблдор, тем временем, пустился в долгую пространную речь на тему судьбы, принятия решений и позитивных сторон ситуации, не забывая приправлять практически каждое предложение настойчивым: «Мальчик важен для нас, Северус», «Мальчика нужно защитить, Северус» и «Я верю в тебя, Северус».

Минерва прекрасно знала, как действуют на людей эти «успокоительные» речи директора, и даже Снейпу было сложно сопротивляться такому давлению. Она пила чай, наблюдая за тем, как постепенно гаснет гнев в его глазах, сменяясь удрученным смирением. Впрочем, ему все равно некуда было деваться, Альбус был прав, говоря, что решения Шляпы не оспариваются, но ещё одна истина была в том, что оспорить решение самого Гарри было гораздо сложнее. А значит, тот будет слизеринцем, хотят они того или нет.

Северус просто не мог поверить, что эта парочка гриффиндорцев до мозга костей сидела тут и говорила ему, что ничего ужасного в том, что их драгоценный Поттер попал на Слизерин, нет. На все его заявления, что мальчишку удавят на первой же неделе обучения хотя бы потому, что чёртов сын чертова Джеймса Поттера просто НЕ мог не достать весь факультет, разбивались о железобетонное спокойствие. МакГонагалл невозмутимо попивала чай, ехидно поглядывая на Снейпа, Дамблдор загадочно мерцал глазами, и никто не проявлял ни капли беспокойства. Что, Мордред их раздери, здесь происходит? Да Минерва должна была с ума сходить от горя, что их обожаемый герой оказался на вражеском факультете, так почему же она ничего не говорит? Почему ведет себя так, словно ни секунду не удивилась?

— Вы знаете что-то, чего не знаю я, — Северус с параноидальным подозрением посмотрел сначала на директора, потом на профессора трансфигурации. Они обменялись теми самыми особыми гриффиндорскими взглядами, которые не в силах был понять ни один слизеринец. На жердочке возле директорского стола с тихим вскриком вспыхнул феникс. В кабинете повисла тишина. Минерва и Альбус обратили повышенное внимание на птицу, пока она не прогорела окончательно, оставив после себя горку пепла на серебряном блюде под жердочкой.

— Мне казалось, он перерождался совсем недавно, — задумчиво отметила МакГонагалл.

— Только в прошлом году, — Дамблдор покивал, — это очень меня тревожит, возможно, с ним что-то не так…

Они впали в обеспокоенное молчание. Снейп готов был на убийство, он резко поднялся на ноги, смерив коллег презрительным взглядом, те тут же переключили на него свое внимание.

— Уже уходишь, Северус? — ласково поинтересовалась Минерва.

— Да, — отрывисто бросил он, — пойду, подсчитаю день, когда мальчишка в слезах прибежит к вам, умоляя перевести его на другой факультет.

«Я даже окажу ему честь, натолкнув на эту чудесную мысль, если он вдруг не дойдет до неё сам», — в мрачном предвкушении подумал он, покидая кабинет Дамблдора.

  


* * *

С точки зрения учебы, первые недели в Хогвартсе оказались достаточно легкими. В основном все уроки были вводными, профессора знакомились с учениками, рассказывали о значении и важности предметов, которые вели, и задавали сравнительно небольшие домашние задания. Гарри даже поймал себя на том, что немного разочарован, ему казалось, что на первом же уроке их засыплют градом информации, выдадут фейерверк заклинаний и завалят домашними заданиями. На практике же все оказалось довольно буднично и спокойно. Впрочем, это ещё не было поводом для того, чтобы расслабляться.

У Гарри всегда был талант к тому, чтобы себя накручивать и доводить до паранойи, особенно он грешил этим в последнее время, а вкупе с тем, что теперь он с утра до ночи был окружен потенциальными врагами, это его нервозное состояние вознеслось на новые высоты. Он даже не представлял, что слова Рона о слизеринцах, сказанные в Хогвартс-экспрессе, и предупреждение профессора МакГонагалл в Косом переулке так повлияют на его мировосприятие. Его не покидало ощущение, что он сидит на бомбе с часовым механизмом, которая вот-вот взорвется.

Но шли дни, а ничего не происходило. Потенциально хладнокровные убийцы, с которыми он ел за одним столом, ходил на одни уроки и спал в одной спальне, не спешили травить, душить и проклинать его. Самый страшный факультет Хогвартса не проявлял к Гарри Поттеру ни толики той кровожадной враждебности, о которой все говорили. Его сокурсники отнеслись к мальчику-который-выжил со спокойным любопытством. Никто не кидался на него с просьбами показать шрам, не таращился круглые сутки и не тыкал пальцем, чего, к слову сказать, было предостаточно со стороны других факультетов. Слизеринцы в большинстве своем были самыми обыкновенными детьми, у каждого из которых были свои недостатки и достоинства. Весьма сдержанные, довольно скрытные и, что приятно удивило Гарри, абсолютно самодостаточные. Конечно, нельзя было исключать высокомерия и чудовищного самомнения, которые в большей или меньшей степени присутствовали у всех слизеринцев, но Гарри достаточно долго общался с Томом, чтобы не обращать на это внимания.

К присутствию на их факультете победителя Волдеморта все отнеслись по-разному. Кто-то предпочитал игнорировать его, кто-то пытался завязать с ним дружбу, кто-то избегал и даже немного побаивался его, но ни разу он не удостоился открытого выражения неприязни. Безусловно, везде говорилось о двуличности и лживости слизеринцев, и нельзя было исключать возможности удара в спину, но Гарри так надоело пугаться малейшего шороха, что, доведя себя до высшей точки эмоционального напряжения, он, вдруг впал в равнодушие. И это ощущение невероятно ему понравилось. Впервые в жизни ему было просто плевать, кто и что о нём подумает. Он не стремился кому-то понравиться, не пытался на кого-то походить, не хотел никому ничего доказывать.

Это случалось с Гарри довольно редко, но когда на него все-таки нападало подобное состояние, он становился молчаливым и отстраненным. Он никого не игнорировал и не избегал, отвечал, если с ним заговаривали, смеялся, шутил, но ни к кому не испытывал глубоких эмоций, не пытался из кожи вон лезть, чтобы быть тем, кого они хотели видеть, не давал никаких оценок окружающим, предпочитая просто плыть по течению. Поэтому, уже неделю спустя, слизеринцы успокоились, решив, что, в принципе, этот Поттер вполне нормальный и можно не беспокоиться о том, что он опозорит их факультет какими-нибудь гриффиндорскими глупостями. Для всех слизеринцев Гарри стал просто обычным мальчишкой, в котором кроме шрама на лбу не было ничего примечательного.

Вскоре они поняли, что это было заблуждением. На первом же уроке полётов Поттер умудрился поругаться с Малфоем из-за глупой напоминалки какого-то гриффиндорца, нарушить школьные правила, нарваться на взыскание у МакГонагалл, проявить выдающийся талант в полетах на метле и, с разрешения декана Слизерина и директора, попасть в команду по квиддичу, став самым молодым ловцом за последнее столетие. Тем самым, в лице Гарри Поттера Слизерин приобрел себе не только знаменитость, но и талантливого ловца. А Слизерин всегда превыше всего ценил выгоду. Оставалось только отучить мальчишку делать всякие глупости в духе идиота-гриффиндорца, научить его некоторой сдержанности, и тогда пребывание на факультете победителя Волдеморта стало бы не прискорбным фактом, а полезным приобретением. Ведь, кто знает, какие ещё таланты откроются у юного героя, и какие идеалы у него сформируются?

Сложившиеся отношения с сокурсниками вполне устраивали Гарри, и он даже начал получать удовольствие от общения, не думая каждую секунду о том, что дружба с ними каким-то образом предаст память о родителях. В конце концов, что плохого в том, чтобы учиться на Слизерине? Это ведь совсем не делает его таким же, как Тот-Чьё-Имя-Все-Боятся-Произносить.

Тем более, вместе с ним учился его лучший друг, который, кстати сказать, чувствовал себя на этом факультете, как рыба в воде. С первых же дней Том выстроил для себя определенную схему поведения, которой всегда придерживался, чтобы произвести на окружающих именно то впечатление, которое ему было нужно. Как оказалось, со слизеринцами подобная практика работала так же прекрасно, как и с остальными. Пара вскользь брошенных фраз, несколько таинственных улыбок и красноречивых пауз и его сокурсники сами начали строить самые невероятные догадки о том, кем могли быть родители Арчера. Они вспоминали фамилии чистокровных семей, обсуждали цвет глаз и черты лица Тома, пытаясь выявить его родословную, и уже через месяц все поголовно были уверены, что Арчер — чистокровный волшебник, которому просто не повезло попасть в детстве к магглам.

Как Тому удается ТАК водить людей за нос, всегда было для Гарри загадкой, но работало это просто превосходно. Даже влюбленный в себя до самозабвения Малфой, считающий, что Земля вращается исключительно для него, относился к Арчеру с предельным уважением, предпочитая быть его другом и союзником.

«Просто молчи и позволяй людям верить в собственные фантазии, — пожимал плечами Том, глядя на лучшего друга с самодовольной ухмылкой. — Что может быть проще?»

Словом, просыпаясь изо дня в день в слизеринском общежитии, Гарри неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что это не так уж и плохо — быть слизеринцем.

  


* * *

Наблюдая за тем, как Поттер строит отношения со своими сокурсниками, Минерва и Альбус не могли не радоваться, что мальчика никто не травит, и сам Гарри ничуть не переживает. Всё вроде бы даже складывалось вполне мирно, но среди этого был один человек, который искренне не понимал, почему, чёрт побери, всё идет так хорошо, когда уже давно пора бы быть плохо?

Северус Снейп всегда знал, что мелкий паршивец однажды приедет в Хогвартс, чтобы отравлять его существование и нарушать все имеющиеся школьные правила, как и его безмозглый папаша до него. Единственным, чего не ожидал Северус, было то, что Поттер попадет на Слизерин.

«Какого дьявола? — не переставал думать он. — Почему вдруг драгоценный любимчик Дамблдора стал слизеринцем, когда ему на роду написано быть чёртовым гриффиндорцем-спасителем?»

Впрочем, декан змеиного факультета тешил себя мыслью, что уже через неделю Поттер будет биться в истерике, умоляя перевести его на другой факультет, и Альбус не сможет отказать своему обожаемому золотому мальчику.

Но почему-то вместо того чтобы унылой тенью страдать в тёмных углах Хогвартса и плакаться каждому встречному о своей несчастной судьбе, мальчишка продолжал проживать в слизеринском общежитии и даже умудрился нормально общаться с сокурсниками. Снейп ожидал от паршивца вспышек отцовского темперамента, но вместо агрессивности и враждебности видел спокойную доброжелательность. Поттер не нарушал правил, не выделывался перед окружающими, не кичился своей известностью, наоборот, казалось, он всеми силами старался быть обычным и незаметным. И если бы Северус не знал паршивца, он бы решил, что это скромность. Но скорее всего маленький паразит просто строил из себя ангела, чтобы потом, нарушив правила, таращиться на всех невинными глазками и горячо убеждать их в том, что он здесь совершенно не при чем.

В силу того, что к поведению Поттера было сложно придраться, Снейп решил отыграться на его знаниях, ведь было очевидно, что мальчишка просто бездарный лентяй, купающийся в лучах славы. Вариант казался беспроигрышным, ведь это не только испортит отношение его сокурсников, но и позволит Снейпу как следует отвести душу. Тем более, если паршивец будет пререкаться, Северус всегда может назначить ему взыскание, и заставить его безмолвно трястись от злости.

Чудесный план разбился вдребезги в тот самый день, когда мелкий идиот чуть не свернул себе шею на уроках полетов, и свихнувшаяся от восторга Минерва не ворвалась к нему в кабинет с требованием немедленно зачислить Поттера в команду по квиддичу.

— Ты повредилась умом? — спокойно поинтересовался Снейп, оторвавшись от созерцания учебного плана. — Смею напомнить, что если Поттера примут в команду, то это будет _слизеринская_ команда.

— Я прекрасно это понимаю, — оскорбилась волшебница.

— Тогда о чем мы разговариваем?

— У Гарри талант, Северус, — сообщила Минерва, — и хоронить его было бы просто преступно, — она помрачнела, явно жутко завидуя. — Пусть даже он будет играть за другую команду. К тому же, как бы ты ни прикидывался, что презираешь квиддич всеми фибрами души, мне прекрасно известно, что ты только спишь и видишь, как бы заполучить кубок в этом году, — она самодовольно улыбнулась.

— Вот только не нужно все валить с больной головы на здоровую, — поморщился Северус. — Я никогда не бился в истеричных конвульсиях, если проигрывала моя команда.

— Да, ты просто собирал свою команду и долго в красках описывал, какой именно будет их смерть, если они проиграют в следующий раз, — язвительно заметила Минерва. — Брось, Северус, ты же понимаешь, что Гарри для тебя находка. Лучшего ловца у тебя не будет, поверь мне.

— Ну, конечно, принять мальчишку в команду, чтобы он ещё больше проникся чувством собственной исключительности и лопнул от самодовольства, — он презрительно фыркнул. — Ни за что.

— Ну-ну, Северус, мне думается, что ты преувеличиваешь, — Снейп резко обернулся. Из его камина на него, мерцая мудрыми голубыми глазами, смотрел Дамблдор. Профессор зелий обреченно вздохнул, коль скоро сам директор явился по его душу, этот спор можно считать заведомо проигранным…

— Он будет зачислен в команду не раньше, чем отработает взыскание за нарушение правил, — скрипя зубами от злости, процедил Северус, подписывая разрешение, которое предприимчивый директор уже составил, подписал и оперативно притащил с собой.

— Конечно-конечно, — кивал Альбус. — И ещё, — он загадочно улыбнулся, глядя на Снейпа поверх своих очков-половинок, — нужно бы купить мальчику хорошую метлу, мы же не хотим, чтобы слизеринский ловец проиграл, летая на дряхлом «Чистомете»? — с этими словами директор исчез в языках зеленого пламени, оставив профессора плавиться от ярости.

В результате, вместо того, чтобы получить заслуженное наказание, Поттер получил место в команде и новую метлу. А потом кто-то с присущим ему (или ей, если уж на то пошло) вероломством и коварством намекнул мальчишке на то, что за это нужно благодарить декана Слизерина. С этого дня ни колкие замечания, ни ехидные речи, ни язвительные комментарии не могли стереть с лица Поттера удручающе ослепительную улыбку.

Началом конца был день, когда мальчишка собственной персоной заявился в кабинет Снейпа, рассыпаясь в словах благодарности. Северус с трудом выгнал мелкого паразита, напоследок рявкнув, что будь его воля, Поттер бы в жизни не сел на метлу после своей выходки на уроке полетов. Но вместо ожидаемой бури негодования паршивец одарил своего декана восторженным взглядом и со словами: «Простите, что заставил вас беспокоиться, сэр», — умчался в свое общежитие, не дав ошеломленному профессору заключить в слова бессвязный набор мыслей, который сводился к: «Да кто тут о тебе беспокоится, идиот чертов?!»

Дальше было только хуже. Поттер вообще перестал его бояться… надо ли говорить, что он и так его не особо боялся? С каждым днем Снейп все отчетливее понимал, что Гарри Поттер прочно осел на его факультете, пустил корни и начал наглеть.

На второй неделе обучения у мальчишки хватило дерзости остаться после урока и донимать Северуса какими-то дурацкими вопросами о зелье, которое они проходили.

— Если вам не хватает мозгов, чтобы понять материал, Поттер, — холодно бросил тот, — извольте донести свою пустую голову до библиотеки и написать эссе, возможно, это что-то и даст, — он смерил Гарри презрительным взглядом.— Хотя в вашем случае, боюсь, это будет только тратой времени и пергамента.

Мальчишка в задумчивости удалился, а Снейп позволил себе несколько минут мысленного самовосхваления, полагая, что такое отношение очень скоро отобьет у Поттера всю охоту приставать к нему с какими бы то ни было вопросами. Возможно, он даже добьется долгожданной вспышки гнева, после чего сможет наслаждаться мыслями, что Поттер просто самодовольный болван, как и его папаша, и изо дня в день напоминать об этом самому мальчишке, доводя того до точки кипения. Северус вернулся к проверке работ в прекрасном настроении, думая о том, что рано или поздно он изведет паршивца.

Он опять ошибся. Вместо этого мелкий паразит решил извести его. Спустя день после их разговора, Поттер притащился в кабинет своего декана, держа в руках свиток пергамента.

— Ну что ещё? — холодно спросил Северус.

— Эссе, — напомнил Гарри, — я принес его, сэр.

— А с чего вы взяли, что оно мне нужно? — мгновение спустя поинтересовался профессор.

— Но вы же велели мне написать…

— Разве я что-то просил вас писать? — гадко улыбаясь, поинтересовался Снейп.

— Да, эссе о зелье…

— Я сказал, что это нужно мне? — спокойно уточнил он, мечтая оторвать мальчишке голову.

— Нет, простите, — Поттер на мгновение нахмурился и вдруг искренне улыбнулся. — Ну конечно! Это было нужно мне, спасибо, сэр!

С этими словами он исчез за дверью, и Снейп опять не успел на него накричать.

С этого дня Северус возненавидел свою жизнь. Теперь мальчишка не просто приставал к нему с вопросами. О нет, он решил все усугубить. Каждый раз, когда ему было что-то непонятно, он сначала писал эссе, которые становились все больше и подробнее и приходил к Снейпу, чтобы, как он выразился «уточнить несколько моментов». Глядя на все это, Северус не мог не признать, что Поттер оказался упорным мальчиком. Только почему-то профессор пропустил то мгновение, когда, вместо того, чтобы как обычно выставить мальчишку вон, он сел разбирать с ним его очередное затруднение. Как следствие, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться необразованностью Поттера и открыто злорадствовать по этому поводу, он вдруг занялся индивидуальной подготовкой. Самым ужасным было то, что где-то в глубине его души зародились инородные мысли. Во-первых, Поттер был далеко не бездарным лентяем. Во-вторых, с каждым днем раздражал его все меньше. А ещё, он, и правда, был прекрасным ловцом.

Два месяца спустя Северус Снейп пришел к выводу, что если сначала всё было ужасно, но поправимо, то теперь все стало просто отвратительно, потому что, как бы ему ни хотелось в это верить, Гарри Поттер совсем не был похож на своего отца. Именно это осознание позволило профессору немного смириться с тем, что мальчишка учится на Слизерине.

Северус так увлекся, упиваясь своей ненавистью к Джеймсу Поттеру, что даже не заметил, как аналогичное чувство к его сыну растворилось в тщательно замаскированным под презрение симпатии и любопытстве. Но никогда в жизни он не признался бы в этом… даже самому себе. Было слишком сложно принять то, что последние десять лет он ненавидел ребенка, которого, по сути, было не за что ненавидеть.

  


* * *

Гарри захлопнул учебник по зельям и потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы. Снейп, конечно, здорово помог ему, посоветовав писать эссе, если он что-то не понимал, но неужели профессор не мог просто объяснить ему? Изучать гору литературы ради одного зелья порой было довольно утомительно. Хотя Гарри не мог не признать, что подобная практика позволила ему стать одним из лучших учеников на уроках зелий. А потом профессор нашел время, чтобы разъяснить ему самые сложные моменты, что привело того в полнейший восторг. Гарри Поттер очень уважал своего декана.

Конечно, поначалу его немного удивило поведение профессора, казалось, Снейп искренне недолюбливает его, он был мрачен, груб, порой несправедлив, и каждый раз окатывал Гарри волной презрения, злости и язвительных комментариев по поводу его умственных способностей. Он никак не мог взять в толк, за что Снейп так ненавидит его, но потом, понаблюдав за ним, Гарри понял две вещи. Первое, мрачность и язвительность были неотъемлемыми чертами характера Снейпа, и обижаться на это было просто глупо. Второе, профессор Снейп явно ассоциировал Гарри с его отцом, на которого Поттер был очень похож и которого, судя по всему, тот сильно не любил.

— Да какая разница за что? — пожал плечами Том, когда Гарри поделился с ним своими мыслями. — Пусть себе ненавидит, главное, чтобы он не сравнивал его с тобой.

— Но он сравнивает, — вздохнул Гарри, — постоянно. Ты же сам слышал, — он скривился, парадируя своего декана: — «Вы вылитый отец, Поттер, такой же самодовольный бездарь!» «Боюсь, отцовские гены оказали пагубное влияние на ваши мозги, Поттер, так как они у вас начисто отсутствуют!» «Ваш отец всегда был болваном, Поттер, и вы недалеко от него ушли!» — Гарри вздохнул. — Честно говоря, это уже раздражает.

— Не обращай внимания, ты же знаешь, что провокатор — это вторая натура Снейпа, — Арчер ухмыльнулся. — Просто игнорируй это. Я понимаю, что все это ранит тебя, но подумай, почему профессор вообще так себя ведет?

— Хочешь сказать, что мой отец был самовлюбленным болваном? — разозлился Гарри.

— Хочу сказать, что Снейп пытается заставить тебя быть лучше, чем твой отец, — фыркнул Том. — Каким бы он ни был на самом деле, профессор хочет провести черту различия между тобой и им, ты что, не видишь этого?

— По-моему, он наоборот постоянно ставит между нами знак равенства, — буркнул Поттер. — Я не понимаю, все говорят, что папа был добрым, веселым, смелым. Я сам видел кубок по квиддичу, который он выиграл! Профессор Люпин говорит, что не знал человека добрее и благороднее моего отца. Профессор МакГонагалл твердит, что папа обладал острым умом и исключительными талантами, и все, абсолютно все, талдычат мне о том, как я похож на него, ждут от меня его достижений!

— Кроме Снейпа, — вставил Том.

— Кроме Снейпа, — согласился Гарри. — Но кто же прав? И кому верить?

— А никому, — Арчер хмыкнул, — будь талантливым, как отец, но не пытайся быть им.

Гарри обдумал слова друга. Все сравнивали его с Джеймсом, и он невольно начал бояться разочаровать их, Снейп же наоборот пытался пресечь это сходство. Теперь все встало на свои места, и Поттер проникся к своему декану ещё большим уважением. Он просто требовал от Гарри высших достижений, чем были у его отца, чтобы окружающие оценивали его по его собственным поступкам и талантам. Это было очень приятно, что среди его профессоров был такой человек. У Снейпа был тяжелый характер и порой его комментарии выводили Гарри из себя, но он не мог не признать, что его декан в какой-то степени заботился о нем, каждый раз подталкивая его к тому, чтобы стать лучше, чем он есть.

Впрочем, того, что профессор зельеварения ненавидел отца Гарри, никто не отменял, и ему просто пришлось смириться с тем фактом, что Снейп частенько поливал грязью светлую память Джеймса Поттера. В конце концов, Том был прав, говоря, что Снейп жуткий провокатор.

Вообще, Гарри нравилось в Хогвартсе, он получал удовольствие от занятий магией, обожал читать и разучивать новые заклинания, и любил своих профессоров. В особенный восторг его приводил профессор Люпин и предмет, который он вел. В отличие от зелий, которые, хоть и нравились Гарри, но порой вводили его в состояние близкое к коматозу, Защита От Тёмных Искусств чуть ли не окрыляла. Каждый урок, когда профессор Люпин показывал им новое заклинание, превращался в игру, шуточное сражение или безумное веселье, в зависимости от того что им предстояло изучить. А профессор Люпин оказался невероятно интересным рассказчиком и собеседником. Иногда после уроков Гарри заходил к нему, и профессор предлагал ему чай с печеньем и они часами могли обсуждать разнообразные заклинания. Когда же Поттер узнал, что Люпин дружил с его отцом, его просто невозможно было вытащить из кабинета профессора. Гарри готов был бесконечно слушать разные байки о приключениях отца.

Пожалуй, Защита была единственным предметом, который легко давался Поттеру. Остальное он осваивал сидя в библиотеке или занимаясь в компании своих однокурсников в гостиной Слизерина.

— Эй! — Гарри моргнул, вырываясь из собственных мыслей, и поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с невысокой девочкой, которая стояла возле его стола. Судя по выражению лица, она уже несколько раз окликнула его, прежде чем тот заметил её.

— Прости, ты что-то сказала? — Гарри попытался припомнить её имя, он был уверен, что она училась на Гриффиндоре, и часто видел её в библиотеке, но никогда особенно не интересовался, как её зовут. Девочка фыркнула, тряхнула копной каштановых кудряшек и смерила Гарри недовольным взглядом.

— Я говорю, — в который раз повторила она, — что если тебе не нужна эта книга, то я хотела бы взять её, — она ткнула пальцем в учебник по зельям, который лежал перед Поттером.

— Эм… да, бери, — он кивнул, она взяла книгу, развернулась, чтобы уйти, и вдруг остановилась, снова взглянув на Гарри. По её взгляду он понял, что девочке до ужаса хочется что-то сказать. Гарри задался вопросом, когда же им всем надоест таращиться на него и на его шрам. Он выжидающе поднял брови и гриффиндорка тут же скороговоркой выдала:

— Ты знаешь, у тебя здесь ошибка.

— А? — он удивленно на неё уставился.

— В тексте, — пояснила она, — вывод неправильный.

— Да? — Гарри опустил взгляд на свою работу и нахмурился. — По-моему, все верно…

Девочка фыркнула и уселась напротив него.

— Да, если только ты говоришь об успокоительном зелье, но ведь эссе ты пишешь о снотворном.

— Когда ты успела прочитать, о чем я пишу эссе? — нахмурился Гарри, гадая, когда же она, наконец, уйдет.

— Да пока ты витал в облаках, можно было не только прочитать твоё эссе, но и переписать его трижды, — она строго нахмурилась. — Между прочим, библиотека создана для того, чтобы здесь читали, а не придавались дневному сну.

— Так почему бы тебе не пойти и не почитать? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Потому что ты узурпировал нужный мне учебник, — она пожала плечами и с любопытством взглянула на него. — Зачем ты делаешь эту работу? Нам же не задавали сравнительный анализ.

— Для себя, — буркнул Гарри, раздраженный дотошностью девчонки.

— О, — она задумчиво подергала себя за прядь волос, — но вывод у тебя неправильный.

— В чем? — он вздохнул.

— Во всем, — она даже внимания не обратила на его недружелюбный тон, — логики нет.

— Да чего ты пристала ко мне?! — взорвался Гарри, тут же заслужив её обиженный взгляд.

— Просто хотела помочь, — уязвленно ответила девочка, вставая из-за стола, — но, похоже, ты и так все знаешь.

С этими словами она пересела за другой стол и принялась раскладывать перед собой книги и перья. Наблюдая за ней, Гарри не мог не заметить, как она закусила губу, словно боялась расплакаться.

«Да что я сделал-то?» — мысленно застонал он, начиная чувствовать себя виноватым. Чтобы отвлечься, он принялся перечитывать свое эссе и внезапно обнаружил, что девчонка была права. Он ошибся с выводом и если бы профессор Снейп это увидел, то долго злорадствовал бы относительно неспособности одноклеточных организмов видеть простые вещи. Гарри вздохнул, почесал затылок, сгреб в сумку свои учебники и домашнюю работу и приблизился к гриффиндорке, остановившись рядом с ней и деликатно прочистив горло. Девочка его проигнорировала.

— Хм… эм…

— Что-то забыл сказать? — не оборачиваясь, холодно поинтересовалась она.

— Да… хм… прости, — пробормотал Гарри, — ты была права, я ошибся.

— Естественно, — она высокомерно фыркнула, переворачивая страницу учебника, — но вы, слизеринцы, слишком гордые, чтобы признавать подобное.

— Я же извинился!

— Как благородно!

Гарри вдруг понял, что так припираться они могут очень долго, он резко выдохнул и теперь уже сам сел напротив девочки.

— Слушай, эм… я не хотел тебя обидеть, просто… ну… просто так вышло.

— Хорошо, — она кивнула, не глядя на него.

— И все?

— А я тебе ещё что-то должна? — раздраженно спросила гриффиндорка.

— Как-то не очень похоже, что ты не злишься, — примирительно улыбнулся Гарри.

И вдруг она всхлипнула и разрыдалась, закрыв лицо руками. Гарри застыл, он не знал, что вообще нужно делать в подобных ситуациях, но точно был уверен, что это именно он довел до слез девочку.

— Подожди! Эй! — запаниковал он, озираясь по сторонам. — Не плачь, ну прости, я, правда, не хотел обидеть тебя, ну не плачь, пожалуйста…

Девочка неожиданно перестала всхлипывать и подняла голову, взглянув на Поттера абсолютно сухими глазами, на её губах играла коварная улыбка.

— Попался, — прокомментировала она, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Чего? — не понял Поттер.

— Ничего, — она пожала плечами, — просто было любопытно правда ли ты такой самодовольный выскочка, как и все слизеринцы.

Гарри моргнул, поражаясь непонятной девчачьей логике. Похоже, его разыграли.

— Ну и каков вердикт? — поинтересовался он.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ничего особенного, обычный мальчишка, — гриффиндорка миролюбиво улыбнулась, и Поттер вдруг поймал себя на том, что тоже расплывается в улыбке.

— Я — Гарри, — зачем-то представился он, хотя на данный момент в Хогвартсе только глухой не знал, кто он такой.

— Я знаю, — отвечая на его мысли, сказала она, — Гермиона Грейнджер.

— Рад знакомству, — сказал он.

— Взаимно, — она кивнула и тут же посерьезнела. — А теперь, пожалуйста, не отвлекай меня, у меня ещё куча домашней работы.

— Прости, — пробормотал Поттер и встал из-за стола, покидая библиотеку.

«Странная она, эта Грейнджер, — подумал он, и слегка улыбнулся, — но забавная».

— Где ты был? — Том оторвался от своей работы по чарам, взглянув на вошедшего в гостиную друга.

— В библиотеке, — Гарри уселся рядом с ним, бросив свою сумку на пол.

— Опять строчил никому ненужные эссе? — хмыкнул Арчер.

— Почему никому ненужные? — Поттер потянулся. — Ты же не будешь отрицать, что в зельях я гораздо лучше тебя.

— Кому нужны зелья? — Том удивленно изогнул брови. — Для сдачи экзаменов моих знаний хватит, а на пост зельевара я не претендую.

— Кто-то вроде хотел меня во всем превзойти, — поддел друга Гарри.

— Я и превосхожу, — усмехнулся Арчер, — во всем.

— Вот уж глупости, — напыщенно заметил он, — ты ничем не лучше меня.

Шли дни, Гарри и Том ходили на занятия, делали домашние задания, общались со своими сокурсниками и наслаждались спокойным течением жизни. Одновременно с этим Гарри, как новый ловец слизеринской команды по квиддичу, ходил на тренировки, где его безжалостно гонял Маркус Флинт, капитан команды и староста факультета. На первый взгляд пятикурсник показался Поттеру резким, вспыльчивым и весьма пугающим, но потом он обнаружил, что в целом Флинт был не таким ужасным, каким хотел казаться. Маркус строго следил за порядком на факультете, пресекал любые конфликты между сокурсниками и глубоко уважал идеалы Слизерина, которые заключались в двух основных фразах: «Твой факультет — это твоя семья» и «Все что происходит внутри факультета, должно оставаться внутри факультета».

Но на тренировках команды Флинт превращался в чудовище. Он вполне мог довести любого игрока до слез, если его что-то не устраивало. При этом он всегда внимательно следил за тем, чтобы все члены команды нормально питались, высыпались и были здоровы, и за любое нарушение этих требований он убить был готов. Гарри, как самый младший игрок удостаивался особого внимания капитана, попав под его чрезмерную опеку, что было порой очень некстати, потому что Поттер не привык, да и не хотел, чтобы с ним так носились. Но кого это заботило?

  


* * *

Приближался Хэллоуин, и студенты Хогвартса уделяли учёбе все меньше и меньше внимания, предпочитая обсуждать предстоящий праздник. Гарри подобные собрания игнорировал, сбегая в библиотеку, где в тихой компании Гермионы Грейнджер он мог заниматься или обсуждать какие-нибудь особо интересные аспекты магии. Гермиона ему нравилась, в отличие от других гриффиндорцев она не вела себя так, словно он предал чьи-то надежды и попутно совершил пару убийств, попав на Слизерин. Даже Рон, хоть и не был настроен враждебно, старался его избегать.

Гермионе было плевать, куда определила Поттера Шляпа, ей нравилось с ним общаться, и это было единственным, что её волновало. Часто Гарри казалось, что кроме него с ней больше никто так не общался, и девочка чувствовала себя одинокой, хоть никогда этого не показывала. Но почему другие ребята не могут или не хотят дружить с ней, он понять не мог.

Она была умна, спокойна и всегда очень собрана. При этом девочка совершенно не производила впечатления зазнайки, как её называли и слизеринцы, и гриффиндорцы. Она просто была любознательна, и, как чуть позже выяснил Гарри, очень проницательна. Они могли часами до хрипоты о чем-нибудь спорить, доказывая свою правоту, и Грейнджер всегда выходила победительницей из подобных споров. Гарри даже не заметил, как из интересной собеседницы Гермиона превратилась в его друга. И довольно хорошего друга.

Том на эту дружбу только презрительно хмыкал, ехидно заявляя, что Гарри мог бы найти себе компанию и поинтересней, Поттера, впрочем, это мало трогало. Он же не запрещал Тому дружить с Малфоем, которого про себя Гарри немножко недолюбливал за колкие комментарии в адрес Гермионы и других учеников, которых Драко считал «недостойными учиться в Хогвартсе».

День Хэллоуина прошел относительно спокойно, если исключить конфликт с Роном из-за Гермионы, которую Уизли умудрился довести до слез своими замечаниями. Поттер даже не понял, почему так разозлился, просто в одно мгновение он стоял в группе своих однокурсников, а в следующее уже накинулся с обвинениями на Рона. Слизеринцы прореагировали на происходящее, молчаливо делая вид, что ничего не происходит, но на всякий случай дождались окончания перепалки, в случае если вдруг кто-то из гриффиндорцев решит напасть на Гарри. К счастью, конфликт прошел безболезненно, и враждующие факультеты разошлись в разные стороны. Гриффиндорцы, сочувствуя Рону, слизеринцы, недовольно поглядывая на Гарри. Но Поттер все никак не мог успокоиться и в итоге отправился на поиски Гермионы, которую обнаружил в библиотеке.

— Оставь, Гарри, — говорила она, когда парочка уселась за одним из дальних столов, — Рон просто жутко боится показаться глупым в глазах своих сокурсников, а я, по его мнению, вечно выставляю его дураком.

— Но он дурак и есть, — возмутился Поттер, — я слышал, что он сказал! Неужели только то, что ты любишь учиться, делает тебя…

— Изгоем? — горько улыбнулась девочка. — Брось, и ты, и я прекрасно знаем, как ко мне все относятся.

Гарри раздраженно фыркнул, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Просто они все идиоты, — наконец изрек он, глядя на Гермиону, — по-моему, ты самый прекрасный друг, о котором только можно мечтать.

— Спасибо, Гарри, — благодарно улыбнулась Грейнджер, — мне приятно это слышать.

— Главное, не забывай об этом, — шепнул он.

Через пару часов они разошлись по своим гостиным, Гермиона — готовиться к праздничному пиру, а Гарри — в поисках уединения, которое скоро должно было наступить в слизеринском общежитии, где он и обосновался в компании своего домашнего задания.

— Гарри, ты идешь? — Том тронул друга за плечо, вынуждая того оторваться от чтения и обратить на него внимание, Поттер поднял голову и пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, мне не особо хочется идти на пир, — признался он, бросив чуть смущенный взгляд на Драко и Блэйза, которые ждали их у выхода из гостиной, — да и есть не хочется.

— Мне остаться с тобой? — тихо спросил Том, после короткой паузы.

— Нет, иди, — Гарри покачал головой, — я же знаю, как ты любишь подобные мероприятия, — Арчер смерил друга задумчивым взглядом и вздохнул.

— Ладно, я, так и быть, принесу тебе пару бутербродов, — он усмехнулся, и Гарри послал ему благодарную улыбку.

Том прекрасно знал, почему Гарри не хотел идти на пир, и ему хватило такта и понимания, чтобы не настаивать на его присутствии. Когда все ушли, Гарри закрыл книгу и задумчиво уставился на пляшущие в камине языки пламени, мысли его витали далеко от Хогвартса. В этот день погибли его родители, и Гарри хотелось как-то почтить их память, а не развлекаться вместе с сокурсниками в общем зале. Хотя как именно он собирался это делать, он тоже не знал, поэтому, собрав книги, он закинул на плечо сумку и отправился в библиотеку, решив, что это будет самым безобидным времяпрепровождением.

Каково же было удивление Поттера, когда в библиотеке он застал профессора Люпина. Тот стоял у самого входа, привалившись к стене, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на Гарри с мягкой улыбкой.

— Я подозревал, что ты предпочтешь уединиться в библиотеке, а не сидеть в Большом Зале, — ответил он на удивленный взгляд, — и решил составить тебе компанию… ты не против?

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри улыбнулся, — но вам необязательно…

— На самом деле у меня кое-что для тебя есть, — признался Ремус, — давай сядем за стол.

Гарри последовал за своим профессором вглубь библиотеки и когда они расположились за одним из столов, Люпин протянул Гарри альбом в кожаном переплете, который все это время держал в руках. Он бросил на профессора заинтересованный взгляд и открыл альбом. На первой же странице на него, сияя задорной улыбкой, смотрел темноволосый юноша лет шестнадцати удивительно похожий на Гарри. У него перехватило дыхание.

— Это…

— Джеймс, — тихо сказал Ремус, — мы окончили шестой курс, когда была сделана эта фотография.

Молодой отец Гарри подмигнул ему и помахал рукой. С замиранием сердца, Поттер переворачивал страницы, разглядывая фотографии на каждой из которых были запечатлены его родители и их друзья. Его мама, Лили Поттер была удивительно красивой девушкой с тёмно-рыжими волосами и такими же как у Гарри изумрудно-зелеными глазами. На каждой фотографии она приветствовала его открытой ласковой улыбкой, а в её глазах отражалась ничем не омраченная любовь к жизни и бесконечная доброта.

— Она такая красивая, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как что-то подозрительно похожее на слезы жжет глаза.

— Твоя мама была удивительным человеком, — Ремус улыбнулся, — и больше всего на свете она любила тебя.

Гарри ничего не ответил, просто не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, боясь не справиться с голосом. Ему безумно хотелось оказаться там, рядом с ними, прикоснуться, обнять, поговорить с ними, узнать их. Но в его распоряжении были только фотографии, где его молодые родители, счастливые и строящие планы на будущее, смеялись и радовались, не подозревая, как мало осталось им жить. Было почти больно осознавать, что, глядя в эти родные, и одновременно незнакомые лица, он не может ничего изменить, не может предупредить их, спасти, не может даже сказать им, что он их сын, ведь это всего лишь отраженные на глянцевой бумаге воспоминания, неспособные ни услышать, ни понять его. Гарри перевернул очередную страницу и его внимание привлек красивый тёмноволосый юноша, которого до этого не было ни на одной фотографии. Он стоял рядом с отцом Гарри, и, словно флагом, размахивал красно-золотым шарфом, заразительно улыбаясь.

— А кто это? — он указал на гриффиндорца. Тот подмигнул ему и толкнул Джеймса в бок, словно собираясь что-то сказать. Удивительно, но при виде этого юноши Ремус помрачнел и отвел взгляд.

— Это… это лучший друг Джеймса, — нехотя ответил Люпин.

— О, — Поттер с интересом взглянул на друга своего отца, — и где он сейчас?

— Он…

Договорить Ремус не успел, так как по залу библиотеки неожиданно пронесся оглушительный звон, словно кто-то ударил в огромный колокол. Гарри вздрогнул, закрывая уши руками.

— Что это?! — воскликнул он, пытаясь перекричать этот жуткий шум.

— Сигнал тревоги, — Люпин вскочил на ноги, выхватил волшебную палочку и потянул за собой Гарри, — тебе нужно срочно вернуться в свою гостиную.

— Почему? Что происходит? — непонимающе спросил он, пока профессор тащил его за собой по коридору.

— Сработали охранные чары, — отрывисто бросил профессор, — в школу проник чужак.

«Что?» — хотел закричать Гарри, но, открыв рот, задохнулся от боли, словно кто-то прижал раскаленное железо к его лбу. До крови закусив губу, Гарри обхватил руками голову, борясь с подступающей к горлу тошнотой. К его ногам упал альбом с фотографиями его родителей, который Поттер держал в руках. Он не слышал, как побелевший от страха Люпин выкрикивает его имя, не видел его, не почувствовал, как его колени подогнулись и он упал на пол, не знал, что профессор опустился рядом с ним, схватив его за плечи и пытаясь хоть чем-то ему помочь. Всё, что Гарри видел, чувствовал и знал, была обжигающая, нестерпимая боль, охватившая, казалось, всё его существо и поглотившая его без остатка.


	6. Рожденный летать живет недолго

К губам прижалось что-то холодное, и Гарри закашлялся, когда в горло скользнула маслянистая, омерзительная на вкус жидкость. Он нехотя открыл глаза, одновременно пытаясь отстраниться от источника неприятного вкуса, и уставился в черные глаза своего декана.

— Сэр? — хрипло удивился он, не понимая, что здесь делает Снейп и, вообще, где это «здесь»? Он поправил перекосившиеся на носу очки и вяло оглядел небольшую комнату, в которой, кроме кровати, где он лежал, был ещё книжный шкаф, стол и несколько заставленных какими-то предметами полок.

— Ни дня без припадка, да, Поттер? — для разнообразия спокойно поинтересовался тот, отходя от кровати, и Гарри тут же увидел профессора Люпина, приближающегося к нему.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Ремус.

— Хм, — Гарри прислушался к себе, сразу же почувствовав тупую ноющую боль в висках и вялую слабость во всем теле, — нормально, спасибо, — он попытался сесть, и профессор по ЗОТИ тут же подложил под его спину пару подушек, чтобы ему было удобно, Снейп, наблюдая за его действиями, тихо фыркнул. — Что случилось?

— Хороший вопрос, мистер Поттер, — тут же откликнулся профессор, вперив раздраженный взгляд в Люпина, — очень хороший, учитывая, что я так и не получил на него вразумительного ответа, кроме жалобного бессвязного блеяния.

Ремус бросил на коллегу усталый взгляд и снова повернулся к Гарри.

— Что ты помнишь последним?

— Была тревога? — нахмурился Гарри и тут же запаниковал. — Что произошло? Кто проник в школу? Всё в порядке? Кто-то пострадал? А почему...

— Гарри, — перебил его Ремус, — успокойся, все нормально, никто не пострадал... кроме тебя.

— А что случилось со мной? — уточнил Поттер.

— Я надеялся, что ты мне скажешь, — тихо признался Люпин. — Тебе неожиданно стало плохо, ты схватился за голову и упал, честно сказать, ты здорово меня напугал.

— Схватился за голову? — он задумался и вздрогнул, когда память о кошмарной обжигающей боли всколыхнулась в его сознании. — Мой шрам, — хрипло сказал он и прочистил горло, — шрам болел.

— Шрам? — Снейп шагнул ближе и нахмурился. — Шрам на лбу?

— Вообще-то, у меня нет других шрамов, сэр, — сухо заметил Гарри, на мгновение забыв, с кем он разговаривает, о чем профессор зельеварения ему услужливо напомнил парой язвительных фраз; Гарри пристыженно опустил глаза, не заметив смешливого взгляда Ремуса, адресованного Снейпу.

— Но почему вдруг у Гарри заболел шрам? — Люпин помассировал переносицу.

— Ты у меня спрашиваешь? — декан Слизерина презрительно фыркнул и пристально осмотрел мальчика. — В силу того, что вы, как мне кажется, вполне здоровы, мистер Поттер, я бы настаивал на том, чтобы вы вернулись в свою гостиную, так как кабинет профессора Люпина это не лучшее место для ночевок.

— Мы у вас в кабинете? — Гарри виновато глянул на Ремуса.

— Учитывая ситуацию, он был ближе всего, — тот пожал плечами.

— В Больничное крыло ты отнести его не догадался, — в полголоса пробормотал Снейп и уже громче обратился к Гарри. — Ну что вы тут разлеглись, Поттер? — рявкнул он, и того как ветром сдуло с кровати.

— Простите, профессор, — не уточняя, к кому именно обращается, сказал он, пытаясь одновременно пригладить волосы и расправить помятую мантию.

Вместе со своим деканом, Поттер добрался до подземелий, мечтая поскорее лечь спать. Получив на сон грядущий ещё порцию едких комментариев Снейпа относительно припадочности разных детей и любви одного конкретного ребенка устраивать показательные сцены, привлекая к себе внимание, Гарри, наконец, нырнул в гостиную, которая после стылых коридоров показалась ему очень теплой.

Как только за его спиной с тихим шорохом закрылся проход в гостиную, Гарри позволил себе болезненно поморщиться, помассировав ноющие виски. Все-таки чувствовал он себя не так хорошо, как старался показывать.

Пустая гостиная, какой она показалась поначалу, неожиданно оказалась не пустой.

— Гарри, — к нему стремительно приблизился бледный, как полотно, Том, — где ты был?!

— Я... эм... — он замялся, гадая, стоит ли рассказывать другу о случившемся. Приняв решение, он вздохнул, — Мне стало плохо и я... ну вроде как вырубился ненадолго.

— Плохо? — мгновение спустя спросил Арчер. — Что случилось?

— Шрам болел, — Поттер зевнул.

— Почему? — после непродолжительного молчания уточнил Арчер, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Откуда мне знать? — Гарри пожал плечами, шаг за шагом продвигаясь в сторону спальни. — Раньше такого не случалось.

— Хм... — Арчер помолчал. — Это случилось, когда сработали охранные чары?

— Угу...

— Ясно, — Том бросил на друга долгий изучающий взгляд, гадая, почему он так спокоен, — но это странно, что твой шрам заболел.

— Больше он не болит, значит, пока беспокоиться не о чем, пойдем спать?

Друг остался стоять на месте, в его тёмных глазах горел хорошо знакомый азарт, и Гарри прекрасно знал, что пока тот не получит ответы на все свои вопросы, ему так просто сбежать не дадут.

— Все-таки интересно, кто это был... — задумчиво протянул Арчер.

— А? — Поттер снова зевнул.

— Кто проник в Хогвартс.

— Снейп говорит, что никто, — Гарри пожал плечами, — в любом случае, я рад, что ничего не случилось.

— Хм... — Том смерил друга задумчивым взглядом, — а ты, как я вижу, очень «обеспокоен» произошедшим... — саркастично заметил он.

— До истерики, — тот побрел в спальню, Арчер следовал за ним по пятам.

— И как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?

— Паршиво, спасибо, что спросил.

— Не за что... — ухмыльнулся Том и все же... все же он не мог понять почему, но его не покидало ощущение, что произошедшее с Гарри и вторжение в Хогвартс как-то связаны между собой, но только как? И почему шрам, который по логике не должен болеть, вдруг...

— Том...

— Что? — Арчер вырвался из своих размышлений и посмотрел на Гарри, стоящего в паре шагов от него.

— Не делай такое страшное лицо, ничего не случилось, все живы, просто забудь, — Поттер развернулся на каблуках и вошел в спальню, оставляя друга наедине с самим собой.

— Ошибаешься, — тихо сказал Том, на губах его играла мрачная усмешка, — с этим проклятым шрамом что-то не так... — неожиданно он вздрогнул, и его улыбка стала шире. — Проклятым? Хм... интересно...

Продолжая тихо бормотать что-то себе под нос, Том зашел в спальню и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

«Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, здесь не все так просто, как кажется», — подумал Арчер, проваливаясь в сон.

На соседней с ним кровати Гарри упал лицом в подушку, вдыхая еле ощутимый аромат хвои, исходящий от постельного белья, и почувствовал, как наконец-то его охватывает долгожданное спокойствие. Впрочем, наутро, как и ожидалось, он проснулся совершенно разбитым и еле пережил два урока зелий, на которых Снейп просто превзошел сам себя, упражняясь в язвительности.

Том, что удивительно, больше не заводил разговоров о произошедшем, за что Гарри был необычайно ему благодарен. Ещё одного допроса с пристрастием он бы не пережил, он и так целый день практически спал на ходу. Хуже всего дело обстояло с домашним заданием, которого почему-то было очень много и которое никак не желало выполняться.

— Черт, — Гарри потер покрасневшие глаза и упрямо уставился в учебник по чарам, — ничего не понимаю.

— Так иди спать, — откликнулся Том, развалившись на диване, в отличие от друга он уже всё сделал и теперь читал какой-то фолиант о древних магических родах. Гарри заглянул в книгу друга и по-кошачьи улыбнулся.

— Кажется, кто-то верит в собственную ложь? — тихо заметил он.

— А я разве сказал хоть слово лжи? — Арчер невинно потупился. — Я же правда жил в маггловском приюте и действительно не знаю, кто мои родители, да и про Арчеров не я сказал, а Олливандер, — он лукаво улыбнулся. — Вдруг я наследник богатой семьи и даже не знаю об этом?

— Да, это было бы упущением с твоей стороны, — ухмыльнулся Поттер, возвращаясь к своему домашнему заданию, — нет, что-то, черт возьми, не так с этим параграфом, — через минуту пожаловался он, захлопнув учебник, — бессмыслица какая-то.

— Ты о левитации? — неожиданно рядом с Поттером возник Блэйз Забини и, не дав сокурснику ответить, весело продолжил: — Вот и я говорю, чушь какая-то, они там пишут, что вес поднимаемых предметов ограничен, но это же глупо, магия может сделать, что угодно, и если я захочу поднять в воздух дом, то он должен взлететь.

— Ты идиот, — на ручку дивана опустился Драко, — Вингардиум может поднять только то, что можешь поднять ты сам.

— Тогда зачем вообще нужно такое заклинание, если я и без него прекрасно справлюсь? — фыркнул Блэйз.

— Чтобы усложнить нам жизнь, полагаю, — мрачно заметил Поттер, у которого начиналась головная боль.

— А чего это ты такой «веселый»? — заинтересовался Забини, внимательно разглядывая Гарри.

— А это у него со вчерашнего дня, — вступил в беседу Том, — он играет в мрачного типа.

Трое слизеринцев обменялись насмешливыми взглядами, Гарри заскрипел зубами от злости.

— Очень смешно, — буркнул он и, поднявшись на ноги, ушел в спальню, не обращая внимания на три удивленных взгляда, провожающих его до самой лестницы.

— Чего это он? — пробормотал Забини.

— Ты просто слишком его раздражаешь, — равнодушно отозвался Арчер из-за книги. Драко усмехнулся.

— И как ты только с ним ладишь? — протянул Малфой.

— Чудесно.

— И правда, он ведь такой «общительный», — язвительно заметил Драко.

— И что? — Том покосился на сокурсника, гадая, к чему он клонит.

— Мне кажется вы довольно разные, — глубокомысленно изрек Малфой.

— И что? — повторил Арчер.

— И всё, — блондин пожал плечами. — Как думаешь, кто проник в Хогвартс?

— Не знаю, не видел, — Том зевнул.

— И тебе не интересно? — тут же влез Блэйз.

— Ну, ничего же не случилось.

— А если это был Пожиратель? — Малфой, сощурившись, глянул на сокурсника.

— Кто? — непонимающе моргнул Арчер.

— Пожиратель Смерти, — вместо друга ответил Блэйз, — так себя называли последователи Темного Лорда.

Том покачал головой.

— Мы живем в мире, полном идиотских прозвищ, — заключил он.

Блэйз рассмеялся.

— Не то слово, парень.

— Я бы не шутил с этим, — спокойно посоветовал Драко, высокомерно глядя на Тома. — Я понимаю, что в маггловском мире тебе некому было объяснить это, но Пожиратели Смерти очень опасны.

— Но это не отменяет того, что прозвище у них глупое, — хмыкнул Арчер, закрывая книгу.

«Впрочем, — подумал он, — если в школу действительно проник Пожиратель, могло ли это как-то повлиять на Гарри?»

— Главное, чтобы матч не отменили, — вздохнул Забини, — я слышал, Поттер просто дьявол на метле, мечтаю увидеть, так ли это.

— Я был на тренировке, — нехотя признался Драко, — надо сказать, он неплохо летает, — тут он надменно фыркнул, — Конечно, я летаю не хуже.

Том и Блэйз красноречиво переглянулись, Малфой обиженно насупился.

  


* * *

Удивительно, но даже то, что Гарри рано лег спать, никак не повиляло на его состояние, он по-прежнему чувствовал себя разбитым и был несколько заторможен с самого утра. На завтраке он вяло ковырялся вилкой в тарелке, борясь со слипающимися глазами.

— Не нервничай, — вполголоса сказал ему Блэйз, заметив отсутствие всякого аппетита у сокурсника, — я понимаю, что это у тебя первая игра и все такое, но тебе, наверное, нужно что-то съесть.

— А? — Гарри оторвался от созерцания своего измученного омлета и непонимающе взглянул на Забини.

— Матч, — тот моргнул, — я говорю про квиддич.

— Квиддич? — слабо промямлил Гарри.

— Сегодня в одиннадцать, — с нажимом добавил Блэйз и потрясенно уставился на Поттера. — Только не говори мне, что ты забыл!

Гарри почувствовал, как к общему недомоганию прибавляется легкая тошнота. Матч по квиддичу! Сегодня! Он обхватил голову руками. Он только что об этом вспомнил. Том, сидящий по правую руку от друга, тихо фыркнул.

— Я смотрю, ты очень рад этой новости, — заметил он.

— Не то слово, — простонал Поттер, уронив вилку.

Первая игра сезона проходила между Гриффиндором и Слизерином, и уже к десяти часам утра половина зрительских мест была занята учениками и преподавателями. Наблюдая за тем, как трибуны заполняются волшебниками, Гарри с отстраненным недовольством отметил, что большинство студентов, независимо от факультета, размахивали самодельными флагами с гербом Гриффиндора и явно болели за львиный факультет, единственным зеленым пятном среди красно-золотого моря была Слизеринская трибуна.

На поле вышла мадам Хуч со вступительной речью, и шум со стороны зрителей снизился до еле различимого гула.

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, крепче сжимая в руках свою метлу. От зашкаливающего нервного перенапряжения у него жутко кружилась голова, и единственное, о чем он мечтал, это забиться в самый темный угол и остаться там до тех пор, пока все не успокоится.

Маркус Флинт ободряюще похлопал первокурсника по плечу.

— Успокойся, Поттер, — посоветовал он, — все пройдет отлично.

Гарри вяло кивнул, глядя на жутковато-широкую улыбку капитана и размышляя о том, что если тот узнает, что Гарри всего пару часов назад вспомнил про предстоящий матч, то откусит ему голову. Это не прибавляло оптимизма.

— Всем приготовиться! — рявкнул Флинт, седлая свою метлу, Гарри стиснул зубы. Игра началась.

«И звезда этого сезона, юный герой Гарри Поттер, который отчего-то предпочел играть за слизеринцев! — вещал гриффиндорский комментатор Ли Джордан, сидя на трибунах рядом с профессором МакГонагалл. — Посмотрим, на что способны слизеринские знаменитости!»

Слова Джордона, может, и задели бы Гарри, но он был настолько сосредоточен, чтобы его не вывернуло наизнанку, что прослушал все, что тот говорил. В конце концов, последней глупостью за сегодняшний день будет момент, когда его вырвет на кого-нибудь из игроков. Гарри поднялся ещё выше, приказав себе успокоиться и думать о снитче, но вдруг понял, что находясь сейчас на высоте практически ста футов над землей, он чувствовал себя как никогда спокойно. Слабость и головокружение не были причинами страха, это было что-то другое. Но что?

— Поттер, не спи!!! — заорал откуда-то снизу Маркус, Гарри вздрогнул и повернул голову: практически напротив него висел маленький золотой шарик, к которому мчался гриффиндорский ловец. Резко развернув метлу, он рванул к снитчу, забыв обо всем на свете. Ветер свистел у него в ушах, заглушая вопли зрителей, отрезая Гарри от всего окружающего мира. Он не видел, как размахивает руками Флинт, давая указания нападающим, чтобы те прикрывали своего ловца от бладжеров, не слышал комментариев Ли Джордона, не чувствовал былого недомогания. Вся его реальность сузилась до крохотного золотого мячика, летящего впереди. Он забыл обо всем, не чувствовал ни волнения, ни страха, ни опасности. Только абсолютная свобода и раскаленный адреналин, подгоняющий его лететь быстрее. Никогда ещё Гарри не чувствовал себя так прекрасно, так уверенно, казалось, он мог предугадать любое движение снитча, любой поворот, повторить любую траекторию полета. Шарик устремился вниз, Гарри спикировал следом за ним, и если бы он мог, то услышал бы, как восторженно взвыли зрители, завороженно наблюдающие за погоней. Гриффиндорский ловец, боясь не справиться с метлой, отстал от Гарри, когда до земли оставалось не больше десяти футов, в это же мгновение снитч сменил направление полета и чуть сбавил скорость, момент был идеальным. Выравнивая метлу, Гарри выбросил вперед правую руку.

— Есть, — выдохнул он, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на прохладной поверхности мячика. Сейчас он чувствовал себя хищником, в цепких когтях которого слабо трепыхалась вожделенная добыча. И это было такое потрясающее чувство, что Гарри на мгновение потерял концентрацию. Тут же вернулись цвета и звуки. Он часто заморгал, пытаясь сориентироваться, оглушенный криками зрителей, смятенный мельканием красок. Вместе с этим вернулись слабость и головокружение. Поняв, что он мчится на трибуны, Гарри резко развернул метлу, и рука, которой он сжимал древко, не выдержав сильного рывка, соскользнула. На этой точке Поттер и его метла разминулись, мальчик кубарем покатился по земле вправо, а оставшийся без седока «Нимбус», вращаясь, как бумеранг, умчался куда-то влево и исчез из его поля зрения.

«Скорее всего, она врезалась в трибуны», — успел грустно подумать Гарри.

Столкновение с землей оказалось до обидного болезненным. Гарри лежал на спине, пытаясь сделать вдох и крепко сжимая в кулаке золотой мячик. Над ним, словно карусель, вращалось небо, а под ним от чьих-то шагов вибрировала земля.

— Поттер! Ты цел?! — с этими словами его рывком подняли на ноги, и Гарри оказался лицом к лицу с побледневшим капитаном. — Черт, что это был за фокус?! — тут же заорал Флинт, убедившись, что его ловец жив. — Я думал, ты свернул свою чертову шею!

Гарри покачал головой, размышляя о том, что если Маркус продолжит так его трясти, то его вывернет наизнанку. Секундой позже оказалось, что Флинт — не самое худшее из зол, потому что когда на него накинулась вся слизеринская команда, пытаясь встряхнуть его или похлопать по плечу, Гарри серьезно забеспокоился, что его сейчас просто затопчут. Кто-то схватил его за запястье, поднимая вверх руку, в которой Гарри держал снитч.

— Мы победили! — заорал ему на ухо вратарь их команды Джулиан Блетчли. — Поттер поймал снитч!

После этого Гарри за шиворот тащили то в одну сторону, то в другую, никак не давая ему прийти в себя и понять, не переломал ли он себе все кости, падая с метлы. Когда все добрались до гостиной Слизерина, от Поттера осталось одно имя. Он безвольно упал на диван и механически всем улыбался и кивал, пока Маркус вдруг не вспомнил, что его ловцу необходимо провериться у мадам Помфри на предмет повреждений и травм, и Гарри снова куда-то потащили. Он думал, что этот кошмар теперь не закончится никогда, но вот его усадили на кровать и строго приказали всем убраться вон. Наконец, наступила долгожданная тишина.

— Этот квиддич, — раздраженно покачала головой мадам Помфри — невысокая худощавая ведьма с тёмно-каштановыми волосами, тронутыми сединой, — когда дело доходит до этой жуткой игры, все вдруг сходят с ума, — она всплеснула руками, разгладила складки на своей безукоризненно белой мантии и пристально взглянула на Гарри. — Итак, мистер Поттер, как вы себя чувствуете?

— Эм... — Гарри подумал, что тошнота и головокружение пройдут, как только он придет в себя, а в остальном... — плечо немного болит, — сообщил он.

— Удивительно, что только плечо, — сухо пробормотала медсестра и, вытащив волшебную палочку, несколько раз провела ею вдоль груди первокурсника. — Переломов нет, только пара ушибов, — сообщила она и вдруг нахмурилась. — Скажите, мистер Поттер, вы не испытываете недомогания или головокружения?

— А? — Гарри удивленно уставился на неё. — Да... немного,... а что?

— У вас жар, — она прожгла его раздраженным взглядом и почти обиженно добавила, — об этом необходимо сообщать, мистер Поттер.

Медсестра взяла с прикроватного столика несколько пузырьков с зельями.

— Это обезболивающее... заживляющее... тонизирующее... жаропонижающее, — комментировала она, по очереди протягивая их Гарри.

Наконец, когда, по мнению Поттера, он был переполнен всякими зельями, а по мнению мадам Помфри, ему была оказана первая помощь, его отпустили восвояси, наказав принять жаропонижающее зелье перед сном. Первокурсник покорно кивнул и сбежал.

В гостиной Слизерина продолжалось веселье по поводу первой победы, и как только герой дня появился в поле зрения сокурсников, его тут же окружили и принялись поздравлять по новому кругу. Это... утомляло. Растолкав сокурсников, к нему подобрался Флинт и сурово воззрился на него.

— Ну? Что сказала Помфри? Ты здоров? — поинтересовался он.

— Эм... да, — Гарри пожал плечами, — пара ушибов, — потом, помолчав, добавил: — Но у меня температура и мадам Помфри велела мне сразу лечь спать.

Маркус среагировал, как и ожидалось, развернувшись спиной к Поттеру и отгородив его ото всех сразу.

— Так, все тихо! — громогласно объявил он. — Устроили тут сенсацию! Это всего лишь матч, повеселимся, когда выиграем кубок! Займитесь своими делами, хватит доставать Поттера! — слизеринцы нехотя притихли и разбрелись по гостиной, сетуя на строгость старосты, а Флинт обернулся к Гарри.

— Марш спать, — велел он.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Гарри, направляясь к спальне, но на полпути Маркус остановил его.

— Учти, Поттер, — угрожающим шепотом начал он, — если ты умудришься заболеть и пропустишь хоть одну тренировку, я лично оторву тебе голову, — он фыркнул, — и не думай, что я стану с тобой нянчиться только из-за одной победы.

Капитан хлопнул его по плечу и удалился в другой конец гостиной, Гарри же только усмехнулся, решив не говорить Маркусу, что он и так уже не знает, куда деваться от его опеки.

В спальне было тихо и прохладно, Гарри зевнул, блаженно прикрывая глаза, и принялся стягивать с себя квиддичную форму, когда заметил, что в комнате он не один. На кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и водрузив себе на грудь толстую книжку, вальяжно развалился Том.

— А вот и наш победитель, — Арчер потянулся, покосившись на Гарри. — Как твои кости?

— Целы, — Поттер ухмыльнулся, продолжая снимать мантию. — Ты был на игре?

— Ха, попробовал бы я не прийти, — Арчер закатил глаза, — этот чокнутый Флинт меня убил бы. Считаю, что у него проблемы с головой.

Гарри уселся на свою кровать и принялся расшнуровывать ботинки.

— То есть, если бы не Маркус, ты бы не пришел? — насмешливо уточнил он.

— Ну, я мог зачитаться и забыть, — протянул Том и, глянув на друга, злорадно усмехнулся. — Что, ждешь бури оваций?

— Нет, уж, — поморщился Поттер, — обойдусь без костедробильных объятий, мне их на сегодня хватило, спасибо большое.

— Как знаешь, — пожал плечами Арчер, — но летаешь ты здорово.

— Правда?! — засиял тот. — Думаешь?

— Ага, — Том покосился на друга, — ой, ну только не надо светиться так, словно ты об этом и не догадывался, можно подумать, что тебе никто до меня этого не говорил, — простонал он.

— Но мне всегда важно, что скажешь ты, — простодушно ответил Поттер, залезая под одеяло, Том немного раздулся от гордости, но заметив манипуляции друга, тут же сел на кровати.

— Эй, ты что, собрался спать?! Сейчас середина дня! — изумился он.

— Я устал, — пробормотал в подушку Гарри, вдыхая легкий аромат хвои, исходящий от наволочки.

— А ночью он меня разбудит и заявит, что выспался и что ему скучно, — пробубнил Том, качая головой. — Мог бы потерпеть до вечера, я хотел тебе показать... — он замолчал и прислушался: судя по спокойному дыханию, доносящемуся с соседней кровати, Гарри уже крепко спал. Арчер усмехнулся и вернулся к чтению, хотя мысли его все время возвращались к сегодняшнему матчу. Наблюдая за другом во время игры, Том не мог не признать, что Гарри был рожден для полетов.

  


* * *

На следующий день Гарри обнаружил две вещи. Первое, несмотря на то, что он проспал почти восемнадцать часов, его самочувствие не улучшилось. Второе, он вдруг стал весьма популярен на своем факультете. В течение дня слизеринцы не упускали возможности поздравить его. Гарри подобное внимание было даже приятно, ведь наконец-то появилось что-то действительно являющееся его собственной заслугой, но он так плохо себя чувствовал, что пропустил половину похвал мимо ушей.

Весь воскресный день Гарри провел как в тумане. Том наблюдал за другом с легкой тревогой.

— С каких это пор ты так долго делаешь домашнее задание? — не выдержал он. — Обычно к воскресению ты все доделывал.

— Из-за матча я не успел написать эссе по зельям, — отозвался Гарри из-за горы учебников.

— Но мне скучно, — насупился Арчер, — и я хочу на улицу!

Ответом ему был раздраженный вздох. Том замолчал ровно на пять минут, чтобы обдумать дальнейшую стратегию.

— Давай ты сделаешь все на улице? Я даже тебе помогу...

Гарри выглянул из-за книг, вперив в друга задумчивый взгляд.

— Ты не отстанешь, да? — наконец, вздохнул он.

— Не-а, — ухмыльнулся Арчер.

Всё это казалось Тому странным. Гарри прекрасно разбирался в зельях, он практически наизусть знал весь учебник, и написать какое-то дурацкое эссе для него было проще простого, но сегодня...

Поттер промучился с домашней работой весь день, он не мог связать и двух слов и постоянно забывал, о чем пишет. Арчер, понимая, что с другом творится что-то неладное, помогал ему, разъясняя непонятные моменты и указывая на ошибки, но больше Тома беспокоила причина такого странного состояния. Гарри как будто вообще не видел того, что пишет, аккуратный почерк превратился в неразборчивые каракули и раза три Гарри переписывал все заново, пока, наконец, не остался доволен работой.

Проведя на улице добрую половину дня, они с горем пополам закончили домашнюю работу Поттера и вернулись в гостиную.

— Гарри, — Том тронул друга за плечо, когда они вдвоем расположились у камина, — ты здоров?

После пребывания на свежем воздухе Гарри, казалось, чувствовал себя лучше, по крайней мере, пропали эти болезненная бледность и вялость, сопровождающие его уже несколько дней. На вопрос Арчера Поттер отреагировал пожатием плеч.

— Да. А что?

— Ничего, — Том смерил друга подозрительным взглядом, — просто интересуюсь.

«Если он не хочет говорить, — упрямо подумал Арчер, разглядывая Гарри, — придется выяснять самому».

Отчего-то он подозревал, что состояние Поттера как-то связано с его шрамом.

  


* * *

Понедельник начался отвратительно, так как к общей слабости прибавилась мигрень. Гарри еле разлепил глаза, раздраженно глянув из-под одеяла на Тома, который пытался его растолкать.

— Проснись и пой, — Арчер ткнул его кулаком в бок, — наступило утро.

— Оставь меня умирать тут, — простонал Гарри, но все же сел, прикладывая прохладную ладонь ко лбу и чувствуя, как по позвоночнику катятся капли пота. Он искоса глянул на своих сокурсников, натягивающих мантии.

«Я здоров, — уверил он себя, — это просто головная боль».

С трудом поднявшись с кровати, Поттер побрел в ванную, всеми фибрами души ненавидя ранние подъемы. Глянув в зеркало, он тихо застонал, на него смотрело осунувшееся бледное лицо с покрасневшими воспаленными глазами. Он выглядел просто ужасно.

— Да что же со мной такое? — в отчаянии прошептал Поттер, запустив пальцы в непослушные волосы.

Половину уроков он практически проспал с открытыми глазами, профессор МакГонагалл несколько раз обеспокоенно взглянула на него, но ничего не сказала. Флитвик, наблюдая за потугами студента сотворить хоть какое-нибудь заклинание, удивленно поинтересовался, не болен ли Гарри, на что тот только покачал головой. Но хуже всего дела обернулись к полудню, когда слизеринцы собирались на занятия по зельеварению. Всё началось с того, что Блэйз попросил Гарри показать ему свое эссе, тот кивнул, и отправился в спальню, где лежала его готовая домашняя работа по зельям, которую они с Томом писали целое воскресенье. Открыв тумбочку, Гарри потрясенно замер, чувствуя, как с лица сходят все краски. Вместо аккуратно свернутого свитка на полке, где лежало эссе, валялась куча разорванных кусочков пергамента.

— Какого... — выдохнул Поттер и замолчал.

«Ну да, — зло подумал он, — я забыл, что слизеринцы обычно бьют в спину».

Сжав зубы, он достал волшебную палочку.

— Репаро! — клочки пергамента слабо затрепыхались и остались лежать на месте.

«У меня нет сил», — Гарри вздохнул и упрямо повторил заклинание — результата не было.

Дверь скрипнула, и в спальню заглянул Малфой, Гарри поспешно захлопнул дверцу тумбочки.

— Ты собираешься на урок? — лениво поинтересовался Драко.

— Да... а ты не видел Тома? — поднимаясь с колен, спросил Поттер.

— Он уже ушел, — светлые брови Малфоя вопросительно изогнулись. — Что-то случилось?

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Поттер, — ничего.

Схватив с пола свою сумку, Гарри вылетел из комнаты, бессильно злясь на весь свет.

  


* * *

— Поттер, — процедил Снейп, злобной тенью нависая над ним, — что, позвольте узнать, бурлит в вашем котле?

— Успокоительное? — вяло предположил Гарри, не глядя на профессора.

— А вы уверены в этом? — холодно уточнил Снейп. — По мне так это отрава в чистом виде.

Ученики в аудитории, старательно делая вид, что готовят зелье, напряженно слушали разговор. Впервые на их памяти Снейп отчитывал Поттера за плохое зелье. Том, сидящий рядом с Гарри, переводил обеспокоенный взгляд с друга на учителя, понимая, что сейчас Поттер просто не в состоянии сварить нормальное зелье. Он наблюдал за другом целый день и пришел к неутешительным выводам: Гарри болен, возможно, серьезно болен, при этом он почему-то делает вид, что всё в порядке. Гарри же в свою очередь молчал, разглядывал содержимое своего котла и не мог даже сосредоточиться на том, что говорит Снейп.

— Простите, профессор, — пробормотал он, — я все переделаю...

— Не стоит утруждаться, мистер Поттер, — резко взмахнув палочкой, декан Слизерина очистил его котел и бросил на него презрительный взгляд. — Если вы не можете приготовить зелье, о котором писали эссе, с первого раза, то не сможете приготовить его и во второй.

Плечи Гарри напряглись при упоминании домашней работы. Заметив это, Снейп холодно ухмыльнулся.

— Хотя, возможно вы соблаговолите показать мне ваше эссе, и мы поймем, где именно великий Гарри Поттер допустил настолько идиотскую ошибку, чтобы испортить свое зелье.

Гарри прочистил горло.

— Простите, сэр, но могу я принести эссе после уроков? — тихо спросил он.

— О, так вы считаете, что мне категорически нечем заняться, кроме как вашей бездарной писаниной? — профессор откровенно издевался, ученики забыли про свои работы и, затаив дыхание, слушали, как декан Слизерина отчитывает местную знаменитость, Гарри все ниже опускал голову, Том медленно приходил в ярость. — Что ж, — наконец, заключил профессор, — это ноль, Поттер, а теперь покиньте аудиторию.

Не сказав ни слова, Гарри собрал свои вещи и быстро вышел в коридор. Том, наблюдая за другом, перебирал в голове заклинания, которыми можно было проклясть Снейпа, но если бы в этот момент кто-то на него посмотрел, то ни за что в жизни не догадался бы, что тот находится в состоянии близком к массовому убийству.

«Чёртов паразит, — думал Арчер, резкими отрывистыми движениями, нарезая ингредиенты, — он же видит, что Гарри нездоров, зачем он это делает?!»

Краем глаза он наблюдал, как их декан, словно ничего и не случилось, ходит по кабинету.

«Как я это ненавижу, — в бессильной ярости думал Арчер, — абсолютная зависимость и никакого права голоса, ненавижу, как же я это ненавижу!»

  


* * *

Гарри швырнул сумку под стол и сел на стул, водрузив перед собой гору учебников.

«Я переделаю его, — упрямо думал Гарри, — я ведь уже написал это эссе, мне просто нужно восстановить его в памяти! — он разложил на столе письменные принадлежности и взял в руки перо. — Я все сделаю», — с ноткой отчаяния повторил Гарри.

Когда часы пробили полночь, Гарри оторвался от своей домашней работы, снял очки и устало помассировал переносицу. Он потратил на эссе для Снейпа почти целый день, а ему ещё предстояло столько домашней работы, что можно было даже не мечтать о сне.

«Я все смогу, — сказал себе Поттер, — я совсем не болен».

Но как бы Гарри ни убеждал себя, что все это переутомление и к выходным всё пройдет, с каждым днем состояние его неумолимо ухудшалось. Он перестал делать домашнее задание, стал избегать однокурсников и особенно Тома, который уже не раз пытался заставить друга сходить в Больничное крыло, на уроках он даже не пытался понять, о чем идет речь, и за какую-то неделю потерял столько очков, сколько Слизерин не терял за месяц. Снейп продолжал злорадствовать, заваливая его тоннами дополнительных заданий, Гермиона без конца убеждала его прекратить самоистязания и признаться в том, что он болен. Люпин несколько раз пытался достучаться до него и выяснить, что с ним творится. Даже Рон однажды осторожно поинтересовался, все ли с ним в порядке.

Гарри продолжал упрямо твердить, что он просто устал. Он уже и сам не мог понять, почему так не хочет попросить о помощи, почему не хочет признавать очевидного, и каждый раз, когда он понимал, что все становится только хуже, он говорил себе, что это просто слабость. Он ненавидел жалеть себя. Сейчас ему казалось, что как только он скажет вслух о том, что ему действительно плохо, что ему трудно дышать, что его зрение упало так, что он почти ничего не видит, что у него постоянно болит голова и не спадает жар, то он просто сломается и не сможет двигаться дальше. Он боялся быть слабым.

Но впервые он по-настоящему испугался только тогда, когда субботним вечером он начал кашлять кровью. Сначала он несколько секунд в ужасе смотрел на свою ладонь, покрытую мелкими капельками крови, но потом, испугавшись, что кто-нибудь это заметит, он поспешно сжал руку в кулак и огляделся.

— Это конечно забавно, наблюдать за тем, как ты занимаешься самоуничтожением, — спокойно заметил Забини, который, как оказалось, стоял всего в метре от него, — но по мне, так это слишком изощренное развлечение.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — хрипло сказал Гарри, собирая со стола книги.

— А, так ты часто кашляешь кровью? — Блэйз фыркнул. — Не дури, Поттер, тебе нужен врач.

— Мне никто не нужен! — рявкнул он и поспешил убраться из гостиной, пока сокурсник не придумал, чтобы ещё сказать.

Впрочем, Блэйз и не собирался продолжать беседу, вместо этого он отправился искать того, к кому некогда прислушивался мальчик-который-оказался-упрямым-ослом.

— Эй, Арчер, — Забини нашел Тома в библиотеке. Тот сидел за дальним столом, обложившись книгами, и даже головы не поднял, когда его окликнули.

— Чего тебе?

— «Теория проклятий»? — Забини повертел в руках одну из книг. — Собираешься проклясть кого-то?

— Да, тебя, если ты не скажешь, зачем пришел и не уберешься к черту, — Том поднял голову и уставился на однокурсника раздраженным взглядом.

Блэйз усмехнулся: чем хуже становилось Гарри, тем злее становился Арчер.

— Просто я тут вспомнил небольшую семейную сказку, — пожал плечами Забини, — мне рассказывала её моя мать, уж не помню к чему, но вот тебе отрывок. Когда моя прабабка отравила своего мужа, он умирал в мучениях почти месяц и когда он, наконец, скончался, никто не смог найти следов яда в крови. А шутка была в том, что однажды попав в организм, яд разрушил кровеносные сосуды и мой прадедуля истекал кровью изнутри, это было медленно, мучительно и необратимо, — Блэйз замолчал, бросив насмешливый взгляд на книги, лежащие на столе перед Арчером. — Ты ищешь не в том разделе, Том, — спокойно заметил Забини и ушел, оставив своего сокурсника одного.

Арчер несколько мгновений бездумно таращился в одну точку, прежде чем смысл слов Блэйза в полной мере овладел его разумом.

— Дьявол! — сквозь стиснутые зубы зашипел Том.


	7. Для чего нужны друзья

Гарри раздраженно отшвырнул в сторону свитер. Почему, черт возьми, вся его одежда и постель пропахла проклятой хвоей?! У него уже складывалось ощущение, что он живет в еловом лесу.

— И долго ты будешь упорствовать? — подал голос Том, наблюдая, как его друг разбрасывает по комнате свои вещи. — Если тебя травят, нужно обратиться к Снейпу или директору… — он помолчал, — лучше даже к директору.

— И что предлагаешь ему сказать? — огрызнулся Поттер, этот спор длился уже не первый день и порядком надоел обоим. — Что у тебя паранойя, и ты думаешь, что меня кто-то пытается отравить?

— Я ведь тоже долго терпеть не собираюсь, — спокойно сообщил Том, — я никому не сказал, только чтобы дать тебе шанс принять решение самому, но ты продолжаешь упираться, словно тебе три года!

— Том, пожалуйста, прекрати, — взмолился Гарри, — никто меня не травит, я не болен, не при смерти, я…

— Просто устал, — перебил его Арчер и язвительно фыркнул, — мы слышим это уже, по крайней мере, две недели, в то время, как тебе становится все хуже и хуже! Ты вообще в курсе, что Флинт из-за тебя как с цепи сорвался, а ведь он просто думает, что ты болеешь! Я сказал ему, что ты обращался к мадам Помфри и лечишься, и только поэтому он ещё не оторвал твою тупую голову!

— Всё нормально, — угрюмо бросил Гарри, — со мной все нормально.

— Между прочим, МакГонагалл и Люпин уже завалили меня вопросами о тебе! Думаешь, мне нечем больше заняться, кроме как с ними болтать?

— И что ты сказал? — забеспокоился Поттер.

— Что ты, чёрт возьми, идиот! — рявкнул Арчер. — Что я мог сказать?! Гарри, ну почему ты не хочешь признать, что тебе нужна помощь? — он устало вздохнул.

— А не ты ли говорил, что просить помощи, значит показывать свою слабость? — резко бросил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Хочешь сказать, что я слабак?!

Некоторое время Арчер растерянно разглядывал друга.

— И ты действительно считаешь, что признать то, что тебя пытаются убить, это слабость? — тихо спросил Том. — Думаешь, что если ты попросишь помощи, то покажешься слабаком?

— А разве нет?

— Нет! Нет, ты, придурок! Своим поведением ты не показываешь свою силу, ты, черт возьми, показываешь своё тупоумие! Кто в здравом уме будет отрицать опасность?!

— Я буду, — хмуро ответил Гарри, направляясь к двери, — брось, Том, никакой опасности нет.

— Ошибаешься, Поттер, — на его пути неожиданно встал Малфой. — Тебя кто-то травит и мне кажется, что это тот же человек, что разорвал твою работу по зельям и, после, по трансфигурации и чарам.

— Кто-то из слизеринцев желает тебе зла, Гарри, — на его плечо легла рука Арчера, — и я готов спорить на свою волшебную палочку, что ты тоже это прекрасно знаешь.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — тихо сказал Поттер, — я во всем разберусь сам…

— Ну, вот он и прокололся, — хохотнул Забини, появляясь по левую руку от Драко.

— Я так и думал, что этот идиот собирается все решать сам, — вздохнул Том.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Тебе, Поттер, надо было учиться на Гриффиндоре.

— Вот ещё, — фыркнул Арчер и ухмыльнулся, — Гарри прирожденный слизеринец, просто ты, Малфой, этого ещё не понял.

Гарри переводил растерянный взгляд с одного своего однокурсника на другого, не понимая, зачем им все это. Они явно всё планировали. Обсуждали его состояние, принимали решение… беспокоились? За него? Чушь какая-то.

— Какая вам-то разница? — не выдержал он.

— А? — хором спросили все трое.

— Какая вам разница, что меня пытаются отравить?! Какая разница, что кто-то каждый раз превращает мои домашние задания в кучу клочков пергамента, какая вам разница?! Это мои проблемы, не вмешивайтесь!

— Его проблемы, — Драко презрительно глянул на него, — нет, вы только послушайте, это ЕГО проблемы! То, что на нашем факультете есть кто-то готовый пойти на убийство, преследуя какие-то свои цели это ЕГО проблемы, ха! Это репутация факультета, Поттер, в первую очередь. Что о нас подумают, если ты прикажешь долго жить?

— К тому же ничего приятного в лицезрении твоей бледной физиономии нет, — хохотнул Забини, — если честно, это не прибавляет тебе обаяния.

— И если ты думаешь, что мне плевать на то, жив ты или мертв, — раздраженно процедил Арчер, — то лучше ещё раз хорошенько подумай, прежде чем делать подобные выводы.

— Но я…

— Заткнись, — спокойно предложил ему Том, — иначе мы позовем Флинта.

— Мы идём в Больничное крыло, — Малфой взял Гарри за руку чуть выше локтя, — потому что на тебя, Поттер, становится страшно смотреть. Ты позоришь факультет.

Гарри закрыл глаза, смиряясь с судьбой.

— Ладно, делайте что хотите, — пробубнил он, получив в ответ лишь три насмешливых взгляда.

  


* * *

— Мерлин всемогущий, — проговорила мадам Помфри, когда трое слизеринцев привели в её кабинет еле стоящего на ногах Гарри.

— Его пытались отравить, — быстро сказал Том, не скрывая беспокойства — по дороге к Больничному крылу, Гарри вдруг стало совсем плохо, казалось, каждый вдох дается ему с трудом, и Арчера охватила настоящая паника, когда он понял, что его лучший друг может просто не пережить этот день.

— Идите за мной, — колдомедик не стала задавать вопросов, а просто провела детей в одну из палат и помогла им уложить Гарри на кровать. — Сходите за профессором Снейпом! — велела она, осматривая Гарри. В её голосе звенело беспокойство. — Мистер Поттер! — позвала колдомедик. — Вы меня слышите?

Том, который вместе с Драко и Блэйзом уже направлялся к выходу, услышал слабый шепот друга.

— Я не… не вижу, — снова и снова повторял он, — ничего не вижу…

На этом Арчер перестал их слушать и со всех ног бросился в сторону подземелий на поиски профессора Снейпа. В его голове билась только одна мысль: «Что, если он умрет? Что я буду делать, если он умрет?» Именно сейчас, мчась по коридорам школы в паническом ужасе, Том в полной мере осознал, что за судьба уготована в этом мире его другу. Бороться или умереть. Его всегда будут пытаться убить, всегда в этом проклятом мире будут те, кому смерть Гарри будет на руку. Те, для кого убийство Поттера станет первоочередной целью.

«К черту всех вас, — задыхаясь, думал Том, — к черту судьбу и весь ваш проклятый мир! Что Я могу сделать?! Как МНЕ изменить это?!»

  


* * *

Снейп влетел в Больничное крыло и, не сбавляя шага, приблизился к мадам Помфри, выходящей из своего кабинета. Медсестра держала в руках поднос, уставленный флаконами с зельями. Заметив декана Слизерина, она раздраженно поджала губы и покачала головой. Северусу на её неодобрение было глубоко плевать.

— И каков вердикт?

— Яд, — тихо ответила волшебница, не теряя времени на выяснение отношений. — Но я не знаю какой, в крови его нет, почему — не знаю... Или он быстро растворяется, или это что-то особенное, я смогла обнаружить только остатки токсинов в легких, но определить яд невозможно. Северус, это катастрофа, — прошептала она, в её голосе звенел страх.

— Что с ним? — отрывисто спросил Снейп, избегая сейчас любых чувств и мыслей, это подождет, сейчас важнее было убедиться, что Поттер не сильно пострадал. Мадам Помфри, словно читая его мысли горько усмехнулась.

— Его нужно было госпитализировать ещё неделю назад, — напряженно сказала она. — Сейчас же… поражены желудок, печень, сердце, слуховые и зрительные органы, легкие просто в ужасном состоянии, зрение практически пропало, но все это поправимо, — медсестра сделала паузу, словно собиралась с силами, чтобы произнести вслух следующее предложение. — Самое ужасное в том, что повреждены клетки головного мозга, — без каких либо эмоций сказала она, — мальчик в коме.

— Что? — оба волшебника вздрогнули и обернулись. Оказалось, что всё это время в паре шагов от Снейпа стоял Томас Арчер, на которого до этого никто не обратил внимания. Мальчик был очень бледен, на его застывшем лице не читалось ни единой эмоции, и только в широко распахнутых чёрных глазах застыл ледяной ужас. — Что значит в коме? — тихо спросил он.— Вы хотите сказать, что Гарри больше не очнется?

— Нам нужно выяснить, что это был за яд, — вздохнула медсестра, — я ничего не смогу сделать пока не буду знать, каким образом бороться с токсином — есть риск, что мы можем навредить мистеру Поттеру, выбирая лекарства наугад.

— А Безоаровый камень? — продолжал настаивать Том, переводя отчаянный взгляд с профессора на медсестру. — Разве это не универсальное противоядие?

— От большинства ядов, да, — согласно кивнул Снейп, — и мы испробуем его. Но боюсь, здесь он бессилен.

— Но почему?!

— Если зелье, которым отравили мистера Поттера, мгновенно растворилось в крови, не оставив никаких следов, значит оно относится к разделу высших зелий и… может иметь необратимые последствия.

— О, — пугающе спокойно кивнул Арчер, — я понял, благодарю вас, сэр, я, пожалуй, пойду.

Он развернулся на каблуках и вышел в коридор, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Поппи покачала головой.

— Как бы его тоже не пришлось госпитализировать, Северус, — заметила она, — у мальчика, по-видимому, шок.

— Насколько серьезно поврежден мозг Поттера? — игнорируя её слова, спросил Снейп, за Арчером он присмотрит позже.

— Сложно сказать, в данном случае я могу только строить разнообразные догадки.

— Я понял, — Снейп кивнул, — я постараюсь выяснить, что это был за яд, а пока приготовлю несколько сильных противоядий и восстанавливающих зелий, сейчас нам нужно хотя бы не допустить дальнейшего ухудшения.

— Поторопись, Северус, мне кажется, счет уже идет на часы, — резко ответила медсестра, позволяя, наконец, вырваться своему негодованию, — я говорила вам, но…

— Поппи, давай оставим это хотя бы до завтра, — перебил её декан Слизерина и покинул лазарет. Ему нужно было о многом кое с кем поговорить.

  


* * *

Том осторожно закрыл дверь спальни и сел на свою кровать. Согнув ноги, он подтянул их к груди, уткнулся лбом в колени и крепко зажмурился. В голове хаотично метались мысли, но он даже не пытался к ним прислушаться. Тихо скрипнула дверь, и кто-то присел на его кровать.

— Что говорит мадам Помфри? — кажется, это был Забини.

— Они не знают, что это за яд, — глухо отозвался Арчер, не поднимая головы.

— Как Гарри?

— Плохо.

Он не заметил, как Блэйз вышел из комнаты, он даже не знал, сколько просидел в этой позе без единого движения, без единой здравой мысли. В груди поселился холод и странное отчуждение, ему казалось, будто из его души вырвали что-то очень важное, что-то, без чего больше не было ни тепла, ни чувств, ни смысла, вместо этого была только пустота и безжизненная ледяная пустыня. Ему было страшно, он замерз, ослеп, оглох, никогда в жизни Том ещё не чувствовал себя таким потерянным и одиноким. И он совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать. Да он и не хотел ничего делать. Сидеть так, не двигаясь, казалось просто прекрасным. Но чем больше проходило времени, тем выше поднималось в груди жуткое кипящее чувство, которому не было выхода и не было названия. Том лег на кровать, сделал глубокий вдох, уткнулся лицом в подушку и закричал.

  


* * *

Минерва сидела в кресле напротив директора, и Альбус готов был поклясться, что от нее исходят электрические разряды — она была очень зла.

— Объясните мне ещё раз, Альбус, — раздраженно сказала она, — почему мы уже вторую неделю наблюдаем за тем, как медленно умирает мистер Поттер и ничего не делаем?!

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что с того дня, как Северус сообщил о состоянии Гарри, мы не занимаемся ничем другим, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

— Мальчика нужно было отправить в Больничное крыло ещё в самом начале, Альбус! Ты видел его за завтраком? Он же похож на приведение! Сколько можно сидеть и смотреть, как он мучается?! Очевидно, что его прокляли или отравили.

— Мы несколько раз проверяли его организм на наличие яда, ты же сама не раз тайно использовала диагностическое заклинание и сама разводила руками в недоумении, — напомнил директор. — Если Гарри отравили, то это было что-то, что не добавлялось в еду.

— А ты уверен, что внимательно следил за тем, что ест мальчик?!

— Минерва, — Альбус оскорбленно посмотрел на профессора, — за Гарри на протяжении двух недель наблюдал я, мадам Помфри, ты, Ремус, Северус, два домовых эльфа, мистер Флинт, по просьбе своего декана, мистер Арчер и мисс Грейнджер, полагаю, хотя бы один наблюдающий мог заметить, что еда отравлена.

— Мистера Арчера и мисс Грейнджер никто не предупреждал о возможной попытке отравить мальчика! Если они и приглядывали за ним, то только из-за того, что беспокоились, вряд ли дети могли знать…

— Если не ошибаюсь, — мягко улыбнулся директор, — мисс Грейнджер всю последнюю неделю только и делала что читала об отравлениях и действиях различных ядов, а мистер Арчер изучал проклятья.

— Они дети, Альбус, ДЕТИ! Разве дети должны решать подобные проблемы?! Мы, профессора, обязаны были пресечь происходящее как только поняли, что с мистером Поттером происходит что-то неладное, вместо того, чтобы спокойно наблюдать…

— Если бы мы подняли тревогу, тот, кто пытался причинить вред Гарри, мог повести себя опрометчиво и напасть на мальчика…

— Можно подумать, мы не в силах защитить ребенка! Что это за опека, если мы не можем пресечь подобного?! Вы что ждали, что он сам все поймет? Он даже признаваться никому не хотел в том, что ему плохо, твердил, что с ним все в порядке! Не ищите отговорок, Дамблдор, зачем вы затеяли это?!

— Я надеялся, что…

Дверь в кабинет директора распахнулась, и в поле зрения Альбуса появился ещё один разъяренный профессор.

— Поттер в Больничном крыле, — коротко сообщил Снейп, — в коме. — Минерва в ужасе посмотрела на директора, Альбус молчал, ожидая пояснений. — В конце концов, это был яд. Как. Я. Вам. И. Говорил. Есть риск, что мальчишка, если и придет в себя, навсегда останется или слепым, или слабоумным, — непроницаемо черные глаза Снейпа обожгли директора плохо скрываемой яростью. — А теперь поясните ещё раз, Альбус, какого черта мы все это время играли в шпионов?!

— Что это был за яд? — спокойно спросил директор.

— Неизвестно, я проведу несколько экспериментов и постараюсь это выяснить. Пока мы не поймем, чем его отравили, вылечить Поттера будет невозможно, — Северус раздраженно фыркнул. — И вы не ответили, Альбус.

— Я… признаюсь, я просто не ожидал, — директор отвел взгляд и Северус понял, что сейчас последует невозможно идиотское объяснение, почему именно жизнь одиннадцатилетнего ребенка подверглась риску. — Гарри ожидает непростая судьба, — вздохнул Дамблдор, — и я надеялся, я полагал, что подобные ситуации разовьют у мальчика силу духа, научат бороться…

По тому, как переглянулись декан Гриффиндора и декан Слизерина, Альбус понял, что это объяснение, мягко сказать, их не устроило.

— То есть, — опасным шепотом начала Минерва, — вы устроили для ребенка игру на выживание, только чтобы укрепить его боевой дух?

В течение следующих десяти секунд тишины, от ярости, сотрясающей профессоров, чуть не пошли трещины по стенам. Снейп молчал, подбирая слова, МакГонагалл же взорвалась первой.

— Это ребенок! Мерлин, всемогущий, Альбус! Не воин, не боец, не бессмертный рыцарь! РЕБЕНОК! Вы обрекли мальчика на страдания, преследуя не его интересы, не прикидывайтесь, что думали о Гарри! Вы нарисовали у себя в голове план и пытались четко следовать ему, только вы забыли, директор, — в одном этом слове было больше яда, чем у Василиска, — Гарри одиннадцать лет, он всего лишь маленький мальчик, который пытается жить нормальной жизнью, — она задохнулась и замолчала, в карих глазах стояли злые слезы, которые она поспешно сморгнула. — Не отнимайте у него детство, Альбус, — тихо сказала Минерва, — мы и так слишком много у него отняли. Не совершайте одну и ту же ошибку дважды.

На этом она покинула кабинет, оставив директора наедине со Снейпом.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, — спокойно сообщил Северус, — но она права. Нам очень повезет, если теперь мальчишка сможет исполнить свою «судьбу», — он направился к двери, но на полпути развернулся и одарил директора разочарованным взглядом. — И впредь, Альбус, позвольте мне самому принимать решения относительно моих учеников, это был последний раз, когда я доверился вашему суждению. Во истину, когда дело доходит до Гарри Поттера, вы сходите с ума, директор.

За ним громко захлопнулась дверь. Альбус на мгновение прикрыл глаза, ссутулившись в кресле. Кто-то из портретов на стенах неодобрительно фыркнул.

— Много берешь на себя, Альбус.

Дамблдор потёр переносицу и, поднявшись с кресла, подошел к сидящему на жердочке фениксу. Птица повернула к нему точеную голову и щелкнула клювом, седовласый волшебник в задумчивости провел кончиками пальцев по перьям Фоукса.

— Кажется, я становлюсь слишком старым, мой друг, — признался директор.— По-видимому, достигая определенного возраста, жизненная мудрость начинает переходить в глупость.

Альбус вздохнул и безрадостно улыбнулся: "Как жаль, что люди не способны перерождаться, как фениксы".

  


* * *

Два дня прошли как в тумане. Том плохо спал, почти ничего не ел и перестал разговаривать с сокурсниками. Он не заметил, как проходил день, сменяясь ночью, не хотел выходить из комнаты, подниматься с кровати. Блэйз несколько раз пытался вытащить его на улицу или уговорить сходить в Больничное крыло, но Арчер его просто игнорировал. Он даже не слышал, что тот ему говорит. Ему просто было плевать.

Очередное утро Том встретил, глядя в потолок, и впервые за прошедшее время в его голове шевельнулась какая-то мысль, сначала он не обратил на неё внимания, потом попытался прислушаться и, наконец, произнёс вслух.

— Еловый лес, — хриплым шепотом сказал Том и нахмурился, — еловый лес, — он повернулся на бок, — еловый лес. Чушь какая-то.

Но мысль не оставляла его. У неё не было ни логического начала, ни завершения. Просто два слова, не дающие покоя. Дождавшись, пока он не останется в спальне один, Том встал с кровати и оделся, пока не совсем понимая, что он собирается делать. Побродив по комнате, он нехотя приблизился к кровати Поттера, медленно сел на тёмно-зеленый плед и долго рассматривал тонкий серебристый узор на ткани. Помедлив, он улегся на подушку Гарри и глубоко вдохнул. В нос ударил горьковатый запах хвои, и к горлу тут же подступила тошнота. Арчер вскочил с кровати и бросился в ванную, где его вырвало.

Прополоскав рот и умывшись, Том уставился на свое отражение в зеркале.

— Еловый лес, — из зеркала на него смотрел бледный миловидный мальчик со спутанными темными волосами и глазами, в глубине которых снова зарождалась жизнь,— и хвоя, — он склонил голову набок, отражение повторило движение за ним, в глазах все ярче разгорался огонь, — хвоей пахнет в еловом лесу. Здесь не еловый лес. Но здесь пахнет хвоей. Почему?

Он вернулся в спальню и снова остановился возле кровати друга, его разум работал все быстрее. Схватив со спинки стула свой серо-зеленый шарф, Арчер обмотал им нос и рот, натянул на руки перчатки той же расцветки и снял наволочку с подушки Гарри.

«Почему вся моя одежда пропахла проклятыми елками? — звенел в его памяти возмущенный голос Гарри, — такое чувство, что я живу в еловом лесу!»

  


* * *

Почти все утро Снейпа не покидало ощущение, что кто-то стоит у двери его кабинета. Сначала он даже прислушивался, ожидая стука, но его не последовало, и Снейп углубился в работу, перебирая в голове все возможное яды и составляя список наиболее вероятных, учитывая состояние Поттера. Его терпение лопнуло уже через полчаса и он, приблизившись к двери, рывком распахнул её. Напротив его кабинета, привалившись спиной к стене, стоял ученик, скорее всего слизеринец, учитывая цвет шарфа, которым была замотана половина его лица, и перчаток на руках. Мгновение спустя Северус узнал в нём лучшего друга Гарри Поттера.

— Арчер? — нахмурился Снейп, наблюдая за тем, как тот то складывает, то разворачивает белую ткань, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась обыкновенной наволочкой. — Что, позвольте узнать, вы делаете? — строго поинтересовался он, мысленно прикидывая, а не свихнулся ли на нервной почве Арчер.

— Скажите, сэр, — голос первокурсника из-за шарфа звучал глухо, — что пахнет хвоей?

— Вам прочитать курс по гербологии? — сухо отозвался Северус после минутного замешательства.

— Наверное, сосны, — словно не слыша его, предположил Том, — и пихты и… ели?

— Ели?

«Надо бы и его направить в Больничное крыло, — мысленно вздохнул Северус, — похоже, это серьезно».

— Как в еловом лесу, — Арчер поднял голову и взглянул в глаза Снейпа. Профессор вздрогнул — было в этом взгляде что-то очень знакомое, что-то невероятно пугающее.

— Арчер, вы в себе? — на всякий случай уточнил Северус.

— Почему наволочка Гарри пахнет хвоей? Или его свитер? И мантия? И почему, когда я вдохнул этот запах, мне стало плохо? Сэр.

Почти минуту декан Слизерина в молчаливом шоке смотрел на него. О нет, он в себе, понял Снейп, он очень даже в себе, просто до этого он никогда не видел, чтобы в глазах одиннадцатилетнего ребенка отражалась такая ярость. И ещё он никогда не думал, что у кого-то окажется такой извращенный разум, чтобы использовать яд Чёрной Ели.

— Фустернатрум, — прошептал Северус, Том вопросительно склонил голову набок, — хвоей пахнет Фустернатрум. Зелье Чёрной Ели. Дьявол! Идите за мной.

Он развернулся на каблуках и бросился в свой кабинет, остановившись у книжных полок, Арчер последовал за ним, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. Снейп искал взглядом нужную книгу и одновременно задавался вопросом, как, во имя Мордреда, это проклятое зелье не угробило всех, кто находился в спальне вместе с Поттером.

— Атерум Фустерна, — заговорил Северус, размышляя вслух, — что переводится, как Черная Ель. Сильный яд, изготавливаемый на основе иголок Чёрной ели, ядовитого хвойного растения. В Англии она встречается крайне редко. В основном произрастает в северном полушарии и считается самым опасным ядовитым растением. Иголки выделяют токсичный яд, который при попадании в организм, быстро повреждает внутренние органы, вызывая внутреннее кровотечение. Недостаток Чёрной Ели в том, что как только иголки отделяют от веток, они теряют все свои ядовитые свойства, а вот собрать эти иголки невероятно сложно, не говоря уж о том, как это опасно.

Рука Снейпа замерла напротив одной из книг, и он проворно снял её с полки.

— Зелье не получило широкого распространения, так как для того, чтобы сделать его правильно, необходимо мастерство и немалый опыт, а отравить им можно только того, для кого оно изготавливается,... то есть яд узкого профиля, — он принялся листать страницы, продолжая рассуждать вслух. — Для изготовления Фустернатрума, в зелье добавляется от одной до шести иголок, которые в сочетании с другими компонентами создают тёмно-зеленый густой раствор, имеющий стойкий запах хвои. Наиболее эффективно зелье действует, если его вдохнуть... — Снейп резко замолчал, — дьявол!

Том удивленно моргнул, когда профессор повернулся к нему с совершенно обезумевшим выражением на лице.

— Арчер! — рявкнул он. — Немедленно отправляйтесь в Больничное крыло! Скажите мадам Помфри, чтобы она проветрила помещение и сменила постельное белье и пижаму Поттера! Скажите, что его отравили Фустенатрумом! Живо!

Если бы Снейп не знал, что в Хогвартсе это невозможно, он бы подумал, что мальчишка аппарировал, так быстро он вылетел из кабинета. Продолжая листать книгу в поисках нужной заметки, он, не глядя, бросил в камин горсть летучего пороха и гаркнул.

— Альбус Дамблдор!

  


* * *

Несмотря на тяжесть отравления и состояние мальчика, приготовленный Снейпом антидот довольно быстро вывел из организма остатки токсинов. Школьный колдомедик приступила к лечению, и уже через пару дней Гарри пришел в себя, правда был несколько рассеян и очень слаб. Поппи по нескольку раз в день проверяла умственные способности своего пациента, но все тесты показывали, что мозг функционирует нормально, без каких-либо отклонений. Это было хорошим признаком.

— Если бы у него имелись серьезные повреждения, — говорила она Снейпу и Дамблдору, — мы увидели бы это сразу. Полагаю, на этот раз все обошлось, — при этом она бросала на директора испепеляющий взгляд.

Снейп сварил для Гарри профилактическое зелье, защищающее от яда Чёрной Ели, опасаясь, что его снова могут отравить. Тем не менее, вопреки опасениям мадам Помфри и декана Слизерина, Поттер быстро шел на поправку и не высказывал никаких признаков повторного отравления. Ещё несколько дней мадам Помфри пристально наблюдала за ним, и, наконец, когда его состояние было оценено ей как стабильно улучшающееся, к Гарри допустили посетителей.

К удивлению Поттера, в первых рядах к нему примчался не Том, а Ремус Люпин, а за ним началась бесконечная череда гостей. К тому времени, когда Арчер соизволил появиться в Больничном крыле, у Гарри уже побывали все кому не лень: Драко, делающий вид, что случайно проходил мимо, Блэйз, который хотел протащить сладостей, но у него их отобрала медсестра, Гермиона, с миллионом лекций по занятиям и строгим выговором, профессор МакГонагалл, очень недовольная тем, что тот умолчал о своем состоянии, Флинт, грозящий придушить его, если такое повториться, и даже директор Дамблдор, который был очень печален и почему-то вел себя с Поттером очень осторожно, словно опасался, что тот предъявит ему какие-то обвинения. Впрочем, Гарри больше интересовало, где же его лучший друг, а Арчер, как всегда, явился в самый последний момент.

— Я смотрю, ты доволен, — заметил Том, сидя напротив друга с язвительной улыбкой.

Гарри, развалившись со всеми удобствами, насколько это вообще было возможно на больничной койке, с удивительным аппетитом поглощал обед, состоящий из тарелки весьма безвкусной на вид каши и стакана обезжиренного молока. На замечание друга он только пожал плечами.

— Я же не специально, — он усмехнулся, — просто оказалось, что если капать в глаза эти капли, что мне дала мадам Помфри, не два раза, как она сказала, а три, то зрение улучшится.

— Значит, очки тебе больше не нужны, — заключил Арчер.

— Вроде как нет, — Поттер радостно улыбнулся, — никогда в жизни не видел мир так чётко.

— Да, — друг выдержал недовольную паузу, — достойная цена за две недели медленной смерти.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — он доел кашу и глянул на Тома, — я вовсе не собирался умирать.

— Ну да, а ты в курсе, как это смотрелось со стороны?

— Со стороны все всегда не так, как на самом деле, — легкомысленно бросил Гарри, сделал глоток молока и поморщился, — фу, ну зачем нужно было выливать туда это зелье?

— Какое зелье?

— Питательная добавка, — пояснил Поттер. — Мне сейчас нельзя ни жирного, ни сладкого, ни кислого, ни соленого, и мадам Помфри добавляет немного этого зелья мне в еду, чтобы в моём рационе было достаточно витаминов и прочей ерунды. Я, конечно, не против, но на вкус оно, как старые носки!

— Гадость какая, — признал Арчер.

Наступила тишина, Поттер выудил из-под подушки мешочек с леденцами, который Забини все-таки удалось протащить, невзирая на строгий запрет мадам Помфри, и принялся с шуршанием его открывать. Наконец Том потерял терпение.

— Ну и? Неужели ты даже не поинтересуешься, что я узнал, пока ты тут валялся?

— Хм? А ты что-то узнал? — Гарри забросил в рот леденец и вопросительно взглянул на друга.

— Ещё бы! Интересно же, кто пытался тебя отравить! — воскликнул Арчер.

— Ну и?

— Что «ну и»?

— Что ты узнал? — нетерпеливо уточнил Гарри.

— Не скажу, — Том злорадно улыбнулся, — вот лежи тут и изнывай от любопытства.

— Твоя жестокость не знает предела, — вздохнул мальчик-который-снова-выжил, — ладно, потом расскажешь.

И он снова обратил свое внимание на сладости. Том покачал головой, гадая, сколько фальши в этом спокойствии. Гарри порой было невероятно сложно понять, например это его равнодушие к собственной безопасности.

— И все-таки, — тихо сказал Арчер, — почему ты ничего не говорил? Если бы мы не поняли, что тебя отравили, ты мог погибнуть.

— Я... — Поттер пожал плечами, отводя глаза, — сам не знаю, просто это ведь касается только меня, так? — он с вызовом взглянул на друга. — Ведь опасность грозила только мне, зачем было втягивать в это кого-то ещё?

— Втягивать? — некоторое время Том пораженно молчал и вдруг рассмеялся, — черт, ну ты точно настоящий слизеринец, — сквозь смех заметил он, — только слизеринец обладает таким высокомерием и так зациклен на себе!

— Но…

— Гарри, я ценю твой благородный порыв защищать окружающих, — Том улыбнулся, — но для разнообразия позволяй мне хоть немного участвовать в твоей жизни, — Арчер насупился. — Мне неважно, что ты не сказал ничего учителям и старостам, мне обидно, что ты не говорил мне! Разве мы не клялись всегда защищать друг друга?

— Я пытался защитить тебя, — начал оправдываться Гарри, но Том только фыркнул.

— Вот уж глупость! Я вполне могу сам за себя постоять. Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты дважды подумаешь, прежде чем держать меня в неведении!

— Ладно, — Поттер пожал плечами, — как скажешь.

Ещё некоторое время мальчишки провели, болтая на отвлеченные темы, пока мадам Помфри не выставила Арчера за дверь, и Гарри не остался наедине со своими раздумьями. Он не хотел показывать этого и признаваться в этом, но в глубине души его мучил страх. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, в какой опасности находится его жизнь, и совершенно не представлял, что ему с этим делать.

Раньше существовала только эфемерная угроза от колдуна, который пропал без вести и считался мертвым долгие годы, сейчас же Гарри столкнулся с реальной попыткой убийства. Единственное, что он знал наверняка, это то, что пока в этом мире есть один могущественный волшебник, желающий ему смерти, он никогда не сможет жить спокойно.

Но что он может сделать? Что делать в случае, если тебе грозит опасность? Прятаться? Убегать? Отвечать ударом на удар? Гарри совсем не был уверен в том, что сможет умышленно причинить кому-то вред. Да он даже Дадли не мог дать сдачи! И дело совсем не в том, что кузен был вдвое крупнее и сильнее его. Гарри просто не мог представить, как он может ударить или, что ещё хуже, убить кого-то. Пусть даже того, кто жаждет его смерти. Для этого нужно ненавидеть, но за всю свою жизнь Гарри Поттер ни разу не испытал этого чувства, даже по отношению к тому, кто убил его родителей. «Том бы назвал это пацифизмом, — с улыбкой подумал он, — или глупостью».

Прислушиваясь к себе, Гарри не раз задавался вопросом, что он испытывает, думая о Волдеморте. Страх? Презрение? Желание отомстить? Нет. Каждый раз, вспоминая о волшебнике, который принес в мир столько зла, Гарри не мог почувствовать к нему ничего, кроме равнодушной отчужденности. Словно это был всего лишь персонаж какой-то книжки, плод чьего-то воображения, не имеющий никакого отношения к реальной жизни. Как тогда всё было бы просто! Гарри хотелось, чтобы Волдеморта не существовало. Но возненавидеть его он не мог. Пусть даже этот человек лишил его семьи... Но, как бы странно это ни звучало, как можно ненавидеть того, кого ты даже не видел ни разу в жизни? О ком только слышал?

Гарри откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза. Все эти мысли для него были слишком сложными и он просто выбросил их из головы.

«Мы перейдем этот мост, когда доберемся до него», — вспомнились ему слова из какой-то старой песни, и Поттер сонно улыбнулся, ему очень понравилась эта фраза(1).

Всю неделю, пока Гарри выздоравливал, он не знал, куда деть себя от скуки. Как следствие, он направил всю накопившуюся энергию на единственного человека, с которым постоянно контактировал. Этим человеком была неприступный колдомедик не особо расположенная к разговорам. Сначала он донимал её убеждениями, что он уже здоров, и его пора выписывать, но когда эта тема надоела и мадам Помфри и ему самому, Поттер решил сменить стратегию и принялся расспрашивать колдомедика о профессии целителей. Праздный интерес неожиданно перерос в искреннее любопытство. Мальчишке было интересно буквально все, и Поппи даже не заметила, как из односложных ответов её речи превратились в подробные рассказы.

За какие-то несколько дней Гарри умудрился так обаять школьную медсестру, что был допущен в святую святых — её личный кабинет, где хранились редкие лекарства, самые ценные книги и великое множество удивительных медицинских приспособлений. Гарри спросил про каждое и каждое внимательно рассмотрел. Волшебная медицина была совсем не похожа на маггловскую. Вместо иголок, скальпелей и резиновых трубок здесь были разнообразные пузырьки из тонкого стекла, травы, зелья, пурпурные сферы, измеряющие давление, золотые весы, часики с восьмью стрелками, которые указывали тяжесть заболевания и вроде как мерили температуру. Всё это казалось Гарри гораздо интереснее и не вызывало леденящего ужаса, который появлялся у него каждый раз когда он проходил школьный медосмотр у магглов.

— Это самая малость, — поясняла мадам Помфри, указывая на диковинные медицинские приспособления, — здесь в школе я не держу сложных приборов, потому что, как правило, не сталкиваюсь ни с чем серьезным, а вот в клинике святого Мунго находится лучшее оборудование, которое можно только вообразить.

— А что можно лечить в волшебной больнице, если волшебники не болеют? — спрашивал Гарри.

— Травмы, отравления, последствия проклятий, — начала отвечать Поппи, но потом махнула рукой, — да мне бы дня не хватило, чтобы перечислить тебе все виды магических болезней и лихорадок.

— О-о-о, — Гарри сидел в кресле у окна, болтая ногами и с шумом отхлебывая горячий чай с мятой. Мадам Помфри смерила его недовольным взглядом.

— Во-первых, сядь ровно, когда ешь, — недовольно поджала губы медсестра, гадая, когда это Гарри Поттер начал чувствовать себя в её кабинете, как у себя дома, — во-вторых, не пей чай так шумно, где тебя воспитывали?

Гарри послушно уселся ровнее, и на губах у него появилась озорная улыбка.

— Ну, мои родственники мало занимались моим воспитанием, мэм, — простодушно признался он, — наверное, им казалось, что я и такой сгожусь.

— Тогда мне стоит сообщить твоему декану о том, чтобы он проследил за твоим поведением, — серьезно заметила она, отбирая у Гарри полупустую чашку и сгоняя его с кресла, — А теперь, мистер Поттер, возвращайтесь-ка вы в свою кровать.

— А когда меня выпишут? — заныл Гарри, пока они шли в сторону его палаты. — Я уже хорошо себя чувствую!

— Тогда, когда я сочту нужным, — отрезала медсестра, наблюдая за тем, как он залезает под одеяло, — и никаких больше жалоб. В следующий раз будешь внимательней относиться к своему здоровью.

— Да, мэм, — грустно вздохнул он, вызвав у Поппи легкий смешок.

— Не унывай, думаю, к выходным можно будет тебя отпустить, — смилостивилась она.

— Правда?! — засиял Гарри.

— Только при условии, что я буду довольна твоим состоянием и твоим поведением, — с этими словами она вышла в коридор, качая головой. И когда только она успела проникнуться к нему такой симпатией?

Верная своему обещанию, мадам Помфри отпустила Гарри в конце недели, выдав донельзя счастливому ребенку огромный список инструкций и наказав приходить к ней на осмотр три раза в неделю. Поттер послушно кивал и улыбался не переставая. Медсестра вздохнула, и выражение профессиональной строгости на её лице сменилось искренним беспокойством.

— И, Гарри, я надеюсь, что впоследствии ты будешь относиться внимательнее к своему здоровью.

— Да, мэм! Спасибо, мэм! — клятвенно заверил её Поттер, поправил мантию, засунул в карман волшебную палочку и очки, которые в принципе были ему больше не нужны, и вышел в коридор, вдыхая запах свободы.


	8. Войны и взрывы

В гостиной Слизерина было тихо и пусто. Гарри подумал, что все ещё на уроках, как-никак была середина пятницы. Учитывая образовавшееся затишье, он решил воспользоваться ситуацией и разобрать свои вещи, но открыв дверь спальни, замер на пороге, удивленно распахнув глаза. На его кровати сидело маленькое существо, сжимающее в руках пустой пузырек из-под зелья, и горько плакало. Гарри открывал и закрывал рот, не зная, бежать ему, атаковать или вступать в переговоры, но тут существо повернуло голову, и на него уставились огромные голубые глаза, наполненные ужасом. Увидев Гарри, оно пискнуло, поджало непропорционально большие уши и с тихим хлопком растворилось в воздухе.

Гарри в ступоре уставился на то место, где всего секунду назад сидел незваный гость, потом, помедлив, подошел ближе, рассматривая свою кровать так, словно это было опасное животное. Нападать на него никто не спешил, и он сделал ещё два нерешительных шага, наклонился к подушке и осторожно втянул носом воздух. Стойкий запах хвои заставил его отшатнуться, закрывая рукой нос и рот. Больше вопросов у него не осталось. Гарри поспешно покинул спальню, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Теперь он был почти уверен, как именно зелье попадало на его одежду и постельное белье.

— А что потом? — Арчер жевал бутерброд и изредка косился на задумчивого друга.

— Ничего, — Гарри пожал плечами, — я спустился в гостиную и сидел тут до твоего прихода.

— Лучше бы попытался узнать, что это за штука была, — посетовал Том, доел бутерброд и зевнул, — ладно, попробуем выяснить, только я тут…

К друзьям подошел Флинт.

— Поттер, наконец-то тебя выписали, — прокомментировал он, окидывая того цепким взглядом, — по крайней мере, избавился от своих дурацких очков, — удовлетворенно заключил староста, — тебя Снейп звал.

— Но я…

— Сейчас.

Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— У нас впереди целые выходные, — заметил Арчер, — это куча времени.

Поттер вздохнул и поплелся к выходу. На самом деле, он очень не хотел сейчас общаться со своим деканом.

  


* * *

В дверь деликатно постучались. Снейп отложил перо и нахмурился, когда в образовавшийся проем просунулась лохматая голова Гарри Поттера.

— Вы вызывали меня, сэр? — переминаясь с ноги на ногу, уточнил он.

— Сядьте, — вместо ответа велел декан Слизерина, указав на стул напротив своего рабочего стола. — Итак, мистер Поттер, — он смерил притихшего ребенка раздраженным взглядом, — я надеюсь, вы в полной мере оценили всю прелесть своего идиотизма?

— Сэр? — брови мальчишки поползли вверх.

— Скажите, Поттер, чем вы руководствовались, умалчивая о своем состоянии? — напрямик спросил Снейп, придя к выводу, что мелкий паразит все же неадекватен.

— Я не умалчивал, — тут же заспорил Гарри, — я просто посчитал, что это моя проблема и решать её я тоже должен сам, зачем было вмешивать кого-то ещё?

— Вот именно об этом я и говорю Поттер, — фыркнул Снейп, — в данном конкретном случае вы проявили просто фантастическую глупость, настолько граничащую с кретинизмом, что теперь я серьезно задумываюсь, а адекватны ли вы вообще.

— Что?

— Я был лучшего мнения о ваших интеллектуальных способностях, — вкрадчиво сказал профессор, чувствуя, что напускная злость становится настоящей, — кто, по-вашему, вы такой?

— Я э-э-э…

— Вы, Поттер, ребенок... не спорьте! — рявкнул он, когда тот протестующе открыл рот, — да, вы ребенок, и я никогда не признаю, что вы взрослый человек, пока вы совершаете подобные глупости! Учась в Хогвартсе, вы находитесь под опекой профессоров, которые отвечают за вашу безопасность и подобные проявления безрассудства подвергают риску не только вашу жизнь, но и репутацию профессоров, вы это хоть понимаете?

— Простите, сэр…

— Вы могли погибнуть! И ваше гордое молчание в данном случае только сыграло на руку вашим врагам! Признать, что тебе нужна помощь — качество доступное мудрым людям, вьючные ослы, вроде вас, Поттер, тащат весь багаж на себе и всю жизнь плетутся в хвосте, запомните это!

— И что вы предлагаете? — вскинулся Гарри. — Ныть и жаловаться?

— Упаси вас Мерлин, — Северус презрительно скривился, — тогда я лично вас убью. Вы — слизеринец, Поттер, нравится вам это или нет, а слизеринцы никогда не делают ничего опрометчивого и необдуманного.

— Я привык сам справляться с трудностями, — запальчиво бросил Гарри.

— Отвыкайте, — Снейп пожал плечами, — иначе умрете идиотом.

Глядя на то, как поникли плечи мальчишки, Северус мысленно возликовал. Наконец-то он смог отыграться за все те недели, пока сходил с ума от беспокойства, и вот он, поверженный Поттер, сидит перед ним и выглядит очень несчастным. Это приносило такое удовольствие, что Северус чуть не улыбнулся, но тут сопляк поднял голову, и на декана Слизерина уставились печальные зеленые глаза.

— Простите, сэр, я просто не знал, что делать, — тихо сказал Гарри, — наверное, я просто… — он молчал, собираясь с мыслями, — боялся.

Счастливое чувство вдруг покинуло Снейпа, и вместо него на голову профессора обрушилась неподъемная вина. Мерлин всемогущий, он тут сидит и потешается над ребенком, который впервые в жизни столкнулся с подобной ситуацией и, надо сказать, несмотря на неправильно принятые решения, Гарри с достоинством встретил опасность, не сломался, не забился в дальний угол, не сбежал. Он продолжал идти вперед, несмотря ни на что, он пытался сражаться. Одиннадцатилетний ребенок.

Он, взрослый опытный волшебник, каждый день наблюдал за тем, как мучается мальчик, и ничего не сделал, а теперь он сидит и с самодовольным видом отчитывает ребенка, который, очевидно, просто не знал, что делать, как спастись, и даже ещё не поправился толком.

Снейп ещё раз оглядел паршивца. Ну, точно. Кожа да кости. Куда эта Помфри смотрит? Поймав себя на том, что его образ мыслей опасно напоминает мышление Молли Уизли, Северус прочистил горло и пододвинул к мальчишке небольшой лист пергамента.

— Возьмите Поттер, — велел он, пытаясь сохранить остатки достоинства, взгляд Гарри упал на пергамент и его брови вопросительно изогнулись. — Это список литературы, которая может понадобиться вам, чтобы нагнать школьную программу.

Поттер взял в руки пергамент и пробежал взглядом по названиям книг. На его лице заиграла слабая улыбка.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— И только попробуйте прийти ко мне на занятия неподготовленным, — пригрозил Снейп, недовольно глядя, как радостно закивал мальчишка, — если вы чего-то не поймете, можете подойти ко мне, — он даже не понял, как эта совершенно абсурдная мысль сорвалась с его языка. Он что, секунду назад предложил мальчишке помощь?! Он вперил в паршивца злой взгляд, гадая, успеет ли он отыграть все назад и понял, что уже не успеет. Оставался один вопрос. Что он теперь будет делать с этим абсолютным обожанием, которое излучают глаза Поттера?

— Спасибо, сэр, — повторил Гарри, — я вас не подведу! — с этим обещанием счастливый ребенок вскочил со стула и вдруг остановился на полпути к выходу. — Сэр?

— Что ещё? — устало вздохнул декан Слизерина.

— Мне кажется, моя подушка снова пахнет хвоей, — нехотя признался Поттер.

— Вот как? — Снейп задумчиво нахмурился. — Мы решим эту проблему, можете не беспокоиться.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— И ещё, Поттер, — Снейп помолчал, — каждое утро я буду выдавать вам антидот нейтрализующий действие яда и я требую, чтобы вы принимали его, как будет велено.

— Да, профессор, спасибо, — Гарри не знал, что это за антидот, но спорить на всякий случай не стал, ведь Снейп знает, что делает.

Поттер послушно кивнул и выпорхнул из кабинета, оставив Снейпа наедине с внезапно охватившими его неправильными чувствами вины, жалости и, Мерлин упаси, симпатии. Северус искренне пытался придушить в себе их все. Вскочив со стула, он принялся мерить свой кабинет широкими шагами, усиленно убеждая себя, что он ненавидит сына Джеймса Поттера всеми фибрами своей души. А душа у него такая холодная и черная, что он ну никак, никоим образом и ни при каких обстоятельствах не мог привязаться к ребенку. ОСОБЕННО к этому конкретному дурацкому ребенку.

А Гарри, вприпрыжку направляясь к гостиной Слизерина, весело думал, что это очень здорово, когда кто-то так о тебе заботиться.

  


* * *

Все выходные Гарри провел за учебниками, нагоняя пропущенный материал и выполняя домашнее задание, так что он так и не успел выяснить, что же за странное существо сидело на его кровати. И никому, кроме Арчера, о случившемся не рассказал. Он вообще об этом забыл. А его лучший друг, понимая, что Поттеру сейчас не до того, решил подождать с расследованием, пока Гарри не подтянет учебу, хотя ему и не терпелось поведать другу о том, что он успел выяснить.

Несмотря на все мрачные события, жизнь в Хогвартсе постепенно возвращалась в прежнее русло. Не было больше нападений, вторжений и прочих ужасов, Гарри и Том ходили на уроки, делали домашнее задание и с нетерпением ждали каникул, поэтому, когда на земли школы ступил снежный декабрь, Поттер и думать забыл о всяких расследованиях, тем более что в его жизни зарождался новый кризис.

Все началось с того, что профессор МакГонагалл решила смешать классы, и теперь на её уроках Гарри сидел рядом с Роном Уизли, со всех сторон окруженный гриффиндорцами. Удивительно, но трагедии не случилось. После двух совместных уроков, Поттер уже весело болтал с Уизли, словно и не было между ними трех месяцев молчаливой вражды. Рон явно был очень рад такой возможности начать общение, и Гарри подумал, что тот уже давно хотел возобновить дружбу, но из-за сложившихся обстоятельств не знал, как это сделать. Наконец, ему выпала такая возможность и незлобивый Поттер с радостью откликнулся на его предложение дружбы. Следом за Уизли, Поттер начал общаться с Дином Томасом, который оказался неплохим собеседником, к тому же у него было прекрасное чувство юмора, и Гарри даже сам не заметил, как простое соседство за партой переросло в неплохие приятельские отношения. После этого пошла цепная реакция, которую невозможно было остановить, и через каких-то две недели ученики Хогвартса с удивлением могли наблюдать, как слизеринец весело болтает в компании гриффиндорцев, что само по себе было феноменально. По школе медленно поползли разговоры, что не все слизеринцы такие уж и плохие. «Вот, например, этот Поттер…»

И все бы было замечательно, если бы в тот день, когда Гарри посадили за парту с Роном, МакГонагалл не допустила роковую ошибку, сделав соседями Арчера и Грейнджер. Гарри не знал, с чего все это началось и что послужило причиной, но с первой же секунды, как парочка оказалась рядом друг с другом между ними вспыхнула «холодная война». Теперь любой совместный урок Гриффиндора и Слизерина превращался в катастрофу для профессоров.

В отличие от Малфоя, который считал своим долгом полить грязью каждого, кто, по его мнению, был хуже, Том не сказал Гермионе ни слова оскорбления, по крайней мере открыто, ни разу не высмеял её происхождение или любовь к знаниям, он просто целеустремленно и методично пытался доказать, что он превосходит её во всем. Грейнджер вызов приняла, и теперь оба просто из кожи вон лезли на каждом уроке и если, не дай Мерлин, её ответ казался Тому лучше, тот начинал терроризировать преподавателя бесконечными вопросами и ответами, попутно тонко высмеивая узость мышления Грейнджер. Гарри никогда ещё не доводилось видеть собранную, спокойную Гермиону в такой ярости.

Слизеринцы думали, что дело в происхождении девочки, но Поттер знал, что Тому плевать, из какой она семьи, он видел в ней соперницу и, кажется, боялся, что Грейнджер может быть в чем-то лучше его. Для Тома это было катастрофой. Он просто не мог существовать в одном мире с человеком, который в чем-то его превосходил. К Гарри, что удивительно, это не относилось, хотя оба мальчика прекрасно знали, что по некоторым аспектам, таким как зелья, полеты и защита, он, несомненно, был лучше своего друга.

С Гермионой же все было иначе. Превзойти её во всем стало навязчивой идеей Арчера, и теперь каждый раз, когда они с гриффиндоркой видели друг друга, температура в помещении падала на несколько градусов. Поттер только молча вздыхал, наблюдая за баталиями двух своих друзей. В конце концов, было в этом что-то забавное, например, он раньше не замечал в своём отчужденно холодном друге такой эмоциональности, и никогда ещё Арчер не уделял учебе столько времени. Только профессора постоянно жаловались, что парочка срывает уроки.

— И чего вы не поделили? — в который раз спрашивал Поттер, насмешливо разглядывая Тома.

— Тебе не понять, — Арчер фыркнул, смерив друга недовольным взглядом, — и как ты только с ней дружишь? Она же может даже мертвого взбесить своей дотошностью!

— Том, — Гарри вздохнул, — вот правда, вы с ней два сапога пара, Гермиона тоже постоянно у меня интересуется, как я с тобой общаюсь, ведь ты такой надменный, — он ухмыльнулся. — Что вы грызетесь, как кошка с собакой?

— Она думает, что знает материал лучше меня, — пожаловался Арчер.

— А ты думаешь, что этот материал писали для малолеток, и он не стоит твоего внимания, — парировал тот, — так чего ты бесишься?

— Но она считает, что она лучше меня! — Арчер скривился.

— А ты считаешь, что ты стоишь на голову выше, чем все вокруг, включая профессоров и директора, — Поттер пожал плечами.

— Она заносчивая!

— А ты нет?

— Мнит о себе невесть что!

— А у тебя комплексы?

— Учит книжки наизусть и цитирует их, делая вид, что все знает!

— Это как-то тебя оскорбляет?

— У неё отвратительный характер!

— А ты ангел?

— Она считает, что понимает тебя лучше, чем я! — возмущенно заявил Том и понял, что сказал лишнее. Гарри смотрел на друга в веселом удивлении.

— Я? — выдавил он. — Все это из-за меня?

— Меня просто бесит, что она думает, что все про всех знает, — буркнул Арчер, скрестив руки на груди.

— И она сказала, что понимает меня... — уточнил Поттер, Арчер отвернулся, — лучше тебя?

— О, Мерлина ради! — поморщился друг, — прекрати так лыбиться!

— Но это смешно, — заспорил Поттер, — действительно смешно! Вы целый месяц грызетесь между собой, потому что… ой, не могу! — Гарри расхохотался, согнувшись пополам. Том сверлил его обиженным взглядом, потом фыркнул.

— Вот всегда знал, что ты идиот! — оскорбленно бросил он. — Причем здесь ты? Просто Грейнджер меня раздражает, вот и все, и ничего смешного тут нет, Гарри... Да хватит ржать!!!

— Прости, — отсмеялся тот, — просто мне и в голову не приходило, что мои друзья начнут лаяться между собой из-за такой ерунды, ведь любому понятно, что ты знаешь меня лучше всех, — он легкомысленно пожал плечами, — даже лучше меня самого. Гермиона просто дразнила тебя, а ты повелся, — он хихикнул, — вот уж не ожидал от тебя.

Том все ещё делал недовольный вид, но улыбку сдержать становилось все труднее, во-первых, Гарри очень заразительно смеялся, а, во-вторых, он и вправду переборщил... Хотя, впрочем, от этого Грейнджер ему больше нравиться не начала.

— И все же она зазнайка, — наконец усмехнулся он.

— А ты индюк, — продолжал смеяться Поттер, — чудесная пара!

Том покачал головой: ну что с него взять?

На второй неделе декабря, когда земли школы покрылись тонким слоем снега, а до экзаменов оставалось всего ничего, Том подсел к другу в библиотеке с таинственным видом; Гарри с любопытством склонил голову набок.

— Кстати, я кое-что узнал, — заявил Арчер, заговорщицки понизив голос, — но все забывал сказать тебе.

— И что же это?

— Ты знаешь, что такое домовой эльф?

— Что? — недоуменно переспросил он, явно ожидая какого-то другого разговора.

— Домовой эльф, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Мне было интересно, и я спросил у Блэйза, тот меня обсмеял и сказал, что домовой эльф это волшебное существо, прислуживающее волшебникам, а Малфой заявил, что они омерзительны, потому что любят готовить и убирать, но этого было мало, и я немного почитал о них.

Знаешь, домовики на самом деле очень странные штуки, я почти ничего про них не нашел, кроме упоминания о том, что как вид они были занесены в реестр магических существ ещё до основания Хогвартса, но никто не знает их историю. У них нет социальных групп, форм правления, письменности, религий или поселений. Образ мышления близок к примитивному, что, в целом, говорит о них, как о существах низшего ранга, но так как они умеют говорить и колдовать, волшебное сообщество решило перевести их из категории магических животных и обозвать магическими существами, что, оказывается, разные вещи. Кстати, домовыми эльфами их тоже назвали волшебники, так как ни культуры, ни понятия расовой принадлежности у них нет, как нет и понятия собственного «Я». Они служат волшебникам, беспрекословно им подчиняются и не мыслят своей жизни без рабского труда. Но их можно прогнать, подарив им какой-нибудь элемент одежды, и тогда эльф становится свободным… и по логике очень несчастным. Их жизнь длиннее, чем у волшебников раза в три, они низкорослые с темной или серой кожей, большими глазами и огромными ушами. — На этом Арчер сделал внушительную паузу, и Поттер, если и гадал, к чему друг затеял чтение лекции, теперь удивленно распахнул глаза.

— Домовой эльф! — закричал он и тут же осекся, глядя по сторонам: в библиотеке повышать голос было неположено. — В спальне! — зашептал он. — Тогда был домовой эльф! Это он опрыскивал ядом мои вещи!

— В точку, — Том самодовольно ухмыльнулся, — а что ты усвоил из моей лекции?

— Что домовики не способны принимать собственные решения…

— И это значит…

— Что это был чей-то домовой эльф, — заключил Гарри, — и по его приказу он меня травил, — он нахмурился, — но как мы узнаем, чей он?

— Насколько я понял, — протянул Арчер, — домовики, как правило, служат в богатых семьях. Скорее всего, наш неудавшийся убийца чистокровный волшебник.

— Под это описание подойдет весь Слизерин и добрая половина остальных факультетов, — нахмурился Поттер, — слишком много подозреваемых.

— Тогда вот тебе ещё наблюдение. Ты говорил, он исчез?

— Да…

— В Хогвартсе этого делать нельзя, — Арчер помолчал, — точнее невозможно, тут стоит какой-то барьер…

— Да, я тоже читал «Историю Хогвартса», — отмахнулся Гарри, — но как тогда эта штука вообще попала в школу?

— А это ещё один интересный нюанс, — Том самодовольно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь чувством собственной важности. — Малфой сказал, что в Хогвартсе этих эльфов полно, они выполняют всю черную работу и готовят на кухне. Скорее всего, чтобы домовики не путались под ногами, для них сняли эти чары, или они их как-то обходят, находясь в школе.

— Но если меня травил школьный эльф, значит это кто-то из персонала? — удивленно спросил Гарри, — но кто…

— Копай глубже, домовики здесь принадлежат не столько волшебнику, сколько зданию, а значит, подчиняются тому, кто в этом здании главный.

— Директор? — после минуты гробовой тишины выдохнул Гарри. — Думаешь, это был директор?

— Ну, вряд ли он сам, но подумай! Он же самый сильный волшебник в школе…

— С самой блистательной репутацией, — мрачно добавил Поттер, — он не мог…

— Ну, конечно! — оживился Арчер. — Это же естественно! Кто на него подумает? Он же великий волшебник, которого, если верить слухам, боялся даже Волдеморт.

— Но зачем ему меня убивать? — недоуменно спросил Гарри, — он же боролся с Волдемортом… вряд ли, — он с сомнением покачал головой, — думаю, ты ошибаешься…

— Да подумай, — зашипел Том, — если бы ты погиб, вину свалили бы на слизеринцев, и директор избавился бы от ненужных людей…

— Чушь…

— Хорошо, — Арчер кивнул, — но это же логично! Только директор мог подстроить такое. И почему никто из профессоров не забил тревогу, когда тебя травили? Почему все это замяли? Почему делали вид, что не замечают, как тебе плохо? Это подозрительно…

— О, так теперь у тебя вся школа в сговоре? — саркастично заметил Гарри, хотя последнее замечание друга засело у него в сознании. А действительно, почему?

— Ну, мало ли какая власть в руках Дамблдора, он мог приказать… или угрожать, — Арчер хмуро смотрел на друга. — Люди, наделенные властью, опасны, какими бы они хорошими ни казались.

— Не вижу мотива, — вздохнул Поттер, — как ни крути, директору не выгодно меня убивать.

— Тогда почему вместо того, чтобы забить тревогу, он замолчал случившееся с тобой?

— Так ничего же не случилось, — Гарри пожал плечами, хотя надоедливое «почему» так и крутилось в голове, — я же не умер…

Неожиданно Том хлопнул ладонью по столу.

— Ну, конечно! Он и не хотел твоей смерти, — шепотом сообщил Арчер, Гарри вздохнул, идеи сыпались из друга как из рога изобилия, — он пытался запугать тебя, возможно, он хочет подтолкнуть тебя к чему-то… или сделать так, чтобы ты подозревал своих сокурсников, чтобы ненавидел свой факультет! Точно! Он пытается настроить тебя против Слизерина, очевидно же, что директор хотел бы видеть тебя на Гриффиндоре, ведь, — Том поморщился, — все гриффиндорцы герои…

Гарри узнал интонации и улыбнулся.

— По-моему, Снейп говорит не так, — мягко заметил он и прочистил горло, придав своему голосу нотку надменного презрения. — Все гриффиндорцы — идиоты, — процитировал он, Том прыснул.

— Это одно и то же, — друзья обменялись веселыми взглядами.

— Итак, — бодро сказал Гарри, приосанившись, — у нас на руках есть один подозреваемый и море сообщников...

— Ну, вроде того, — Том пожал плечами. — Меня ещё заботит зелье, помнишь, я говорил, что готовить его сложно и опасно. Мало кто возьмется за такую работу, и то, правильно приготовить этот яд может только мастер зелий, а таких по пальцам пересчитать можно, — Том помрачнел, — но одного мы знаем.

— Профессор Снейп ни за что…

— Да я не об этом, — отмахнулся Арчер, — вдруг директор хочет подставить его? Начать расследование и доказать, что зелье варил Снейп! Дамблдор могущественный колдун, он может состряпать любое обвинение, вдруг все это сделано, чтобы избавиться от профессора?

Гарри хотел что-то сказать, но неожиданно звонкий девичий голос разбил приватную атмосферу тайного сговора.

— Какая же глупость! — на столешницу перед мальчиками обрушился толстенный фолиант, а сама обладательница книги уселась за стол напротив слизеринцев, — уже минут двадцать вас слушаю и всё гадаю, это шутка или вы действительно такие болваны?

— А тебе не говорили, что подслушивание чужих разговоров в некоторых случаях карается смертью, Грейнджер? — раздраженно поинтересовался Арчер, глядя на девочку. — И тебя никто не приглашал… — Гарри ощутимо толкнул друга локтем и повернулся к подруге.

— Прости, он не хотел тебя обидеть… — начал Поттер.

— Вообще-то хотел...— Арчер получил ещё один удар локтем в бок и насупился. — Да больно же!

— Хватит, — прошипел Поттер и улыбнулся Гермионе, — ты слышала наш разговор?

— С самого начала, — та высокомерно глянула на Арчера и снова обратила свое внимание на Гарри, — надо сказать, более абсурдной мысли в жизни не слышала, — она закатила глаза и снова покосилась на Тома, теперь с молчаливой насмешкой, — никакой логики.

— А ты просто кладезь логических заключений, да? — съязвил Арчер.

— Я, по крайней мере, адекватно оцениваю мысли, приходящие мне в голову, — огрызнулась Гермиона, — тебе никто не говорил, что домовики могут аппарировать куда угодно, гений? — ядовито поинтересовалась она у Тома. — Для них нет таких ограничений как у волшебников. Домовики обладают особенной магией, нам не подвластной.

Том погрузился в гневное молчание.

— Значит, это мог быть любой эльф? — вступил в беседу Поттер. — Не только школьный?

— Да, — она кивнула и снова воззрилась на Тома, послав ему сладкую улыбку, — и если вдруг тебе придет в голову обвинить профессора Дамблдора, почитай вот это, — она подтолкнула к нему древний фолиант. — Может, что-то новое узнаешь.

— А тебе не говорили, что не нужно верить всему, что пишут? — мурлыкнул в ответ Арчер. — Или ты только буквы можешь нормально воспринимать?

— Да хватит же! — прикрикнул на них Поттер. — Может, перенесем день взаимных оскорблений на другую дату? От вас с ума сойти можно!

— Но она…

— Том…

— Да он же…

— Гермиона! Хватит, — Гарри помассировал виски, от этой перепалки у него уже голова гудела, — давайте лучше поговорим об эльфах. Чей он мог быть?

— Да чей угодно, — Грейнджер скрестила руки на груди, — гадать можно до бесконечности…

— Но вот если его поймать и допросить… — хищно улыбаясь, начал Арчер и тут же напоролся на возмущенный взгляд гриффиндорки.

— Вот ещё! — фыркнула она. — Во-первых, как ты собрался его ловить, если он может аппарировать, куда ему вздумается?

— Оглушить. Это же элементарно, Грейнджер, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Ты что, варвар? — девочка хмуро смотрела на слизеринца, — все решаешь по принципу "оглушить и допросить"?

— Ну, раз ты такая умная, предложи сама, — Том поднял руки ладонями вверх, словно признавая поражение, хотя взгляд, которым он наградил девочку, был более чем уничижительный.

— Мы сделаем ловушку, — спокойно сказала Гермиона, — расставим её вокруг кровати Гарри и подождем, пока он в неё попадется.

— И чем твоя идея отличается от моей? — удивленно спросил Том.

— Тем, что я пытаюсь избежать жестокости, — она закатила глаза, — это же живое существо!

— Это живое существо две недели хладнокровно травило Гарри, если ты не в курсе, — прошипел Арчер, заставляя Гермиону испуганно отклониться назад, — и если для того, чтобы узнать необходимую мне информацию, придется оторвать его чертову голову, я это сделаю.

Поттер удивленно смотрел на друга, ему, конечно, было приятно, что Том так беспокоится за него, но на какую-то долю секунды ему почудилось, что Арчер стал кем-то другим, совсем ему незнакомым. Гарри ещё никогда не видел такую холодную ярость в тёмных глазах своего друга.

— У тебя что, на все случаи жизни только одно решение? — раздраженно поинтересовалась Грейнджер. — Ты же сам говорил, что домовики беспрекословно подчиняются хозяину, так разве он виноват в том, что его хозяин чудовище?!

— А ответ «мне плевать» тебя устроит? — холодно бросил Том.

— Гарри, скажи же что-нибудь! — возмущенно потребовала Гермиона.

— А зачем? — скучающе спросил тот. — У вас и без меня вполне неплохой диалог получается.

Грейнджер обиженно надулась.

— Вообще-то, я хочу помочь.

— Да, но почему-то вместо этого грызешься с Томом, — спокойно заметил Поттер.

Та покачала головой.

— Даже удивительно, как вы с ним похожи, — пробормотала она.

— Что? — нахмурился Арчер.

— С первого взгляда кажется, будто у вас с Гарри нет ничего общего, но достаточно приглядеться и становится ясно, что вы совершенно одинаковые.

— Правда? — Поттер широко улыбнулся.

— А ты что, не знал? — вполголоса буркнул Том, хотя и сам с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

— Вообще-то, это был не комплимент, — сухо заметила Грейнджер, — итак, возвращаясь к разговору, Гарри, что ты думаешь?

— Думаю, что и ты, и Том правы, — Поттер подался вперед, заговорщицки понижая голос. — И я знаю, как всё это провернуть.

  


* * *

— Ты уверен, что это сработает так, как надо? — шепнул Гарри, когда они возвращались с ужина двумя днями позже, Том только пожал плечами, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Откуда я знаю? Твоя же идея была.

— Ой, ты что, до сих пор дуешься? — Поттер усмехнулся. — Ну, забудь ты уже.

— Да, но мой план был надежней, — огрызнулся Арчер.

— Да, расставить невидимые силки с антиаппарационным барьером, бьющие жертву током, если она пошевелится, что может быть проще и гуманней!

— Зато наверняка!

— А если мы его угробим? Что тогда?

— Выкинем где-нибудь, — Арчер пожал плечами, — подумаешь…

— Том…

— Ладно-ладно, посмотрим, как сработает твой гениальный план, — он закатил глаза и нырнул в гостиную Слизерина.

В это же мгновение где-то рядом раздался жуткий грохот, похожий на взрыв: общежитие содрогнулось. Кто-то испуганно закричал, в гостиной со своих мест подскочили ученики, слизеринцы, вернувшиеся с ужина, напряженно переглядывались, не зная, что последует за этим. Первым направление взрыва вычислил Гарри, и Том с подозрением покосился на друга, когда тот тихо застонал.

— Что… эй, ты куда? — но Поттер его уже не слышал, со всех ног бросившись в спальню для мальчиков, Арчер поспешил за другом.

Добравшись до двери, Гарри широко распахнул её и потрясенно замер на пороге; позади послышалось тихое чертыханье Тома. Спальня лежала в руинах, по-другому и не скажешь.

— Что же это? — жалобно простонал Поттер, пробираясь через завал из развороченных кроватей, перевернутых шкафов, и разбросанных вещей. В воздухе стоял ощутимый запах дыма. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, — повторял он, осматривая масштабы разрушения, — как же?..

— Итак, — Арчер казался не в пример спокойнее Гарри и, привалившись плечом к косяку, скучающе наблюдал за другом, — давай подведем итог. Это, — он обвел красноречивым взглядом царящую в комнате разруху, — и был твой безопасный и гуманный способ. — Поттер ответил нечленораздельным мычанием. Том усмехнулся. — Надо сказать, я даже боюсь предположить, что тогда в твоем понимании жестокость…

— Но почему? — продолжал вздыхать Поттер, — этот порошок должен был просто усыпить домовика, а не взрываться!

— Ну, может, ты порошок перепутал? — насмешливо спросил Том, пробираясь к другу, — ты уверен, что на упаковке не «порох» было написано?

Поттер смерил его раздраженным взглядом.

— Вот только не надо делать такое самодовольное лицо, — язвительно заметил он. — В конце концов, мы своего добились, смотри, — он указал на ворох постельного белья, посреди которого лежал бесчувственный домовой эльф, — мы его поймали.

— Так это оно и есть? — Том подобрал с пола ножку стула и потыкал ей домовика. — Оно вообще живое? — брезгливо поинтересовался он.

— Ну, кажется, он дышит, — Гарри наклонился ближе, рассматривая маленькое существо, которое, судя по всему, оказалось в эпицентре взрыва, в результате чего было покрыто пылью и сажей.

Послышались шаги, и в спальню влетел декан Слизерина, за ним по пятам шел Маркус. Увидев, во что превратилась комната, оба замерли в немом шоке. Снейп пришел в себя первым.

— Поттер! Арчер! Потрудитесь это объяснить! — он вперил в мальчиков гневный взгляд.

— А это…

— Не мы! — поспешно перебил Поттера Том, пока тот во всем не сознался, — мы только что вернулись с обеда, а тут такое… — Арчер жалобно вздохнул, — кто мог такое сделать, сэр?

Северус сузил глаза, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с одного мальчишки на другого, выглядели оба очень невинно, к тому же он с трудом представлял, как два первокурсника могли бы учинить такой беспорядок. И даже если могли, то вряд ли решились бы, они же не самоубийцы.

— Раз так, вы можете идти, — он нахмурился, продолжая сверлить их взглядом, — но на будущее, вбейте в свои пустые головы, что нестись сломя голову туда, где минутой раньше прозвучал взрыв, последняя глупость, которую вы можете совершить в своей жизни. Отправляйтесь в гостиную.

— Сэр, — робко окликнул его Поттер, Северус перевел на него взгляд, и его брови удивленно изогнулись, мальчик крепко держал за шкирку потрепанного домовика, — оно было вот здесь, — Гарри указал на кучу постельного белья, — без сознания.

Снейп приблизился к первокурснику, рассматривая его находку, потом вздохнул.

— Это домовой эльф, Поттер, он, скорее всего, убирался в комнате, когда произошел взрыв, отнесите его к мадам Помфри.

— Но сэр, — это уже был Арчер, — посмотрите, что у него было! — он шагнул ближе, протягивая к профессору руку и разжимая пальцы — на его ладони лежал пузырек с темно-зеленой жидкостью. Снейп чуть было грязно не выругался.

— Отдайте это мне, — он отобрал у Арчера флакон с ядом, — и это тоже, — следом у Поттера забрали безвольно болтающегося в его руках домовика.

— Что все это значит, сэр? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри.

— Мистер Флинт, сопроводите первокурсников в гостиную, — велел Снейп, проигнорировав мальчишку. Последнее, чего бы ему сейчас хотелось — это объяснять Поттеру суть происходящего. Он и себе-то объяснять этого не хотел.

Маркус выставил детей из спальни, отчитывая обоих за излишнее любопытство и не замечая, что ни тот, ни другой его не слушают. Выдав напоследок ряд указаний по безопасности, Флинт оставил мальчиков в гостиной и поспешил за профессором МакГонагалл — как заместителя директора, её нужно было поставить в известность о произошедшем.

А в это время, расположившись в дальнем углу гостиной, Гарри и Том заговорщицки переглянулись. Пока все складывалось вполне неплохо.


	9. Формы лояльности

В Хогвартс пришло снежное Рождество. Экзамены остались позади, и теперь все ученики с нетерпением ждали каникул. Кто-то отправлялся домой, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество в кругу семьи, а кто-то, как Гарри и Том оставались в школе. Настроение у всех было не учебное.

— Ты уже отдал своему декану письмо с сообщением, что ты остаешься? — поинтересовалась Гермиона, когда они с Гарри сидели в библиотеке, болтая на разные темы, вместо того, чтобы заниматься уроками.

— Нет ещё, — поморщился тот, — мне все кажется, что он отправит меня домой.

— Почему?

— Ну, он не очень любит, когда кто-то из его студентов остается в школе, — пояснил Гарри, — у нас на факультете домой не едут только четверо, включая меня и Тома.

— Но он не может просто отправить тебя домой, если ты хочешь остаться, — возмутилась Гермиона, — в конце концов, его разрешение и не требуется, это просто формальность, когда студенты сообщают деканам о том, что остаются. И в любом случае, если он начнет упрямиться, ты всегда можешь пойти к директору.

При упоминании Дамблдора Гарри невольно нахмурился. Он, конечно, не верил, что великий волшебник вроде Дамблдора будет намеренно причинять ему вред, но слова Тома зародили в его душе сомнение. Почему директор ничего не сделал, зная, что Гарри отравили, почему продолжал наблюдать? Он ведь очень могущественный, не может быть, чтобы он не мог вычислить врага и разобраться с ним. Так почему же он ничего не сделал?

После того, как Снейп забрал у них оглушенного домовика, Гарри никто и слова не сказал о том, что происходит. Хотя и Люпин и МакГонагалл и его декан что-то знали, Поттер был уверен в этом, это было видно по тому, как они смотрят на него, как отмахиваются от его вопросов, как переглядываются между собой. Но что же они узнали? Что сказал домовик? И сказал ли хоть что-то? Почему его держат в неведении, ведь это касается именно его. У Гарри не было ответов на эти вопросы, и он старался особенно не зацикливаться на этом, но его все чаще и чаще посещала мысль, что он не хочет доверять свою безопасность тем, кто просто проигнорировал первое нападение, тем, кто что-то скрывает от него. Проще было всё выяснить самому и самому понять, как защитить себя. К тому же у него был его лучший друг. Единственный человек, которому он доверял абсолютно во всем. Арчер никогда не предаст его, это единственное, в чем Гарри был уверен на все сто процентов. А кто ещё ему нужен?

— Я сегодня ему скажу, — после продолжительного молчания вздохнул Поттер, — в конце концов, думаю, профессор Снейп не будет очень злиться.

  


* * *

— И что это? — сухо поинтересовался декан Слизерина, отрывая взгляд от пергамента, который дал ему Гарри.

— Заявление, сэр, — послушно отозвался тот, — о том, что я хочу остаться в школе на праздники.

— И чем это обосновано? — Снейп вопросительно изогнул брови, — собираетесь отравлять мне жизнь и во время каникул.

В зеленых глазах первокурсника вспыхнуло искреннее изумление.

— Я отравляю вам жизнь, сэр? — помедлив, спросил он.

— А вы думали, каждый мой день в вашем присутствии наполнен счастьем, Поттер? — ядовито процедил Снейп.

— Но… почему? — очень тихо сказал Гарри.

— Потому что, Поттер, вы непроходимый идиот, — поморщился Северус, чувствуя, как трещит его броня под натиском этой чудовищной печали в изумрудных глазах: «И почему он выглядит так, словно я сообщил ему, что сегодня наступит конец света? — недовольно подумал он, — и какого дьявола меня это беспокоит?»

— Просите, сэр, я не думал, что вам так неприятно моё присутствие, я уеду… — он попятился к двери, — извините…

— Поттер, — Снейп вздохнул: «Ну полный идиот», — во-первых, не надо делать вид, что вы несчастны и никем не поняты, и вы и я прекрасно знаем, что для того, чтобы остаться в Хогвартсе мое разрешение не требуется, — он досадливо скривился.

— Я знаю, сэр, — сопляк вяло пожал плечами, — но я не хочу, — он сделал паузу, — отравлять ваше существование.

— Мерлин, — Северус покачал головой, — сколько же с вами проблем, Поттер, — он взглянул на тупого ребенка, отмеряя границы собственного терпения, — хоть через раз пытайтесь заставлять работать свои мозги, это полезно.

— Простите, но я не понимаю…

— Поттер, мне совершенно безразлично остаетесь вы или уезжаете, можете хоть круглый год здесь ошиваться, не нужно делать из этого событие! Меня больше беспокоит, сколько ещё бед вы обрушите на мою голову, но так как расписания очередных припадков вашей безграничной глупости у вас нет, боюсь, это может случиться как во время каникул, как и после них, так что мне нет смысла запрещать вам остаться.

Гарри молчал больше минуты, по-видимому, осмысливая услышанное и делая выводы.

— Так вы просто за меня беспокоитесь? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Снейп содрогнулся от ужаса.

— Нет, Поттер, я беспокоюсь, что если вы внезапно свернете свою бесполезную шею, то мне придется ставить её на место. Как я говорил раньше, профессора отвечают за безопасность своих учеников.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— То есть я могу остаться?

Северус помассировал виски, прикрывая глаза.

— Вы глухой или безмозглый? — прорычал он.

— Спасибо, сэр! — звонко прощебетал ребенок и выскочил за дверь.

Снейп тихо застонал, сминая в руке заявление паршивца. Во-первых, он чуть ли не открыто признался в том, что его беспокоит безопасность мальчишки, что само по себе было абсурдно, а во-вторых, у него возникло стойкое подозрение, что мелкий паразит все спланировал и саботировал его на подобное признание. Это было так обидно, что причиняло почти физическую боль. Одиннадцатилетний сопляк обвел его, декана Слизерина, вокруг пальца. Позорище. Но больше он такого не допустит и не купится на эту провокацию. Снейп ведь ненавидел этого гаденыша, да, определенно ненавидел.

  


* * *

— Не прошло и года, — усмехнулся Арчер, — я отдал своё заявление ещё неделю назад, не понимаю, чего ты тянул.

Гарри задумчиво пожал плечами и зевнул, подперев голову рукой. Последний учебный день и так навевал на него сонливость, а лекции профессора Квирелла и вовсе вгоняли его в совершенное оцепенение. Квирелл преподавал в Хогвартсе маггловедение, но когда профессор Люпин уезжал по делам, он вел у них ЗОТИ и тогда интересные уроки превращались в пытку для Поттера.

— Это ужасно, — тихо протянул он, — ну как можно так скучно вести этот предмет?

— Смирись, иногда полезно наблюдать за такими людьми, — Том вздохнул, изнывая от скуки, — это же практикум по тому, как эффективнее усыпить врага, ты что, не понял?

— Да, но Защита, — простонал Гарри, — почему именно Защита? Это же мой любимый предмет! — он повернулся к другу и нахмурился, Арчер настороженно к чему-то прислушивался, — Том?

— Ты слышишь? — прошептал он, озираясь по сторонам, — откуда это?

— Что? — Гарри огляделся, но кроме монотонного бормотания профессора и тихого посапывания засыпающих студентов больше не услышал ничего, — ты что-то слышишь?

— Шепот, — Арчер разглядывал учеников, — но я не могу разобрать ни слова.

— О чем ты? Я ничего не слышу…

— Но оно шепчет, — Том взглянул на друга, — что-то говорит… с кем-то говорит…

— Оно?

— Странный голос, больше похож на эхо, непонятно мужчина это или женщина, — Гарри заметил, что у друга дрожат руки.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Я… не знаю, у меня от этого шепота волосы на затылке дыбом встают…

— Откуда он исходит?

— Не знаю, не понимаю просто, — он зажмурился, прижав руки к ушам, — не замолкает.

Гарри обеспокоенно огляделся. Никто не обращал на них внимания. Ученики спали или рисовали что-то в своих тетрадях, Квирелл бубнил лекцию, уткнувшись в свои записи, и никто ничего не слышал. Кроме Тома. Тишина в аудитории казалась тягучей и вялой. На мгновение у Гарри закружилась голова.

Шрам вспыхнул болью так внезапно, что Гарри вскрикнул от неожиданности, прижимая руку ко лбу, Том и ещё несколько учеников обернулись к нему. Квирелл замолчал, вопросительно глядя на первокурсника.

— Вы в порядке, мистер Поттер? — спросил он, подходя ближе, у Гарри были закрыты глаза, поэтому он не увидел странного взгляда, который бросил на профессора Том.

— Да, — стараясь не морщиться от боли сказал Поттер, — просто голова заболела.

— Тогда отправляйтесь в Больничное крыло, — спокойно отозвался профессор, Гарри поспешно вскочил на ноги, Арчер последовал за ним.

— Могу я его проводить, сэр?

— Да-да, — Квирелл кивнул и вернулся к чтению лекции.

Друзья вышли в коридор, и Гарри тут же болезненно застонал, привалившись спиной к стене.

— Что с тобой? — взволнованно спросил Арчер.

— Шрам, — Поттер шумно выдохнул, и исподлобья взглянул на друга, — уже проходит, все нормально.

— Странно…

— Что?

— Почему твой шрам заболел именно тогда, когда я услышал этот шепот? — Том задумчиво нахмурился.

— Понятия не имею, но лучше бы больше такого не случалось, — мрачно пробубнил Поттер.

— Ладно, идем, — Арчер потащил друга вперед по коридору.

— Куда? — без особого энтузиазма поинтересовался Гарри.

— В Больничное крыло, конечно.

— Но я в порядке…

— Я уже это слышал, — Том фыркнул, — только вот твоё и моё понятие «в порядке» немного разнятся.

Поттер усмехнулся и покачал головой: иногда его друг был просто невыносим.

Толкнув дверь в Больничное крыло, Гарри уверенно направился в сторону кабинета мадам Помфри, но у самой двери его остановил Арчер и приложил палец к губам, делая страшные глаза. Поттер вопросительно изогнул брови, собираясь спросить, что не так, когда услышал голос колдомедика, доносящийся из-за двери её кабинета.

— …Никуда не годится! Вы что собираетесь его тут поселить?

— А что вы предлагаете? — мальчики удивленно переглянулись, узнав голос своего декана. — Отпустить его на волю, пока он не закончит то, что начал?

— Но держать его здесь неправильно, Северус, — раздраженно отвечала ему Помфри, — ты же понимаешь, что он ничего не скажет…

— Но, может быть, какое-то зелье… — в разговор вступил новый участник, ещё больше возбудив любопытство двух невольных слушателей.

— Минерва, ради Мерлина, мы и так испробовали все, что могли, на него не действуют наши зелья и если ему приказано молчать, он будет молчать, даже если ему придется откусить себе язык, единственное, что я могу в данном случае, это отравить его, если желаешь.

— Его нужно передать в Министерство, — это снова была Поппи, — у них же есть целый отдел по контролю волшебных существ.

— И что они смогут? — язвительно поинтересовался Снейп. — Эти министерские идиоты только и умеют, что издавать новые законы, не хватало ещё, чтобы они наложили свои лапы и на хогвартских эльфов! Нам они ничем не помогут.

— А причем здесь наши эльфы? Этот домовик не принадлежит школе, — начала спорить МакГонагалл. Гарри и Том переглянулись.

«Он здесь, — одним взглядом сказал Поттер, — в Больничном крыле!»

Арчер потянул друга за рукав мантии, увлекая вглубь лазарета. Это был их шанс! Пока профессора заняты спором, они могут посмотреть на домовика и возможно поговорить с ним. Только где его держат? Мальчики тихо обследовали комнату за комнатой, Гарри уже начал отчаиваться, предположив, что эльфа держат в кабинете мадам Помфри, но вот Том приоткрыл очередную дверь и друзья заглянули в небольшую светлую комнату, скорее всего, подсобное помещение. Вдоль стен стояли полупустые шкафы и полки, старые тумбы и стулья, на которых были свалены потрепанные папки и книги, а в дальнем углу на полу сидело маленькое дрожащее существо, накрытое полупрозрачной сферой наподобие купола. Прижав к голове большие уши, оно безутешно рыдало, уткнувшись носом в свою же одежду, которой служила ему старая растянутая майка. Выглядел домовик больным и слабым. В Гарри шевельнулась жалость. Очень осторожно, стараясь не напугать эльфа, он приблизился к сфере, чувствуя, что Том идет в шаге от него. Домовик их проигнорировал, продолжая всхлипывать и трястись. Арчер брезгливо поморщился.

— Мерзость, — вполголоса прокомментировал он, эльф вздрогнул и поднял голову; на детей уставились покрасневшие заплаканные глаза.

Ровно две секунды ничего не происходило, потом взгляд домовика сфокусировался на Гарри, существо шевельнуло большими ушами, моргнуло и зашлось истерическими рыданиями, среди которых Поттер с трудом разобрал: «…Плохой, очень плохой…» и «Простите… простите…»

— Похоже, он свихнулся, — спокойно заметил Том, — пойдем, Гарри.

Но Поттер, хотя и понимал, что это бесполезно, опустился на колени рядом с импровизированной клеткой, разглядывая эльфа.

— Кхм… привет, — чувствуя себя очень глупо, заговорил он, домовик вздрогнул и искоса глянул на него, — если… если бы ты перестал плакать, я… я хотел бы с тобой поговорить, — рыдания чуть стихли, но это мало помогло. — Я — Гарри, — представился первокурсник, гадая, зачем он вообще все это затеял. — А ты? Как тебя зовут?

Неожиданно домовик затих и в упор посмотрел на мальчика.

— Га-Гарри Поттер спрашивает имя домового эльфа? — пискнул он.

— Эм, ну да, должен же я как-то к тебе обращаться, так?

Домовик обдумал его слова и кивнул.

— Виви.

— Виви? — Поттер поднял брови, позади послышался плохо замаскированный под кашель смешок Арчера. — Это твое имя? — домовик кивнул, продолжая рассматривать юного волшебника, и тут по его щекам покатились слезы.

«Ну вот опять», — мысленно застонал Гарри.

— Простите, простите Виви, Виви злой, плохой, Виви пытался отравить Гарри Поттера, Гарри Поттер может наказать Виви! — и тут эльф заулыбался, глядя на него. — Вы пришли меня наказать? Наказать, да?

— Домовик-мазохист, — язвительно прокомментировал Том, — чудненько.

— Подожди, — Поттер тряхнул головой, — я просто хотел поговорить, только для начала успокойся… пожалуйста…

Виви тут же затих и, склонив голову набок, посмотрел на Гарри.

— Никто никогда так не говорил с Виви, — сообщил он, — никогда не просил и не говорил «пожалуйста», — эльф благоговейно вздохнул, прижав руки груди, — Гарри Поттер великий волшебник.

— Нет, он просто воспитанный, — тихо пробормотал Арчер, которого все происходящее, похоже, забавляло.

— Эм, Виви, послушай, я… — Поттер замолчал, не зная, о чем говорить. Очевидно, что спрашивать домовика о том, кто его хозяин, бессмысленно, единственное чего он добьется, это новой истерики. Угрозы и подкуп на него тоже вряд ли подействуют, и что остается?

— Гарри Поттер пришел допросить Виви? — спокойно поинтересовался эльф.

— Нет, я… скорее хотел просто поговорить с тобой.

— С Виви? — глаза домовика удивленно округлились. — О чем?

— Да просто, — Поттер пожал плечами, — расскажи мне о себе. Как ты стал домовиком?

Позади него поперхнулся Арчер.

— Что? — прошипел он. — Ты сюда о жизни поговорить пришел?!

Поттер друга проигнорировал, глядя на домовика, тот выглядел ошеломленным.

— Гарри Поттеру интересна жизнь Виви? — выдохнул эльф. — Интересно, как Виви стал служить хозяину?

— Да, расскажи, как это случилось?

— О, — эльф уселся поудобнее, — это случилось очень давно, Виви тогда был молодой и неумелый и попался в ловушку.

— В ловушку?

— Да, — Виви закивал, — в ловушку для эльфов, мастер Лорвенсон ставил очень хитрые ловушки, — щебетал домовик, не заметив своей оговорки, Поттер победно глянул на друга, Том одобрительно хмыкнул, а Виви продолжал говорить и чем дольше он болтал, тем эмоциональнее становилось повествование. — …И когда молодой господин ушел из дома, мастер был так зол, что выжег его имя с фамильного дерева, а молодой хозяин был так талантлив, — Виви вытер слезы и всхлипнул, — но очень злой. Он взял Виви с собой, но Виви хотел обратно к мастеру Лорвенсону, а мастер умер, и Виви остался с молодым хозяином, Виви было некуда идти. А молодой хозяин сходил с ума, собирал страшные вещи и говорил с ними.

Гарри и Том глянули друг на друга. «Страшные вещи?»

— Виви, а… давно это было? — осторожно спросил Гарри, домовик непонимающе уставился на него. — Давно он стал собирать эти «страшные вещи»? — он и сам не знал, почему его так взволновали эти самые «вещи», возможно, домовик имел ввиду яды?

— Не знаю, Виви отослали и велели… — тут он замолчал, и его глаза наполнились слезами, — велели отравить Гарри Поттера, но Виви не хотел! Совсем не хотел!

Пока истерика не началась по новому кругу, Гарри поспешил задать последний вопрос.

— Виви, фамилия твоего господина Лорвенсон?

Эльф схватился за голову и взвыл.

— Нет, Виви, успокойся! — Гарри испуганно взглянул на друга.

— На его вопли сейчас все сбегутся, идем, — Том потянул Гарри за собой.

— Но мы почти узнали… — заспорил тот, и тут домовик ринулся к ним, врезавшись в прозрачную стенку сферы. От неожиданности Гарри шарахнулся в сторону и натолкнулся на Арчера, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, друзья вцепились друг в друга и рухнули на стопку книг, мимоходом опрокинув полку с котлами. Среди общего грохота Гарри успел расслышать тихие всхлипывания эльфа.

— Имя умирает, рождается новое имя, хозяин умер для семьи, и умерло его имя.

В коридоре послышались торопливые шаги.

— Молодец, гений, — ворчал Арчер, пытаясь выбраться из завала и спихнуть с себя распластавшегося поперек него Гарри, — умеешь ты действовать тихо. Да слезь ты с меня!

— Это моя вина, что ли? — возмутился Поттер, садясь на колени и стряхивая с мантии пыль.

— А чья?

— Поттер! Арчер! — те обреченно переглянулись: над ними грозным монументом замер Снейп.

  


* * *

— Это немыслимо! — отчитывал их Северус, пока мадам Помфри обрабатывала мелкие ссадины и ушибы. — Пробраться в Больничное крыло, лазить по подсобным помещениям, устраивать погром! Вы окончательно лишились ума? Ладно Поттер, но вы, Арчер! Я думал, что хоть один представитель вашего дуэта имеет в наличии крохотный, но мозг!

— Но сэр…

— Мне плевать, что вам удалось узнать, Поттер и не смейте перебивать меня! — прорычал Снейп. — Мало с вами проблем? Решили придумать мне ещё одну головную боль? Я даже не говорю, как это было опасно! Вы забыли, что именно этот домовик пытался вас убить?

— Но он не хотел…

— Это ничего не меняет! Сколько раз вам надо напороться на одни и те же грабли, прежде чем вы научитесь смотреть под ноги, Поттер?

— Простите, сэр, — Гарри опустил голову, — это вышло случайно.

— У вас все случайно, Поттер, — скривился Снейп, — я удивляюсь как вы со своими «случайностями» дожили до одиннадцати лет!

— Северус, — в разговор вступила Минерва, — я согласна, что мистер Поттер и Мистер Арчер поступили опрометчиво, но нельзя отрицать, что они единственные, кто сумел добиться от домовика хоть чего-то, может, мы все-таки выслушаем их?

Северус фыркнул и отвернулся, позволяя МакГонагалл взять ситуацию в свои руки. Внутри него кипела злость. Какого черта она с ними нянчится? Два идиота возомнили себя детективным агентством и теперь суют свой нос, куда не следует. И это только первый курс, Мордред их задери, что дальше? Крестовый поход в Запретный лес за ягодами? Отряд по поимке драконов? Он бросил ядовитый взгляд на Минерву и Поппи, ворковавших с Поттером. У Северуса в голове не укладывалось, как такое возможно. И почему вокруг этого мальчишки все скачут на одной ножке? За каких-то полгода паршивец умудрился очаровать половину Слизерина, почти всех гриффиндорцев, первый курс Хаффлпаффа и Рейвенкло, Маркуса Флинта, который пылинки с него сдувал, Драко Малфоя, влюбленного только в свое отражение, директора, который один раз пообщавшись с мальчишкой, окончательно свихнулся, и весь преподавательский состав! Опомнившись, профессор зелий поспешно вычеркнул себя из списка «преподавательского состава, очарованного Поттером».

И это только первый курс. Декан Слизерина боялся загадывать, но почему-то у него складывалось ощущение, что это не предел. На одно жуткое мгновение он представил себе, как у ног мальчишки рыдают безутешные Пожиратели смерти и обещают, что они так больше не будут, а сопляк улыбается им, как идиот, и великодушно всех прощает со словами: «Ну, они же не хотели. Им же просто приказали». Ужас. Если так пойдет и дальше, к седьмому курсу этот болван будет править миром.

Северус только никак не мог понять, ну почему все в таком восторге от паршивца? Он же ничего собой не представляет, обычный маленький испорченный эгоист и провокатор. Ни мозгов, ни здравого смысла, так почему он влюбил в себя даже строгую Поппи. Почему молчаливый домовик, из которого они, квалифицированные волшебники, и слова вытянуть не смогли, столько выболтал этому сопляку? И дело было не в известности мальчика, а в нём самом, Северус прекрасно это видел, людей привлекал сам Поттер, но чем?

Снейп взглянул на лучшего друга шрамоголовой звезды. Арчер сидел прямо и взирал на мир с тоскливым равнодушием, так похожим на взгляд Малфоя. Том держался как чистокровный волшебник, и многие слизеринцы, хоть и избегали общения с ним, не скрывали любопытства относительно родословной Арчера. Снейп видел, что мальчишка во многом копирует поведение представителей древних аристократических семей, таких как Малфои, учится говорить и вести себя как они, думать, как они. Но он был другим. Снейп и сам не мог с уверенностью сказать, кто же такой этот Томас Арчер.

Ангельское личико светилось такой чистой невинностью, что даже если бы его застали на месте преступления с окровавленным кинжалом в руке, никто ни на секунду не допустил бы мысли, что этот ребенок мог совершить преступление. Но всё же было в мальчишке что-то пугающее, отталкивающее. Словно в глубине этих спокойных темных глаз затаился опасный хищник. Это чувствовали многие, Снейп замечал, как его слизеринцы смотрят на Арчера, как говорят с ним, видел, как порой напрягаются профессора, когда взгляд Тома встречается с их, да что уж говорить, даже директору было не по себе от этого ребенка. И если бы Снейп опросил всю школу он не нашел бы ни одного сумасшедшего, который захотел бы разделять с ним девяносто процентов своего времени. Кроме Поттера. Поттер обожал своего друга и был слеп ко всем предрассудкам. Эта парочка, как сиамские близнецы, была неразлучна и никому не понятна, хотя сходства между мальчиками не было никакого. Поттер любил всех и дружил со всеми, будь то волшебник или домовик, Арчер же всех презирал. Кроме Поттера.

Северус взглянул сначала на одного мальчика, затем на другого. Поттер сидел на больничной койке, болтая ногами и звонко пересказывая разговор с домовиком, в изумрудно-зеленых глазах светилась абсолютная любовь к жизни, Снейпу даже не по себе стало от сходства мальчика с Лили Эванс, его матерью. На губах первокурсника играла легкая улыбка, и выглядел тот совершенно беззаботно, словно не они с его дружком громили помещения лазарета каких-то полчаса назад.

Арчер же наоборот сидел ровно и больше слушал, чем говорил, порой он делал какие-то замечания, поправлял Поттера и всегда анализировал ту или иную мысль, делая выводы. Поттер выводов не делал и о мелочах не задумывался, предпочитая зацикливаться на звуковых и цветовых эффектах. «Как обезьяна», — не смог удержаться от ехидной мысли Северус.

Тем временем, пока Снейп проводил сравнительный анализ «мелких паршивцев», Гарри закончил пересказ событий и виновато потупился.

— Простите, мы не хотели подслушивать, просто это вроде как важно и мне хотелось знать, что происходит и показалось, что ничего плохого не случиться… и я не думал…

— Поттер, помолчите вы хоть секунду, — рявкнул Снейп, — мы уже поняли, что вы «не думали» и этого вполне достаточно, — он взглянул на МакГонагалл. — По крайней мере, теперь мы знаем хоть что-то.

— Да, но я никогда не слышала о семье Лорвенсон, — нахмурилась Минерва.

— Аналогично, — Снейп скрестил руки на груди, обратив свое внимание на детей, — думаю, мистеру Поттеру и мистеру Арчеру не помешает напомнить, что правила школы необходимо уважать. Не зависимо от того, какие цели они преследуют, — Том и Гарри уныло переглянулись, Северус послал обоим язвительную ухмылку. — Взыскание, сегодня в восемь в моём кабинете. И никаких опозданий.

— Да, сэр, — в унисон вздохнули первокурсники.

— Теперь можете быть свободны.

— Но…

— Поттер, вам мало одной отработки?

— Простите, сэр.

Оба мальчика поспешно ретировались. Минерва ехидно глянула на декана Слизерина.

— Ты так печешься о них, Северус, — сладким голосом заметила она, — я просто поражена.

Снейп раздраженно проскрипел в ответ что-то нечленораздельное. «Проклятые гриффиндорцы».

Вернувшись в подсобное помещение, Снейп остановился у магической клетки, где сидел домовой эльф. Выглядел он на удивление спокойно, если вспомнить, что каких-то полчаса назад существо находилось на грани разрыва сердца, это было… подозрительно. Снейп нахмурился — что-то не так с этим эльфом. Домовик поднял голову и посмотрел на него каким-то долгим изучающим взглядом.

— Где сейчас находится твой хозяин? — спросил декан Слизерина, не особенно надеясь на ответ. Домовик задумчиво шевельнул большими ушами, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и вдруг на его лице появилась расслабленная улыбка.

— В Хогвартсе, сэр, — Снейп потрясенно уставился на эльфа — врать он не мог, это очевидно, но почему же теперь он так спокойно рассказывает ему о своем хозяине? «Что-то не так, — кричал его внутренний голос, — что-то здесь совсем не так!» Мысль о том, что сейчас в школе, вероятно, находится Пожиратель смерти, Снейп постарался отодвинуть на задний план, предпочитая сначала разобраться с домовиком, который вдруг снова заговорил.

— Виви должен уйти, — доверительно сообщил он, — Виви ещё нужно закрепить клятву верности.

— Что? — Снейп нахмурился, разглядывая домовика, но тот, казалось, думал о чем-то своем, и стоящий перед ним волшебник мало его интересовал.

— Виви очень рад, это большая честь для Виви, — домовик приосанился, — ведь теперь у Виви такой чудесный хозяин!

«Не похоже, чтобы он свихнулся, — размышлял Северус, — но тогда о чем он говорит?» Нехорошие подозрения усилились.

— Ты можешь сказать мне, кто твой хозяин? — уточнил он, Виви кивнул.

— У Виви великий хозяин, теперь Виви принадлежит Тому-Кто-Говорит, — домовик принялся водить пальцем по полу, — Виви не достоин, Виви был очень плохим, но если Тот-Кто-Говорит пришел за Виви, то Виви обязан подчиниться и Виви очень счастлив, — эльф глянул на Снейпа, — но Виви нужно уйти.

Северус сделал глубокий вдох, чувствуя, что следующий вопрос окончательно перевернет все с ног на голову.

— Назови мне имя твоего хозяина, — тихо сказал Снейп, домовик радостно улыбнулся.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр, — громко объявил он, — имя моего хозяина Гарри Поттер.

Декан Слизерина медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, ну да, в принципе он ожидал чего-то подобного.


	10. Коварные чаепития

Рождественское утро для Гарри началось с того, что нечто огромное и тяжелое набросилось на него, когда он спал, и принялось душить. Спросонья он ударился в панику и начал отчаянно сопротивляться, борясь за глоток свежего воздуха, пока не понял, что неведомый «враг» это ни что иное, как тяжелый бархатный полог его кровати, который по неизвестным причинам обрушился на него. Наконец, выбравшись наружу, Гарри спихнул скомканную ткань на пол и шумно выдохнул, откинув со лба спутанную челку. На соседней кровати послышался тихий смешок, Поттер резко повернул голову, раздражённо уставившись на друга. Том сидел на своей кровати, привалившись спиной к стене и скрестив ноги. Перед ним лежала раскрытая книга, а в руках он вертел свою волшебную палочку.

— Ой, — невинно улыбнулся Арчер, после чего стало совершенно понятно, кто именно виноват в том, что Гарри чуть умер от разрыва сердца.

— Ты убить меня решил? — хмуро поинтересовался Поттер.

— Нет, — Том пожал плечами, — просто учил новое заклинание, — он развел руками, — уменьшающее.

— Да? — Гарри смерил друга недоверчивым взглядом, — а почему практиковаться нужно было на моей кровати?

— А причем здесь твоя кровать? — мило улыбаясь, сказал Арчер. — Я хотел уменьшить книгу, вот эту, — он указал на учебник по чарам, лежащий перед ним, — но немного промахнулся.

— Ну да, как же, промахнулся, — скептически фыркнул тот.

— Извини.

Поттер недовольно посмотрел на Тома.

— Ты не выглядишь виноватым, — заметил он, сползая с кровати и направляясь в ванную.

— Да? А как тогда я выгляжу? — мурлыкнул вслед ему Том.

Гарри остановился, вполоборота глядя на ухмыляющегося друга.

— Чертовски довольным! — сообщил он и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты.

— С Рождеством! — донесся до Поттера приглушенный смех Тома.

— Чтоб ты провалился, — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, включая воду.

Невзирая на неудачное пробуждение, настроение Гарри сложно было назвать плохим, ведь сегодня было его первое Рождество в Хогвартсе, и при одной этой мысли он начинал жмуриться от удовольствия. А когда выяснилось, что под наряженной в общей гостиной Слизерина елкой его ожидает целая гора подарков, это Рождество стало для Поттера самым лучшим на свете. Один за другим, он разворачивал пестрые свертки и долго рассматривал каждый подарок, восторженно улыбаясь.

Том наблюдал за другом с присущей ему снисходительной улыбкой, усиленно делая вид, что ничего особенного в том, чтобы отмечать Рождество в волшебном замке, нет, хотя Гарри прекрасно видел, что Арчер пребывает в таком же восторге, как и он сам. На подарки Тому было плевать, хотя он с интересом их рассматривал и язвительно комментировал. Ему нравилось праздничное настроение, нравилась украшенная гирляндами и разноцветными фонариками школа, нравилась огромная елка в Большом зале, которую нарядили профессора, нравился праздничный завтрак, подарки и поздравления, он получал удовольствие от всего этого, но только лишь потому, что все это происходило в волшебном мире, среди волшебников. Каждый подарок, каждая свеча и каждый колокольчик здесь никак не был связан с магглами, и Рождество стало для него чем-то волшебным только потому, что он отмечал его в Хогвартсе. Гарри понимал и в какой-то степени разделял чувства друга, тем более, это было первое Рождество в его жизни, которое он не отмечал сидя в чулане под лестницей. И потом, он ещё ни разу не получал столько подарков.

Гермиона, что было вполне ожидаемо, прислала ему книгу о квиддиче, и Том мог бы долго злорадствовать по поводу узости мышления Грейнджер, если бы следующим подарком, который развернул Поттер, не оказалась ещё одна книга.

— И кто тут что говорил про примитивизм воображения? — ухмыльнулся Гарри, глядя на друга. Арчер высокомерно приосанился.

— Ты название прочитай! — предложил он. — Грейнджер до такого не додумалась бы, потому что только мой глубоко рациональный способ мышления способен сгенерировать и воплотить идеи, которые могут иметь весомые результаты в будущем, и кардинально повернут…

— Искусство Анимагии? — перебил Гарри сложную для его понимания оду самовосхваления Тома. — Ты даришь мне эту книгу?

— А ты здесь видишь какую-то другую книгу? — недовольно поинтересовался Арчер и удивленно посмотрел на друга, когда тот повалился на толстый тёмно-зеленый ковер и расхохотался. — Что?

— Открой мой подарок, — предложил Гарри и снова покатился со смеху.

Терзаемый нехорошими предчувствиями, Арчер развернул серебристую бумагу, в которую был завернут подарок друга, и остолбенел.

— Искусство Анимагии? — жалобно простонал он. — Ты купил мне такой же подарок?

— Ага, — Поттер прыснул, — похоже, твой гениальный и глубоко рациональный способ мышления мало отличается от моего, — на этом его снова разобрал хохот.

Том оскорбленно смотрел на друга.

— Но это нечестно! И хватить ржать!

— Почему же? — чуть успокоившись, спросил Гарри.

— Потому что ты не можешь подарить мне то, что я уже подарил тебе, — Арчер хмуро посмотрел на свой подарок.

— Ну да, ведь так гениального Арчера сочтут жалким подражателем и завистником, — Поттер фыркнул.

— Я лучше поищу другой подарок, — забормотал Том, — отдай сюда, — он потянулся за книгой, которую Поттер сжимал в руках, но Гарри ловко увернулся, пряча свой подарок себе за спину.

— Нет уж, мне нравится эта книга, я хотел купить себе такую же, так что отстань.

— Ну, вот и купи её себе сам, — не унимался Арчер, пытаясь отобрать у друга книгу, — я подарю тебе что-нибудь другое.

— Да прекрати ты нести чушь, — Гарри со смехом повалился на спину, продолжая прижимать к себе свой подарок.

— Я не желаю, чтобы меня с тобой сравнивали, — настаивал Том, хотя и сам уже не мог сдерживать смех. — Да отцепись ты от неё, клещ несчастный! — он потянул книгу на себя.

— Не собираюсь! — Гарри крепче сжал обложку.

То, что в результате они благополучно порвали книгу было вполне естественно, и теперь, сидя напротив друг друга каждый из них молча смотрел на то, что осталось от подарка Поттера.

— Круто, — прокомментировал Гарри, разглядывая помятые страницы и разорванную пополам обложку в своих руках.

— Не то слово, — Том задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу и выбросил свою половину в камин.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Гарри бросился спасать быстро вспыхнувшую книгу, но друг предусмотрительно схватил его за шиворот.

— На кой черт тебе рваная книжка? — он усмехнулся.

— Мог бы сжечь мой подарок, если так не хотел показаться предсказуемым, — Гарри раздраженно бросил в огонь оставшуюся половину книги и взглянул на друга. Том смотрел на него странным непонимающим взглядом.

— Сжечь твой подарок?

— Ну да, раз они у нас одинаковые, — Гарри поднялся с пола, стряхивая с мантии обрывки пергамента — все, что осталось от подарка друга, — в конце концов, меня-то все устраивало.

— Забудь, я лучше куплю что-нибудь другое, — Арчер, что удивительно, чувствовал себя виноватым, глядя на расстроенную физиономию друга. Гарри на его слова только рукой махнул.

— Не надо, ты уже преподнес мне подарок, — он бросил на Тома злорадный взгляд, — жаль только, он сгорел.

— Гарри…

— Том, ну, правда, я не понимаю, к чему ты все это устроил, подумаешь, одинаковые подарки, — он пожал плечами, — я все равно хотел купить себе эту книгу…

— Вообще-то я не собирался её рвать, — вздохнул Арчер, — это вроде как… была… шутка… Извини.

Поттер шумно выдохнул и плюхнулся обратно на пол, исподлобья взглянув на друга.

— Вот ты странный, делаешь вид, что умнее тебя нет человека, а ведешь себя как идиот, — Поттер уныло покачал головой. — Неужели мне придется мириться с этим всю жизнь? — он устало вздохнул, печально глядя на друга. Арчер уже было открыл рот, чтобы покаяться, чувствуя неподъемный груз вины, но тут увидел, что за глубокой скорбью в зеленых глазах скрывается с трудом сдерживаемый смех.

— Ты смеешься! — закричал он.

— Неправда, — спокойно сказал Поттер, хотя в его глазах уже вовсю горело веселье, — я очень опечален!

— Ты изворотливый лицемерный паразит! — Том попытался дотянуться до друга, чтобы дать тому подзатыльник, но Поттер оказался проворнее, и Арчер промахнулся, ничком рухнув на пол. — Убить тебя мало! Я думал, что ты злишься!

— Я злился, — с улыбкой сказал Гарри, — минуты две, но ты выглядел таким виноватым, что мне стало тебя жаль, в конце концов, сегодня и так была подорвана твоя самооценка, и я подумал, что лежачих не бьют и… ай, больно!

Том самодовольно усмехнулся, отвесив таки другу заслуженный подзатыльник. Поттер страдальчески вздохнул, и оба мальчика вернулись к просмотру подарков, продолжая тихо посмеиваться.

— Кстати, — сказал Гарри, разворачивая сверток, на котором почему-то не было подписи, — ты ведь думал о том же, о чем и я, когда покупал «Искусство Анимагии»?

— Ну, естественно, — Арчер свои подарки уже разобрал и теперь вальяжно развалился у камина, поглощая подаренные ему Малфоем леденцы «Берти Боттс», — я думаю, со следующего года можно будет начать практику.

— Но в Хогвартсе курс анимагии начинается только на шестом курсе, — озадаченно сказал Гарри, — вряд ли профессор МакГонагалл согласится…

— Идиот, — Том вздохнул, — кто говорил про МакГонагалл?

— Ты что, хочешь сам практиковаться? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— Ну конечно! — подперев голову рукой, Том усмехнулся. — Какое удовольствие, если все об этом знают?

— А… то есть, помимо школьных правил, мы ещё и министерский закон до кучи нарушим, так? — Поттер вопросительно улыбнулся.

— О том, что все анимаги должны регистрироваться? Хочешь, чтобы тебя внесли в министерский реестр, как какого-то домовика? — Арчер поморщился. — Нет уж, спасибо большое, я предпочту остаться незарегистрированным анимагом.

— А если узнают?

— Не узнают.

— Но самим практиковаться опасно.

— Ты струсил? — поддразнил друга Том.

— Вот ещё, просто уточняю, все ли учел твой глубоко рациональный способ мышления, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, уворачиваясь от пущенной в него коробки с шоколадными лягушками, и из свертка, который он держал в руках, выпала серебристая ткань. Гарри заинтересованно уставился на подарок. На первый взгляд это была мантия, или что-то наподобие мантии, но на ощупь она была такой легкой и мягкой, что мальчику казалось, будто она соткана из воды.

— Что это? — Том заинтересованно придвинулся поближе.

— Похоже на мантию, — Поттер нахмурился и набросил подарок себе на плечи, в это же мгновение глаза Арчера вспыхнули восторгом.

— Невидимка, — он широко улыбался, — это мантия-невидимка!

— Шутишь?! — Гарри покрутился вокруг своей оси. — Здорово! Моё тело пропало! Интересно, от кого это…

— А ты не знаешь? — удивился Арчер.

— Подписи не было, только записка, — Поттер кивнул в сторону оберточной бумаги, рядом с ней лежал сложенный вчетверо лист пергамента. Том подобрал с пола записку.

— «Твой отец оставил эту вещь у меня, незадолго до своей смерти. Пришла пора вернуть её тебе. Постарайся использовать её разумно. Счастливого Рождества», — вслух прочитал Арчер.

— Она принадлежала отцу? — Поттер стянул с плеч мантию. Теперь он держал её в сто раз бережнее, словно она могла рассыпаться в любое мгновение. — И она моя? — он с благоговением рассматривал свой подарок. — Но это… это же просто… просто, — он замолчал, не зная, как выразить словами то тепло, которое разлилось в его груди.

Эта вещь принадлежала его отцу. Гарри охватило чувство, словно Джеймс Поттер сейчас был в этой комнате и сам оставил эту мантию для него, ещё никогда раньше он не чувствовал своих родителей так близко, как сейчас, словно его отец стоял совсем рядом и достаточно было только обернуться, чтобы увидеть его. Поттер вздохнул, положив мантию на ручку кресла.

— Там сказано «используй разумно», — задумчиво протянул Том, — и кто бы мог послать тебе такой подарок?

— Снейп? — предположил Гарри.

— Ну да, как же, — мальчик фыркнул, — да он бы сжег эту мантию в то же мгновение, как она попала к нему в руки.

— Согласен, — Поттер развалился на диване, устремив взгляд в потолок.— Да и вряд ли он передал бы мне такую вещь, — он усмехнулся, — это же универсальное средство для нарушения правил.

— Значит, это не Снейп.

— Не Снейп.

— И Снейп о мантии ничего не знает.

— Не знает.

— Тогда кто это?

— Кто-то, собственноручно подписавший нам разрешение на нарушение школьных правил, — Гарри послал другу красноречивую улыбку, Том широко ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— О да, мы разумно используем её, — кивнул он.

После обеда, когда друзья возвращались в гостиную, на их пути, словно из-под земли вырос их декан.

— Профессор, — лучезарно улыбнулся Гарри, — с Рождеством.

Снейп смерил того уничижительным взглядом, предпочитая ничего не отвечать, хотя почему-то первым его порывом было высказать ответное поздравление, что было совершенно противоестественно, Северус никого никогда не поздравлял с Рождеством и сам его не отмечал.

— Поттер, следуйте за мной, — велел он, и оба мальчика, недоуменно переглянувшись, засеменили следом. Северус вполоборота глянул на Тома: — Арчер, где в моих словах вы услышали свое имя?

— Но…

— Отправляйтесь в свою гостиную, — строго сказал Снейп, и Том, вздохнув, поплелся в другую сторону, напоследок сочувственно улыбнувшись Гарри.

К удивлению Поттера, Снейп повел его не в аудиторию, где проходили занятия, а в свой личный кабинет, из чего тот заключил, что возможно, произошло что-то серьезное.

Открыв перед первокурсником дверь, декан Слизерина жестом велел ему пройти в кабинет и кивком головы указал на кресло стоящее возле его стола. Когда Гарри послушно уселся напротив него, Северус на мгновение прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

— Поттер… — начал он, вперив в студента напряженный взгляд.

— Да, сэр? — он вопросительно смотрел на своего учителя, не понимая, что происходит, Снейп вздохнул.

— Хотите чаю?

— Что? — от удивления, Гарри открыл рот.

— Вы глухой, Поттер? — раздраженно бросил Северус.

— О, простите, сэр, нет, сэр, в смысле, да, сэр, спасибо, сэр,… — затараторил первокурсник и окончательно растерялся, когда его декан, взмахнув волшебной палочкой, призвал к себе чайник и две чашки. Сервиз плавно опустился на стол. Тихо звякнули фарфоровые блюдца. Гарри напряженно смотрел на чайник, который без чьей либо помощи разливал в чашки горячий напиток.

— Пейте, Поттер, — велел Северус, внимательно наблюдая за мальчишкой.

Гарри послушно сделал пару глотков, отметив, что у этого чая очень необычный травяной привкус. Буквально после трех глотков на мальчика навалилась непонятная сонливость, и он расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя, как по телу разливается успокаивающее тепло. Напротив него силуэт Снейпа то расплывался, то снова становился четким, но каждая мысль Гарри была такой ленивой и тягучей, что это ничуть не взволновало его.

Когда взгляд Поттера расфокусировался и затуманился, Снейп немного успокоился, сказав себе, что теперь уже ничего не изменишь, и назад пути нет, хотя ему и не нравилось происходящее. Северус прочистил горло.

— Поттер, есть ли у вас домовой эльф? — четко спросил он.

— Нет, — Гарри нахмурился, словно даже говорить ему сейчас было тяжело, Снейп постарался особенно не волноваться, успокоив себя тем, что в таких пропорциях зелье правды не принесет вреда ребенку.

— Поттер, что вы знаете о приручении домовых эльфов?

— Приручении эльфов? — Гарри вяло моргнул. — Их разве приручают?

— Понятно, — Северус вздохнул, ну, конечно, а он чего ждал? — Ставили ли вы своей задачей поимку и приручение домового эльфа?

— Н-нет, — Снейп отметил, что Поттер чуть замешкался перед ответом, значит, стоит как-то изменить вопрос.

— Вы пытались поймать домового эльфа? — на пробу спросил он.

— Да, — у Гарри сильно кружилась голова, и он никак не мог понять, что происходит, и только где-то на задворках сознания шевельнулась слабая тревога, что этот разговор очень напоминает допрос.

У Снейпа же ответ вызвал беспокойство.

— Как вы пытались поймать его? — уточнил он.

— Мы рассыпали вокруг моей кровати усыпляющий порошок для домовиков, — монотонно ответил Гарри.

Северусу очень захотелось что-нибудь сломать или разбить. Например, сломать мальчишке шею или разбить его безмозглую голову обо что-нибудь. Он хоть понимал, что делал?! Чёртовы дети, неужели они не способны включать свои бесполезные мозги хоть через раз? Зельевар мысленно порадовался, что в момент взрыва в спальне для мальчиков никого не было. Усмирив рвущийся наружу гнев, Снейп задал следующий вопрос.

— Кто рассыпал порошок?

— Я.

— Кто первый коснулся эльфа?

— Я.

— С кем заговорил эльф?

— Со мной.

Северус устало помассировал переносицу.

— Откуда вы взяли этот порошок?

Мальчик плотно сжал губы, словно заставляя себя молчать, но Веритасерум оказался сильнее его силы воли.

— Его дала мне Гермиона, — выдохнул он.

«А вот и сообщники», — довольно подумал Снейп.

— Кто ещё знал о том, что вы хотите поймать домового эльфа?

От напряжения на лбу Гарри выступили капли пота, он крепко зажмурился и стиснул зубы, удерживая рвущийся наружу ответ, по его панике и тяжелому дыханию становилось понятно, кого именно он пытается защитить. Снейп испугался, что мальчишке сейчас станет плохо, похоже, мелкий идиот готов был откусить себе язык, чтобы не выдать Арчера. Зельевар вздохнул.

— Можете не отвечать, Поттер, — Гарри тут же выдохнул и успокоился, Северус понял, что эту пародию на допрос пора заканчивать, но неожиданно вспомнил ещё один немаловажный нюанс. — Поттер, почему вы хотели поймать домового эльфа?

— Потому что он пытался отравить меня, — спокойно сказал тот.

— Вы знали? — Снейп начал злиться, он так и думал, что этот маленький паршивец опять что-то скрывал.

— Да, я видел его.

— Почему вы никому не сказали? — вырвалось у Снейпа. «Чёртов мальчишка, вечно умалчивает о самом важном».

— Зачем? — искренне спросил Гарри.

— Что значит «зачем»?! Разве мы с вами не обсуждали вопрос вашей безопасности, мистер Поттер? — ядовито процедил Северус, медленно впадая в ярость. — Или вы не в состоянии доверить заботу о себе профессорам?

— Да…

— Что «да»?!

— Я не верю, — тихо сказал мальчик, мигом остудив гнев Снейпа.

— Объясните.

— Я никому не верю…

Северус невольно отшатнулся назад, глядя в затуманенные спокойные глаза ребенка. Ему и в голову не приходило, что этот открытый, вечно улыбающийся одиннадцатилетний мальчишка с наивными зелеными глазами далеко не такой, каким кажется, Снейп серьезно задался вопросом, а знает ли он вообще этого мальчика? А знает ли его хоть кто-нибудь, кроме его лучшего друга? Знает ли он сам себя? Зельевар тряхнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли и наполнил чашку Гарри чаем.

— Выпейте это.

В полусне мальчик протянул руку, взял чашку и сделал пару глотков, после чего его взгляд прояснился, а сам он заметно напрягся. Не без удовольствия Северус наблюдал, как антидот, добавленный в чай нейтрализует действие зелья правды, а глаза мальчишки наполняются паникой и ужасом осознания.

— Сэр, — залепетал Гарри, — я не… мы не… я просто… сэр…

— Поттер, — резко перебил его декан Слизерина, — во-первых, адекватно формулируйте мысль, прежде чем излагать её, во-вторых, двад…— он болезненно поморщился, — пятнадцать баллов со Слизерина за вранье, — Гарри пристыженно опустил глаза, — в-третьих, я назначаю вам и мистеру Арчеру взыскание за порчу школьной собственности до конца каникул…

— Но, сэр, Том не…

— В-четвертых, — Снейп, проигнорировав протесты паршивца, взмахнул палочкой и на его рабочий стол откуда-то сверху рухнул домовой эльф, который тут же кинулся в ноги к ошарашенному мальчику.

— Гарри Поттер, сэр! Виви пришел произнести клятву верности! Виви так счастлив видеть своего нового хозяина!

Гарри в ужасе посмотрел на своего декана, тот саркастично усмехался.

— …поздравляю с приобретением домового эльфа, — закончил оборванную мысль Снейп, и ровно на минуту в его кабинете наступила абсолютная тишина.

Виви замер, счастливо вздыхая и обнимая за ногу Гарри, сам Поттер вытаращил глаза на зельевара и хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь что-то сказать, а Снейп… Снейп садистски улыбался.

— Но мне не нужен эльф, — наконец булькнул Гарри.

— Но вы его приручили, поздравляю, Поттер, — улыбка Северуса росла пропорционально его злости.

— Нет, я его не приручал, он ведь пытался отравить меня.

— Но он же не специально, — бархатным голосом мурлыкнул Снейп, наслаждаясь полным непониманием на лице Гарри. — Ах да, я совсем забыл про пункт пятый, — он подался вперед, сложив руки на столе. — Чтобы приручить домового эльфа, нужно расставить на него ловушку и чем выше потенциал волшебника, тем больше вероятность, что ловушка его удержит. Если эльфа все же удается пленить, необходимо, так сказать, сломать его, то есть заставить говорить, отвечать на вопросы или нарушить приказ. Вам удалось проделать все это без особых усилий, так что, мои поздравления.

— Но… — Гарри уставился на домовика, который преданно дышал на его ботинок, — что мне с ним делать?

— Что вам заблагорассудится, Поттер, — отмахнулся Снейп, — а теперь вы свободны.

Словно во сне Гарри поднялся на ноги и вышел в коридор, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, вслед за ним кабинет покинул энергичный домовик. В этот же момент улыбка сползла с лица Снейпа и он, подперев голову рукой, бросил задумчивый взгляд в сторону камина, откуда на него загадочно мерцал мудрыми голубыми глазами Дамблдор.

— Директор, — меланхолично протянул декан Слизерина, — а может быть, мы просто его убьем? — он мечтательно зажмурился. — Это решило бы столько проблем…

  


* * *

Оказавшись в прохладном коридоре подземелий, Гарри привалился спиной к стене и шумно выдохнул, гадая, как можно было нажить столько проблем за каких-то полчаса. Он опустил голову, посмотрев на сопящего возле него эльфа.

— Ты что-то хотел? — устало вздохнул он.

— Виви хочет принести клятву верности, — звонко отозвался домовик.

В голове Поттера прокатился спутанный клубок беспорядочных мыслей. Он не особенно понимал, что это за клятва верности, зачем она нужна, и что будет, когда эльф её принесет. А что ему делать с домовиком он вообще не представлял. Несколько секунд он потратил на поиски способа избавиться от назойливого создания и, наконец, сдался, когда понял, что это бесполезно. Во-первых, он никак не мог упорядочить собственные мысли, а во-вторых, у него разболелась голова, что не способствовало благополучной умственной деятельности.

— Ладно, — уныло кивнул Гарри, — давай свою клятву.

Домовик радостно пискнул и рухнул на колени, протянув к нему руки.

— Виви отдает свою жизнь и магию во владение рода Гарри Джеймса Поттера отныне и навеки, — торжественно объявил эльф и с его пальцев сорвались бледно мерцающие огоньки, которые плавно взмыв вверх, медленно растворились в воздухе, не оставив и следа.

— И все? — удивился Гарри.

— Да, — кивнул эльф и тут же преданно воззрился на него, — хозяин хочет чего-нибудь?

— Да, — подумав, сказал Поттер, — оставь меня одного, пожалуйста, мне нужно подумать.

— Если Виви будет нужен, хозяину достаточно позвать его по имени, — звонко сообщил домовик и с тихим хлопком исчез.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Гарри страдальчески застонал. Итак, он стал обладателем домового эльфа, который на протяжении месяца пытался его отравить. Просто великолепно. И где гарантии, что домовик действительно принес ему клятву верности? Может быть, его обманом подослали к нему, и теперь Виви ждет подходящего момента, чтобы убить его. Гарри некоторое время бездумно таращился на стену напротив, пытаясь оценить насколько коварным может оказаться один конкретный домовой эльф. Когда ход мыслей мальчика начал подозрительно напоминать приступ паранойи, Гарри тряхнул головой и, оттолкнувшись от стены, побрел в гостиную, по пути задаваясь вопросом, как объяснить Тому, что он выболтал Снейпу их тайну и теперь они наказаны до конца каникул. Он ведь даже себе этого объяснить не мог.

«Том откусит мне голову», — мысленно вздохнул Поттер.

— А чего удивительного? — пожал плечами Арчер, когда друг пересказал ему разговор с профессором. — Я всегда знал, что ты в принципе не способен хранить секреты, — он зевнул, развалившись на ковре возле камина, — теперь придется все праздники драить котлы.

— Извини…

— Да забудь, я не злюсь, — Том отмахнулся.

— Ну да, только теперь ты мне это до конца жизни вспоминать будешь, — хмуро заметил Гарри.

— Естественно, — друг ухмыльнулся, — я сказал, что не злюсь, но не говорил, что забуду тебе это.

— Я от тебя другого и не ждал, — вздохнул Поттер.

— Меня больше волнует этот эльф, — сменил тему Том, — ты не боишься, что это ловушка?

— Я думал об этом, — признался Гарри.

— И что?..

— И всё.

— Впечатляющий вывод, — Арчер поморщился. — Не понимаю, почему профессора его вообще отпустили? Сидел бы себе там, где сидел… зачем они его к тебе подпустили? Неужели им не пришло в голову, что он может быть опасен для тебя?

— Не знаю, — без особого интереса отозвался Гарри, листая «Историю квиддича», которую подарила ему Гермиона.

— Твой энтузиазм просто сметает с ног, — Том покачал головой, наблюдая за флегматично настроенным другом. — Гарри?

— Хм?

— А может, мы его убьем?

— Кого? — Поттер оторвался от книги.

— Ну, домовика твоего.

— Зачем?

— Нет домовика, нет проблемы, — просто ответил Арчер.

— Для обычного человека ты слишком кровожадный, — вяло усмехнулся Поттер, возвращаясь к чтению, Том пожал плечами.

— Не хочешь, как хочешь, моё дело предложить…

— Но мы ведь можем его допросить... — задумчиво протянул Гарри.

Арчер вздохнул.

— Ну, так зови его.

— Хочешь расспросить домовика здесь? — Поттер вопросительно поднял брови. — Прямо в гостиной Слизерина?

— Мерлина ради, здесь никого нет! — Том закатил глаза.

— Нет, — твердо решил Гарри, — надо найти другое место.

— Например?

— Не знаю, надо подумать, — и с этими словами он снова вернулся к «Истории Квиддича», Том недовольно фыркнул. Пять минут спустя он не выдержал.

— Гарри…

— Что?

— Так где мы допросим твоего домовика?

Поттер поежился, ему очень не понравилось, как прозвучало это «твой домовик».

— Надо поискать какую-нибудь пустующую аудиторию, — задумчиво протянул он.

— Прекрасно, — Арчер покладисто кивнул, — когда?

— Не знаю.

Снова наступила тишина, Том раздраженно выстукивал по полу каблуком ботинка и поглядывал на друга, ожидая, что тот проявит к грядущему расследованию хоть какой-то интерес. Гарри в свою очередь, кажется, вообще об этом не думал.

— Гарри…

— Что?

— Сегодня ночью.

— Что? — тот растерянно моргнул.

— Мы пойдем искать место для допроса сегодня ночью, — довольным тоном заявил Арчер.

— А при свете дня тебе что мешает это сделать? — непонимающе вскинул брови его друг.

— Так ночью же интересней, — заговорщицки заметил Том.

— Да уж, нам ведь так не хватает проблем, — Поттер язвительно фыркнул, — хочешь до конца года к Снейпу на отработки ходить?

— Ты, кажется, кое-что забыл, — Арчер коварно улыбнулся, встретив недоуменный взгляд друга, — нас же никто не увидит…

— О-о-о, — Том с удовольствием отметил, что в глазах Гарри вспыхнул азарт, — в таком случае, я — за!

  


* * *

— Итак, — сдавленным шепотом произнес Гарри, оглядывая пустынный тёмный коридор, по которому то и дело проносился холодный сквозняк, — мы стоим здесь, ночью, под мантией-невидимкой в полной темноте и одиночестве. Что дальше?

Справа от него Том протянул непонятное и загадочное «мм-м-м», и потянул его за собой, вынуждая идти рядом: все-таки мантия-невидимка хоть и была достаточно просторной, чтобы спрятать двух одиннадцатилетних мальчишек, но все же им не хотелось попасться Филчу или Снейпу из-за глупой неосторожности.

— Где-то здесь была пустая аудитория, — тихо пробормотал Арчер, озираясь по сторонам, — вот где-то здесь… точно уверен, ага!

— Да тише ты! — Гарри попытался прикрыл другу рот рукой. — Хочешь весь Хогвартс разбудить?!

— По-моему, орёшь здесь ты, — веско заметил Том, уворачиваясь от ладони Поттера, — идем, пока… а, дьявол!

Арчер схватил друга за шиворот и втянул в аудиторию как раз в тот момент, когда справа от них непонятно откуда появилась миссис Норрис, вездесущая кошка школьного завхоза. Оба мальчика замерли возле стены, боясь вздохнуть. Кошка потянула носом воздух, покрутила головой и с ворчливым мяуканьем скрылась из виду. Том и Гарри одновременно выдохнули. Арчер осторожно закрыл дверь кабинета и стянул с них мантию-невидимку.

— Чуть не попались, — усмехнулся он.

— А не ты ли говорил, что нас никто не заметит? — недовольно фыркнул Гарри, аккуратно складывая мантию.

— А не ты ли орал как полоумный на весь коридор? — парировал Том с самодовольной улыбкой, Поттер в ответ разразился невнятным бурчанием.

— Ладно, зови уже своего домовика, зря мы, что ли, сюда шли? — Арчер уселся на пыльную парту и выжидающе уставился на Гарри, тот вздохнул и негромко позвал эльфа по имени. Не прошло и секунды, как в аудитории с тихим хлопком материализовался Виви, заставив обоих мальчиков вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Хозяин звал Виви? — низко поклонился эльф, сияя счастливой улыбкой.

— Э-э-э, да, Виви, — Поттер прочистил горло, — я хотел спросить у тебя кое-что… хм… может, присядешь?

— Присесть? — удивился домовик. — Гарри Поттер хочет, чтобы Виви сидел наравне с волшебниками?

— Э-э-э, да, — Поттер недоуменно глянул на друга, тот пожал плечами и красноречиво закатил глаза.

— Виви такой счастливый, — умиленно вздохнул эльф, усаживаясь на стул с такой осторожностью, будто он мог рассыпаться под ним в пыль, — у Виви самый добрый хозяин на свете.

— Э-э-м, спасибо, — Гарри смущенно улыбнулся. — Виви, я хотел бы поговорить о твоем хозяине, — начал он, эльф вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— Гарри Поттер хочет поговорить с Виви о себе?

Том тихо хихикнул.

— Интересно, какая это стадия нарциссизма? Ай! — он болезненно поморщился, получив ощутимый удар локтем в бок. Гарри скрестил руки на груди, делая вид, что он здесь ни причем, и улыбнулся Виви.

— Нет, о твоем прошлом хозяине, — Поттер помолчал, — Лорвеносне.

Неожиданно домовик вскочил на ноги и забился в дальний угол комнаты.

— Виви не может, — в панике заговорил он, — Виви не может говорить о прошлом хозяине. Нет больше права. Нет больше мастера Лорвенсона. Есть мастер Поттер, — Эльф в надежде взглянул на Гарри, — Виви может поговорить о мастере Поттере.

— Но ты можешь хотя бы назвать имя? — вздохнул Гарри.

— Нет, — он замотал головой, — нет имени! Выжгли! Уничтожили! Вычеркнули! Он сам запретил… запретил, велел забыть… — эльф обхватил голову руками и заплакал, — простите, простите Виви! Виви бесполезный, плохой!

— Какой-то он нервный, — вяло протянул Гарри, покосившись на Тома, но друг не обращал на происходящее внимания. Повернув голову к двери, он внимательно прислушивался к чему-то и вдруг вцепился в мантию Гарри.

— Заткни его! — зашипел Арчер.— Скорее!!!

— Виви, тихо! — тут же велел мальчик, и эльф послушно приглушил рыдания до еле различимых всхлипов. Все трое замерли, напряженно прислушиваясь.

— Я ничего не слышу, — наконец, сообщил Поттер.

— Шепот, — Том осторожно приблизился к двери, — тот же самый что и тогда на уроке, ты не слышишь?

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой, подходя к другу и прислушиваясь. За дверью царила абсолютная тишина.

— Оно с кем-то говорит, — выдохнул Том, — но так тихо и быстро… ничего не понимаю…

— Том…

— Тихо! — Арчер схватил друга за руку и потянул в дальний конец аудитории. Поттер, не задавая лишних вопросов, накинул на них мантию, и они оба замерли, в панике глядя друг на друга.

— Мастер Поттер? — послышался недоуменный голос домовика.

Том разъяренно зашипел.

— Уйми его!

— Виви! — Гарри не понимал, что так напугало его друга, но спорить с ним не собирался. — Отправляйся в коридор и посмотри, нет ли там… кого-нибудь.

— Виви позвать профессоров? — осторожно уточнил эльф, разглядывая пустое место, откуда доносился голос хозяина.

— Нет!!! — рявкнули из ниоткуда два голоса, а потом голос хозяина добавил: — Просто проверь, вернись и скажи.

— Да, сэр, — домовик поклонился и исчез.

— Мелкий идиот, — злобно пробубнил Том, — почему тебе достался такой тупой эльф?!

— Зато при желании он может кого-нибудь отравить, — уныло отшутился Гарри и повернул голову, услышав хлопок.

— В коридоре пусто, хозяин, — объявил Виви.

— Хорошо, — Том вылез из-под мантии и потянулся, — значит, мне показалось.

— Ты больше ничего не слышишь? — уточнил Поттер, снимая мантию-невидимку.

— Нет, — Арчер пожал плечами и беспечно усмехнулся, — все эти ночные прогулки нагоняют на меня сон, идем, Гарри, допроса не получилось.

Поттер кивнул и улыбнулся домовику.

— Можешь идти, Виви.

— Простите, хозяин, Виви такой непослушный эльф, Виви даже не может ответить на вопрос, простите…

— А почему ты не можешь? — Гарри уселся перед опечаленным домовиком. — В смысле, ты же теперь не принадлежишь Лорвенсону, так почему ты не можешь сказать?

— Такова была клятва, — спокойно сказал эльф. — Все, что в семье, остается в семье.

Гарри и Том переглянулись.

— Глава семьи был слизеринцем, — в один голос заключили они, Виви компрометирующе икнул.


	11. Тропа из снега и шепота

Том отложил в сторону книгу «Благородные фамилии Британии» и устало помассировал переносицу, искоса глянув на Гарри. Лучший друг бессовестно спал, подперев голову рукой. Арчер ткнул его локтем и злорадно улыбнулся, когда тот, болезненно поморщившись, открыл глаза.

— За что? — возмутился Поттер.

— Нечего спать, когда другие работают, — фыркнул Том, Гарри скептически покосился на друга.

— Можно подумать, ты что-то нашел.

— Именно, — гордо вскинулся Том.

— Да? И что же? — Гарри уселся поудобнее, подперев голову рукой.

— Тебя.

— Меня? — мальчик удивленно поднял брови. — И что же там написано?

— Что ты победил Волдеморта, — усмехнулся Арчер.

Гарри скривился, очень напомнив лучшему другу их преподавателя по зельям.

— А кроме этого?

— Что ты первый волшебник, переживший смертельное проклятье, — услужливо отозвался друг, стараясь скрыть язвительность в голосе.

— А кроме меня ты что-то нашел? — вздохнул Поттер.

— Дамблдора, — Арчер хмыкнул, — ты знал, что он глава Визенгамота?

— Знать бы еще, что такое Визенгамот.

— Шутишь? Это же верховный суд волшебников! — с наигранным восторгом выдохнул Том.

— С ума сойти, — Поттер закатил глаза, — одним словом, ты тоже ничего не нашел.

Арчер пожал плечами, не желая признавать поражение, хотя уже понял, что интерес его друга в поисках загадочного отравителя угас. Впрочем, Том не желал так просто отступать, в конце концов, ему было элементарно интересно, почему ни в «Списке чистокровных Родов Британии», ни в «Благородных фамилиях Британии», ни в «Семейных древах выдающихся волшебников Соединенного Королевства» не было фамилии Лорвенсон. Ведь было совершенно очевидно, что это чистокровная семья, так почему же о ней нет упоминания ни в одной книге? Арчер некоторое время молчал, пока ему в голову не пришла идея.

— Гарри, я тут подумал, — он взглянул на друга, — а почему мы так уверены, что Лорвенсоны — английская семья?

— А какая?

— Возможно, они принадлежат другой стране, — предположил Том, — и нам просто нужно понять какой.

— И как ты это сделаешь? — Поттер лениво потянулся. — Ты представляешь, сколько книг придется пересмотреть? Нам на это жизни не хватит… — тут он сел ровнее и в упор взглянул на друга. — Хотя, если исключить Британию и семьи светлых магов, учесть тот факт, что кто-то из семьи заканчивал Хогвартс, а если быть точным Слизерин, то … — он резко замолчал, глядя куда-то в пространство, — все равно придется перерыть кучу книг, — уныло закончил Гарри и снова откинулся на спинку кресла, подперев голову рукой. — Скукота.

— Ненадолго же тебя хватило, — усмехнулся Том, — как насчет того, чтобы поискать в списках тёмных семей?

— Что ещё за списки тёмных семей? — нахмурился Гарри.

— Без понятия, — Арчер пожал плечами, — но мы обязательно найдем что-нибудь в Запретной Секции.

— Почему? — Поттер непонимающе вскинул брови.

— Ну, она же Запретная…

Гарри вздохнул, исподлобья глянув на друга. Вот уже несколько дней они только и делали, что просматривали разные книги и составляли теории, одну глупее другой, что уже порядком надоело обоим. Поттер и так с самого начала думал, что они напрасно теряют время, но теперь…

— Ладно, — он взъерошил свои волосы, отчего беспорядок на его голове достиг новых высот, — выкладывай начистоту, что ты задумал?

— А? — Том моргнул.

— Я же знаю, что ты на самом деле ищешь, зачем этот спектакль?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Арчер фыркнул и открыл очередную книгу. — Давай ещё поищем, кажется, я тут видел что-то…

— Том, — Гарри усмехнулся, — зачем отрицать очевидное, уж прости, но я достаточно хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы предположить, что тебе совершенно неинтересно, кто такой этот Лорвенсон, — Арчер искоса посмотрел на друга.

— Между прочим, я ради тебя…

— Врёшь, — Гарри потянулся и зевнул, — тебе плевать, кто это такой, не сомневаюсь, что ты хотел бы встретить этого человека, но тратить ради него свое время ты бы не стал, — Поттер спокойно встретил обиженный взгляд друга. — На самом деле ты в этих книгах не Лорвенсона ищешь, а свою семью.

— Занятная теория, — Том пожал плечами, — но зачем мне скрывать это от тебя и врать?

— Затем, что одному искать скучно, и ты решил втянуть меня в свое расследование, прикрывшись этим Лорвенсоном, — уверенно заключил Гарри и по удивленному лицу друга понял, что оказался прав.

— Вот я всегда знал, что ты только прикидываешься идиотом, — помолчав, сказал Том.

Гарри самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Просто это было очевидно. Я сначала думал, что ты, и правда, ищешь Лорвенсона, но то усердие, с которым ты пытался заставить меня участвовать с тобой в поисках, навело на мысль, что тебе просто скучно играть в детектива в одиночку. А когда я заметил, что ты пристально изучал фамилии, начинающиеся на «А» и гораздо меньше уделял внимания «Л», то все встало на свои места. Не понимаю только, почему ты сразу не сказал.

— Потому что думал, что будет слишком… эм… эгоистично с моей стороны предлагать тебе поискать мою родню после того, как кто-то пытался тебя отравить, вот я и подумал, что…

— Так ты просто хотел меня отвлечь? — Гарри удивленно поднял брови. — Думал, что случившееся тяготит меня?

— Эм… ну… — Арчер принялся ковырять пальцем обложку книги. — Тебя убить вообще-то пытались, а это любого из колеи выбьет, я все ждал, что ты сорвешься, проявишь хоть каплю обеспокоенности происходящим, но ты, — он раздраженно глянул на друга, — вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось!

— А что, по-твоему, я должен был делать? — поинтересовался Поттер. — С криком носиться по кругу?

— Не знаю я! — крикнул Том. — Но делать вид, что тебе плевать, тоже не лучшее решение, прояви хоть каплю беспокойства, черт! Это же твоя жизнь!

— И что это даст? Вряд ли ситуацию как-то изменит то, что я буду безутешно рыдать в углу, оплакивая свою несчастную судьбу! — Гарри раздраженно отвернулся.

— Логично, — неожиданно спокойно согласился Том, — но неужели ты не хочешь знать, кто желает тебе смерти?

— Том, — Поттер со вздохом посмотрел на друга, — учитывая мою историю, добрая половина Англии хочет моей смерти, и, поверь мне на слово, у меня не возникает никакого желания знакомиться с ними. А искать того, кто покушался на жизнь ученика школы, дело профессоров и... как их… этой волшебной полиции, а не наше. Так что давай оставим эту тему.

Оба мальчика замолчали, глядя в разные стороны. Некоторое время в гостиной царила тишина, наконец, Гарри подал голос.

— Почему ты так одержим поисками семьи? — Арчер пожал плечами, продолжая молчать. — Нет, серьезно, мне интересно! — Гарри подался вперед, посмотрев на друга. — Раньше тебя это не интересовало, но с того дня, как мы приехали в Хогвартс, ты только и делаешь, что изучаешь родословные. Готов спорить, что дело не в деньгах, тогда в чем? Неужели ты заразился этой слизеринской чушью о чистокровности?

— Дело не в этом, — вздохнул Том.

— Тогда в чем?

— Сам не знаю, — искренне ответил мальчик, — просто… хочу убедиться, в том, что… хочу понять, как именно я попал в приют, — нехотя закончил он.

— Хочешь убедиться, что твои родители мертвы? — тихо уточнил Гарри.

— Да… и нет, — Арчер выдохнул и, поднявшись на ноги, принялся мерить шагами комнату. — Знаешь, я иногда сам себя понять не могу. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы они были мертвы, тогда бы я знал, что хотя бы в детстве был нужен кому-то, а иногда… мне хочется, чтобы они были живы.

— Чтобы узнать их? — осторожно спросил Поттер, когда молчание Тома затянулось.

— Чтобы убить их, — резко бросил Арчер, обернувшись к лучшему другу. — Чтобы посмотреть в глаза тем, кто бросил меня, чтобы сказать, как сильно я их ненавижу, как сильно презираю их! — его голос сорвался, и он замолчал, обессиленно упав в кресло. — Хотя на самом деле я не хочу ничего знать, — несколько минут спустя, признался Том. — Наверное, я не могу оставить поиски, потому что запутался. Я сам себя завел в тупик, — мальчик безрадостно улыбнулся, — потому что если они мертвы, значит, были слабаками, или, что ещё хуже, магглами. И я не могу не презирать их за это. А если они живы, значит, были бездушными волшебниками или бездушными магглами. И я опять же их ненавижу, — Том безрадостно улыбнулся. — Проблема в том, что при любом раскладе я буду испытывать только отвращение.

Гарри подавленно молчал, терзаясь чувством вины.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

— За что? — удивился Арчер.

— За то, что не замечал, как тебе плохо, — мальчик со вздохом запустил пальцы в волосы, не зная, как лучше выразить словами свои чувства. — Мы все такие эгоисты, да? — он взглянул на друга. — Зациклены на себе и своих проблемах и не обращаем внимания на тех, кто рядом с нами и кому в сто раз хуже.

— Гарри…

— Нет, серьезно, как долго тебя мучают эти мысли? — Поттер покачал головой. — Я даже не задумался ни разу о том, что ты чувствуешь, и вместо этого постоянно загружал тебя своими проблемами. Прости.

Том потрясенно молчал, не отрываясь, глядя на друга, потом, усмехнувшись, покачал головой.

— Вот я поражаюсь, как тебе это удается, — пробормотал он.

— Что?

— Взять чужую проблему, раздуть её до необъятных размеров, а потом сделать её исключительно своей, — со смешком пояснил мальчик.

— Я не…

— Ты, как идиот, во всем всегда винишь себя, — заметил Том, — дурацкая привычка.

— Но я…

— Мы друзья, так?

— Да.

— И мы всегда делились друг с другом своими мыслями, если считали нужным, я прав?

— Ну да…

— И никогда не лезли друг другу в душу без разрешения.

— Да, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Тогда в чем ты сейчас винишь себя, если просто проявил уважение по отношению ко мне и не стал донимать идиотскими вопросами?

— Но ты-то всегда видишь, когда мне плохо и пытаешь выяснить, в чем дело, — угрюмо заметил Поттер.

— Потому что у тебя инстинкт самосохранения, как у водоросли: будешь уныло колыхаться, пока тебя не сожрут, идиот, — Арчер закатил глаза. — Должен же кто-то присматривать за тобой, иначе ты просто самоуничтожишься.

— А ты, можно подумать, весь такой правильный и умный, — язвительно отметил Гарри.

— Просто я, в отличие от тебя, в состоянии анализировать ситуацию.

Гарри хмыкнул.

— Просто я предпочитаю не зацикливаться на том, что причиняет мне беспокойство.

— Как удобно, — Арчер фыркнул, — только вот беда, ты игнорируешь только свои проблемы, а вот чужие вечно принимаешь близко к сердцу, словно тебе своей головной боли не хватает!

— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Да ты постоянно цепляешься за чужие беды, только бы забыть о своих! Черт, ты вообще хоть представляешь, какой ты лицемер?! Тебе ведь на самом деле плевать на людей, ты сам себя убеждаешь, что беспокоишься о них, хотя на самом деле тебя волнует только твой багаж неприятностей, о котором так удобно не думать, прикрывшись липовым благородством! Ты ещё спрашиваешь, как ты попал на Слизерин, ха! Да на этом факультете нет бОльшего лицемера, чем ты!

— Да что ты несешь?! — Гарри вскочил на ноги. — Хочешь сказать, что мне плевать на тебя и твои проблемы?!

— Именно! — рявкнул Арчер и тут же пожалел об этом, когда его друг отшатнулся, словно его ударили. В зеленых глазах вспыхнула обида.

— И ты говоришь мне о лицемерии? — Поттер горько усмехнулся и вышел из гостиной, а на губах Тома замерло так и не произнесенное извинение.

Ни один из них не услышал, как часы Хогвартса отсчитали двенадцать часов ночи, тем самым, ознаменовав окончание последнего дня каникул.

  


* * *

— Ох-хо-хо, что я вижу, — пропел Блэйз, заметив Тома сидящего за столом в гостиной Слизерина в компании учебников. — Ты один? А где же твой знаменитый друг?

Арчер поморщился, глянув на однокурсника, который как раз усаживался напротив него.

— А мы что, по-твоему, обязаны круглосуточно находиться в обществе друг друга? — холодно поинтересовался он, раскрывая первый попавшийся на глаза учебник. — Извини, ты меня отвлекаешь.

— О нет, нет-нет, так ты от меня не отвертишься, — ухмыльнулся Забини. — Я сразу почувствовал эту гнетущую атмосферу вокруг тебя, признайся, вы что поругались?

— А тебе-то что? — раздраженно отозвался Том.

— Ну, вы же мои сокурсники и я беспокоюсь, — с наигранной печалью сказал тот, — неужели произошло что-то настолько серьезное, что вы перестали разговаривать друг с другом?

— Блэйз, — Том вздохнул.

— Да? — мальчик участливо посмотрел на Арчера.

— Отвали.

— Но я действительно волнуюсь, — не унимался Забини, — ведь если вы действительно поцапались, то Малфой должен мне денег.

— Что происходит? — Том застонал, наблюдая, как за его стол садится Драко, с любопытством глядя на сокурсников.

— Они с Поттером все-таки поругались! — самодовольно объявил Забини. — Я же говорил тебе, что рано или поздно они прикончат друг друга! Ха, я выиграл.

— Вообще-то, Поттер ещё жив, — сухо заметил Малфой, — я только что встретил его в коридоре.

— Да, но они в ссоре, — ухмыльнулся Забини, — а значит, отдавай деньги.

Драко некоторое время в молчаливом презрении смотрел на Блэйза и, наконец, повернулся к Тому.

— Как прошли каникулы?

— Отлично, спасибо что спросил, — Арчер отгородился от сокурсников книгой.

Драко и Блэйз переглянулись.

— Ты всё ещё должен мне денег, — напомнил Забини.

— Это низко, радоваться чужим бедам, — высокопарно заметил Малфой. — И потом, я с тобой ни о чем не спорил, это все плод твоего неадекватного воображения. И вообще, никто тут не говорил, что они поссорились.

— Думаешь? — недоверчиво протянул Блэйз и толкнул Тома в плечо. — Эй, Арчер, вы поругались?

Мальчик громко захлопнул книгу, смерив обоих сокурсников колючим взглядом.

— Да. Поругались, — отрывисто сказал он, глядя на Драко. — Отдай ему чертовы деньги.

С этими словами он поспешно покинул гостиную, понимая, что так просто его в покое не оставят, а ему и так было не по себе. Они с Гарри никогда серьезно не ссорились. Бывали дни, когда они выходили из себя, орали друг на друга и жутко ругались, но, как правило, это не затягивалось надолго. Сейчас все было иначе. Они с Гарри даже не смотрели друг на друга, и чем больше проходило времени, тем больше Том боялся того, к чему все это может привести.

Мальчик покинул подземелья и направился к выходу из школы, желая насладиться последним выходным днем на улице и проветрить голову. Мимо него то и дело проходили студенты, вернувшиеся с каникул, повсюду слышались громкие голоса и смех, Хогвартс словно очнулся после долгого сна и теперь вновь наполнился жизнью. Арчер неприязненно поморщился, наблюдая царящее вокруг оживление, и поспешил сбежать в какое-нибудь уединенное место, где можно было полностью отдаться своим мрачным мыслям. Он хотел извиниться, хотел как-то обратить все это в шутку, но лучший друг так старательно избегал его, что Арчер потерял всякую надежду на безболезненное решение проблемы. Он знал, что виноват, но и Гарри тоже был неправ, и уж если на то пошло, то именно Поттер начал всю эту ссору, а значит, он и должен её закончить. Том расправил плечи и ускорил шаг, основательно убедив себя в справедливости последней мысли. «Именно, — уверенно думал он, — это Гарри виноват в том, что произошло, и мне совершенно не за что извиняться. Не пройдет и дня, как он прибежит ко мне просить прощения. А я… — Арчер самодовольно усмехнулся, — а я, так и быть, прощу его».

  


* * *

Гарри задумчиво водил кончиком пера по столешнице и уныло гипнотизировал взглядом учебник по трансфигурации, в то время как сидевшая напротив него Гермиона пыталась игнорировать сопение друга и заниматься домашним заданием. Наконец, она не выдержала, пронзив его раздраженным взглядом.

— Гарри.

— А?

— Ты не мог бы прекратить.

— Я ничего не делаю, — он моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на подруге.

— Вот именно, — Гермиона убрала за ухо упавшую на глаза прядь каштановых кудряшек и недовольно поджала губы, — ты уже битый час таращишься в пустоту! Возьми себя в руки.

— Я тебе мешаю, что ли? — обиделся он.

— Ты меня раздражаешь, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Слушай, ну если тебе так плохо, помирись с ним уже.

— Но он же неправ! — тут же ощетинился Гарри. — Чего это я должен первый просить прощения?

— Потому что если ты этого не сделаешь, вы так и будете до конца года трепать всем нервы.

— Тебе не понять, — гордо заявил Гарри, — ты не знаешь, что произошло.

— Так расскажи мне! — в который раз попросила Грейнджер и как всегда её просьбу проигнорировали. Она закатила глаза. — Гарри, вы уже три дня не разговариваете. Ты в курсе, что Арчер за это время стал просто невыносим?

— Ты и до этого так говорила, — заметил Поттер.

— Да, но сейчас все стало ещё хуже, — Гермиона отложила перо, сложив руки на столе. — Ты вообще хоть что-то вокруг себя замечаешь? — Гарри неопределенно пожал плечом. — Так я и думала, — она покачала головой, — как обычно делаешь вид, что тебе все равно.

— Ничего подобного, — Поттер зло ткнул пальцем в учебник, не зная как ещё выразить свои чувства. — Я не собираюсь извиняться. Если он так хочет, пусть и просит прощения. Я ничего не сделал.

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — сообщила ему гриффиндорка, возвращаясь к своей домашней работе. — Повзрослей наконец! Если ни ты, ни он не сможете поступиться своей гордостью, то вы так и будете шарахаться друг от друга до конца жизни, что само по себе глупо.

— Да причем тут гордость?! — возмущенно воскликнул мальчик и тут же затих, когда к нему обернулось несколько студентов. Некоторое время он молчал, наблюдая, как Гермиона пишет свое эссе. — Он сам виноват, так что пусть лучше он думает о том, что сказал, если я сейчас помирюсь с ним, он так и не поймет, что был неправ. Вот так.

Гермиона на мгновение оторвалась от своей работы, бросив на Гарри долгий уничижительный взгляд, который словно говорил: «Ты сам-то понял, что сказал?» После чего она снова вернулась к домашнему заданию. Поттер оскорбленно промолчал.

К концу недели Гарри впал в уныние. Они с Томом так и не помирились, все больше и больше отдаляясь друг от друга. Теперь Арчер проводил все больше времени в компании книг, злобно шипя на каждого, кто осмеливался подойти к нему, а Гарри компенсировал тоску по другу шумными посиделками в гостиной Гриффиндора, куда он был торжественно допущен ещё в начале нового семестра. Но даже развеселые близнецы Уизли, которые при каждом удобном случае пытались подсунуть Мальчику-Который-Выжил какую-нибудь зачарованную конфету, обещающую множество малоприятных неожиданностей, не могли поднять Поттеру настроения. За последние три дня Гарри от злости и обиды скатился до полного отчаяния. Том даже не желал находиться с ним в одном помещении, и он не представлял, как теперь к нему подступиться. Ему было так тошно от происходящего, что он уже даже не мог толком вспомнить, что именно так разозлило его в словах друга. Занятия превратились для него в пытку, он даже сосредоточиться ни на чем не мог. В итоге всё закончилось тем, что Гарри взорвал свое зелье, получил жутко унизительный выговор от Снейпа и был приговорен к отработке, где по необъяснимому стечению обстоятельств чуть не похоронил себя под горой котлов.

— Поттер, — прошипел зельевар, наблюдая за тем, как мальчик пытается составить все свалившиеся на него котлы обратно на полки, — я, конечно, понимаю, что дееспособность ваших крошечных мозгов весьма ограничена, но это не значит, что я буду терпеть подобное в моем кабинете.

— Простите, профессор, — в который раз пробормотал Гарри, скорбно вздыхая в самом дальнем углу аудитории, куда его в компании грязных котлов определил Снейп, втайне опасаясь того, что пребывая в монотонном состоянии зомби, этот никчемный идиот разнесет ему полки с зельями и взорвет школу.

В кабинете повисло молчание, пока Снейп мысленно бился головой об стену, наблюдая за мальчишкой. Чёртов паршивец был так склонен к мелодраматизму, что того и гляди был готов забиться в рыданиях из-за идиотской перепалки. Северус перебрал в голове ряд оскорбительных эпитетов и тихо фыркнул, придя к выводу, что понятия не имеет, как вывести сопляка из этого унылого ступора, поэтому остаток отработки профессор развлекался тем, что отпускал в адрес Поттера язвительные замечания в надежде, что тот хотя бы взбесится. К сожалению, мелкий паразит, кажется, даже не услышал его, пребывая в своих мыслях.

К пятнице Гарри понял, что не знает, куда себя деть от тоски, и в итоге отправился к единственному человеку, который, как ему казалось, мог восстановить его душевное равновесие.

Ремус Люпин открыл дверь своего кабинета и приветливо улыбнулся, увидев, кто стоит у него на пороге.

— Гарри, здравствуй, — он посторонился, пропуская мальчика внутрь, — как дела?

— Спасибо профессор, — Поттер прошел в кабинет, — я вас не побеспокоил?

— Нет-нет, я как раз освободился и собирался выпить чаю, — они уселись в кресла напротив друг друга. — Присоединишься?

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Спасибо.

На некоторое время в комнате воцарилась тишина, пока профессор заваривал чай и разливал его по чашкам. Мальчик все это время вздыхал и ерзал на месте, словно разрываясь между желанием уйти и необходимостью остаться.

— Итак, — Ремус поставил на стол тарелку с печеньем, — как прошли каникулы?

— Хорошо, — Поттер взял в руки свою чашку, — вы, наверное, знаете про эльфа?

— О да, — Люпин с улыбкой покачал головой, — не каждый первокурсник способен на такое, как тебе это удалось?

— Ну… я и сам не знаю, — мальчик вздохнул и принялся пересказывать другу своих родителей подробности истории о приручении домовика. Профессор слушал его очень внимательно и под конец выглядел несколько потрясенным.

— Никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-то случайно приручил домового эльфа, некоторые этого и намеренно сделать не могут, — он покачал головой, — полагаю, у тебя талант.

— Талант? — Поттер фыркнул. — Талант влезать в неприятности?

Люпин помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

— А ты знаешь, почему Виви назвал тебя Тем-кто-говорит?

— Нет… а это важно? — заинтересовался мальчик.

— Возможно, — кивнул Ремус, — я бы на твоем месте у него спросил.

— Ладно, — Поттер сделал пару глотков остывающего чая и снова вздохнул.

— Гарри…

— Да, сэр?

— Я заметил, что ты подавлен.

— Да?.. Сэр.

— Что произошло?

— Ну… я тут… неважно, — он поставил на стол свою чашку и поднялся на ноги, — я лучше пойду. Спасибо за чай.

— Гарри? — мальчик взглянул на своего профессора. — Возможно, это как-то связано с тем, что за обедом ты и мистер Арчер сидели за разными концами стола?

— Ну… что-то вроде того, — Поттер пожал плечами, — мы вроде как… поругались. Мы… никогда раньше так не ссорились, а тут…

Гарри помолчал, и неожиданно его нежелание делиться происходящим с посторонними вылилось в бесконечный поток слов. Говорить с Люпином было так легко и естественно, что мальчик, не задумываясь, пересказал ему их ссору с Томом, поделился своими чувствами и переживаниями, признал, что злится на лучшего друга и обижен на него.

— Хотя я тут думал, может быть, он прав? — тускло добавил Гарри. — Может быть, я и правда жуткий лицемер? Я все размышлял и вот решил, что он прав… наверное… — он глянул на профессора и удивленно поднял брови. — Вы смеетесь?

— Нет, что ты, — Люпин через силу стер с лица улыбку. — Просто я подумал о том, что ты в чём-то невероятно похож на своего отца.

— Да?

— Да, — Ремус улыбнулся, наблюдая, как загорелись жадным любопытством глаза мальчика. — У Джеймса тоже был взрывной темперамент. Помню, мы с друзьями даже составили Восемь Ступеней Эволюции Джеймса Поттера, — Ремус усмехнулся, заметив удивленный взгляд первокурсника. — Твой отец всегда одинаково переживал все размолвки с друзьями, — пояснил он, — Обида, гнев, гордыня, отречение, подавленность, сомнение, вина, самобичевание. И всегда в этом порядке, — Ремус оценивающе глянул на Гарри, — думаю, ты сейчас примерно на пятой ступени, между подавленностью и сомнением, не так ли?

— М-м-м, наверное, — Поттер смущенно отвел взгляд, — со стороны это глупо выглядит, да?

— Поверь мне, я видел ссоры и поглупее, — рассмеялся Ремус, — ты не знаешь, что порой устраивали Джеймс и Си… — Люпин прочистил горло, — один его друг. При определенных обстоятельствах эта парочка готова была поубивать друг друга из-за пары перьев и чернильницы.

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Наверное, так можно ссориться только с лучшими друзьями, — вздохнул он.

— Наверное, — согласился профессор, его улыбка показалась Гарри натянутой.

Мальчик вопросительно склонил голову набок.

— Вы чем-то расстроены? — осторожно спросил он.

— Я? Ах… нет-нет, — Ремус напустил на себя беззаботный вид, — просто порой воспоминания о школьных годах делают меня излишне сентиментальным, не обращай внимания, — профессор мягко улыбнулся мальчику, тот кивнул, хотя ему и хотелось расспросить Люпина поподробней, но он счел это чересчур грубым и промолчал. Ремус тем временем разлил по чашкам оставшийся в чайнике чай и взглянул на своего юного собеседника.

— Гарри, мы хорошо знали Джеймса и знали перепады его настроения, поэтому все конфликты между нами не затягивались надолго. В твоем случае… вы никогда раньше не ссорились и просто не знаете, как помириться, — профессор понимающе посмотрел на мальчика, когда тот смущенно буркнул что-то себе под нос. — Это нормально, Гарри, этому тоже нужно научиться. Просто перешагни через свою гордость, иначе вы с мистером Арчером можете ещё долго сторониться друг друга. Поверь мне, пара брошенных сгоряча слов не повод, чтобы терять друга.

Гарри обдумал его слова.

— Вы правы, — наконец решил он, — и, правда, глупо как-то… — Поттер широко улыбнулся. — Спасибо профессор, извините, что отнял у вас время.

— Ничего страшного, мне было приятно пообщаться с тобой, — Ремус тепло улыбнулся и проводил первокурсника до двери, наблюдая, как тот вприпрыжку направляется в сторону подземелий.

Вечер пятницы всегда был временем, когда студенты, наконец, могли расслабиться и отвлечься от уроков, поэтому в гостиной Слизерина было тихо и немноголюдно. Большинство студентов предпочитало проводить побольше времени вне подземелий, наблюдая за тренировками по квиддичу или гуляя в компании друзей. Гарри невольно отметил, что в гриффиндорской башне в это время было довольно шумно. Представители львиного факультета наоборот любили собираться вечером в своей гостиной, пить сливочное пиво, которое приносили близнецы Уизли, шутить и обмениваться веселыми историями. С одной стороны, эта беззаботная атмосфера казалась мальчику по-домашнему уютной, а с другой, почему-то быстро его утомила, отчего Гарри пришел к выводу, что слизеринское спокойствие было ему роднее.

Когда за мальчиком закрылся проход в гостиную, он окинул взглядом немногочисленных студентов, ища Тома, но, к своему сожалению, друга так и не обнаружил, зато сам был замечен парой своих однокурсников.

— Эй, Поттер, где ты был? — Забини перегнулся через ручку кресла, стоящего у камина и помахал ему рукой. — Мы тебя обыскались.

— И зачем вы меня искали? — подходя ближе, поинтересовался Гарри, бросив мимолетный взгляд на Драко, который сидел на диване и делал вид, что ничего вокруг не замечает.

— А уже и не помню, — Блэйз ухмыльнулся и устроился поудобнее в своем кресле.

— Вообще-то, я искал Тома, — признался Поттер. — Вы его не видели?

Неожиданно Драко встрепенулся и поднял голову.

— А зачем он тебе?

— А тебе какая разница? — недовольно осведомился мальчик.

— Да никакой, — Малфой надменно фыркнул, дернув плечом, — он в совятне, кстати.

— Нет, он был на улице, — поправил друга Забини, Драко бросил на него язвительный взгляд.

— Да, два часа назад, а потом отправился в совятню, — упрямо встрял Малфой.

Гарри закатил глаза и вышел из гостиной, решив для начала отправиться на улицу и вернуть мыслям ясность, а заодно поискать друга во внутреннем дворе школы.

Когда Поттер вышел из гостиной, Драко повернулся к Блэйзу.

— Я же говорил, что он сорвется первым, — самодовольно заметил он, — отдавай деньги.

— А кто тебе сказал, что Поттер сорвался? — хмыкнул Забини. — Может, он просто так интересовался?

— Ну да, как же, — Малфой смерил друга высокомерным взглядом, — ты проиграл, просто смирись.

— Сначала я должен увидеть это своими глазами, — Блэйз язвительно улыбнулся и поднялся с кресла.

— И куда ты собрался? — поинтересовался Малфой.

— В совятню, конечно, должен же я засвидетельствовать факт примирения.

Драко вскочил вслед за другом.

— Я пойду с тобой.

Хогвартс окутали сумерки, холодным ветром прогнав с улицы немногочисленных студентов. В узких окнах школы загорелись огни, освещая укрытые снегом окрестности замка и внутренний двор, где в задумчивости замер невысокий мальчик с тёмными взъерошенными волосами, наблюдающий за тем, как небо затягивает пелена тёмно-серых облаков.

Гарри вздохнул, и с его губ сорвалось облачко пара, быстро растаяв в морозном воздухе. Как он и предполагал, Тома на улице не было, зато мальчик смог привести мысли в порядок и отбросить бессмысленные сомнения. В конце концов, Люпин прав, они не могут вечно игнорировать друг друга только из-за какой-то глупой ссоры, подробности которой уже вылетели у обоих из головы. Поттер шагнул к дверям школы, намереваясь вернуться, как вдруг услышал странный звук, которому сначала даже не смог дать описания. Похожий то ли на стрекот какого-то насекомого, то ли на звон натянутой до предела струны, он доносился откуда-то издалека и больше походил на эхо. Гарри остановился и прислушался, пытаясь определить, что именно он услышал. Звук донесся до него снова и теперь был чуть громче и отчетливее. Мальчик сделал пару шагов к выходу из внутреннего двора школы, вглядываясь в темноту. Где-то там, за полосой света, льющегося из окон Хогвартса, качал верхушками Запретный лес, скрытый ночным мраком. А дальше, за сводом ветвистых деревьев из глубины безмолвной чащи доносился тихий вибрирующий звук, плавно окутывающий сознание мальчика, убаюкивающий его разум, манящий за собой. Гарри сделал ещё шаг, приближаясь к границе света, за которой тонул в непроглядной тьме Запретный лес. Призрачный звон, зовущий его из-под сени вековых деревьев, становился все громче и настойчивей, лишая мальчика воли, заставляя идти вперед. Гарри сделал ещё шаг. С неба начали плавно опускаться снежинки.

  


* * *

Том сидел на подоконнике в совятне и задумчиво гладил белоснежные перья Хедвиг, удобно устроившейся у него на колене. От удовольствия полярная сова жмурила большие янтарные глаза, периодически поглядывая на Арчера.

— Твой хозяин — болван, — пожаловался Том, — никогда больше с ним не заговорю.

Хедвиг что-то ворчливо ухнула, щелкнув клювом. Том пожал плечами.

— Ну, может и заговорю, но только если он извиниться, я ведь ничего такого ему не сказал, просто у него такой отвратительный характер, что он любого может довести до белого каления, серьезно, — Арчер замолчал, смерив свою пернатую слушательницу недовольным взглядом. — Ну вот, прекрасно, — проворчал он, — я разговариваю с совой.

На лестнице послышались шаги, и он поспешно вскочил с подоконника, только сейчас сообразив, что за окном уже стемнело и он, возможно, пропустил отбой. Хедвиг с возмущенным уханьем взмахнула крыльями и, описав широкий круг над головой мальчика, вернулась на свой насест, находящийся высоко под потолком башни. Арчер затих, шагнув в тень и надеясь, что его не заметят, но когда с лестницы послышался насмешливый голос Забини, он мгновенно успокоился и мысленно проклял однокурсника. На усыпанную соломой площадку башни, озираясь по сторонам, вышли двое слизеринцев.

— Арчер, — позвал Блэйз, — ты тут?

Том вздохнул, понимая, что прятаться глупо, и шагнул к однокурсникам.

— Чего тебе?

Малфой, который безучастно скучал рядом с другом, вздрогнул и резко обернулся к нему.

— Чтоб тебя мантикора сожрала! — выругался он.

— Как грубо, — Том ядовито улыбнулся, — не знал, что ты так дурно воспитан, Малфой.

— Заткнись! Ты меня… — Драко поспешно взял себя в руки и напустил на себя надменный вид, — ты застал меня врасплох, — чопорно бросил мальчик.

— Он имеет в виду, что ты его до смерти напугал, — хохотнул Забини, за что тут же получил удар под ребра и болезненно охнул.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — нахмурился Том, переводя настороженный взгляд с одно слизеринца на другого. Оба выглядели… заинтересованно.

— Да так, — беззаботно пропел Блэйз, проходя мимо него к окну, — письмо написать решили. Кстати, ты Поттера, случаем, не встречал, а то он вроде бы тоже в совятню собирался.

— Нет, не встречал, — резко ответил Арчер, собираясь уйти, но тут Драко подал голос.

— Разве вы не помирились?

— Нет. С чего бы? — Том хмуро глянул на блондина.

— Но он тебя искал, — Драко и Блэйз переглянулись.

— И по дороге мы его не встретили, — заметил Забини.

— Тогда где он? — Малфой окинул полутемное помещение вопросительным взглядом, словно ожидая, что Гарри материализуется из воздуха.

Том переводил удивленный взгляд с одного сокурсника на другого.

— Гарри меня искал?

— Да и за прошедшие полчаса, видимо, так и не нашел, — протянул Блэйз, — но не может же он до сих пор торчать на улице?

— А что ему делать на улице? — уточнил Арчер.

— Ну, я вроде как сказал, что ты там, — нехотя признался Забини.

Том раздраженно взглянул на слизеринца, выглянул в окно и замер, напряженно глядя вниз.

— Какого… куда этот идиот собрался? — пробормотал он, наблюдая, как его лучший друг медленно бредет по снегу, удаляясь от школы. — Вы что, сказали ему искать меня в Запретном лесу?! — прошипел он, оборачиваясь к сокурсникам, Драко и Блэйз тут же бросились к окну.

— Куда он идет?! — ужаснулся Малфой.

Том выругался сквозь зубы и бросился вниз по лестнице, за его спиной послышался голос Забини.

— Мы позовем Снейпа!

Только выскочив на улицу, Арчер понял, что забыл надеть зимнюю мантию, но возвращаться назад было поздно. Содрогнувшись от холода, мальчик побежал вперед, пытаясь разглядеть друга сквозь кружащийся в воздухе снег.

— Гарри! — позвал он, и ветер унес его крик в темноту, оставив без ответа.

Задыхаясь, увязая в снегу, спотыкаясь и чуть не падая, Том бежал вперед, пытаясь хоть что-то разглядеть в темноте. Это было так глупо. Так бесконечно бессовестно нелепо, так по-гриффиндорски безумно: мчаться ночью в Запретный лес, чтобы остановить друга. Бросаться сломя голову навстречу опасности, рисковать своей жизнью. Это было так недостойно слизеринца. Так непохоже на Тома. Он знал это, прекрасно понимал и осознавал, но продолжал бежать вперед, потому что какой будет во всем этом смысл, если с его лучшим другом что-нибудь случиться?

— Гарри!!! — над его головой сомкнулся свод безмолвных деревьев. — Гарри! — плотная стена снега заглушила крик, погружая лес в густую звенящую тишину, — Гарри!!!

Том остановился, хватая ртом воздух и дико озираясь по сторонам, ноги подкашивались от усталости, легкие горели, он никак не мог сделать вдох, по телу то и дело пробегала дрожь, силы быстро оставляли его, лишая возможности идти вперед. Мальчика охватил страх, он упал на колени, вздрагивая от холода и ужасного осознания своей полной беззащитности. А вокруг безучастно падал снег, заметая следы, отрезая его от всего мира, окружая холодной пустотой и чувством абсолютного одиночества. Том поднял голову, в отчаянии вглядываясь в темноту, и где-то там, за белой пеленой снега, застилающей глаза, услышал тихий шепот, пугающий его гораздо сильнее, чем мрак ночного леса.


	12. Песня Химеры

Манящая мелодия оборвалась внезапно, и Гарри, вздрогнув, пришел в себя, пытаясь понять, что именно с ним произошло. Мысли в голове походили на густой сироп, и он никак не мог сообразить, где оказался. Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он, наконец, понял, что стоит посреди небольшой поляны со всех сторон окруженной деревьями. Это явно был не школьный двор. С губ Гарри сорвалось облачко пара, когда он, потрясенно выдохнув, осознал, где именно находится. Тряхнув головой, он огляделся, надеясь найти хоть какое-то объяснение происходящему и понять, как он попал в Запретный лес, но последним, что он помнил, была странная завораживающая музыка, зову которой невозможно было противиться.

Вокруг Гарри плавно опускался на промерзшую землю снег, а над головой мрачным куполом нависло неподвижное низкое небо. Порыв холодного ветра взъерошил волосы, заставив Гарри поежиться от холода. Вокруг было тихо и безлюдно, по крайней мере, так ему сначала показалось. Тишина давила на слух, заставляя нервно озираться по сторонам, как вдруг из-за деревьев на поляну выступила высокая фигура с ног до головы закутанная в длинную мантию. Гарри невольно отступил назад, ощущая исходящую от человека угрозу. Кем бы ни был незнакомец, Поттер был абсолютно уверен, что вероятность встретить лояльно настроенного человека ночью посреди Запретного леса равна нулю.

— Надо же, — со смешком протянул незнакомец, — я и не ожидал, что все будет настолько просто, а оказалось, достаточно чуть поманить, и птичка сама впорхнет в клетку.

Поттер растерянно моргнул, этот голос был ему знаком, он не раз слышал его прежде, только раньше тот звучал иначе, не так твердо и уверенно. К удивлению Гарри, узнавание подействовало на него успокаивающе.

— Знаешь, что такое Химера, Гарри? В Мифологии, это чудовище с головой и шеей льва, туловищем козы и хвостом в виде змеи. Опасное чудовище, — он поднял руку, в которой держал небольшую флейту, — а еще существует волшебный музыкальный инструмент, который маги прозвали Химерой. Если правильно сыграть на нем нужную мелодию, то можно затуманить и подавить сознание человека. Уникальная вещь, и как легко ты поддался ее чарам!

Гарри расправил плечи, бесстрашно взглянув на стоящего напротив человека.

— Довольно трусливо с вашей стороны, профессор, — необычайно спокойно заметил он, — неужели вы гордитесь тем, что смогли обманом заманить в ловушку одиннадцатилетнего ребенка?

Несмотря на страх, Гарри невольно усмехнулся, заметив, как вздрогнули от негодования плечи мужчины.

— Наглый сопляк, — выплюнул он, убирая флейту и скидывая с головы капюшон; на некрасивом лице Квирелла играла злобная ухмылка, — не думаю, что ты будешь так же самоуверен, ощутив на себе всю прелесть нечеловеческих страданий… Круцио!

Тело среагировало быстрее разума, Гарри чудом увернулся от неизвестного проклятья, спрятавшись за деревом, и выхватил свою волшебную палочку, благодаря небеса за то, что не оставил ее в Хогвартсе. Хотя толку от нее было немного, в конце концов, что мог противопоставить первокурсник опытному волшебнику?

Стараясь не паниковать раньше времени, Гарри лихорадочно огляделся в поисках спасения. Он не знал, что делать. Бежать? Но куда? Вокруг, куда ни посмотри, был только лес. Сражаться? Каким образом? Вряд ли он сможет победить Квирелла заклятием левитации. Что ему остается? Умереть с гордо поднятой головой? Но и это не выход, к тому же, исходя из того, что сказал профессор, ему вряд ли дадут быстро умереть. Взгляд упал на валяющийся у ног камень. Тут же возникшая у Гарри идея была наивной и глупой, но ничего лучше он придумать не смог.

— Куда же ты спрятался, мальчишка? — голос Квирелла звучал совсем рядом. — Неужели это все, на что способна наша знаменитость? Сбежать и спрятаться?

Гарри осторожно отступил в тень раскидистой ели, выбирая наилучшую позицию для атаки, под его ногой хрустнула ветка и тут же из-за ближайшего дерева выступила высокая фигура профессора. Поттер понял, что лучшего шанса у него не будет, и взмахнул палочкой:

— Петрификус Тоталус! — это заклинание не входило в школьную программу, Гарри вычитал его в одной из книг еще в начале учебного года, и они с Томом долго развлекались, пытаясь выучить его. Сейчас Гарри надеялся хотя бы на то, что оно у него получится. Из кончика палочки вырвался бледно-желтый луч, Квирелл уклонился от проклятия, отступив вправо, в это же мгновение Гарри с размаху бросил в профессора камень, который все это время сжимал в левой руке. Как и ожидал Поттер, мужчина сосредоточил свое внимание на заклинании и не заметил пущенного в него камня, который с силой врезался в скулу. Квирелл взвыл от боли и злости, прижимая руку к лицу. План сработал идеально, к сожалению, на этом у Гарри закончились и камни, и идеи, поэтому ему не оставалось ничего другого, как, развернувшись на каблуках, броситься под покров вековых деревьев. Гарри надеялся, что успеет убежать подальше и спрятаться, однако, единственным, чего он не ожидал, было то, что Квирелл оказался не единственным его противником.

Он не услышал, как кто-то произнес проклятье, лишь заметил оранжевую вспышку краем глаза, в ту же секунду нечто невидимое сбило его с ног, повалив на землю.

— Вот уж не думал, Квиринус, что тебя обыграет ребенок, — раздался насмешливый голос. Гарри повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть второго волшебника, но тот стоял в тени, и он мог видеть только его неясный силуэт. За спиной послышались приближающиеся шаги, Гарри схватили за волосы, заставляя поднять голову; на него смотрел взбешенный профессор, чью левую щеку рассекал неглубокий порез.

— Ты заплатишь за это, Поттер, — прошипел он и, продолжая держать мальчика за волосы, потащил обратно на поляну, освещенную бледно мерцающими волшебными огнями.

Швырнув Гарри на землю, профессор направил на него волшебную палочку.

— Попробуй еще побегать, гаденыш, — с его губ сорвалось незнакомое заклинание, и Гарри закричал от острой боли в правой ноге. Квирелл рассмеялся, наблюдая, как он корчится от боли и, помедлив, наложил на него Круциатус.

Еще никогда в жизни Гарри не чувствовал подобного. Ему казалось, словно с него живьем снимают кожу, ломают кости и выкручивают суставы, боль в сломанной до этого ноге была ничем по сравнению с этим. Он кричал, не узнавая собственного голоса, думая, что теперь эта агония будет длиться вечно, но все прекратилось, и Гарри затих, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

— Ну, как ощущения, маленький герой? — процедил Квирелл, наблюдая за ним. — Хочешь еще?

— Почему бы вам самому не попробовать? — хрипло огрызнулся Поттер, пытаясь отдышаться и унять дрожь, сотрясающую все тело. Его жутко тошнило, а голова, казалось, готова была расколоться на части, он даже не сразу понял, что эта боль исходит от шрама, а не является последствием пыточного проклятья. Гарри вздрогнул, услышав, как Квирелл что-то злобно шипит, и приготовился к новому кругу боли, когда ядовитую речь мужчины прервал другой голос.

— Мне кажется, достаточно, Квиринус, — задумчиво вздохнул второй волшебник, о котором Поттер успел забыть. — Боюсь, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то через пару минут у нас на руках будет пускающий слюни идиот, а мне хотелось бы поболтать с ним, пока он в своем уме.

— Нашел время, — раздраженно огрызнулся Квирелл, но спорить не стал и, сильно потянув Гарри за волосы, вынудил его встать на колени. Правую ногу свело от боли, и Поттер стиснул зубы, чтобы не кричать, в конце концов, несколькими минутами раньше он пережил боль пострашнее перелома. Квирелл с ухмылкой отступил на шаг, держа его под прицелом волшебной палочки, и только теперь Гарри смог рассмотреть второго волшебника, который стоял чуть дальше и наблюдал за происходящим со стороны. Почему-то, увидев его, Гарри охватило совершенно абсурдное разочарование. Потенциальный злодей совсем на злодея похож не был. Скорее, он казался… располагающим к себе. Он был чуть ниже Квирелла и, в отличие от профессора, обладал приятной внешностью. Волосы у него при неярком освещении казались темно-русыми, хотя, на самом деле они, скорее всего, были пшеничного цвета. На тонких губах играла спокойная улыбка, а в карих глазах горело искреннее любопытство, когда он рассматривал первокурсника.

— Значит, это и есть тот самый знаменитый Гарри Поттер, — он поцокал языком и не спеша приблизился, опустившись перед Гарри на колени, и только теперь, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу, тот увидел, что в этих спокойных на первый взгляд глазах нет ни капли доброжелательности. Волшебник рассматривал Поттера так, словно перед ним лежала лабораторная крыса, которую не терпелось вскрыть и изучить. По спине побежали мурашки. В сочетании с ледяным взглядом, приветливая улыбка на лице волшебника начинала казаться пугающе неестественной.

— Ты не представляешь, как давно я хотел познакомиться с тобой, — мягко сказал он с таким видом, словно они были на семейной вечеринке. — Признаться, ты меня удивил.

Поттер хмуро молчал, понимая, что отвечать нет смысла. Этому человеку и не нужны были ответы, его вполне устраивал собственный монолог.

— Ты не такой, каким я представлял тебя, — тем временем продолжал говорить тот, — по правде, я ожидал увидеть до смерти напуганного ребенка, но… — он склонил голову набок, изучая лицо мальчика, — но ты не выглядишь напуганным… скорее… раздраженным, — неожиданно мужчина весело рассмеялся, и этот смех был совершенно не похож на злобный хохот Квирелла, скорее, казался жизнерадостным и счастливым. — Великий Мерлин! — выдохнул он. — А ты мне нравишься, парень! — он обернулся к Квиреллу. — Он мне нравится, Квиринус! В этом мальчишке что-то есть, — мужчина снова обратил внимание на Гарри. Взяв Поттера за подбородок, он приподнял его голову, заставляя смотреть себе глаза. — Мне нравится твой взгляд, — помолчав, сказал он, — в нем нет страха, —хмыкнул, — хотя ты и сам, наверное, этого еще не понял, мальчик.

Гарри продолжал молчать, все больше и больше убеждаясь в том, что этот человек сумасшедший. Он почти чувствовал то безумие, которое волнами исходило от него, казалось, еще мгновение и оно вырвется из него бешеным неуправляемым потоком, но вопреки всему мужчина продолжал оставаться спокойным. Поттер крепче сжал зубы, по мере того как проходили остаточные следы пыточного проклятья, его нога начинала болеть все сильнее. Гарри очень хотелось пошевелиться, как-то изменить позу, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль в сломанной ноге, но под пристальным взглядом сидящего перед ним волшебника он не хотел даже дышать.

— Кстати, я хотел спросить, ты не знаешь, что случилось с моим домовиком? Он вдруг внезапно пропал, — мужчина странно усмехнулся, словно и так прекрасно знал, что случилось, но не это заставило Поттера удивленно взглянуть на него.

— Так вы и есть Лорвенсон, — хрипло сказал он.

— О, так ты все же умеешь говорить, — хмыкнул тот и задумчиво свел брови у переносицы. — Так значит, этот маленький паршивец все-таки проговорился, — он помолчал, — что ж, этого следовало ожидать, в конце концов, Виви всегда был безгранично предан брату. И все же, где мой домовик?

— В безопасности от вас, — процедил Гарри, уязвленный таким отношением волшебника к эльфу.

— Даже так, — протянул мужчина, в его глазах вспыхнуло раздражение. — Как благородно и глупо с твоей стороны спасать домовика, который так жестоко травил тебя ядом.

— Это был не он, а вы, Лорвенсон, — качнул головой Поттер.

— Лорвенсон? — волшебник некоторое время в молчании разглядывал Гарри и вдруг рассмеялся. — Только этот безмозглый недомерок мог назвать меня так, — он вдруг презрительно скривился. — Только вот это не моя фамилия. Чертов эльф так почитал традиции семьи и ступени главенства, что звал нас с братом исключительно сыновьями Лорвина, выбрав отца самой авторитетной фигурой и возведя его в ранг главы семьи, коим он, по сути, и являлся, и никак иначе, вот ведь болван, да? А когда отец скончался, Виви уже так привык к этому обращению, что решил оставить все как есть.

Гарри в недоумении смотрел на мужчину, осмысливая то, что он сказал. Значит, все их поиски не имели никакого смысла? Загадочный мастер Лорвенсон и не существовал вовсе, был человек, ставший для Виви главой семьи, где он служил, и этого человека звали Лорвин. Лорвенсоном Виви называл его сына(1). Понять странную логику эльфа Гарри и не пытался. Поттер подавил желание застонать от досады. Не удивительно, что о Лорвенсоне никто ничего не слышал.

— Если ты не Лорвенсон, тогда кто? — не удержался от вопроса он, хотя и сам не понимал, к чему все эти разговоры, похоже, его судьба и так уже была решена, сейчас он просто тянул время, надеясь непонятно на что.

— Мое имя тебе ни о чем не скажет, — спокойно ответил волшебник, явно увлеченный разговором, — но если тебе интересно, то можешь звать меня Велиар(2) Гравис, — он усмехнулся. — Запомни это имя, приятель, мне весьма приятно его значение. А вообще, друзья зовут меня Шакал. Этот зверь достоин восхищения, знаешь почему? — Гарри встретил вопрос Велиара мрачным молчанием, но тот ответа и не ждал, казалось, он просто наслаждался, слушая самого себя. — Шакалы — падальщики, Гарри, те, кто уничтожают гниющую плоть, заразу и смрадное тление смерти. Эти звери избавляют мир от мерзости, очищают его и делают совершенным. Я горжусь этой миссией, ведь она поистине великолепна, не находишь?

— Вы сумасшедший, — выдохнул Поттер, не зная, что еще сказать. Этот человек вызывал в нем только отвращение и необъяснимый животный страх. Мальчик просто не знал, чего ожидать от Велиара в следующую секунду. Тот был безумен и опасен.

— Сумасшедший? О да, ты, наверное, прав, маленький герой, — Велиар растянул губы в хищном оскале. — Но разве не безумцы испокон веков считались глашатаями богов?

— Сколько можно болтать, Гравис, — прошипел Квирелл, который, судя по всему, с каждой секундой терял терпение, — у нас мало времени.

— Всегда есть время для хорошей беседы, Квиринус, — доброжелательно заметил Велиар, хотя в глазах его не отражалось и капли доброты. — Прости его, Гарри, — вздохнул он, глядя на Поттера, — эти сводящие с ума штучки окончательно лишили его рассудка, — он доверительно улыбнулся, от чего у Гарри по спине пробежал холодок. — А уж когда он решил, что Темный Лорд через них разговаривает с ним, то стал просто невыносим, да, Квиринус? — он обернулся к профессору, глядя на него с невинной улыбкой на губах.

— Ты смеешь оскорблять нашего Лорда? — зарычал Квирелл. — Не боишься его гнева?

Тут Гарри понял две вещи: первое, он больше не мог выносить боли в поврежденной ноге, и второе, все происходящее окончательно потеряло смысл. Если его хотели убить, то почему все еще не убили? Если нет, то что, черт возьми, происходит и сколько еще будет продолжаться? Шумно выдохнув, он плюнул на собственные опасения и сел на землю, аккуратно выпрямляя больную ногу. К счастью, никто не предпринял попыток убить его на месте.

— Зачем вы заманили меня сюда? — раздраженно спросил он, глядя на Велиара. Тот ухмыльнулся, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Поттер болезненно растирает сломанную ногу.

— А что, не ясно? — наигранно удивленно сказал Гравис. — План был прост до тошноты, — он бросил неприязненный взгляд в сторону Квирелла, словно уточняя, чей именно это был план. — Мы заманили тебя сюда, чтобы помучить и убить, все просто, — он широко улыбнулся обескураженному такой прямотой Поттеру.

— Именно, — к ним приблизился Квирелл, глядя на Гарри жаждущим убийства взглядом, — и твоя кончина порадует Темного Лорда, а он всегда щедро награждает верных слуг.

— Ваш Лорд мертв, — бесстрашно бросил Поттер, — иначе какой во всем этом смысл? Вы ведь просто пытаетесь отомстить мне за его смерть.

— Это очень высокомерно с твоей стороны, — с улыбкой заметил Шакал, — и мне нравится твоя логика, но вот беда, — он поцокал языком, словно размышляя над чем-то, и вдруг ядовито ухмыльнулся, — пока у нас есть его наследие он будет жить.

— Наследие? — непонимающе переспросил Гарри.

— Покажи ему, Квиринус.

— Но…

— Покажи, — впервые за весь разговор голос Велиара звучал так холодно и жестко, теперь становилось предельно ясно, кто именно лидер в этом дуэте. Квирелл шагнул к Гарри, демонстрируя крупный перстень на своем указательном пальце. Шрам на лбу заболел с новой силой, Поттер стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.

— Наш Лорд жив и говорит с нами, — прошептал профессор, — и он жаждет твоей смерти.

— Кольцо? — Гарри оторвал взгляд от перстня, взглянув на Квирелла и думая о том, что Велиар, похоже, здесь не единственный умалишенный. — Что может это кольцо?

— С удовольствием бы тебе рассказал, да времени мало, — печально вздохнул Гравис, поднимая волшебную палочку, — сладких снов, Гарри, приятно было…

Что-то со свистом рассекло воздух, и Шакал, вскрикнув, схватился рукой за голову. Неожиданно из тени деревьев на волшебников, словно рой огромных взбешенных пчел, обрушился град камней. Они кружили в воздухе, снова и снова атакуя противников и не давая им разглядеть нападающего. Гарри заметил, как Квирелл выронил его волшебную палочку, и бросился за ней, когда одновременно произошло сразу несколько событий. Гравис вдруг прокричал какое-то заклинание, послышался вскрик и звук падающего тела, в это же мгновение все камни безжизненно опустились на землю, а пальцы Гарри сомкнулись на рукояти палочки.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — крикнул он и обездвиженный Квирелл ничком рухнул в снег, Гарри круто развернулся, одновременно поднимая волшебную палочку, и замер, так и не проронив ни звука.

Прямо напротив него стоял Велиар, крепко сжимая локоть Тома и прижав к его горлу свою волшебную палочку.

— Смотри-ка, какие у нас гости, — весело пропел он, — как думаешь, Гарри, я смогу отрезать его голову с этого расстояния?

Поттер мгновенно понял намек, опуская оружие.

— Выбрось ее, — коротко велел Гравис, — она тебе все равно уже не пригодится.

Поттер послушно отбросил волшебную палочку в сторону.

— Отпустите его, — тихо сказал он.

— Ой, я бы с радостью, — нарочито печально вздохнул Шакал, — но мне так нравится убивать… ничего не могу с собой поделать, — он извиняющее улыбнулся Гарри. — Надеюсь, ты не в обиде.

— Зачем? — выдохнул Гарри, чувствуя, как тело содрогается от злости и страха. — За что?

Арчер тяжело дышал, неотрывно глядя на лучшего друга, и пытался что-то сказать, но ему никак не удавалось сделать достаточно глубокий вдох.

— Да просто так, — Гравис пожал плечами и быстро направил на Квирелла волшебную палочку, освобождая того от заклятия Гарри. Профессор тут же поднялся на ноги и в два шага приблизился к Поттеру, с силой ударив того в живот.

— Чертов щенок будет умирать долго и мучительно, — выплюнул он.

— Квиринус, просто смирись, что ты слабак, — засмеялся Велиар, возвращаясь к своей обманчиво доброжелательной манере общения. — Мальчишка уже второй раз делает из тебя дурака.

Гарри, который от удара снова упал на колени, согнувшись пополам от боли, поднял голову, смерив Грависа яростным взглядом. Ему вдруг стало все равно, что случится с ним, но Том… он не должен был быть здесь, не должен был пострадать из-за него.

— Делайте со мной все, что хотите, — выдохнул он, — но отпустите его! Он слизеринец, чистокровный! Разве вы убиваете чистокровных волшебников?

— Чистокровный? — заинтересовался Гравис, бросив вопросительный взгляд на Квирелла.

— Сирота из приюта, — презрительно фыркнул тот, — ни имени, ни титула. Поговаривают, что он потомок чистокровной семьи, но я не верю этому. Сопляк не представляет никакой ценности.

Том зашипел, словно рассерженная змея, прожигая профессора яростным взглядом.

— Чертовы трусы, — слова друга больше походили на рычание, — слабовольные ничтожества, ваших мозгов только и хватило на то, чтобы заманить в лес одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку? И вы гордитесь этим? Да вы хуже отбросов, — надменно бросил он, — наверное, ваш покойный лорд здорово поднял свою самооценку, наблюдая за такими слабаками, как вы! Неудивительно, что на вашем фоне он казался сильнейшим волшебником!

Квирелл со злобным воплем бросился на Арчера, но тут же был остановлен Велиаром.

— Тише, тише, — бархатным голосом мурлыкнул он, разглядывая Тома. — Какой гордый и дерзкий мальчик, — его губы скривились в кровожадной ухмылке, — мне будет приятно убивать тебя.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. За долю секунды он вдруг понял, что сейчас на его глазах умрет лучший друг, понял, что им никто не поможет, что они слабы и беззащитны перед этими волшебниками. Весь мир, который Поттер так старательно строил вокруг себя, начинал рушиться и превращаться в хаос. Их с Томом мечты, их уютное будущее, их жизнь — все это в одночасье было осквернено и испорчено, растоптано в угоду никому не нужным идеалам, амбициям и жестокости. Гарри задыхался, казалось, его кровь вскипела, распространяя нестерпимую боль по всему телу. Нечто огромное и незримое выворачивало его суставы. Он пытался закричать, но с его губ не срывалось ни звука, он не мог вдохнуть и не мог выдохнуть, легкие горели так, что перед глазами поплыли круги. Гарри прижал руки к груди, ему казалось, словно из него, ломая ребра и разрывая кожу, бесконечным, яростным потоком вырывается что-то огромное и неудержимое. Его тело выгнулось от боли, и Гарри смог, наконец, закричать.

Никто даже не понял, что произошло, но в тот миг, когда с губ Поттера сорвался крик, над поляной пронесся порыв леденяще холодного ветра, невидимая сила сбила с ног старших волшебников, окутала их снежным вихрем и подняла в воздух. Казалось, ветер обезумел и словно дикий зверь метался из стороны в сторону, стремясь разрушить, изувечить и уничтожить все, что попадалось на его пути. Деревья, что стояли вблизи, прогнулись под напором неуправляемой магии, которая все больше и больше походила на ураган, это длилось не больше пары минут и стихло, как только Гарри, обессилев, потерял сознание. Том, успевший укрыться от внезапной стихии, бросился к другу, пока враги приходили в себя.

— Гарри, — он встряхнул лежащего на земле Поттера, схватив его за грудки, — давай же! Очнись, быстрее! Гарри!!!

Поттер медленно открыл глаза, устремив на друга расфокусированный затуманенный взгляд.

— Том, — еле слышно выдохнул он, — уходи…

— Идиот! Куда я пойду без тебя? — он снова встряхнул его, заставляя сесть. — Ну же! Вставай!

Он понимал, что все тщетно, на друга было больно смотреть. Гарри был страшно бледен и слаб, словно жизнь постепенно покидала его, ему не хватало сил даже держать глаза открытыми, о том, чтобы бежать, и речи не было. Арчер был в отчаянии. Кажется, ураган унес его палочку, и теперь ему даже нечего было противопоставить двум волшебникам, которые готовы были убить и его, и Гарри.

— Болван! — от страха и безысходности он перешел на крик. — На кой черт нужно было устраивать это представление?! Чего ты добился, Мордред тебя раздери?! Ну вставай, Гарри! Ну пожалуйста!

— Очень трогательно, — Том вздрогнул, насмешливый голос за его спиной прозвучал очень близко. Арчер заметил, что Гарри усилием воли открыл глаза, в немой мольбе глядя на друга.

— И не мечтай, — прошипел Том, — я тебя тут не брошу. Мы же поклялись!

Он не услышал заклинания, его просто отбросило от Гарри, и Том с силой врезался спиной в ствол дерева. С земли поднялись вихри снега, сплетаясь и трансформируясь в прочную веревку, которая обвилась вокруг тела, крепко привязав его к дереву. С мрачной безысходностью Арчер наблюдал, как Велиар приближается к его лучшему другу, и понимал, что он совершенно бессилен.

«Мы умрем здесь», — в отчаянии подумал он.

Гарри слышал шаги приближающегося к нему волшебника и почувствовал, как его, схватив за грудки, рывком ставят на ноги, но ему было так плохо, что он даже не удосужился взглянуть на того, кто это сделал. Его била сильная дрожь, а во всем теле была ужасная слабость, словно его вмиг покинули все жизненные силы. Он не сразу понял, что его куда-то тащат, и лишь когда его тело крепко обвили веревки, прижав к стволу дерева, решил все же открыть глаза. Прямо напротив стоял Велиар, разглядывая его странным оценивающим взглядом, словно вдруг увидел в нем то, чего не видел раньше.

— Признаюсь, такого я не ожидал, — тихо сказал он, Поттер заметил несколько ушибов и ссадин на лице Грависа, теперь он не выглядел так властно и самоуверенно. Гарри вдруг показалось, что он напуган. — Ты гораздо интереснее, чем я думал, Гарри, гораздо интереснее, — Шакал вдруг улыбнулся. — Поэтому, я передумал тебя убивать.

— Что?! — к ним стремительно приблизился Квирелл, он выглядел еще более жалко, чем Велиар, все лицо профессора покрывали ссадины и кровоподтеки, нижняя губа была рассечена, а правый глаз залит кровью. — Ты говорил, что мы покончим со щенком! Посмотри, что он сделал со мной! — голос профессора сорвался на визг. — Отойди, Гравис! Я сам прикончу гаденыша.

— Квиринус, — мягко оборвал его Шакал, продолжая смотреть на Гарри, в ледяных глазах вспыхнул странный огонь, — ты нашел то, что искал?

— Что? — опешил Квирелл.

— Хогвартс, — спокойно пояснил он, — ты нашел там то, что нам нужно?

— Да.

— Где?

Послышался шорох ткани и профессор выудил из складок мантии небольшой мешочек, демонстрируя его Велиару.

— Твоя миссия завершена?

— Если ты о Хогвартсе, то да, осталось разобраться с мальчишкой и…

— Прекрасно.

Гравис резко развернулся на каблуках, его палочка со свистом рассекла воздух, но с губ не сорвалось ни единого слова. Квирелл остался стоять на месте, глядя на волшебника потускневшим, остекленевшим взглядом. С каким-то отстраненным безразличием Гарри наблюдал за тем, как голова профессора начала медленно крениться в сторону, а по его горлу потекли тонкие струйки крови.

«Так вот как выглядит смерть», — подумал он, глядя, как обезглавленное тело Квирелла мешком падает на землю. Велиар отшвырнул ногой подкатившуюся к нему голову, подошел к мертвому профессору, и снял с его пальца перстень. Подобрав валяющийся на земле мешок, Гравис бросил в него кольцо и обернулся к Гарри. На поляне повисла звенящая тишина.

— Я мечтал об этом уже несколько месяцев, — с улыбкой сообщил он притихшему Поттеру. — Так о чем же я говорил? — он на мгновение задумался и вдруг просиял: — Ах, да! Я не буду убивать тебя, Гарри, мне вдруг стало любопытно взглянуть на тебя через несколько лет. Жалко губить такой потенциал, — он ухмыльнулся. — Я даже помогу тебе… так сказать, дам пару уроков. Ведь мы хотим воспитать настоящего героя, — он вытащил из внутреннего кармана мантии обоюдно острый кинжал, положив его на ладонь. В душе Гарри зародились плохие предчувствия, когда оружие плавно поднялось в воздух, зависнув в паре сантиметрах от руки Грависа. Шакал отступил в сторону, и Поттер увидел Тома. Его друг, так же как и он сам, был привязан к дереву прямо напротив него и с подозрением наблюдал за Грависом. В его глазах читалось плохо скрываемое беспокойство.

-— Надеюсь, Гарри, ты оценишь мой урок и надолго запомнишь его, ведь он будет далеко не единственным в твоей жизни, — заговорил Велиар, по его лицу расползалась предвкушающая ухмылка. — Ты ведь слышал о том, что настоящему воину нужно воспитывать силу духа? — Гарри и Том, не отрываясь, смотрели на кинжал, который, словно стрелка компаса, медленно вращался в воздухе. — И ничто не воспитывает силу духа лучше, чем потеря близкого человека, — острие кинжала замерло, указывая на Арчера, у Поттера перехватило дыхание, друзья на мгновение встретились взглядами, у обоих в глазах замер ужас.

— Гарри… — кинжал сорвался с места, стремительно приближаясь к Тому.

— Нет!!! — мальчик даже не успел осознать происходящее, когда острое лезвие глубоко вонзилось в грудь Арчера. — Нет, нет, нет, нет, — повторял Поттер, пытаясь вырваться из пут, не желая признавать всю безвыходность ситуации. — Зачем? Зачем??? — он в отчаянии смотрел на Велиара.

— Смотри, как он умирает, Гарри, — улыбался тот, — он умирает из-за тебя, и только ты будешь виноват в его смерти, разве это не прекрасно?

Поттеру хотелось кричать, хотелось вырваться и убить этого человека, хотелось возмездия, но все, что он мог, это смотреть, задыхаясь от собственного бессилия.

— До встречи, Гарри, — Гравис подошел к теряющему сознание Тому и рывком вытащил из его груди кинжал, заставив того вскрикнуть от боли, — я с нетерпением жду новой встречи.

Махнув на прощание рукой, Велиар достал из кармана какой-то предмет и исчез с тихим хлопком. Теперь они остались совсем одни. Вокруг, кружась на ветру, падал снег, а с неба на погруженную во мрак землю безучастно смотрел месяц. Волшебные огни, окружавшие поляну, медленно гасли, оставляя двух мальчиков в полной темноте. До боли закусив губу, Гарри снова и снова пытался освободиться, силы покидали и душу все больше и больше затапливала безысходность. Он не желал сдаваться, не желал верить, что напротив него, истекая кровью, умирает его лучший друг, не понимал, за что их обрекли на эти страдания. Единственное, что он знал точно, это то, что он будет бороться до конца, что он скорее умрет, чем допустит гибель Тома.

«Ни за что не сдамся», — твердил он про себя.

По телу прокатилась волна жара, и Поттер задохнулся от боли, словно его вдруг объяли языки пламени. Каждой клеточкой он чувствовал, как из него вырываются остатки той дикой бесконтрольной силы, сжигая ненавистные веревки. Закрыв глаза, он стиснул зубы, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу крик и рванулся вперед. Обвивающие его тело веревки с тихим звоном, похожим на звук разбитого стекла, рассыпались на части, и Гарри, не удержавшись на ногах, упал на колени, упираясь руками в землю и чувствуя, как отступает боль. Мгновение он не мог ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть, затем, собрав остатки сил, медленно поднялся на ноги и, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, побрел в сторону друга, перешагнув через тело Квирелла, словно это была валяющаяся под ногами коряга. Он даже не взглянул на оставшийся позади труп и остановился только когда заметил свою волшебную палочку, валяющуюся на земле. Взяв ее в руки, он подошел к Тому, который, потеряв сознание, безвольно повис на веревках. Взмахнув палочкой, он шепнул простое режущее заклинание, и веревки исчезли, снова превращаясь в снег из которого были созданы. Арчер, потеряв опору, начал падать вперед. Подхватив его под руки, Гарри осторожно уложил его на землю и, обессилев, упал рядом с ним на колени, испуганно вглядываясь в бледное лицо друга. Одно жуткое мгновение ему казалось, что он опоздал, и Том уже не дышит, но вот с его губ сорвался слабый стон, и Гарри облегченно выдохнул.

— Сейчас, сейчас все будет хорошо, — шептал он, распахивая окровавленную мантию друга, — я тебя вытащу, потерпи, не умирай только, — Поттер продолжал что-то говорить тихим сбивчивым шепотом, расстегивая рубашку Тома, по которой расползалось темно-красное пятно крови. Зажав рану, Гарри с трудом сглотнул, глядя на собственные руки, испачканные кровью лучшего друга, ему казалось, что это мгновение навсегда останется в его памяти и станет его нескончаемым кошмаром. Секунды превращались в вечность, Поттер всё ещё сидел возле Тома, пытаясь остановить кровотечение, забыв о собственной боли и слабости, и не зная, что делать. Все заклинания, все способы оказания первой помощи, которые он вычитал в книгах по целительству, вылетели у него из головы, и все, что ему оставалось, это снова и снова твердить, что все будет хорошо, что они смогут выбраться отсюда. Только бы не слышать пугающей тишины, давящей на слух, только бы не думать о том, как он беззащитен и слаб. Гарри зашипел, чувствуя, как в глубине души клубками свивается злость.

«Какого черта, — раздраженно подумал он, — я волшебник или кто? Неужели я совсем ничего не могу?! Чушь! Мы ведь можем все! Мое бессилие это просто трусость!»

Он поднял с земли волшебную палочку и прошептал первое пришедшее в голову заклинание. Оно было чем-то вроде магического жгута и должно было на время остановить кровь и закрыть рану. Снова и снова Гарри повторял заклинание, пока, наконец, не увидел, как края раны постепенно стягиваются, замедляя кровотечение. Приободренный небольшим успехом, он с помощью режущего заклинания отделил край собственной мантии и, завернув в него снег, приложил к ране Арчера, надеясь, что это сможет облегчить боль друга.

Поднявшись на ноги, Гарри огляделся, ища что-то, что можно будет использовать, как носилки… его взгляд упал на раскидистую ель… или сани. Прихрамывая, он подошел ближе и принялся собирать с земли поломанные ветки, которые осыпались во время магического урагана. Спустя несколько минут, у него было готово импровизированное ложе, на которое он с помощью левитации осторожно уложил друга. Все эти манипуляции отняли последние силы, и Гарри, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, не позволяя себе упасть. Опустив взгляд, Поттер заметил валяющуюся у его ног волшебную палочку друга и, подняв ее, убрал к себе в карман.

Он понимал, что им нельзя оставаться на месте, нужно было уходить с поляны, здесь было слишком много крови, которая могла привлечь обитателей Запретного леса. Но он даже не знал, куда идти, вокруг был лишь лес, темнота и снегопад.

— Компас, — сипло прошептал Гарри, разглядывая свою волшебную палочку, — мне нужен компас.

Стараясь не отвлекаться на собственный страх, Поттер положил палочку на ладонь, как показывал им Флитвик на одном из уроков, и прошептал заклинание.

— Давай же, — нетерпеливо сказал он, — покажи мне, где Хогвартс!

Словно в ответ на его слова, неподвижная до этого момента палочка начала медленно вращаться, пока не замерла, указывая на север. С трудом переставляя ноги, Гарри подошел к Тому и ухватился за основание еловой ветви. Умом он понимал, что у него не хватит сил тащить друга в одиночку, но, не желая признавать этого, Гарри продолжал упрямо тянуть ветви с лежащим на них Томом за собой, пока импровизированные сани не сдвинулись с места.

Он не знал, сколько уже идет, увязая в снегу, не знал, сколько еще осталось, он просто продолжал твердить самому себе, что скоро они доберутся до школы, что, возможно, кто-то уже ищет их и непременно найдет, что силы не оставят его, и он не упадет на землю. Ладони саднили и болели от шершавой коры еловой ветки, правая нога онемела и почти не слушалась его, а голова раскалывалась на части от усталости и напряжения, но он продолжал идти вперед, зная, что жизнь Тома висит на волоске. Мелькнувший впереди серебристый силуэт заставил его остановиться и опасливо оглядеться. Гарри не мог разглядеть, что именно привлекло его внимание, но это определенно был не человек. Вокруг было тихо. Он не слышал ни шагов, ни дыхания, только смутное предчувствие, что рядом что-то есть. Помедлив, Поттер пошел вперед, держа палочку наготове, как вдруг из-за деревьев ему навстречу выступил силуэт белоснежного зверя. Гарри замер, гадая, что это может быть. От животного исходило серебристое сияние, словно это был призрак, очень медленно и бесшумно существо приблизилось к Поттеру, пока он, наконец, не понял, что это была некрупная лань. Некоторое время она неподвижно стояла рядом, затем повела ушами, словно прислушиваясь к чему-то, и, развернувшись, направилась прочь.

— Постой! — хрипло позвал Гарри, ослепленный безумной надеждой, что животное поможет ему. — Не уходи!

Лань остановилась и, повернув голову, посмотрела на мальчика, словно призывала его идти за ней. Не веря собственной удаче, Поттер пошел вперед за удивительным зверем, забыв про боль и усталость, молясь всем богам о том, чтобы выбраться из проклятого леса. Они шли еще какое-то время, Гарри спешил, боясь потерять лань из вида, как вдруг она просто бесследно растворилась в воздухе.

— Нет, — в отчаянии прошептал Поттер, — нет, ну где же ты?! — он упал на колени, чувствуя, как по щекам потекли слезы. — Вернись же!!!

Он со злостью ударил кулаком по земле и на четвереньках подполз к Тому. Поттер больше не мог идти, ему нужно было немного отдохнуть. Совсем чуть-чуть. Усевшись рядом с другом, он чуть приподнял его, прислонив к себе и приобняв за плечи, надеясь, что так они хотя бы не замерзнут.

Стремительно приближающиеся шаги он услышал не сразу, только в панике выхватил волшебную палочку, увидев, как из-за дерева показалась высокая фигура, направляющаяся к ним. У Гарри все плыло перед глазами, он даже не видел лица бегущего к нему человека, крепче прижимая к себе друга, он направил на незнакомца волшебную палочку.

— Не подходите! — крикнул он, хотя понимал, что уже ни с кем не сможет справиться.

Но вдруг человек остановился в нескольких шагах от него и заговорил.

— Поттер? Поттер, успокойтесь, вы уже в безопасности.

Голос был таким знакомым, но Гарри никак не мог понять, кому он принадлежит.

— П-профессор Снейп? — неуверенно прошептал он.

— Да-да, опустите палочку, — Снейп шагнул ближе, и Поттер облегченно выдохнул, увидев, наконец, его лицо.

— Профессор, — радостно повторил он, из ослабевших пальцев выпала волшебная палочка, и Гарри, слабо улыбнувшись, позволил себе потерять сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Лорвенсон — в английском варианте Lorvenson, производная от Lorvin — Лорвин son — сын. Виви не называл братьев Гравис по именам, предпочитая обращаться к ним как к сыновьям Лорвина.
> 
> (2) Велиар — библейское название темной космической силы, олицетворяющей зло.


	13. Перья и конфеты

Часы Хогвартса пробили четыре утра, время, когда вся школа, по определению, должна была мирно спать, но именно в эту ночь в замке царило невероятное оживление. За несколько минут до отбоя стало известно, что двое студентов пропали и, скорее всего, находятся в Запретном лесу, и это подняло на ноги не только весь персонал школы, включая лесничего, но и добрую половину факультета Слизерин, так как оба пропавших мальчика учились именно там. Профессора оперативно организовали поиски, понимая, что два одиннадцатилетних ребенка вряд ли продержатся в лесу больше часа. Снейп безустанно шипел и ругался, обещая двум мелким идиотам все муки Ада, если, конечно, их не сожрут какие-нибудь особо голодные обитатели леса, коих там было в достатке. Минерва МакГонагалл и другие профессора молчаливо соглашались с Северусом, хотя и не выражали своих эмоций так открыто. Почти всю ночь взрослые прочесывали лес и окрестности школы, пытаясь обнаружить детей, в ход были пущены все возможные поисковые заклинания, но мальчики словно сквозь землю провалились. Спустя несколько часов бесплодных усилий профессора почти впали в отчаяние, когда декан Слизерина, наконец, нашел пропавших детей. Оба были спешно доставлены в Больничное крыло, где мадам Помфри, которая все это время находилась в нервном ожидании, тут же взяла пострадавших под свой контроль, выставив из палаты всех, включая директора. Спустя еще полтора часа она, наконец, вышла в коридор, где собрался напряженный и уставший персонал школы. Навстречу медсестре тут же поспешили Дамблдор и МакГонагалл.

— Как они, Поппи? — подал голос директор.

— Нормально, — устало вздохнула колдомедик, — насколько это вообще возможно в их состоянии. Сложно сказать, что именно произошло, но готова спорить, что на детей напал волшебник. Арчеру была нанесена глубокая рана, предположительно кинжалом, не понимаю, как он протянул столько времени, у него большая кровопотеря, было серьезно повреждено легкое и просто чудом не задето сердце, — она покачала головой. — Слава Мерлину, все обошлось.

— Как Гарри? — после непродолжительного молчания спросила Минерва, и на лице медсестры отразилось сильное беспокойство, смешанное с негодованием.

— Сейчас нормально, но состояние его было не многим лучше, чем у Арчера, — отрывисто сказала она. — Правая нога сломана, ума не приложу, как он вообще мог идти с такими повреждениями, к тому же, у него сильное магическое истощение, — она помолчала. — Я никогда не видела подобного, это противоестественно. Такое чувство, будто из него силой вырвали всю магию.

— Стихийный выброс? — осторожно предположил Флитвик.

Помфри на мгновение задумалась.

— Возможно, но это должен быть очень сильный выброс, и даже если так, организм не испытывает такой стресс при стихийных выбросах, — она задумчиво водила пальцем по губам. — Хотя, возможно, стресс вызван заклинанием… это же могло привести к истощению.

— Заклинанием? — Минерва удивленно изогнула брови. — Но есть только одно проклятье, способное так повлиять на тело волшебника, и это… — она замолчала, в ужасе посмотрев на медсестру. — Мерлин всемогущий…

— Полагаю, это был именно Круциатус, — вздохнула Поппи, МакГонагалл зажала рот рукой, Дамблдор помрачнел.

— С ним все будет в порядке, Поппи? — тихо спросил он.

— Да, но потребуется время, чтобы он полностью восстановил силы, — медсестра негодующе покачала головой. — Что за монстр мог сотворить подобное с ребенком?

— Пожиратель смерти, полагаю, — Снейп впервые подал голос, сверля директора хмурым взглядом, преподаватели начали обеспокоенно переглядываться, прекрасно понимая, что появление последователей Волдеморта ни к чему хорошему привести не может. — Кстати, Альбус, — Северус окинул коллег задумчивым взглядом и снова обернулся к директору, — где профессор Квирелл?

В коридоре воцарилась напряженная тишина, пока каждый из них приходил к одному и тому же выводу. С того момента, как было объявлено об исчезновении мальчиков, Квирелла никто не видел. Это приводило к неприятному осознанию, что все это время прямо у них под носом находился предатель. Альбус прочистил горло, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

— Господа, полагаю, сейчас будет разумнее оставить заботу о мистере Потере и мистере Арчере мадам Помфри, — он взглянул на медсестру. — Поппи, тебе нужна помощь?

— Мне нужны восстанавливающие и кроветворные зелья, — сказала она, — но это может подождать до утра.

— Северус, думаю, ты не откажешься предоставить Поппи все необходимые лекарства, — директор взглянул на Снейпа, тот коротко кивнул.

— Непременно.

— Что ж, тогда, думаю, нам всем нужно отдохнуть, — объявил Дамблдор, направляясь к выходу, — все остальное можно отложить до завтра.

Профессора в молчании начали расходиться, обмениваясь быстрыми взглядами, каждый из них знал, что если этой ночью им и удастся уснуть, то с большим трудом. Снейп покидал лазарет последним и уже на пороге взглянул на медсестру.

— Утром я занесу тебе зелья, — пообещал он и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Поппи позволила себе устало прикрыть глаза и помассировать ноющие виски.

«Почему они просто не могут оставить этого несчастного ребенка в покое?» — печально подумала она и, проверив еще раз своих пациентов, отправилась в свои личные комнаты, надеясь хоть немного поспать.

  


* * *

Гарри открыл глаза и некоторое время бездумно смотрел в одну точку. Откуда-то доносились приглушенные голоса, тихое звяканье и какие-то шорохи. В воздухе витал стойкий запах медикаментов, отчего в нежелающем работать мозгу лениво сформировалась первая вразумительная мысль: «Я в лазарете». Следом за ней начала складываться вялая цепочка размышлений: «Лазарет в Хогвартсе. Значит, и я тоже в Хогвартсе». Последняя мысль принесла облегчение. Очень медленно Гарри повернул голову, разглядывая палату Больничного крыла и наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Воспоминания прошлой ночи походили на дурной сон, о котором совсем не хотелось думать. Вместо этого Поттер прислушался к себе, отмечая общую слабость во всем теле и абсолютное нежелание шевелиться. По крайней мере, ему больше не было больно.

«Я жив, — удовлетворенно подумал Гарри и вдруг испуганно распахнул глаза. — Том!»

Друг быстро нашелся на соседней кровати, живой и относительно здоровый. Судя по размеренному дыханию, он просто спал, а не находился на грани смерти. Гарри облегченно выдохнул, позволяя себе расслабленно откинуться на подушку и ни о чем не думать, и как раз в этот момент дверь в палату открылась. Он приподнялся на локтях, пытаясь разглядеть своих посетителей. В комнату вошла мадам Помфри, за ней в поле зрения Поттера появился профессор Снейп, а шествие замыкал сам Альбус Дамблдор. При виде директора Гарри невольно нахмурился, гадая, зачем он здесь, потом в его памяти всплыли обстоятельства, при которых они с Томом попали в лазарет, и все тут же встало на свои места. Вряд ли Дамблдор проигнорирует подобное, а значит, он пришел расспросить о случившемся.

— Мистер Поттер, вы проснулись, — к кровати приблизилась медсестра, глядя на него со сдержанной улыбкой, — как вы себя чувствуете?

— М-м-м… нормально, спасибо, — Гарри сосредоточил свое внимание на мадам Помфри, чувствуя, что в присутствии директора он начинает нервничать.

— Нормально… хм… — медсестра скептически поджала губы, явно не доверяя его словам, и прошептала несколько диагностических заклинаний, внимательно осматривая первокурсника. — Ну что ж, рада, что вы быстро восстанавливаетесь, — довольная результатом осмотра колдомедик, тем не менее, строго посмотрела на Гарри. — Но это не значит, что вас завтра же выпишут отсюда, — напомнила она, на что Поттер только обреченно вздохнул.

— Как Том? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — С ним все будет хорошо?

— Да, — медсестра кивнула, — я осматривала его только полчаса назад, рана быстро заживает, но пока его лучше не беспокоить, — напомнила она, заметив вспыхнувшую в зеленых глазах радость. — Я дала ему большую дозу обезболивающего со снотворным эффектом, так что он будет спать еще какое-то время.

Поттер кивнул, в палате повисло напряженное молчание. Поппи недовольно покосилась на директора, и тот прочистил горло.

— Гарри, — мягко начал он, Поттер тут же напряженно взглянул на Дамблдора, — я надеялся, что, возможно, ты расскажешь мне о случившемся прошлой ночью?

Гарри не хотел рассказывать. Он и думать-то о произошедшем не хотел, но вряд ли можно было просто так отказаться разговаривать с самим директором школы. В этот момент Альбус послал ему ободряющую улыбку, и он окончательно закрылся в себе, уставившись на свои руки. Быстро уловив настроение ребенка, медсестра с опасным блеском в глазах повернулась к Дамблдору.

— Так, директор, — сухо начала она, — мой пациент еще не до конца выздоровел, так что повремените со своими расспросами, хотя бы пока мальчику не станет лучше.

Взгляды Альбуса и Поппи на мгновение скрестились в молчаливом противостоянии. Победила медсестра, и минуту спустя донельзя опечаленный директор был выставлен за дверь. Мадам Помфри раздраженно покачала головой и бросила предостерегающий взгляд на молчаливого Снейпа, который наблюдал за происходящим со стороны, тот в ответ только скривился, предпочитая не вступать в полемику.

Присев на стул возле кровати Поттера, Поппи осторожно оглядела мальчика и глубоко вздохнула.

— Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе не хочется вспоминать о том, что произошло, и это совершенно нормально, но позволь мне задать тебе несколько вопросов, — тот поднял голову и посмотрел на медсестру. С ней он тоже ничем делиться не хотел, но почему-то отказывать ей было еще страшнее, чем директору.

Когда ее слова были встречены упрямым молчанием, мадам Помфри успокаивающе улыбнулась:

— Не волнуйся, я просто хочу уточнить несколько деталей, необходимых для твоего лечения.

Гарри обдумал ее слова и кивнул.

— Спасибо, — Поппи помолчала и задала первый из волнующих ее вопросов: — Скажи мне, там, в лесу, у тебя был стихийный выброс?

— Стихийный выброс? — недоуменно спросил Гарри. — Вы имеете в виду такой, как случается до школы?

— Да, — Помфри кивнула, — возможно, у тебя произошел всплеск неконтролируемой магии?

Некоторое время Поттер молчал, после чего неуверенно кивнул.

— Наверное…

— Ты не помнишь?

— Помню… просто, — он пожал плечами, не зная, что сказать.

— Мерлина ради, Поттер, — подал голос Снейп, заставляя его выйти из оцепенения, — ни у меня, ни у мадам Помфри нет времени слушать ваше невнятное блеяние. Отвечайте на заданный вопрос.

— Я не знаю! — Гарри теперь смотрел на профессора. — Просто если стихийный выброс — это те странности, что случались со мной в детстве, то это было не то!

— Почему? — Поппи перестала прожигать Снейпа убийственным взглядом и посмотрела на Поттера.

— Потому что тогда это было не больно, — нехотя буркнул Гарри. — Разве во время таких выбросов должно быть больно?

Поппи и Северус переглянулись; Поттер вопросительно смотрел то на одного, то на другого, пока не узнал этот особый взгляд, которым обмениваются взрослые, когда или не знают ответа на вопрос ребенка или не хотят на него отвечать. он вздохнул: так и знал, что никто не даст ему вразумительного объяснения. Вопреки его мыслям Снейп внезапно заговорил:

— Это приводит нас к еще одному вопросу, — пристально глядя на студента, сказал он, Гарри выжидающе смотрел на декана. — К вам применяли какие-либо заклинания?

— Да, — Поттер моргнул, не понимая, какое отношение это имеет к стихийному выбросу.

Снейп и Помфри снова переглянулись.

— Что это было за заклинание? — осторожно уточнила медсестра.

— Первое я не помню, — задумчиво сказал Гарри, — оно мне ногу сломало, а второе, — он нахмурился, — Круциатус, кажется…

Поппи мрачно кивнула, получив подтверждение своим догадкам.

— А это важно? — не удержался от вопроса Гарри.

— Мы предполагаем, что боль, которую вы испытали при стихийном выбросе, была последствием пыточного проклятья, — спокойно отозвался зельевар. — Насколько я понимаю, вас сначала пытали, после чего у вас случился выброс?

— Ну да, — Поттер кивнул, довольный тем, что ему все объяснили, а не стали, как обычно, все скрывать и умалчивать.

Поппи удивленно наблюдала за мальчиком. Он казался слишком спокойным для ребенка, которого подвергли пыткам и чуть не убили, она ждала, что из-за прямых и довольно жестких вопросов Снейпа тот снова закроется в себе, но вместо этого Гарри, казалось, расслабился.

— Профессор, — встрепенулся потенциально травмированный ребенок, — это ведь вы нашли нас с Томом?

— Именно, Поттер, — недовольно ответил Снейп и ужаснулся, когда в глазах мальчишки вспыхнуло плохо скрываемое обожание.

— Спасибо, сэр! — звонко воскликнул он, Северус болезненно поморщился.

— Не спешите с благодарностями, Поттер, — сухо заметил он, — вы еще не объяснили нам, какого Мордреда вы устроили незапланированный турпоход в Запретный лес, что само по себе является серьезным нарушением школьных правил, за которое вас и мистера Арчера могут исключить!

— Но сэр! — от беспокойства Поттер чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте. — Том совсем не виноват! Я даже не знаю, как он нашел меня, это все та музыка.

— Какая музыка? — раздраженно уточнил Северус, сетуя на то, что проклятый паршивец, видимо, никогда не научится адекватно излагать свои хаотичные мысли.

Поттер, приободренный тем, что профессор его слушает и даже задает наводящие вопросы, принялся бойко пересказывать события минувшей ночи, явно забыв, что пятью минутами раньше даже вспоминать о них без содрогания не мог.

Поппи только недоуменно хлопала глазами. Все деликатные расспросы доброжелательного директора Гарри встретил замкнутым молчанием, ей самой он отвечал нехотя и довольно односложно, хотя медсестра ни разу не сказала ничего, что могло бы его напугать, но стоило Снейпу заговорить в своей издевательской манере, как мальчик мгновенно бросился пересказывать все события. И дело было совсем не в том, что Поттер боялся. По правде сказать, если бы он боялся Северуса, то тот из него и слова бы не вытянул. Авторитет? Снейп для Гарри, возможно, и был более значимой фигурой, чем Поппи, но директор-то должен был вызывать больше уважения в силу своего поста. Тогда почему? Мадам Помфри еще немного понаблюдала за Поттером, за тем, как он смотрел на своего декана, и вдруг все встало на свои места. Дело было в элементарном доверии. По совершенно неясной, непостижимой причине этот ребенок безоговорочно и всецело доверял Северусу Снейпу. Самому страшному профессору в школе. По крайней мере, Гарри доверял настолько, чтобы рассказать, что с ним случилось. Это было невероятно. Поппи невольно подумалось, что директор будет вне себя от горя, когда узнает о приоритетах доверия Гарри.

Впрочем, возможно тут сказывалось и cлизеринское воспитание, которое превращало всех представителей этого факультета в очень замкнутый круг людей с целым ворохом тайн и секретов, о которых не знал больше никто. Лидером такой группы был их декан, и только декан. По крайней мере, до окончания школы… или до того момента, пока студенты этого факультета не сочтут своего лидера слишком слабым. Снейпа слабым не решился бы назвать никто, поэтому он пользовался особым уважением слизеринцев, чем втайне очень гордился.

По мере того, как Гарри продолжал рассказ, Северус и Поппи мрачнели все больше и больше, пока оба чуть ли не почернели от обуревающих их эмоций. Только теперь они полностью осознали, что же пришлось пережить двум первокурсникам этой ночью. Особенно их обеспокоили слова Поттера о кольце, которое было ключом к возвращению Волдеморта, и таинственному предмету, который Квирелл забрал из Хогвартса: ни профессор, ни медсестра не знали, чтобы это могло быть. Да и Велиар Гравис вызывал большие опасения, Снейп никогда не слышал этого имени прежде, да и с уверенностью утверждать, что это имя настоящее, тоже было нельзя. Поттер об этом человеке сказать ничего не мог, да и не хотел, судя по тому, как негодующе потемнел его взгляд, когда он говорил об этом волшебнике. О смерти Квирелла Гарри упомянул только вскользь, словно его это ничуть не трогало, и Поппи могла только гадать, что же на самом деле испытывал одиннадцатилетний ребенок, на глазах которого лишили жизни человека, да еще и таким ужасным способом.

— …Мне как-то удалось разорвать веревки, — путанно объяснял Гарри, — я боялся, что Том умрет, понимаете? Я совсем не знал, что делать, просто использовал первое вспомнившееся мне заклинание, и рана затянулась на время. Я пытался добраться до школы, но понял, что заблудился, и когда я уже думал, что нам конец, появился профессор, — Гарри послал Снейпу счастливую улыбку, тот ответил колючим взглядом.

— Что ж, Поттер, радует, что у вас хотя бы хватило мозгов не сидеть посреди Запретного леса, ожидая пока вас спасут, — не зная что еще сказать фыркнул Снейп. Он смотрел на Гарри и задавался вопросом: мог ли он припомнить еще хотя бы одного одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, который был способен бог знает сколько пройти ночью по Запретному Лесу со сломанной ногой, да еще и тащить за собой раненого друга. Учитывая то, что он пережил до этого, и, принимая во внимание полное магическое истощение, становилось вообще непонятно, сколько сил и упрямства должно быть у этого ребенка.

Подобные наблюдения невольно зародили в душе Снейпа что-то подозрительно напоминающее восхищение, поэтому он решил поспешно капитулировать с маловнятным ворчанием, похожим на: «Выздоравливайте, не хватало еще, чтобы вы пропустили оставшиеся уроки из-за очередного дурацкого приключения». Поппи проводила Северуса насмешливой улыбкой. Все это недовольство было таким фальшивым, что не обмануло бы и ребенка, который, к слову сказать, заметно вымотался и теперь еле держал глаза открытыми.

— Отдыхай, Гарри, — посоветовала медсестра, послав мальчику мягкую улыбку, — ты поступил очень смело прошлой ночью.

— Ничего не смело, — сквозь сон пробормотал тот, — я ничего не мог сделать…

На этом он уснул. Поппи только покачала головой на его последние слова. Поттер даже не осознавал, что все пережитое им и все им сделанное под силу далеко не каждому.

  


* * *

Сон отступал медленно, постепенно отпуская сознание и возвращая к реальности, но открывать глаза не было сил, поэтому некоторое время Том продолжал лежать неподвижно, прислушиваясь к окружающим его звукам и собственным ощущениям. Первым приятным открытием было тепло, тишина и отсутствие режущей боли в груди. Следом пришло смутное узнавание запаха трав и медикаментов, не настолько стойкое, чтобы вызвать отвращение, но и достаточно явное, чтобы установить свое местоположение. Том приоткрыл один глаз, уставившись в белый потолок.

«Или я умер, — лениво подумал он, — или в лазарете, — Арчер скосил глаза вправо и, заметив стоящую возле его кровати ширму, кивнул собственным мыслям: — В лазарете».

Он зевнул, осторожно потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и покрутил головой в поисках своего лучшего друга. Гарри лежал на соседней кровати и, судя по тихому посапыванию, крепко спал. Некоторое время Том разглядывал друга, после чего снова уставился в потолок. Когда его ранили, сознание Арчера затуманилось, и воспоминания были мутными и бессвязными, но он помнил Гарри. Помнил голос друга, который без конца говорил с ним, звал его, заставлял бороться с болью и холодом. Том не знал, как они выбрались из леса, но готов был спорить на что угодно, что они спаслись только благодаря Гарри. Арчер глубоко вздохнул, разглядывая тени, которые отбрасывало на потолок большое витражное окно больничной палаты.

Он хорошо помнил их знакомство. Соседский мальчишка с вечно взъерошенными темными волосами казался ему тихим, неуверенным в себе и закрытым. У него были отвратительные родственники и отвратительная жизнь, и все это Поттер принимал с удивительным спокойствием. Арчер и не подозревал, что однажды этот молчаливый парень станет для него семьей, которой у него никогда не было. Человеком, с которым не нужно притворяться и что-то доказывать. С которым можно быть собой, которому можно доверить все, включая собственную жизнь. Никто никогда не смог бы заменить им друг друга. Они с Гарри были единым целым, словно две половинки одной души.

Том снова взглянул на лучшего друга, который чуть не погиб прошлой ночью. Вспоминая то, что случилось, Арчер чувствовал, как в его груди разгорается ярость, направленная на всех, кто мог желать Гарри зла. Он помнил мстительное удовлетворение, когда умер Квирелл. Тогда Том впервые увидел смерть так близко, и она показалось ему завораживающе прекрасной. Смерть несла в себе могущество, перед ней были бессильны как магглы, так и маги. Том хотел бы научиться управлять смертью, подчинять её себе и быть сильнее неё. Она словно была олицетворением той ненависти, что жила в душе Тома. Частью его самого.

Арчеру всегда нравилось ненавидеть. Это было так просто и так приятно. Ненависть могла оправдать любой поступок, любую мысль, любое чувство. Ненавидеть было легко, а надеяться и любить — слишком больно. Гарри был единственным, кого Том никогда не смог бы возненавидеть. Заплутав в собственных мыслях, Арчер не заметил, что его друг проснулся и теперь смотрит на него, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Что? — грубовато спросил Том.

Поттер сел в кровати и фыркнул.

— Ты уже минут пять на меня таращишься такими страшными глазами, что я как раз подумывал спросить у тебя то же самое. Как самочувствие?

— Терпимо, — Арчер тоже уселся, подложив под спину подушку. — Давно мы тут?

— Не очень, — Поттер пожал плечами и зевнул, — Помфри говорит, что нам тут еще дня три торчать придется.

— Тоска, — простонал Том, закатив глаза.

Гарри что-то промычал в ответ, и в комнате повисла напряженная пауза.

— Гарри?

— Хм?

— Если ты хочешь попросить прощения за то, что меня ранили, то это глупо, я сам за тобой пошел и сам виноват, что чуть не умер.

— Я и не собирался извиняться, — флегматично отозвался с соседней кровати Поттер.

— Да? — Арчер встретился с другом взглядом и возмущенно покачал головой. — Совсем совесть потерял, я чуть не умер, между прочим!

— Что, как ты сказал, совсем не моя вина, — Гарри хихикнул, — кстати, спасибо, что пришел мне на помощь.

— Пожалуйста, — Арчер делано безразлично пожал плечами, — я же говорил, что ты без меня и шагу ступить не можешь.

— Смотри, а то сейчас лопнешь от самодовольства, — заметил Поттер. — Кстати, как ты нашел меня?

— Я следовал за шепотом, — несколько напряженно ответил Том, Гарри удивленно поднял брови, и он поспешил пояснить: — Тот шепот, что мы слышали в Хогвартсе, помнишь? Я услышал его в лесу и пошел за ним, — Арчер помолчал, — потом я услышал твой крик…

Некоторое время они сидели в тишине, Поттер задумчиво водил пальцем по губам и хмурился.

— Знаешь, я, кажется, понял, что это был за шепот, — тихо сказал он, глядя на Тома, тот заинтересованно поднял брови. — У Квирелла было какое-то кольцо, способное, вроде как… возродить Волдеморта, — Гарри скривился, явно мало в это веря. — Так вот, Квирелл думал, что через это кольцо с ним говорит Волдеморт.

— И что? По-твоему, я слышал Волдеморта? — скептически поинтересовался Том.

— Необязательно, просто это кольцо могло быть как-то зачаровано и влияло на сознание Квирелла, а ты это кольцо слышал.

— А почему его слышал только я? — снова полюбопытствовал он.

— Не знаю, — Поттер вздохнул, — но это единственное объяснение, которое у меня есть.

— Ну, смысла в нем все равно мало, — заметил Арчер.

— Тогда придумай что-нибудь получше, — обиделся Гарри, — и вообще, можно спросить профессоров.

— С ума сошел? — ужаснулся Том. — Не хватало еще всем разболтать о том, что я слышу голоса!

Поттер захихикал, как раз в этот момент дверь открылась, и в палату вошла обеспокоенная Гермиона. Мадам Помфри, которая шла за ней, остановилась в дверях:

— Недолго, мисс Грейнджер, — строго велела она и прикрыла за собой дверь, оставляя детей наедине.

— Гарри, — Гермиона присела на стул, стоящий возле кровати друга, — что произошло? Профессор МакГонагалл сказала, что ты в Больничном крыле.

Гарри и Том переглянулись, Арчер пожал плечами, искоса глянул на посетительцу и демонстративно отвернулся. Поттер вздохнул.

— Мы заблудились в Запретном лесу, — помедлив, ответил он.

Гермиона удивленно изогнула брови.

— А что вы там делали? — спросила она. — Школьные правила запрещают ученикам заходить в лес! Гарри, чем вы думали? — она придирчиво осмотрела друга, словно выискивала страшные ранения и откушенные части тела.

— Мы как бы не специально…

— Ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно?! Почему тебе вечно не сидится на месте? Ты мог погибнуть! Зачем вы вообще туда пошли?! Тебе проблем мало?

— Мерлина ради, Грейнджер, — застонал Том, которому умоляюще-беззащитный взгляд друга начал прожигать затылок, — помолчи уже, у тебя такой противный голос, когда ты читаешь нотации!

Гермиона вперила в него раздраженный взгляд.

— А я с тобой и не разговаривала.

— Но это не значит, что я глухой, — фыркнул он.

— А жаль, — язвительно бросила она и снова посмотрела на Поттера, чье лицо уже приняло отрешенно скучающее выражение, которое появлялось у него каждый раз, когда Том и Гермиона завязывали очередную ссору. — Гарри, надеюсь, ты не сильно пострадал?

— Нет, — он бодро улыбнулся, — пара синяков.

— Так зачем вы пошли в лес? — снова спросила Гермиона.

— За ягодами, а что, не ясно? — вместо Поттера ответил Том.

Грейнджер предпочла его проигнорировать.

— Сложно объяснить, — нехотя сказал Поттер, покосившись на Арчера, — нас… меня… вроде как туда заманили, а Том пошел меня вытаскивать… ну, вроде того…

Гермиона недоверчиво нахмурилась.

— Кто заманил?

— Квирелл.

Некоторое время Грейнджер непонимающе хлопала ресницами, потом недовольно глянула на друга.

— Я была бы тебе признательна, если бы ты был более многословен, — заметила она.

Поттер тяжело вздохнул. Повторять заново эту историю ему не очень хотелось, но выбора не было: Гермиона из него душу вытянет, если потребуется. Пожевав губу, он вкратце пересказал минувшие события, вогнав Грейнджер в молчаливую задумчивость. Его рассказ шокировал и напугал её, но Гермиона не была бы Гермионой, если бы на первом месте у неё не стояли логика и железная выдержка, поэтому она довольно быстро взяла себя в руки, и теперь в её глазах горела жажда истины.

— Всё это очень странно, — сказала она.

— Что именно тебе кажется странным? — ласково поинтересовался Том. — То, что два чокнутых волшебника пытались убить нас с Гарри, или то, что мы выжили?

— Почему Квирелл считал, что кольцо может возродить Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть? — снова проигнорировав сарказм Арчера, спросила та.

— Понятия не имею, — Гарри запустил пальцы в волосы, размышляя над её словами, — но это как-то связано с моим шрамом.

— Что? — в один голос спросили Том и Гермиона.

— А причем тут твой шрам? — добавил Арчер.

— А я не сказал? — удивился Поттер. — От этого кольца у меня шрам болел.

— И правда, — ворчливо пробормотал Том, — зачем упоминать о такой мелочи? Подумаешь, шрам болит…

— Я только сейчас это вспомнил, — пожал плечами Гарри и помрачнел, — возможно, кольцо действительно имело какое-то отношение к Волдеморту.

— Почему? — заинтересовалась Гермиона.

— Ну, это же он оставил мне шрам, — пояснил Гарри, — думаю, он начинает болеть, когда рядом оказывается кто-то… или что-то так или иначе связанное с Волдемортом.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить об этом с кем-то из взрослых? — предложила Грейнджер.

— С кем, например? — ехидно бросил Арчер. — Вряд ли они что-то ценное посоветуют.

— А ты такой умный, что сам разберешься? — Гермиона скептически посмотрела на него.

— Что такого знают профессора, чего я не смогу выяснить сам? — уверенно бросил Том.

— Ой, дай-ка подумать… — она сделала вид, что размышляет о чем-то и через пару секунд посмотрела на Арчера. — Нет, ты прав, ты так умен, что и сам все узнаешь, — она язвительно улыбнулась: — Может, тебе и учиться даже не надо? Иди сразу преподавать.

— Ой, Грейнджер, это что, сейчас был сарказм, да? — удивленно расширил глаза Том. — Я впечатлен!

Поттер зевнул, прикидывая, не поспать ли ему, пока Том и Гермиона упражняются в язвительности друг на друге. Все равно конструктивной беседы у них опять не получилось. К его радости в палату вошла медсестра и в корне пресекла назревающий скандал, выставив Гермиону за дверь. Том, ехидно улыбаясь, помахал рукой на прощание, на что та одарила его презрительным взглядом и гордо удалилась.

— Ах, как тихо, — блаженно улыбнулся Арчер, устраиваясь поудобнее на своей кровати, — слава Мерлину, она ушла.

— По-моему, не Мерлина за это благодарить надо, — буркнул Гарри, которому уже порядком надоело слушать ссоры друзей. — Ты мог бы и повежливее себя вести, между прочим.

— С кем? С Грейнджер? — Том поморщился. — Не проси. Это невозможно.

— Почему? — без особого интереса поинтересовался Гарри, которого начало клонить в сон.

— Потому что она невыносима, — пожал печами тот.

— Как и ты, — зевнул Поттер и уснул прежде, чем Арчер смог придумать достойный ответ.

Минут десять спустя Том в панике растолкал Гарри, глядя на него так, словно на Хогвартс напали враги.

— Что? Что такое? — сонно забормотал Поттер, не зная, что привело друга в такой ужас, и куда теперь бросаться.

— Палочка! Где моя волшебная палочка?! — в смятении вопрошал тот, продолжая трясти его.

Гарри тут же успокоился и снова опустил голову на подушку, закрывая глаза.

— А, это… прости, я забыл её в лесу, — зевнул он.

— Что?!

— Во-первых, не кричи так, я оглохнуть могу, а во-вторых, если ты продолжишь меня трясти, то меня на тебя вырвет, — проворчал он.

— Да плевать мне! Как ты мог забыть про мою палочку?! — продолжал негодовать Том.

— Ой, ну хватит! — взмолился Поттер, чувствуя, что его действительно начало подташнивать. — Она на твоей тумбочке.

Арчер тут же прекратил тормошить друга и метнулся к тумбочке проверять сохранность своей волшебной палочки. Убедившись, что она цела и невредима, он выдохнул и уселся на свою кровать, вполоборота взглянув на Поттера.

— Ну и гад же ты, — заметил он.

— Это вполне естественно, я же слизеринец, — Гарри со смехом поймал брошенную в него подушку и, подложив её себе под голову, вознамерился снова уснуть.

— Эй, верни подушку, — Том подошел к его кровати, пытаясь вытащить свою собственность из-под лохматой головы друга.

— Какую подушку? — раздался невинный вопрос, в то время как рука Гарри уцепилась за другой край подушки, удерживая её на месте, Арчер зарычал и со всей силой дернул наволочку на себя. Раздался характерный треск, и в воздух взмыли многочисленные перья. Том, потеряв равновесие, свалился на пол и остался лежать там, заливаясь смехом, а Гарри в безмолвном негодовании медленно покрывался белоснежными перышками, которые плавно опускались на его лицо и волосы, прочно застревая в буйной шевелюре.

— Очень смешно, — проворчал Поттер.

Дверь открылась, и смех Арчера тут же оборвался, превратившись в сдавленное хихиканье, когда в палату вошла мадам Помфри.

— Здесь вам не вокзал, молодые люди, чтобы так шуметь, я настаиваю… — она замолчала, и по опасному блеску в её глазах Гарри понял, что это была последняя их выходка в этой яркой, но короткой жизни. Он резко сел в кровати, пытаясь избавиться от перьев, но они были повсюду, Том продолжал давиться смехом, пока не понял, что оторванный кусок наволочки в его руках выглядит весьма компрометирующе. Немая сцена длилась довольно долго, пока медсестра переводила негодующий взгляд с одного мальчика на другого.

— Вернитесь в свою кровать, мистер Арчер, — наконец велела она, решив, что отчитывать лежащего на полу пациента неэтично с медицинской точки зрения, но как только Том перебрался в постель, она минут на десять разразилась гневной речью, попутно очищая Поттера от перьев и восстанавливая пострадавшую подушку, которая была возвращена Арчеру.

— Это первое и последние предупреждение, молодые люди, — отрывисто сказала она, прожигая первокурсников многообещающим взглядом. — Ещё одна подобная выходка, и я приставлю к вам надзирателя.

— Какого надзирателя? — решился спросить Гарри, за что был награжден раздраженным взглядом.

— Мистера Филча, — сухо ответила медсестра и вышла из палаты, оставляя обоих детей осмысливать весь ужас этой угрозы.

— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Поттер, после длительной паузы, — мне иногда кажется, что она страшнее Снейпа.

— Кажется? — Том покосился на друга, как на сумасшедшего. — Да Снейп по сравнению с ней ангел!

— По-моему, её даже директор побаивается, — задумчиво отметил Гарри, припомнив, как медсестра выставила великого волшебника из палаты, словно он был докучливым школьником.

Ночь прошла на удивление тихо и спокойно, а вот следующий день начался довольно шумно. Гарри и Том мирно завтракали, не рискуя вылезать из своих кроватей и даже заводить разговор, когда в палате раздался негромкий хлопок и на постель Поттера приземлился в голос рыдающий домовик.

— Хозяин Гарри Поттер! — взвыл он. — Хозяин! Простите! Простите Виви! Виви пытался найти хозяина! Виви всю ночь искал, Виви знал, что хозяин в лесу, но не мог войти! Простите! Просите! Хозяин чуть не погиб из-за Виви!

От неожиданности Гарри подавился и теперь, согнувшись пополам, пытался не задохнуться. Состояние «хозяина» немного отрезвило бьющегося в истерике домовика, и тот взглянул на Поттера более осмысленно.

— Хозяин, вам плохо? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Нет, — Гарри, наконец, откашлялся и посмотрел на эльфа, — Виви, больше не появляйся так неожиданно!

— Хорошо, хозяин, — виновато кивнул домовик и его глаза снова начали наполняться слезами. — Простите Виви!

— Да заткнись! — рявкнул Арчер, которого это безмозглое создание уже изрядно достало. Виви бросил на Тома испуганный взгляд и с трудом проглотил очередное извинение. В это время в палату вошла Поппи, у которой уже был готов очередной выговор, но заметив на кровати Поттера домовика, она мигом переключила свой гнев на него.

— Это Больничное крыло, Виви, — прожигая эльфа строгим взглядом, сказала она, — и я не потерплю здесь никаких воплей, ещё один громкий звук и я запрещу тебе навещать мистера Поттера.

Гарри испугался, что гиперэмоциональное существо сейчас скончается от ужаса, но Виви только нервно сглотнул и, опустив голову, принялся водить тонким пальчиком по одеялу.

— Виви очень боялся за хозяина, — тихо пояснил он, ни на кого не глядя, — Виви не мог перенестись к хозяину и очень-очень переживал. Виви бесполезный эльф…

— Почему ты не мог перенестись ко мне? — удивленно спросил Гарри и перевел взгляд с эльфа на мадам Помфри, как на самого адекватного человека в комнате. — Я думал, что ограничения волшебников на аппарацию не действуют на домовых эльфов.

— Это так, — согласилась Поппи, — но Запретный лес окружает естественный барьер и некоторые волшебные существа не могут пересечь его.

В ответ на её слова Виви поспешно закивал, преданно глядя в глаза Гарри.

— Если бы Виви мог, Виви бы сразу пришел! Вы ведь не прогоните Виви? — прошептал он.

— Нет, — Поттер вздохнул, не зная, что ещё сказать убитому горем созданию, — я не злюсь на тебя, ты не виноват.

На заплаканном лице эльфа тут же расцвела улыбка.

— Виви так счастлив, у Виви очень добрый хозяин! — проскандировал он и влюбленно уставился на Поттера. — Виви сделает для Гарри Поттера что угодно! — поклялся он.

— Тогда скажи ему прыгнуть с Астрономической башни, — тихо попросил Том. Гарри задумался, понимая, что если он сейчас же не порадует домовика какой-нибудь просьбой, тот опять впадет в депрессию. Первокурсник беспомощно взглянул на мадам Помфри, та вздохнула, словно пыталась смириться с неизбежным.

— Немного сладкого вам не повредит, — подсказала она.

Гарри благодарно улыбнулся и посмотрел на эльфа.

— Было бы здорово съесть чего-нибудь вкусного, — сказал он домовику.

Светящееся от счастья создание тут же исчезло, спеша выполнить поручение. Все присутствующие вздохнули чуть свободней. Поппи осмотрела своих пациентов, довольно заметила, что оба мальчика быстро идут на поправку и, помедлив у кровати Гарри, понимающе улыбнулась, заметив, что он выглядит несколько растерянно.

— Домовые эльфы — сложные существа, мистер Поттер, — сказала она. — Но вам нужно понимать одну важную вещь: они посвящают свою жизнь служению, без хозяина они теряют смысл жизни. Не бойтесь давать ему приказы и делать ему замечания, эльфы очень быстро приспосабливаются к своим хозяевам, вам просто нужно доходчиво объяснить ему правила поведения и он будет строго им следовать. Вы должны понимать, что Виви попал к вам не совсем обычным путем, и многое в его поведении привито ему прошлым хозяином…

— Да. Например, травить людей, — ядовито пробормотал Том, колдомедик строго на него взглянула.

— Значит, мне просто нужно объяснить Виви как он должен себя вести? — быстро встрял Поттер, пока Поппи снова не разозлилась.

— Да, — медсестра кивнула, — этот домовик теперь будет вашей преданной тенью, и вам нужно привыкнуть к нему. Я понимаю, что это сложно для вас, но единственный способ избавиться от него — это подарить ему какой-нибудь предмет одежды.

«Или убить», — мечтательно подумал Том.

— Но если его прогнать… — начал Гарри, и Поппи кивнула, подтверждая его мысли:

— …То он потеряет смысл жизни. Мало кто оправился после этого, как вы уже заметили, домовики очень эмоциональные создания. Просто научитесь находить с ним общий язык.

— Но его иногда так сложно успокоить, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Поверьте, со временем Виви станет таким, каким вы хотите его видеть.

Гарри невольно вспомнилось его детство, он прекрасно знал, что такое «быть тем, кого хотят видеть окружающие», и ничего хорошего в этом не было. Он сильно сомневался, что сможет принуждать другого к тому, что сам так сильно ненавидел. Но медсестре об этом знать было необязательно, поэтому он просто кивнул.

— Спасибо, мадам Помфри, я надеюсь, что смогу привыкнуть к нему, — как только он договорил, в палате снова появился домовик в компании целой горы самых разнообразных угощений, которые почти погребли под собой Гарри.

— Виви принес сладости! — счастливо объявил эльф.

— …А может и не смогу, — тихо вздохнул Поттер, страдальчески глядя на Арчера.

Лучший друг ответил ему язвительной улыбкой.

После непродолжительного спора, добрая половина сладостей была отправлена обратно на кухню Хогвартса вместе с домовиком, который на прощание клятвенно пообещал Поттеру, что будет приносить ему понемногу каждый день, чтобы «хозяин быстрее выздоравливал». На этом в Больничном крыле установилась относительная тишина. Поппи удалилась в свой кабинет, строго наказав обоим мальчикам вести себя тихо, а Гарри и Том, наконец, смогли попробовать все те пирожные и конфеты, которые принес заботливый эльф.


	14. Размышления о вечном

Удивительно, как в Хогвартсе разлетаются слухи и до каких размеров раздуваются со временем. Через два дня после злополучной «прогулки» Гарри и Тома в Запретном лесу вся школа знала, что случилось, ещё через два дня вся эта история обросла такими подробностями, о которых не подозревали даже сами участники событий. Походы студентов в Больничное крыло из простых дружеских посещений превратились в катастрофу как для Гарри с Томом, так и для мадам Помфри, которой приходилось с боем выставлять из лазарета очередных желающих получить историю из первых рук. Поттер готов был на стену лезть от того обилия вопросов, которыми засыпали его все кому не лень, Поппи даже решила задержать обоих пациентов до конца недели, надеясь, что к пятнице страсти немного поулягутся, но эта задержка только подогрела любопытство учеников. В итоге, когда оба слизеринца выписались из Больничного крыла, они тут же были атакованы студентами школы, которым не терпелось узнать, что же случилось в Запретном лесу. «Гарри, а правда, что на тебя напал Сам-знаешь-кто?», «Гарри, говорят ты прибил Квирелла, когда он хотел принести Арчера в жертву?», «Поттер, ты, правда, снова пережил смертельное проклятье?», «Я слышал, ты отразил проклятье, которое бросил в тебя Квирелл, и оно ударило по нему!», «Поттер, а какое заклинание ты применил, когда на тебя напала стая оборотней?»

Этому не было конца. Сначала Гарри пытался объяснить им, что почти все это выдумка, что ничего подобного на самом деле не было, но в ответ всегда получал понимающую улыбку и что-то вроде: «Да не будь таким скромным, Поттер», «Не хочешь признаваться и не надо, я-то знаю, как все было…», «Я знаю, что в целях безопасности директор просил тебя не разглашать все подробности, но мне-то ты можешь рассказать…».

Снейпу так осточертел этот балаган, что он начал снимать баллы с каждого, кто подойдет к Поттеру с очередными расспросами, одновременно убеждая и себя и окружающих в том, что он все это делает не ради мальчишки, а ради собственного спокойствия.

— Поттер, будет весьма прискорбно, если ваши ненормальные фанаты порвут вас на сувениры, — язвительно заметил профессор. — К тому же, это вряд ли благоприятно скажется на учебном процессе, так что избавьте меня от своих благодарностей, я поступаю так на благо школы.

Гарри со вздохом опустил голову, уставившись на мыски своих ботинок.

— Я не понимаю, сэр, — пожаловался он, — почему они просто не оставят меня в покое?

— Неужели вам наскучила ваша слава, Поттер? — ехидно поинтересовался зельевар.

— Да кому нужна эта слава? — запальчиво вскинулся тот. — Я просто хочу, чтобы люди перестали видеть во мне того, кем я не являюсь!

Северус проглотил очередную колкость и для разнообразия спокойно взглянул на ребенка.

— Для этого вам нужно было родиться в другой жизни, Поттер, — сказал он. — Люди всегда будут видеть в вас Мальчика-Который-Победил-Тёмного-Лорда и ждать от вас чего-то неординарного.

— Но я не хочу делать ничего особенного! — с жаром воскликнул Гарри. — Я просто хочу быть собой, почему все постоянно ждут от меня каких-то подвигов? Мне не нужна эта слава или всеобщее внимание, — он поймал насмешливый взгляд профессора. — Правда!

Снейп некоторое время молчал, разглядывая первокурсника, и в который раз убеждался, что совсем не знает этого ребенка.

— Сложно изменить весь мир, Поттер, — наконец ответил он, — но можно изменить свое отношение к нему.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился, размышляя над словами декана, потом вяло улыбнулся.

— Вы правы…— он вздохнул. — Людей нельзя изменить…

Они помолчали, каждый думая о своем, и вдруг Снейп вспомнил, что он вообще-то этого паршивца на дух не переносит.

— Возвращайтесь в свою гостиную, Поттер, скоро отбой, — он бросил на Гарри недовольный взгляд. — И Мерлина ради, избавьте меня от очередных ваших глупостей… для вашего же блага.

К концу января неутихающие в школе слухи приняли весьма мрачный окрас. Когда выяснилось, что в этой истории были замешаны Пожиратели смерти, многие студенты начали смотреть на представителей Слизерина так, словно они тоже в чем-то провинились. В школе стали поговаривать, что Гарри Поттеру не место на этом факультете, что там ему грозит опасность; несколько представителей от Гриффиндора и Рейвенкло даже ходили к директору с просьбой перевести Гарри на другой факультет. Между слизеринцами и учениками других факультетов постоянно происходили конфликты, слизеринцев начали открыто обвинять в пособничестве Волдеморту. Профессора пытались как-то успокоить учеников, объяснить всю беспочвенность этих обвинений, и восстановить хотя бы относительное спокойствие в школе, но с каждым днем ситуация становилась только хуже. Тома, казалось, вселило общее сумасшествие, и он не уставал повторять, что всему виной узколобость волшебников и их неспособность адекватно воспринимать действительность. На все расспросы Арчер отвечал открытым презрением и говорил, что не имеет к случившемуся никакого отношения. Это автоматически переключало всеобщее внимание на Гарри, а он, в свою очередь, все больше закрывался в себе и избегал любых контактов с окружающими, предпочитая проводить свободное время в гостиной своего факультета. Надо было отдать слизеринцам должное, они, в отличие от других учеников, не донимали его вопросами и вообще старались делать вид, что ничего не случилось, но даже среди них Поттер ощущал скрытое неодобрение и осуждение. Слизеринцам не нравилось повышенное внимание к их факультету, и они, что очевидно, во всем винили Гарри. В итоге, он начал прятаться и от сокурсников, скрываясь в спальне.

— По-моему, это уже перебор, — Гарри поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Драко Малфоем, который, отодвинув полог его кровати, разглядывал разложенные на одеяле учебники. — Долго собираешься тут сидеть?

— С каких это пор я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — раздраженно уточнил Поттер, уставившись в учебник по чарам.

Малфой уселся на край его кровати, отодвинув в сторону кипу исписанных пергаментов, и насмешливо взглянул на сокурсника.

— Великий Гарри Поттер прячется от проблем? — вопросительно изогнув бровь, сказал он. — Это как-то не вяжется с твоим образом героя, знаешь ли…

— А кто сказал, что я герой? — ворчливо буркнул Поттер, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом учебник.

— Все говорят, — Драко вздохнул. — Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?

— Хм?

— Ты слишком хочешь всем нравиться, — Драко усмехнулся, заметив негодование в глазах сокурсника, обращенных к нему. — Что? Будешь спорить?

— Я не пытаюсь никому нравиться!

— Ну конечно! Именно поэтому у тебя такая орава друзей.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы иметь много друзей? — недоуменно спросил Поттер.

— Ты сам-то хоть одного из них считаешь другом? — спокойно поинтересовался Малфой и понимающе хмыкнул, когда уверенное: «Конечно, считаю!» так и не сорвалось с губ сокурсника. — Ценность друзей не в количестве, а в качестве, ты и сам это прекрасно знаешь, потому что кроме Арчера тебе на самом-то деле никто не нужен. Стадное чувство — удел гриффиндорцев, которые не способны выбирать друзей. Мы же слизеринцы, Поттер, и пора бы понять, почему ни один уважающий себя слизеринец не станет позорить себя и свой факультет, заводя знакомства с кем попало.

— Будешь учить меня выбирать друзей? — раздраженно бросил Гарри, отказываясь соглашаться со словами сокурсника.

— Да общайся с кем хочешь, — фыркнул Малфой. — Только потом не скули о том, что тебя предали твои друзья и не удивляйся, почему целая толпа болванов, чьих имен ты даже не помнишь, донимает тебя бестактными вопросами.

— Что…

— Они считают, что ты такой же, как они, Поттер, что они могут беспрепятственно с тобой общаться, они начинают думать, что ты не слизеринец. Если бы подобное произошло со мной, ни одному идиоту не пришло бы в голову лезть ко мне с расспросами…

— Потому что всем на тебя плевать, — язвительно заметил Гарри.

— Потому что я слизеринец. К слизеринцу не будут приставать с предложениями дружбы всякие отбросы, ты же, со своей безмерной доброжелательностью, без разбору общался со всеми. Теперь из тебя пытаются сделать цирковое животное. Был бы ты умнее, повел бы себя иначе.

— И как же? — Гарри отвернулся, уставившись в одну точку. — Оскорблял всех вокруг? Кичился своими мнимыми достоинствами и унижал тех, кто в чем-то хуже? Не слишком ли это низко, Малфой?

— Я говорю об уважении, — закатил глаза Драко. — Люди должны уважать тебя, они должны знать свое место, — он вздохнул. — Вот она, проблема тех, кто рос с магглами, — они ничего не знают о воспитании волшебников.

— Полагаю, Волдеморт очень много об этом знал, если столько магов пресмыкалось перед ним, — огрызнулся Гарри.

Насмешливая маска Малфоя разлетелась вдребезги, и в серых глазах вспыхнул страх, плотно переплетенный со злобой.

— Не смей упоминать его имя, Поттер, — прошипел он, — и так оскорбительно отзываться о нем. Тёмный Лорд был великим волшебником, он мог изменить наш мир в лучшую сторону, он мог…

— Указать всем нам, где наше место, да? — перебил его Гарри.

— Ты ничего не знаешь о нём!

— Я знаю достаточно, чтобы утверждать, что его могущество сильно преувеличено. Волдеморт был ничем не лучше обычного тирана и убийцы!..

Он замолчал, когда кулак Драко со всей силой врезался в его скулу. Поттер отшатнулся, чувствуя, как вместе с болью приходит давно затаенная злость. В следующее мгновение первокурсники яростно колотили друг друга, стараясь нанести как можно больше урона противнику. Ни один из них не знал, сколько они так катались по полу, осыпая друг друга градом беспорядочных ударов, но выдохлись практически одновременно и, не сговариваясь, прекратили драку. Гарри сел, привалившись спиной к стене, и стер кровь с разбитой губы.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Драко Малфой пустит в ход кулаки, — хмыкнул он, наблюдая, как тот усаживается рядом с ним, осторожно ощупывая ссадину у себя на лбу. — Это же так по-маггловски.

— Это все из-за тебя, — обиженно буркнул Драко, — ты меня так бесишь, что я не смог удержаться от соблазна врезать тебе по роже.

— Фу, как грубо, — передразнивая писклявый голос их сокурсницы Панси Паркинсон, сказал Поттер, Малфой прыснул.

Оба какое-то время молчали, разглядывая друг друга и прикидывая, у кого из них больше синяков и ссадин, наконец, Малфой фыркнул.

— Все-таки, идиот ты, Поттер, — констатировал он.

— Я знаю, — Гарри вздохнул. — Скажи, почему ты поддерживаешь Волдеморта?

Блондин вздрогнул и поморщился.

— Мерлина ради, не зови ты его по имени, — раздраженно попросил он.

— Почему нет? — Поттер удивленно поднял брови, поворачивая голову к сокурснику. — Что такого пугающего в этом имени?

— Ничего, — подумав, ответил Драко, — просто отец всегда говорил, что называть Его по имени может лишь равный Ему.

— И все?

— Да…

— Ну и глупость, — Гарри презрительно хмыкнул, — он не сделал ничего особенного, чтобы заявлять о своем величии.

— Он был могущественным магом!

— И что? Куда он направил свое могущество? Что он сделал? Как изменил этот мир? Оставил сиротами сотни детей? Пытал тех, кто был с ним не согласен? Убивал и держал в страхе тех, кто осмеливался противиться его диктатуре? Брось, Драко, в нем нет и не было ничего великого! Хочешь сейчас сказать мне о его способностях? — усмехнулся Поттер, когда Малфой открыл рот, собираясь выразить протест. — Не спорю, возможно, он и был силен, но что с того? Разве это показатель? Разве только сила решает судьбы мира? — Гарри смерил сокурсника печальным взглядом. — Тогда магический мир ничем не лучше маггловского, потому что это дикость. Мне всегда казалось, что маги должны быть выше магглов, но, оказывается, разницы между ними никакой нет…

— Не говори ерунды! — возмущенно бросил Драко. — Мы лучше магглов! Ты просто не понимаешь нашу историю, наши цели! Тёмный Лорд хотел избавить мир от жалких слабаков, хотел оставить только сильных, чистокровных магов!

— И сколько бы вас таких осталось? — язвительно уточнил Поттер. — Долго бы вы протянули в своем тесном кругу сильных и чистокровных? Драко, я прочитал море книг по истории магии. Читал о войне с Вол… Тёмным Лордом, с Гриндевальдом, и цели их были совершенно понятны. Вырезать всех магглов и магглорожденных — самая глупая затея, которую только можно придумать, вряд ли Тёмный Лорд или Гриндевальд хотели подвергнуть тотальному вымиранию весь магический мир. Драко, разве ты не понимаешь, что на самом деле они стремились только к власти, и плевать им было на всех вокруг. Чистота крови — лишь предлог.

— Что плохого в величии? — надменно фыркнул Малфой. — Любой хочет стать могущественным, но только единицы способны на это, так почему бы не встать на сторону того, в чьих руках будут сила и власть?

— Так и чем же ты после этого отличаешься от магглов? — насмешливо поинтересовался Поттер. — Как ни посмотри, что магглы, что волшебники начинали страшные войны ради власти и при этом всегда прикрывались какими-нибудь благородными целями. Но в убийствах и войнах нет ничего благородного! Ни одна война не приведет ни к счастью, ни к миру! Так не бывает.

— И это мне говорит человек, победивший Тёмного Лорда, — тихо заметил Малфой. — Человек, родители которого были убиты Тем-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Человек, у которого есть все причины для войны и мести, — он иронично изогнул бровь. — Не слишком ли это лицемерно с твоей стороны говорить о мире во всем мире?

— Я не собираюсь мстить, — твердо заявил Гарри.

— Скажи ещё, что не встанешь на сторону света, если начнется война, — язвительно усмехнулся Драко.

— А почему я вообще должен вставать на чью-то сторону? — непонимающе спросил Поттер. — Что если я вообще не хочу ни с кем воевать?

— Тогда чего же ты хочешь? — удивленно моргнул Драко.

— Для начала, я хочу, чтобы все оставили меня в покое, — усмехнулся Поттер.

— Ну, для этого тебе нужно родиться в другой жизни, — насмешливо заметил Драко.

— Да, спасибо за совет, — мрачно буркнул Гарри. — Снейп тоже что-то подобное предложил.

— Знаешь, может быть, ты действительно весь такой миролюбивый и правильный, но вот того, что ты идиот, ещё никто не отменял.

— Ну, раз ты у нас умный, может, дашь мне какой-нибудь ценный совет? — Гарри язвительно хмыкнул.

— Тебе нужно проявить твердость характера и доказать, что ты настоящий слизеринец, — протянул Малфой нравоучительным тоном. — Прекрати прятаться и вылезай из своей раковины, — он усмехнулся, — покажи уже чего стоит Великий Поттер.

— Я не великий, — поморщился Гарри.

— Чушь, — Малфой широко ухмыльнулся. — Слизерин всех нас ведет к величию, смирись с этим.

— Людей нельзя изменить…

— Но можно изменить своё отношение к ним, — они обменялись понимающими улыбками.

Как раз в этот момент дверь открылась, и в спальню вошел Том. Заметив сидящих на полу мальчишек, Арчер остановился, удивленно их разглядывая.

— Хорошо смотритесь, — наконец прокомментировал он, — очень… симметрично.

— Твой ненормальный Поттер чуть не сломал мне нос, — гнусаво пожаловался Драко, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Какая досада, — Арчер уселся на свою кровать. — Гарри, вот ты ничего до конца довести не можешь!

— Между прочим, это Малфой начал, — тут же отозвался Поттер, чувствуя, как отпускает нервное напряжение, которое сопровождало его на протяжении последних двух недель. Он никогда не думал, что примитивная драка может так успокоительно на него подействовать.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Том поморщился и окинул друга оценивающим взглядом: — Кстати, скоро обед, так что, думаю, тебе нужно навестить мадам Помфри, — заметил он.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы не распугать всю школу своей опухшей физиономией, — Арчер пожал плечами.

— И что? Никакого сочувствия к пострадавшему другу? — обиделся Гарри.

— Не сегодня, — самодовольно ухмыльнулся Том.

Драко откинул со лба прядь растрепавшихся волос, небрежно поправил прическу, стряхнул с мантии пару невидимых пылинок и высокомерно взглянул на недавнего противника.

— Советую поспешить в Больничное крыло, Поттер, — растягивая слова, сказал он, возвращаясь к своему привычному амплуа чистокровного аристократа. — Я не желаю, чтобы ты позорил наш факультет своим видом.

— Скажи это своему отражению, Малфой, — беззлобно огрызнулся Гарри, за что тут же был награжден презрительным взглядом.

Мадам Помфри встретила слизеринцев потрясенным взглядом, после чего на обоих был обрушен град осуждения и возмущения в основном сводящийся к тому, что ни один уважающий себя волшебник не опустится до применения грубой силы. Впрочем, несмотря на все своё недовольство, медсестра поспешила залечить все шишки и ушибы и заботливо осмотрела обоих, проверяя, нет ли серьезных повреждений. Только после этого их отпустили восвояси, заверив, что в случае повторения подобного инцидента мальчиков отправят лечиться к профессору Снейпу. Всю обратную дорогу до подземелий Гарри представлял себе реакцию строгого декана, если они с Драко появятся на его пороге покрытые синяками и ссадинами. Живо вообразив себе эту картину, Гарри пришел к заключению, что он, скорее, отгрызет собственную руку, чем доверит свое лечение разгневанному Снейпу. Уже подходя к общежитию Слизерина, оба первокурсника нос к носу столкнулись с Гермионой, которая явно кого-то ждала, расхаживая взад-вперед у самого входа в гостиную.

— Гарри! — она облегченно выдохнула. — Я как раз хотела с тобой поговорить.

Драко, который не привык к тому, чтобы его так просто игнорировали, надменно взглянул на Гермиону.

— Ты забыла, где располагается гриффиндорская башня, Грейнджер? — презрительно осведомился он.

Гермиона бросила на него мимолетный взгляд:

— И тебе привет, Малфой, — она снова посмотрела на друга, Драко поперхнулся от возмущения. — Гарри, я кое-что нашла и хотела рассказать тебе…

— А ты не обнаглела, грязнокровка? — перебил её Малфой. — Или тебе жить надоело?

Гермиона обратила к нему горящий негодованием взор и уже собралась ответить, когда Гарри, наконец, удалось вмешаться в назревающий конфликт.

— Драко, — тихо окликнул он, — помнишь, ты жаловался, что я чуть не сломал тебе нос?

— Что? — Малфой непонимающе моргнул.

— Так я могу повторить попытку, — Поттер многообещающе улыбнулся, — гарантирую, что на этот раз не промахнусь.

— Ты её защищаешь? — удивился Драко. — Мы, кажется, обсудили все минусы общения с такими отбросами, как она, — он одарил Грейнджер брезгливым взглядом.

— А, может быть, ты позволишь мне самому решать, с кем стоит общаться? — очень вежливо осведомился Гарри.

Малфой опешил, никогда прежде он не слышал столько затаённой угрозы в простом вопросе. Сейчас, глядя в изумрудные глаза сокурсника, ему вдруг стало очень не по себе, он не мог объяснить причины, но такое спокойствие пугало его гораздо больше чем открытый гнев.

— Как знаешь, — стараясь не выдать собственного страха, Драко максимально безразлично пожал плечами, — только не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.

С этими словами он поспешил убраться. Такого Гарри Поттера он ещё никогда не видел и надеялся, что больше не увидит. Когда за Малфоем закрылся проход в гостиную, Гарри с виноватой улыбкой посмотрел на притихшую Гермиону.

— Извини, я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.

Грейнджер покачала головой и повернулась к нему спиной.

— Давай уйдем отсюда, — тихо попросила она, почему-то её голос показался Поттеру очень жалобным.

Вместе они покинули подземелья и вышли на улицу. Гарри поморщился от рассеянного солнечного света — отражаясь от снега, он почти ослепил привыкшего к полутьме слизеринца.

— Я теперь понимаю, почему с годами все представители моего факультета становятся такими бледными и злыми, — задумчиво протянул он. — Попробуй-ка в течение семи лет жить в подземельях без солнечного света.

Гермиона ничего не ответила, она так и продолжала стоять спиной к другу в мрачном молчании. Гарри обеспокоенно шагнул к ней.

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно спросил он.

— Да, — раздался тихий всхлип, и девочка поспешно провела рукой по лицу.

— Ты плачешь? — Гарри стремительно обошел подругу, оказавшись с ней лицом к лицу, покрасневшие глаза были самым красноречивым ответом. — Это из-за того, что сказал Малфой? — на всякий случай уточнил он, Грейнджер сделала судорожный вдох и попыталась отвернуться, но Поттер удержал её за плечи, глядя в карие глаза девочки. — Ну скажи что-нибудь! — взмолился он, начиная паниковать.

Он понятия не имел, что нужно делать в подобных ситуациях, плачущие девчонки были вне его компетенции, поэтому он продолжал глупо таращиться на текущие по щекам Гермионы слёзы и взволнованно сопеть.

— Не понимаю я этого, — еле слышно сказала она. — Почему меня считают какой-то ущербной? Я что, чем-то хуже, если мои родители магглы? Со мной так тяжело общаться?

— Нет, — замотал головой Поттер, — не слушай ты Малфоя, он и сам-то не очень понимает, о чем говорит!

— Да, но… Гарри, кроме тебя у меня совсем нет друзей! — она громко всхлипнула, казалось, боль и неуверенность долгое время копились в ней и теперь изливались этими горькими слезами. — На Гриффиндоре все считают меня зазнайкой и стараются избегать, слизеринцы презирают из-за моего происхождения, а хаффлпаффцам и рейвенкловцам вообще нет дела до учеников с других факультетов!

Она отошла от друга и с тяжелым вздохом опустилась на заснеженную скамейку, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Гарри осторожно присел рядом с ней и ободряюще погладил её по плечу.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказал он, — мне в последнее время часто говорят одну и ту же фразу, — он помолчал, разглядывая плачущую подругу. — Если не можешь изменить ситуацию, измени свое отношение к ней.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него с горькой улыбкой.

— Это не так-то просто, — призналась она, — мне все время кажется, что я изгой… и что бы я ни делала, как бы ни старалась измениться…

— Не нужно меняться в угоду чьим-то ожиданиям, — перебил её Гарри, — будь собой, такой, какая ты есть, не пытайся переделать себя, — он помолчал и чуть тише добавил: — Все равно ты не сможешь угодить всем и в итоге будешь только больше страдать.

Грейгджер некоторое время внимательно изучала его лицо.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты говоришь не только обо мне? — осторожно заметила она.

— Наверное, потому что это правда, — он усмехнулся и пожал плечами. — Я полжизни пытался быть кем-то другим, думая, что люди полюбят меня, если я оправдаю их ожидания, но это не так. — Гарри вдруг тепло улыбнулся. — Те, кому мы действительно дороги, примут нас такими, какие мы есть, не требуя ничего взамен, не ожидая, что мы будем подстраиваться под них.

— Ты сейчас говоришь об Арчере? — уточнила Гермиона, хотя и сама уже знала ответ.

— Да, — Поттер кивнул. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею, почему он дружит со мной, но Том — единственный человек, который никогда ничего от меня не ждал и не требовал. А остальные… какое мне до них дело? Разве можно назвать другом того, кто даже не видит, какой ты на самом деле?

— Тебе повезло, что у тебя есть Том, — с легкой завистью сказала Гермиона. — У меня никогда не было настоящих друзей… даже когда я училась в маггловской школе, — она вздохнула. — Меня всегда избегали… Гарри?

— Хм?

— А почему ты со мной общаешься?

Он удивленно поднял брови.

— А почему нет? Ты мне нравишься, с тобой интересно. Ты очень умная и любознательная, — он невольно покраснел. — И вообще, разве нужна причина, чтобы дружить с кем-то?

— Наверное, нет, — Гермиона искренне улыбнулась ему. — Значит, это и есть дружба, да? Когда ты просто любишь человека таким, какой он есть? Когда понимаешь его так же, как он тебя? — она в задумчивости сморщила лоб. — Друг — это тот, кто рядом с тобой несмотря ни на что?

— Вот все-то тебе надо загнать в рамки энциклопедии, — недовольно пробурчал Поттер. — Забудь ты уже об этом и не обращай внимания на тех, кто хочет причинить тебе боль, — тут он лукаво улыбнулся. — Будь собой, иначе ты перестанешь нравиться Тому.

— Что? — удивленно спросила Гермиона, окончательно забывая о своих печалях.

— А ты не знала? — деланно удивился Гарри. — Ты единственный человек, который вызывает у Тома столько эмоций.

Гермиона густо покраснела, отчего тут же начала злиться.

— В смысле, я его раздражаю? — недовольно уточнила она.

— Ты ему интересна, а его вообще мало кто интересует, — Поттер пожал плечами. — Он хоть и ворчит постоянно, но ему нравится, как ты мыслишь, иначе он бы игнорировал тебя так же, как и всех остальных. Поверь мне, одно то, что Том обратил на тебя внимание, уже говорит о твоей неординарности.

— Вот уж глупость, — скрывая смущение за высокомерием, хмыкнула Грейнджер. — Можно подумать, меня волнует мнение твоего самовлюбленного приятеля!

Гарри рассмеялся, радуясь, что подруга вновь стала прежней, да и сам он почувствовал, как с плеч свалилась тяжесть собственных сомнений и страхов, разговор с Гермионой расставил по местам все спутанные мысли и принес в душу небывалое спокойствие и уверенность. Теперь он точно знал, что последнее, о чем стоит беспокоиться, это ожидания окружающих. Впрочем, он всегда это знал, в конце концов, нужно быть немного эгоистом, ведь не зря же Шляпа определила его на Слизерин.

— Ну что? — бодро сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Остаемся собой и к черту всех, кто не согласен?

На лице Гермионы засияла улыбка.

— Мы остаемся собой, — решительно кивнула она.

— И никаких больше слез, — строго предупредил Поттер.

— Только не из-за этого, — пообещала Грейнджер, и оба изрядно замерзших ребенка поспешили вернуться в школу, обмениваясь ничего не значащими шутками и тихо посмеиваясь над собой и своими страхами.

— Гарри! — Гермиона хлопнула себя по лбу и остановилась посреди коридора. — Я же совсем забыла рассказать тебе кое-что.

— А может потом? — зябко поежился тот, мечтая добраться до теплой гостиной. — Тут все еще холодно, — он окинул коридор недовольным взглядом, словно от этого в школе должно было мигом потеплеть.

— Ой, ну ладно, — она закатила глаза, — тогда приходи в библиотеку после обеда.

На этом она удалилась в сторону Гриффиндорской башни, Поттер пожал плечами и побрел в подземелья, где его тут же сцапал Том, возмущенно вопрошая, «где можно было шляться целый час». Гарри на расспросы друга только загадочно улыбался, думая о том, что всеобщее школьное помешательство теперь стало казаться ему незначительной мелочью. На обед он шел в прекрасном настроении.

— Поттер, — Гарри как раз засунул в рот кусочек ароматного бифштекса, поэтому мог ответить окликнувшему его Флинту лишь невнятным мычанием. Староста на неподобающее слизеринцу поведение первокурсника недовольно нахмурился и строго заметил: — Сначала прожуй, потом говори.

Гарри послушно проглотил мясо и с невинным видом запихнул в рот оставшийся на тарелке кусок бифштекса, Маркус опасно сузил глаза.

— После обеда жду тебя на квиддичном поле, — Флинт злорадно улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер давится, пытаясь одновременно проглотить свой обед и что-то сказать. — Не понимаю, что ты там бормочешь, Поттер, — фыркнул он. — Сразу после обеда отправляйся на поле и никаких опозданий!

На этом он удалился из Большого Зала, не оставив никакой возможности возразить.

— Но кто же летает на полный желудок? — проглотив, наконец, свой бифштекс простонал Гарри.

Том пакостно захихикал, заслужив обиженный взгляд. Неожиданно Поттер вспомнил про встречу с Гермионой и принялся внимательно разглядывать гриффиндорский стол. К сожалению, той не оказалось на привычном месте, по-видимому, она уже пообедала и теперь ждала его в библиотеке. Несколько минут Гарри мысленно разрывался между желанием сбегать к Гермионе, быстро объяснить ситуацию и помчаться на квиддичное поле и страхом задержаться хоть на минуту и получить нагоняй от капитана команды. Решение пришло само собой в виде лучшего друга, который как раз собрался уходить.

— Том, — Поттер поднялся из-за стола и схватил Арчера за локоть, привлекая его внимание, — Гермиона ждет меня в библиотеке, скажи ей, пожалуйста, что я на тренировке.

— Издеваешься? — недоверчиво спросил тот.

— Ну пожалуйста! — взмолился юный ловец слизеринской команды. — Флинт меня прикончит, если я опоздаю.

— Просто скажи ему, что задержался здесь, — безразлично пожал плечами Том. — Мне что, нужно тебя всему учить?

— Учитывая то, что половина нашей команды сейчас сидит здесь, моя ложь раскроется в первые двадцать секунд, — не желая отступать, зашипел на друга Поттер. — Они же сдадут меня с потрохами, ну, Том!

— Ой, ладно, — Арчер закатил глаза, — иди уже на свою тренировку.

Он проводил радостно умчавшегося Поттера недовольным взглядом и фыркнул.

— Теперь придется терять время на эту зубрилу, — пробурчал он, выходя из Большого зала.


	15. Тайные знания

Том вошел в библиотеку, окидывая книжные полки таким взглядом, словно каждая из них несла персональную ответственность за его дурное расположение духа. Хотя во всем была виновата Грейнджер, которая нестерпимо его раздражала… а еще правильнее будет сказать, что виноват был Гарри, который использовал Тома как почтовую сову для передачи сообщений. Но все же приятнее было злиться на дотошную гриффиндорку, а не на лучшего друга, поэтому к тому моменту, когда Арчер обнаружил Гермиону, он был в подходящем настроении для затяжной ссоры. Грейнджер была поглощена изучением книг, которых вокруг нее было разложено великое множество, и отвлеклась только когда Том вплотную приблизился к ее столу.

— А где Гарри? — нахмурилась она, поняв, что Арчер пришел один.

— Флинт утащил его на тренировку прямо из-за обеденного стола, — Том недовольно скривился, — так что, не жди его.

Он уже собрался уйти, когда Грейнджер нехотя окликнула его:

— Подожди, — Том обернулся, гриффиндорка нерешительно покусывала губы, но, наконец, не выдержала: — Я могла бы рассказать тебе то, что узнала.

— Чтобы я потом передал Гарри? — презрительно уточнил он. — Нет уж, спасибо большое, избавь меня от бесполезной траты времени.

— Но я думала, тебе это тоже будет интересно, — спокойно заметила она. Арчер неожиданно понял, что Гермионе настолько не терпится поделиться своими открытиями, что она готова говорить даже с ним.

Первым желанием было бросить в ответ что-нибудь особенно обидное и уйти, но в нем неожиданно проснулось любопытство, и он медленно, словно нехотя, присел напротив, выжидающе изогнув бровь.

— Когда Гарри рассказал о похищении, мне стало интересно, и я немного разузнала об этом Велиаре Грависе, — начала Гермиона. — Точнее, попыталась разузнать, — она недовольно нахмурилась. — Знаешь, оказывается, у волшебников нет книг, где подробно описываются семейные древа. Вернее есть, но они составляются на заказ для чистокровных семей, а не для общего пользования.

— Я в курсе, — перебил ее Том.

Они с Гарри потратили немало времени, изучая горы книг, но нигде не видели подробных семейных древ, только обрывочные упоминания об особо выдающихся магах.

— Когда я это обнаружила, — продолжила Грейнджер, не обратив внимания на раздраженный тон Арчера, — то решила самостоятельно выстроить родовую последовательность семьи Гравис, благо эта фамилия много где встречается. У меня получилось некое фамильное древо. — Том проследил за ее взглядом и удивленно поднял брови. Перед Гермионой на столе лежал широкий лист пергамента, исписанный аккуратным мелким почерком, приглядевшись, можно было обнаружить, что весь пергамент покрывали имена и даты, соединенные друг с другом тонкими линиями.

— Ты это сделала сама? — потрясенно спросил он, разглядывая ее записи.

— Да, — Гермиона явно не придавала этому большого значения, — я изучила множество книг, выискивая представителей семьи Гравис, нашла несколько исторических справок и дат и для своего удобства набросала необходимую информацию на пергамент. В итоге у меня получился вполне сносный вариант их семейного древа.

— Грейнджер, да на такое годы нужны, — ужаснулся Том.

— Мне хватило месяца, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Главное, правильно расставлять приоритеты и внимательно анализировать информацию. Не очень-то и сложно… хоть и долго, — она искоса глянула на собеседника — тот выглядел потерянным, что невероятно польстило юной любительнице книжек.

— Слушай, — после минутного молчания сказал Том, жалостливо глядя на нее, — у тебя друзья-то есть?

— Есть, — оскорбленно ответила Гермиона, тут же начиная злиться.

— Надо же, — Том покачал головой, — никогда бы не подумал… и много?

— Думаю, побольше, чем у тебя, — огрызнулась та.

— Даже любопытно, сколько сумасшедших готовы терпеть твою дотошность, — Арчер язвительно усмехнулся.

— Мою дотошность хотя бы можно терпеть, — в тон ему ответила Гермиона. — А вот в том, что в этом мире найдется хоть один человек, способный находиться с тобой в одном помещении больше пяти минут и не убить тебя, я очень сомневаюсь.

— Оставь свое мнение при себе, Грейнджер, — фыркнул Том.

— И тебе желаю того же, — зашипела на него Гермиона.

Оба первокурсника замолчали, прожигая друг друга ненавидящими взглядами, мимо них прошла группа хаффлпаффцев, мирно расселись недалеко от грозной парочки и, тихо переговариваясь, приступили к своим домашним заданиям. Гермиона сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдохнула и велела себе быть умнее этого несносного, невозможного, отвратительного, самодовольного, нахального… одним словом, просто быть умнее.

— Когда Гарри рассказывал о том, что произошло, он сказал, что того человека звали Велиар Гравис, так? — ровным голосом начала она, делая вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Да, — Том демонстративно откинулся на спинку стула, принимая нарочито скучающий вид.

— Вот это и странно, — она нахмурилась, — потому что исходя из моих исследований, род Грависов прервался в 1925 году. Может быть, Гарри ошибся?

— Понятия не имею, я с этим типом не успел тесно познакомиться, — поморщился Арчер.

— Последними представителями рода были братья Хоган и Тимар Гравис. Но Хоган умер в возрасте двадцати шести лет, обстоятельства его смерти так и остались загадкой, а Тимар пропал без вести и вскоре был найден мертвым.

— Так может быть этот Велиар чей-то сын или внук? — Том зевнул.

— Вряд ли, — покачала головой девочка. — Тимар был сквибом, к тому же на момент смерти ему было тринадцать лет. Сомневаюсь, что он успел завести детей в таком возрасте. А у Хогана наследников не было.

— То есть, Велиар Гравис — это просто волшебник, присвоивший себе чужую фамилию, — подытожил Арчер.

— Полагаю, что да. Грависы были достаточно известной семьей, — снова затараторила Гермиона, — когда их род прервался, их семью внесли в реестр «мертвых наследий».

— В реестр чего? — нахмурился Том.

— Ты даже этого не знаешь? — с издевкой поинтересовалась Грейнджер и, не дав ему ответить, быстро продолжила: — «Мертвые наследия» — врожденные способности, из поколения в поколение передающиеся в волшебных семьях, которые канули в Лету со смертью последних представителей семей. К числу «мертвых Наследий» относят заклинателей, некромантов, ловчих, говорящих, плетельщиков заклинаний и стихийных магов, хотя последние под вопросом, потому что некоторые источники утверждают, что Альбус Дамблдор владеет искусством магии воды.

— А разве всему этому нельзя научиться? — Арчер пожал плечами.

— Нет, с этими способностями можно только родиться, — с легкой завистью вздохнула Гермиона. — Так жаль, что все эти удивительные возможности умерли вместе с их обладателями.

— Ты что-то говорила про Грависов, — напомнил Том, хотя тема «мертвых наследий» не на шутку его увлекла, вот что он хотел бы получить в наследство от родителей — какой-нибудь особый дар.

— Ах да, — опомнилась Грейнджер, — Грависы были известны, как род ловчих. Ловчие способны были поймать и обуздать стихийных духов.

— Зачем?

— Потому что если правильно рассчитать энергию такого духа, то можно зарядить ею артефакт или использовать такого духа для магических обрядов и ритуалов. Долгое время Грависы работали с алхимиками, но потом их деятельность приобрела довольно узкую специфику, — Гермиона замолчала, подбирая слова. — Они… отлавливали и приручали домовых эльфов.

— Ловчие? — презрительно скривился Том. — Зачем волшебнику с такими способностями заниматься такой ерундой?

— Ты не понимаешь, — запротестовала Гермиона, которая прочитала достаточно книг о домовых эльфах, чтобы уверенно вести дискуссию на эту тему, — домовики — невероятно редкие создания. О них практически ничего неизвестно, а написано еще меньше, но если сопоставить факты, то получается, что на самом деле те домовые эльфы, которых мы знаем, — одно из гениальнейших изобретений алхимии!

— Хочешь сказать, что на самом деле домовики это пойманные духи, заключенные в физическую оболочку? — не поверил Том.

— Да, по крайней мере, это моя теория, — кивнула Грейнджер. — Не зря в названии фигурирует «эльф». Видимо Грависы… или тот, кому это пришло в голову, использовали для создания домовиков лесных духов. Эльфов или фей. Известно, что эльфы живут на границе миров и невидимы для простых людей, хотя при желании могут им являться. Поймать фею невозможно, так как она не обладает физическим телом. Но что если когда-то ловчий смог поймать эльфа и создать для него материальный облик? Ведь до сих пор неизвестно, откуда вообще взялись домовики, так может быть, их просто создали маги?

— А как ты объяснишь их послушание и любовь к тяжелой работе? — задал встречный вопрос Арчер, которому становилось все труднее делать вид, что ему скучно.

— Честно говоря, не знаю, — вздохнула Гермиона, — сомневаюсь, что духи стали служить магам добровольно… Возможно существует какое-то соглашение… или что-то вроде того.

— Мне интересно, а сами домовики знают об этом?

— Наверное нет, ведь тогда могло вспыхнуть восстание, они бы наверняка захотели вернуть свободу, — Грейнджер выглядела несколько возмущенной положением, в которое волшебники поставили этих существ. — К тому же, им нравится их работа, и они не смыслят жизни без хозяина… так что, видимо, на них когда-то наложили очень могущественные чары.

— Если ты права, — задумчиво протянул Том, — то становится понятно, почему на них не действует наша магия и ограничения, и почему их магия так отличается от нашей. Это магия стихийных духов, — он восхищенно выдохнул. — Удивительно, сколько талантливых колдунов существовало в этом мире… додуматься же надо…

— А по-моему, это дикость, — недовольно перебила Гермиона. — Как можно так поступать с разумным существом? Сковывать его волю и сознание, делать рабом?

— А что в этом плохого? — пожал плечами Арчер. — Кто сильнее, тот и правит.

— Отличный девиз для тирана, — тут же начала злиться Гермиона. — У тебя сердце-то есть?

— Это такой ненужный стучащий орган? — невинно поднял брови Том. — Да, кажется, было что-то подобное, все гадаю, зачем оно нужно.

— Исключая очевидное? — язвительно усмехнулась Грейнджер.

— Спорю на свою волшебную палочку, магу необязательно нужно сердце, чтобы жить, — Арчер послал ядовитую улыбку, на что Гермиона ответила испепеляющим взглядом.

Наступила еще одна воинственная пауза, которую в этот раз прервал Том, заглянув в записи Грейнджер.

— А что насчет остальных наследий?

— Что?

— Ну эти «мертвые наследия», кроме ловчих есть и другие? Эти, — он сузил глаза, пытаясь прочитать названия, — говорящие?..

— Да, — Гермиона тут же переключилась в режим лекции, — говорящие — маги, способные понимать и говорить на языке животных. Кстати, Салазар Слизерин мог говорить со змеями, — в ее словах удивительным образом перемешались восторг и отвращение. — Но эта способность относится к темной магии. Вообще все основатели обладали особыми способностями. Например, Годрик Гриффиндор был одним из сильнейших заклинателей, он мог приручить практически любое существо, магическое или нет, Ровена Рейвенкло обладала талантом плетельщиков заклинаний и открыла более трехсот магических формул. По-моему, она была просто удивительной волшебницей, плетельщики видят нити магии и могут составлять из них узоры, которые потом становятся заклинаниями. Более тонкой и сложной магии я и представить не могу! Однажды я наткнулась на пару формул, из которых потом были составлены заклятия, и запуталась на третьей строчке. Кстати, некроманты тоже обладали способностью плетельщиков, но более узкой направленности, потому что их магия была напрямую завязана на магии смерти. А вот наследие Хельги Хаффлпафф до сих пор сохранилось, — торжествующе произнесла Гермиона, — она была целителем.

— Целителем? Колдомедиком?

— Нет, колдомедицина это ответвление целительства, то, чему маги могут научиться. Целители могут излечить любую рану без зелий и заклинаний, одним прикосновением. Это очень ценный дар, испокон веков семьи целителей считались неприкосновенными. Ольхава Ликорис, одна из наследниц целителей, создала целое направление магии, опасаясь, что не сможет произвести на свет потомков, которым передаст свой дар. Так появилась колдомедицина.

— А кроме целительства, ты знаешь какие-нибудь сохранившиеся наследия?

— Ну… — она задумалась, — самые известные: метаморфы — маги, способные менять собственный облик, прорицатели, врожденные легилименты, способные читать мысли, кстати, они же создали одноименную науку — Легилименцию, способность читать мысли, и Окклюменцию — способность закрывать сознание. Еще существуют врожденные анимаги, но их очень мало.

— Врожденные? — завистливо переспросил Том. — То есть, им даже не нужно учиться, чтобы превращаться?

— Да… но некоторые поговаривают, что это не наследие, а просто гены.

— Гены?

— Ну да, если в роду был оборотень, который дал потомство, дети вполне могут перенять его способности… как болезнь, — Гермиона помрачнела. — Вообще, я мало об этом знаю.

— О, так все-таки есть область, о которой ты мало знаешь? — не удержался от ехидной реплики Арчер, Грейнджер открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут рядом послышался удивлённый голос.

— Вот это да, — Гарри ухмыляясь, стоял рядом с их столом и переводил насмешливый взгляд с одного на другого, — никогда бы не подумал, что длительное совместное времяпрепровождение Гермионы Грейнджер и Томаса Арчера может обойтись без кровопролитных военных действий.

— Отличное наблюдение, Гарри, — Гермиона мигом переключила свое раздражение на друга. — На самом деле, очень хорошее! Я вот и сама об этом думаю, так что пойду-ка я, пока мне действительно не захотелось кого-нибудь придушить.

С этими словами она поднялась из-за стола, сгребла все свои свитки и пергаменты и гордо скрылась за одним из стеллажей, вероятно собираясь вернуть учебники на полки.

Гарри и Том молчаливо проводили ее взглядами и, наконец, Поттер со вздохом рухнул на соседний стул.

— Флинт меня замучил, — пожаловался он другу, — кстати, о чем вы так долго говорили?

— Так и знал, что именно мне придется все тебе пересказывать, — скорбно вздохнул Арчер, хотя мысленно он все еще продолжал поражаться Гермионе, задаваясь вопросом, сколько сил и терпения нужно, чтобы собрать столько информации, проанализировать ее и четко систематизировать.

— Знаешь, я все думаю, — Том уселся поудобнее, подперев голову рукой, — ты вообще уверен, что твоя Грейнджер человек?

  


* * *

Рассказ друга о Грависе Гарри воспринял со сдержанным интересом, коего совершенно не проявил в отношении этих «мертвых наследий» и лишь вскользь отметил то, что Виви как раз был именно пойман прошлым хозяином, а Грависы, по словам Тома как раз на этом и специализировались.

— Ведь Лорвин Гравис действительно ловил домовиков и приручал их, — задумчиво изрек Поттер, — а Велиар говорил об этом человеке как об отце.

— Тогда объясни, почему его нет на семейном древе, а последними в роду значатся Хоган и Тимар, — Арчер скучающе катал по столу маггловский карандаш, который оставила там Гермиона, и гадал, когда же его другу надоест играть в сыщика, ему самому это уже немного наскучило. Тем более, теперь у него была гораздо более интересная тема для размышлений.

— Может быть, Тимар не умер? — тем временем предположил Поттер. — Может, Велиар его сын? Или внук?

— Гарри?

— Что?

— Вот скажи мне, какая разница кто кому кем приходился? — Том зевнул. — Если честно, мне совершенно неохота копаться в истории этой семейки.

— Как знаешь, — удивительно легко согласился тот. — Тогда чем займемся?

— Ну, не знаю, как ты, но у меня еще есть дела, — Том поднялся из-за стола.

— Что еще за дела? — насупился Гарри.

Арчер ничего не ответил, только послал другу пугающе-маниакальную улыбку:

— Потом узнаешь, — с этой угрозой, а больше Гарри это выражение лица никак охарактеризовать не смог, Том удалился из библиотеки, оставляя того наедине с тем обилием информации, которой успел забить ему голову.

Пару секунд Поттер недоуменно смотрел ему вслед, а потом с криком: «Эй, подожди меня!» — подхватил с пола свою сумку и поспешил следом.

  


* * *

Утро следующего дня для Тома началось… странно. По крайней мере, он нечасто имел счастье с утра пораньше лицезреть физиономию лучшего друга, который, забравшись на его кровать и комфортно устроившись на его одеяле, сидел, скрестив ноги, и терпеливо ждал его пробуждения. Арчер закрыл глаза, надеясь, что все ещё спит, потом открыл. К сожалению, Гарри продолжал сидеть напротив него. Вообще Поттер не имел обыкновения вставать чуть свет, нарушать личное пространство Тома и устраиваться на его кровати, забираясь с ногами на одеяло. Картину дополняла широкая, почти маниакальная улыбка на его лице. Все это в целом зародило в душе Тома нехорошие подозрения, и он начал мысленно прикидывать, какой сегодня день недели, потому что обычно крыша у Гарри ехала по вторникам и воскресеньям, и в эти дни он становился особенно странным. Сегодня как раз было воскресенье.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? — хриплым со сна голосом поинтересовался Том. — Кровать свою потерял?

Улыбка на лице Гарри стала еще шире, что, по мнению Арчера, претило всем законам человеческой физиологии.

— Хорошо, что ты уже проснулся, — загадочно ответил Поттер, — а то я собирался тебя будить.

— Зачем? — настороженно спросил Том.

— О, — просиял Гарри, — потому что мне нужно тебе кое-что отдать.

Арчер приподнялся на локтях, сонно моргая, и только сейчас заметил, что кроме Поттера на его кровати был еще один инородный предмет.

— Это еще что? — он недовольно уставился на объемный мешок, лежащий у ног Гарри.

— Знаешь, я долго искал… все не знал, что купить, и решил просто взять всего понемножку, — с этими словами мальчик-который-внезапно-свихнулся, начал поочередно выкладывать на одеяло содержимое мешка, состоящее из разнообразных коробочек, пакетиков и свертков.

По мере того, как во всем этом шуршащем цветастом безобразии Том узнавал разнообразные волшебные сладости, его недовольство начинало сменяться недоумением, а потом и удивлением. Казалось, здесь было все, что только можно вообразить: леденцы Берти Ботс, сахарные перья, шоколадные лягушки, мармелад с ореховым сиропом, коробочки с пирожными, и множество других сладостей, а картину эту завершал большой торт, сделанный в форме Хогвартса и чудом уцелевший в этом бездонном мешке, который, к слову, все-таки опустел. Гарри, продолжая счастливо улыбаться, следил за реакцией друга. Арчер молчал больше минуты.

— Что это? — наконец, выдавил он.

— С Днем Рождения! — громко проскандировал Поттер и с видом фокусника выудил откуда-то пару бутылок, наполненных подозрительной на вид субстанцией.

Том боролся с собой не меньше трех минут, прежде чем смог взять себя в руки.

— Поправка, — сухо начал он, — во-первых, мой день рождения случился двадцатого января, а на дворе уже февраль, гений. Во-вторых, почему ты завалил мою кровать, — он презрительно осмотрел разложенные перед ним сладости, — этим?

— Считай это запоздалым поздравлением! — разом отвечая на оба вопроса, объявил Гарри, которого ничуть не смутило недовольство друга, он-то прекрасно знал, что тот ворчит просто из вредности.

— И ввиду этого ты решил подарить мне кондитерский магазин? — язвительно уточнил Том, напомнив Поттеру их декана.

— Нет, — качнул головой он, — это для празднования, а подарок вот, — и с этими словами он протянул другу объемную коробку, наспех завернутую в зеленую упаковочную бумагу.

Помедлив, Арчер, словно нехотя, принял подарок и, стараясь, чтобы его манипуляции не выглядели слишком нетерпеливыми, развернул его, мимолетно отметив, что так криво упаковать подарок мог только его друг, и было в этом что-то… очень домашнее. Семейное.

— Шахматы?

— Не просто шахматы, — Поттер фыркнул, — волшебные шахматы, я же знаю, тебе нравится эта игра.

— Особенно мне нравится, как фигурки убивают друг друга, — мрачно пошутил запоздалый именинник.

— Они же потом восстанавливаются, — погрустнел Гарри. — Тебе не нравится? Я могу подарить что-нибудь другое…

— Нет, — Том поспешно убрал шахматную доску подальше, пока его темпераментный товарищ не решил развеять ее по ветру, — просто неожиданно как-то.

— Да, знаешь, — Поттер принялся задумчиво теребить рукав своей пижамы, — все эти похищения, выздоровления и все такое… я и не понял, что мы пропустили твой день рождения.

— Ясно, — Том усмехнулся, убирая с лица недовольное выражение, в конце концов, кто, как не Гарри делал его жизнь такой яркой.

Наверное, именно эта непосредственность, с которой его приятель мог в одно прекрасное утро разбудить его, засыпав кровать сладостями, а потом что-то беззаботно щебетать о том, что он забыл про день рождения лучшего друга, и делала их общение таким особенным для Арчера.

— Ну ладно, а где ты все это взял? — он обвел красноречивым взглядом гору волшебных лакомств.

— О, это Фред и Джордж, — оживился Гарри, — близнецы с Гриффиндора. Они знают тайный ход, который ведет в Хогсмид — волшебную деревню рядом с Хогвартсом, там можно купить разные сладости, — он уселся поудобнее, облокотившись спиной о стену. — Они мне еще сливочного пива принесли, а ты пробовал…

— Нет, — Арчер с недоверием покосился на бутылки, которые друг продолжал держать в руках.

— Но это очень вкусно! Вот, попробуй же! — Том безропотно взял одну из бутылок и с сомнением принюхался, напиток пах обнадеживающе.

Поттер уже принялся распаковывать пирожные, непринужденно болтая о магической деревушке, куда ему уже не терпелось попасть, Арчер слушал его в пол-уха, осторожного потягивая сливочное пиво, оказавшееся довольно вкусным, и наблюдая за энергичным другом.

— Вот ты ведешь себя, как будто тебе четыре года, — насмешливо заметил Том, хотя ему и нравилось это беззаботное настроение приятеля.

— А ты, будто тебе все сто стукнуло, — не остался в долгу Поттер.

Полог кровати Арчера отъехал в сторону, и к ним заинтересованно заглянул Забини.

— Ого, — его глаза восторженно сверкнули, — да здесь целый пир! Драко иди сюда, у нас, похоже, намечается пижамная вечеринка…

Том так и не понял почему, а главное, КАК на его кровати собралось столько народу, потому что, повинуясь необъяснимому чутью, к ним в спальню стянулась половина мальчишек с первого курса. Кто-то из них принес еще с десяток бутылок сливочного пива, кто-то притащил конфеты, которые прислали им из дома родители, а кто-то вызвался обучить всех волшебному покеру. И все это в целом было так похоже на настоящий день рождения с кучей гостей и подарков, что даже у ворчливого по утрам Арчера поднялось настроение… пусть даже об истинной причине тожества знали только Том и Гарри. Время за разговорами и играми пролетело незаметно, ребята расправились со сладостями и сливочным пивом, поделились друг с другом забавными историями и даже наигрались в покер, который оказался весьма интересной, хоть и сложной игрой. Наверное, впервые в жизни Гарри и Том почувствовали себя по-настоящему «своими» среди сокурсников.

Когда утро плавно превратилось в полдень, в спальню заглянул Флинт, обеспокоенный исчезновением половины первокурсников, и раздраженно разогнал одиннадцатилеток по комнатам, велев привести себя в порядок и не позорить факультет.

— Как мы его позорим, если нас никто не видит? — обиженно пробурчал Блэйз, сворачивая кораблик из какого-то фантика, когда они обедали в Большом Зале.

Драко хмыкнул:

— Боится, что мы распустим в общежитии флюиды гриффиндорцев, — он обернулся к Гарри. — Поттер, вот ты у них был, что скажешь?

— Скажу, что это чушь, — фыркнул тот, с аппетитом поглощая свой обед. — Устраивая вечеринку, они обычно не ведут себя так степенно, словно очутились на светском приеме.

— Вот видишь, — усмехнулся Забини, — все-таки кровь — великая сила!

— А причем тут кровь? — отстраненно поинтересовался Том, отрываясь от чтения какой-то книги.

— Ну как же, — Драко тут же самодовольно нахохлился, — мы впитали хорошие манеры с молоком матери...

Арчер впился в Малфоя тем самым долгим немигающим взглядом, который обычно заставлял его оппонентов чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. Гарри очень хорошо знал этот взгляд, чтобы от души повеселиться. Надо отдать ему должное, Драко быстро взял себя в руки и даже попытался вернуть своему голосу прежнюю надменность.

— Без обид, Арчер, но признай, тебе все еще не хватает воспитания, ведь ты рос с магглами, — последние слова он сказал так, будто имел в виду что-нибудь вроде «ведь ты рос в грязи», что весьма отчетливо улавливалось в его интонациях.

— По крайней мере, пробелы в воспитании можно восполнить, — тонко улыбнулся Том, — а вот умственные способности самолюбованием, увы, не повысишь, Драко, — и он вернулся вернулся к еде, оставляя Малфоя давиться от злости.

Гарри и Блэйз весело переглянулись. Обмен подобными завуалированными оскорблениями с проверкой «на вшивость» происходил между этой парочкой не реже раза в неделю и всегда отличался емкостью и чрезвычайной содержательностью. Разница была только в том, что Арчер делал это от скуки, а Малфой из вредности. Однажды Драко попытался испробовать подобный метод общения на Гарри, но встретился с непреодолимой стеной абсолютного флегматизма, и если в подобных разговорах Том отвечал какой-нибудь витиеватой колкостью, то от Поттера можно было добиться только скучающего взгляда и лаконичного: «Придумай что-нибудь поинтереснее…» После этого Драко тут же отставал от сокурсника, презрительно мотивируя это тем, что «Поттер совершенно не умеет вести диалог».

Время летело незаметно, февраль сменился мартом, а за мартом пришел апрель, укутав Хогвартс бесконечными дождями и серым небом. Гарри усиленно старался ни во что не влипать, не влезать и не вляпываться, тихо посещал занятия и игнорировал так и не остывший к нему интерес со стороны некоторых учеников Хогвартса. Том постоянно пропадал в библиотеке, хотя и непонятно было, что он там делает, обложившись горой книг, ведь к экзаменам он был прекрасно готов, а дополнительными занятиями никогда не увлекался. Несколько раз Поттер видел, как его друг подходит к слизеринцам со старших курсов и о чем-то их спрашивает с таким важным видом, словно выполняет поручение если не директора, то декана точно. Что удивительно, от него никогда не отмахивались, порой Арчер что-то записывал, слушая разъяснения старшекурсников, после чего чинно удалялся. Гарри оставалось только гадать, чем же занят его друг, потому что на все расспросы Том отвечал неопределенным пожатием плеч и требовал отстать от него с дурацкими вопросами. Гарри злился, обижался, расстраивался и тосковал, попутно жалуясь Гермионе. Грейнджер, надо отдать ей должное, слушала внимательно, сочувственно кивала, советовала набраться терпения и позволить Арчеру иметь свои секреты, хотя ей и самой уже было очень любопытно узнать, что же такое делает Том. Загадка разрешилась сама собой.

За окном медленно угасал очередной пасмурный день, а дождь противно барабанил по стеклам, не позволяя ученикам выйти на улицу. Гарри наскучило сидеть в гостиной и в очередной раз проигрывать в шахматы Малфою, поэтому он отправился погулять по школе и в итоге примостился на подоконнике одного из окон в компании учебника по трансфигурации, который зачем-то взял с собой. Читать ему наскучило довольно быстро, поэтому, отложив книгу, он прислонился виском к прохладному стеклу и бездумно уставился на школьный двор, который сейчас больше напоминал болото.

— Что за привычка пропадать, когда ты мне нужен!

Этот голос прозвучал так близко, что Гарри от неожиданности дернулся, стукнувшись затылком о каменную стену. Быстро переборов боль, он обратил негодующий взгляд на лучшего друга, который явно наслаждался зрелищем.

— Простите, мы знакомы? — холодно поинтересовался Поттер, вызвав у Тома веселый смешок.

— Только не говори мне, что ты обиделся, — фыркнул он.

— Конечно же нет, — язвительно бросил Гарри, — на что тут обижаться? Подумаешь, лучший друг предпочел общению с тобой пыльные книжки и игнорировал тебя на протяжении двух месяцев…

— Вот и я думаю: тут не на что обижаться, — согласился Арчер, словно и не заметил сарказма, — подвинься, — он уселся на подоконник рядом с Поттером и принялся копаться в своей сумке. — Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Гарри гордо молчал, разрываясь между обидой и любопытством, но определиться он так и не успел, потому что Том, наконец, извлек из сумки то, что искал.

— И что это? — хмуро поинтересовался Поттер, разглядывая толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете, Арчер закатил глаза.

— Это, Гарри, тетрадь, — чуть ли не по слогам сказал он. — Ну, знаешь, такая штука, состоящая из страниц, скрепленных вместе.

— Очень познавательно, — обиделся Поттер, — спасибо, что пояснил.

— Не за что, — ехидно отозвался его друг.

Гарри вздохнул, иногда Том был просто невыносим.

— Итак, что же ты хотел мне показать? — устало осведомился он, понимая, что в язвительности Арчера ему все равно не переплюнуть.

Том молча протянул Гарри тетрадь и тот, открыв ее, принялся изучать исписанные аккуратным почерком станицы. Примерно пять минут спустя, он непонимающе взглянул на друга.

— Ты два месяца переписывал учебник?

— Лучше, — самодовольная улыбка на лице Арчера становилась шире с каждой секундой, — я сам создал учебник.

— Чего?

— Видишь ли, — менторским тоном заговорил Том, — после истории с Запретным лесом, я пришел к выводу, что система образования в Хогвартсе оставляет желать лучшего. Столкнувшись с врагом, мы ничего не могли ему противопоставить кроме пресловутой левитации. Конечно, никто не ждет, что первокурсник сможет наравне сражаться с Пожирателем смерти и все такое, но, подробно изучив школьную программу, я понял, что девяносто процентов заклинаний это безобидная бытовая магия для повседневной жизни. Нас практически не учат защищаться и, что еще важнее, нападать. Поэтому я провел небольшое исследование и составил самоучитель, по которому мы с тобой будем заниматься.

Гарри смотрел на Тома широко распахнутыми глазами и не знал, что сказать. Все это время его друг втайне от него делал… учебник? Для дополнительных занятий? Сколько же информации нужно было изучить для этого? Поттер снова пролистал тетрадь, теперь он уделял записям друга гораздо больше внимания.

— Ты все это сделал сам? — потрясенно выдохнул он. — Все эти параграфы, оглавление, сноски… все сам?

— Ага, — Арчер кивнул, — я опросил старшекурсников, выяснил уровни подготовки, составил план занятий для каждого курса, начиная со второго, и определил порядок работы, после чего подобрал подходящие заклинания разной степени сложности, — он помолчал. — Правда, это пока сокращенная версия, уверен, впоследствии мы найдем еще кучу полезных заклинаний.

— Но… но почему ты мне ничего не говорил? Я бы помог… как ты вообще сам смог столько сделать?

— Во-первых, ты не умеешь работать с информацией, — авторитетно заявил Том, — во-вторых, я и сам прекрасно справился, — он фыркнул, — а в-третьих, можно подумать в этой школе одна Грейнджер способна превращать град разрозненных сведений в логически выстроенную цепочку размышлений.

— А-а-а, — ехидно протянул Поттер, — то есть так ты пытаешься доказать то, что ничем не хуже Гермионы?

— Да причем тут она? — раздраженно буркнул Арчер. — Я и без этого прекрасно знаю, что превосхожу ее по всем параметрам!

— Да, именно поэтому ты постоянно с ней соревнуешься, — продолжал тихо посмеиваться слизеринец.

— Очень смешно, — Том закатил глаза, — между прочим, я это ради тебя делал.

— Ради меня? — удивленно моргнул Гарри.

— Конечно! — Том посмотрел на друга, как на полного болвана. — Неужели ты думаешь, что та попытка убить тебя была последней?

— Ну, нет, но…

— Но… — насмешливо передразнил Том, — но что? Хочешь сказать, что будешь отбиваться от них левитацией или забросаешь своими блестящими эссе по зельям? Гарри, рано или поздно тебе снова придется столкнуться с какими-нибудь чокнутыми последователями Волдеморта, и мне хотелось бы ставить на тебя в этой схватке. Да и потом, — Арчер весело взглянул на друга, — неужели ты не хочешь выучить парочку интересных заклятий, не забывай, у нас ведь далеко идущие планы.

— А, я и забыл, — скучающе протянул Гарри, — ты же хочешь завоевать мир.

— Именно! А для этого нужно очень много знать, — Том победно улыбался.

— Да, но как ты планируешь заниматься? — вздохнул Поттер, как бы он ни хотел это признавать, но в одном его друг был прав — если его пытались убить однажды, то попытаются снова.

— Я все продумал, — энергично заговорил Арчер, — летом мы будем заниматься по этому самоучителю, — он ткнул пальцем в тетрадь, которую Гарри продолжал держать в руках. — Ну и я составил небольшой список литературы. Конечно, пользоваться волшебными палочками на каникулах мы не сможем, но будем хотя бы просто разучивать заклинания, а когда вернемся в школу, найдем подходящую аудиторию, где будем практиковаться.

— Ты что, предлагаешь все лето учиться? — жалобно простонал Поттер.

— О, поверь мне, скучно не будет, — Арчер широко ухмыльнулся и достал из сумки учебник «Искусство Анимагии». — Мы очень много узнаем за лето, — он заговорщицки улыбнулся, и Поттер не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.

Идея пришлась ему по душе.

— Осталось только сдать экзамены, — заключил он, Том пожал плечами:

— Ну, с этим мы как-нибудь справимся.

  


* * *

Не успев начаться, закончился и апрель, а за ним пришел май. Этот месяц был особенно важным не только из-за финальных экзаменов, но и потому что именно в мае проходили два последних матча по квиддичу, после чего определялся факультет-победитель.

В связи с предстоящими событиями, Флинт окончательно озверел, гоняя свою команду без жалости и сострадания. Две предыдущие игры окончились победой Слизерина, но наравне с ними лидировал и Рейвенкло, что сделало тренировки просто невыносимыми. Маркус так дотошно следил за сном, питанием и здоровьем своих игроков, что буквально проходу никому не давал. Особенно доставалось Гарри, которому за этот учебный год довелось побывать в Больничном крыле рекордное количество раз. Пользуясь своим особым положением старосты факультета, Флинт составил для него индивидуальное расписание, по которому тот должен был есть, пить, спать и дышать в строго установленные часы, а любое нарушение распорядка каралось занудной получасовой лекцией на тему того, что Поттер совершенно не в состоянии придерживаться правил и следить за собственным здоровьем. Любые аргументы вроде подготовки к экзаменам, отсутствия аппетита или бессонницы не принимались, и стоило Гарри показаться на глаза капитану, как тот тут же принимался придирчиво осматривать его не предмет любых признаков недомогания или усталости. В итоге Поттеру так надоел этот тотальный контроль, что он страшно разругался с Маркусом вплоть до угрозы немедленно покинуть команду, если тот от него не отстанет. Флинт, не привыкший к подобному нарушению субординации, тоже не остался в долгу, пригрозив первокурснику страшными муками ада, если тот сейчас же не подчинится. Впервые за долгое время в гостиной Слизерина ТАК кричали, что на шум прилетел даже индифферентный ко всему Кровавый Барон — факультетский призрак, но присутствующие при ссоре ученики даже не заметили его, впрочем, как и прибывшего следом за Бароном Снейпа. Оценив ситуацию, профессор мигом угомонил скандалистов парой лаконичных указаний:

— Флинт, ко мне в кабинет, живо! Поттер, жду вас сегодня на отработке в семь, и только попробуйте опоздать.

Конфликт тут же сошел на нет, но отношения капитана и ловца так и остались натянутыми, вплоть до самого матча, на котором Гарри от старосты достались лишь пара резких фраз и тонна колючих взглядов. Остальные игроки, привыкшие к поведению своего капитана, на ситуацию смотрели спокойно и даже с юмором, поэтому никто особо не беспокоился.

— Не злись, Поттер, — вратарь слизеринской команды Джулиан Блетчли со смешком хлопнул мальчика по плечу, — когда дело касается Кубка по квиддичу, Маркус слетает с катушек, постарайся просто не обращать на него внимания.

— Это немного проблематично, учитывая то, что Флинт решил стать моей тенью, — вяло огрызнулся Поттер.

— Просто ты у нас в этом году дважды чуть не умер, вот он и волнуется, — миролюбиво заметил Джулиан.

— То есть, если после матча я вдруг решу свернуть себе шею, то Флинт и не заметит? — с надеждой уточнил Мальчик-который-уже-и-не-надеялся-выжить.

— Думаю, да, — Блетчли хмыкнул, — но когда он узнает об этом перед новой игрой сезона, он воскресит тебя и сам придушит.

— Заманчивые перспективы, — Поттер взял свою метлу и вздохнул.

— Ты привыкнешь, — успокоил его вратарь.

— Этого я и боюсь, — вполголоса признался Гарри, Джулиан сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Идем, скоро наш выход, — он подтолкнул опечаленного своей судьбой первокурсника и вместе они присоединились к остальным игрокам, каждый из которых посчитал своим долгом как-то подбодрить приунывшего ловца. Учитывая специфику слизеринского чувства юмора, на поле Гарри вылетел чертовски обозленным на всех и вся, как результат, играл он импульсивно и ожесточенно, чуть не сбив с метлы ловца команды соперников. В этом году кубок выиграла слизеринская команда, и в связи с этим, Гарри был великодушно прощен капитаном, после чего его чуть не задушили в объятиях остальные слизеринцы. Празднование победы длилось почти до полуночи, пока в гостиную не нагрянул Снейп с очередной порцией ядовитых реплик и угроз.

Уже забравшись в постель, Поттер прокручивал в голове события минувших недель и думал о том, что он почти счастлив: «И Мерлин с ним, с Флинтом, и его одержимостью, в конце концов, он просто фанат своего дела». Сделав это заключение, Гарри забылся крепким здоровым сном, не думая о том, что до конца учебного года осталось совсем чуть-чуть.


	16. До встречи на Тисовой улице

Северус Снейп как раз перешел от мысленного перечисления пятидесяти пунктов приготовления второго этапа зелья Игнис(1) к восьмидесяти пунктам завершающего этапа, когда Дамблдор, наконец, закончил педсовет. Северус подавил зевок, собрание деканов факультетов было самым скучным мероприятием года, и он никак не мог взять в толк, какой же от этого смысл. Как правило, деканы и директор собирались в учительской, где часами обсуждали итоги года, подсчитывали количество набранных факультетами баллов, сплетничали об учениках и хвастались своими отличниками. Ежегодный ритуал всегда заканчивался поздравлениями в адрес декана факультета-победителя, коим в этом году, наконец-то, стал Гриффиндор, до этого всем назло пальму первенства держал Слизерин. Снейп в обмене любезностями не участвовал, но когда в учительской не осталось никого, кроме директора, МакГонагалл и самого Северуса, он, язвительно глянул на коллегу.

— Мои поздравления, Минерва, я даже теряюсь в догадках до какого отчаяния нужно было дойти в своем желании заполучить победу, чтобы за каких-то пару дней успеть начислить своему факультету недостающие сто баллов.

— И это говорит мне человек, который не начисляет баллы никому, кроме своих слизеринцев, — парировала та.

— Чушь, — Снейп фыркнул, — в этом году Гриффиндор получил от меня пять баллов.

— Да, а снял ты с них больше сотни, — ощетинилась МакГонагалл. — И за что? У тебя хоть один адекватный повод был? Мисс Грейнджер, между прочим, весьма талантливая волшебница, и что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты ей хоть один бал дал за ее ответы!

— У меня вполне хватает студентов, которые достойны моего внимания и без вашей Грейнджер, — оскалился Северус. — И не льстите себе, — самодовольно добавил он, — Поттер гораздо талантливее в зельях, если говорить о первокурсниках. Ваша Грейнджер просто заучивает материал, а мальчишка проявил неожиданный потенциал, которого я не видел… — тут он понял, кем сейчас хвастается и подавился.

— Ах да, я и забыла, что Гарри твой любимчик, — ехидно заметила Минерва.

— Господа, — вежливо встрял Дамблдор, пока Снейп не кинулся душить коллегу, — полагаю, нужно сойтись на том, что и на Гриффиндоре и на Слизерине есть выдающиеся ученики, достойные внимания и похвалы. Не стоит так бурно реагировать, — директор улыбнулся закипающему Снейпу, — и я очень рад, Северус, что ты так высоко оцениваешь таланты Гарри, это вселяет в меня надежду, что ты пересмотрел свое отношение к мальчику.

— Это после всего, что он натворил за один год? — фыркнул Снейп. — Да я сплю и вижу, как до него, наконец, дойдет, что ему не место на Слизерине!

— А мне кажется, он там очень даже пришелся ко двору, — насмешливо бросила МакГонагалл.

— Тебе кажется, — ядовито процедил он. — Какой из него слизеринец?! У мальчишки ни мозгов, ни здравого смысла, ни воспитания! Классический пример избалованного, надоедливого, ограниченного…

— Северус, — мягко прервала его Минерва, — не ты ли говорил минуту назад, что Гарри проявил выдающийся талант в зельеварении? — она послала коллеге язвительную ухмылку. — Боюсь, это не очень вяжется с твоей характеристикой его умственных способностей.

Альбус прочистил горло, привлекая к себе внимание, пока профессора не сцепились в очередной словесной баталии.

— Северус, Минерва, если вы больше ничего не хотите мне сообщить, то я вас не задерживаю.

Снейп и МакГонагалл напоследок обменялись враждебными взглядами и поднялись со своих мест.

— Увидимся за ужином, Альбус, — вежливо сказала декан Гриффиндора и скрылась за дверью, Снейп говорить ничего не стал, но у самого выхода его окликнул директор.

— Северус, передай, пожалуйста, мистеру Поттеру, что я буду ждать его сегодня в своем кабинете в семь вечера.

— Зачем? — подозрительно осведомился тот.

— Право, Северус, ты излишне опекаешь мальчика, — Дамблдор улыбнулся, отметив, как перекосило от этих слов мрачного профессора. — Я просто хотел поговорить с ним.

— Я. Его. Не. Опекаю, — отчеканил декан Слизерина и распахнул дверь, собираясь уйти. — Можно подумать, что мне вообще есть дело до этого невозможного сопляка, — бросил он через плечо.

— Пароль моего кабинета ты знаешь, — пропел ему вслед жизнерадостный директор.

  


* * *

Ровно в семь часов вечера Гарри стоял напротив двери директорского кабинета, недоумевая, зачем он понадобился Дамблдору. На ум приходили разные беспочвенные страхи, которые он усилием воли выкинул из головы, после чего деликатно постучался и осторожно заглянул в кабинет.

— А, Гарри, — Альбус сидел за столом, изучая какие-то записи, но увидев мальчика, тут же сосредоточил на нём своё внимание, — проходи, присаживайся.

Поттер робко просочился в комнату и замер, потрясенно оглядываясь по сторонам. Наверное, это было самое волшебное место в Хогвартсе, уютное и светлое, казалось, оно гармонично сочетает в себе все элементы четырех факультетов. Здесь было что-то и от Слизерина, например, зеленый ковер с извивавшейся по периметру серебристой змеей, и от Гриффиндора — кофейный столик, выполненный в виде льва, держащего на спине овальную столешницу, и от Рейвенкло — бронзовая статуэтка ворона на столе директора, и от Хаффлпаффа — чайный сервиз желто-черной расцветки на одной из полок. А на противоположной стене, за спиной Дамблдора, висел большой герб Хогвартса, объединяя четыре факультета. Практически все поверхности в кабинете были заставлены бесчисленными магическими приспособлениями, о назначении которых можно было только догадываться, а на стенах висели портреты, с которых на Гарри любопытно поглядывали изображенные на них волшебники и волшебницы. Рядом со столом, за которым сидел директор, стояла высокая жердь, а на ней восседала крупная птица огненно-красной расцветки, и Гарри готов был спорить на что угодно, что это был настоящий феникс. Птица, почувствовав на себе взгляд, повернула голову и посмотрела на него с таким же интересом, с каким сам Поттер таращился на нее.

Тишина затягивалась, и Гарри, переведя дыхание, поспешил сесть в предложенное кресло напротив директора, пока тот не счел поведение юного слизеринца слишком нахальным. При этом Поттер ничего не мог поделать со своей головой, которая крутилась из стороны в сторону, разглядывая детали обстановки, особенно его интересовал феникс. Альбус понимающе улыбнулся.

— Весьма чудная комната, не находишь? — дружелюбно сказал он. — Мне потребовалось немало времени, чтобы все тут как следует изучить, — Альбус задумался. — Кажется, тогда я был примерно одного с тобой возраста и пробрался сюда с целью рассмотреть получше интересующие меня волшебные предметы.

Поттер недоверчиво смотрел на Дамблдора.

— Вы без разрешения залезли в кабинет директора?

— О, я много глупостей совершил в молодости, — махнул рукой Альбус, — на то она и молодость, так?

Гарри неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Наверное, сэр…

— Ну что ж, Гарри, как ты посмотришь на то, чтобы выпить со мной по чашечке чая и поговорить? — предложил Дамблдор.

— А о чем вы хотите поговорить, сэр? — вежливо осведомился Поттер, хотя от Альбуса не укрылось легкое подозрение в его голосе.

— Не беспокойся, я не займу много твоего времени, — Дамблдор улыбнулся. — Так что ты думаешь насчет чая?

— Спасибо, сэр, — Гарри кивнул, размышляя о том, что, по крайней мере, так у него будет на что отвлекаться, он и сам не знал почему, но присутствие директора заставляло его нервничать, словно он сделал что-то не так. Он исподтишка бросил взгляд на феникса.

— Фоукс, — неожиданно сказал директор.

— Простите?

— Так зовут феникса, — Дамблдор взмахнул палочкой, призывая с полки тот самый сервиз хаффлпаффской расцветки, и когда он плавно опустился на стол, Гарри отметил, что на ручках чашечек и чайника изображены маленькие барсуки. — Очень мудрая птица, — продолжал говорить профессор, — я даже и не помню, сколько лет он у меня живет, но для меня было честью, когда он избрал меня своим хозяином.

— Избрал? — удивленно переспросил Поттер.

— О да, фениксы — особые птицы, их невозможно приручить и они служат лишь тому, кого выберут сами, — Фоукс на слова директора неопределенно щелкнул клювом, Гарри улыбнулся умной птице.

Пока директор занимался сервировкой и разливал по чашкам чай, Поттер бездумно разглядывал зверьков, искусно нарисованных на фарфоре, сохраняя напряженное молчание.

— Итак, — когда перед ними появились вазочки со сладостями, Дамблдор сложил руки на столе и пристально взглянул на первокурсника, — как тебе первый учебный год в Хогвартсе, Гарри?

— Э-э-э… спасибо, отлично, сэр, — искренне не понимая, к чему клонит старик, ответил тот.

— А что ты скажешь о своем факультете? — продолжал расспрашивать Альбус. — Тебе нравится на Слизерине?

— Да, сэр. Там очень… спокойно, сэр, — кивнул Поттер.

— Вот как? Ну что ж, я рад, что ты смог освоиться в школе и завести друзей, — директор улыбнулся. — К сожалению, не все события в этом году были хорошими, — вздохнул он, — и мне очень жаль, Гарри, что тебе пришлось пережить столько потрясений, в этом есть и моя вина, за что я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой.

— Извиниться? — Поттер удивленно выпучил глаза. — Передо мной?

— Да, мой мальчик, — профессор печально взглянул на него, — ведь именно я подверг твою жизнь опасности, не уследив за профессором Квиреллом, и если бы не моя неосторожность, ни ты, ни мистер Арчер не пострадали бы. За это я прошу у тебя прощения.

— С-спасибо, сэр, — прочистив горло, смущенно пробормотал Поттер, не зная, что ещё сказать, вместо этого он поднес к губам чашку, делая глоток чая. — Сэр, — осторожно подал голос, поставив чашку обратно на стол, — а вы знали, что профессор Квирелл Пожиратель смерти?

— У меня были такие подозрения, — кивнул директор.

— Тогда почему вы не схватили его? — Гарри непонимающе смотрел на волшебника.

— Увы, очень сложно обвинить человека, основываясь на ничем не подкрепленных подозрениях, — мягко сказал Альбус, — Квиринус был очень осторожен в своих действиях.

— Хм… — Гарри обдумал слова профессора, но дальше развивать тему не стал. — А тот, второй? Велиар Гравис. Вы узнали что-нибудь о нем?

— Пока нет, имя, что он назвал — ненастоящее, мы пытаемся выяснить его личность.

Гарри промолчал, у него на этот счет были свои мысли, но делиться ими с директором он не собирался, просто потому что ему хотелось выяснить все самому. Некоторое время в кабинете висела тишина, которую, помедлив, нарушил Альбус, внимательно наблюдая за ребенком.

— Гарри, возможно, есть что-то, о чем ты хочешь спросить меня?

— Хм?.. О да… нет, простите, сэр, — Поттер растерянно смотрел на профессора.

О чем, во имя Мерлина, его спрашивать? Вряд ли директор имеет в виду какие-то школьные глупости, значит, это должно быть что-то важное, что-то, что по мнению Дамблдора не оставляет его мысли. Гарри задумался, прикидывая, есть ли у него на сегодняшний день какие-нибудь животрепещущие вопросы, не дающие ему спать по ночам. Поразмыслив, он понял, что, в общем-то, его ничего не волнует, и он в кои-то веки доволен жизнью, но отказываться было невежливо, поэтому он, осторожно взглянув на Альбуса, пожал плечами.

— Я думал, сэр, почему мой шрам болит?

— Шрам? — заинтересовался директор. — Давно?

— Сейчас он не болит, — поспешил пояснить Гарри, — но когда в школе был Квирелл с его кольцом, у меня иногда болел шрам.

Дамблдор некоторое время размышлял над словами Поттера, после чего задумчиво пригладил серебристую бороду и печально улыбнулся.

— Наверное, ты уже знаешь, что этот шрам на твоём лбу — результат сильнейшего проклятья, — начал говорить он. — Как правило, такие события влекут за собой определенные последствия. Подобные сильные проклятья иногда связывает двух волшебников, скорее всего, именно поэтому твой шрам начинает болеть.

— Но Волдеморт ведь умер, разве может сохраняться связь с тем, кто умер?

— О, я был бы счастлив согласиться с тобой, но, боюсь, все гораздо сложнее.

— То есть, он вернется? — спокойно уточнил Поттер, прислушиваясь к себе и понимая, что не испытывает ни страха, ни горечи по этому поводу. — И Квирелл не врал, когда говорил, что кольцо способно вернуть его к жизни.

— Сложно судить об этом, мой мальчик, — вздохнул директор, — но мне хочется верить, что мы сможем помешать возрождению Волдеморта, не смотря ни на что.

— Было бы неплохо, — тихо согласился Гарри. — Сэр, а почему Квирелл был так уверен, что кольцо может возродить Волдеморта?

— На этот вопрос я ответить затрудняюсь, — искренне сказал Дамблдор. — Как раз сейчас я пытаюсь выяснить возможную магическую природу этого кольца, чтобы понять его силу. Полагаю, твой шрам реагировал на него не просто так, возможно этот перстень обладал некой магической аурой Волдеморта.

— О, — понимающе протянул Поттер, потом, вспомнив что-то, заинтересованно склонил голову набок. — Сэр, вы ведь знаете обо всём, что случилось тогда в Запретном лесу?

— Профессор Снейп любезно поделился со мной вашей историей, настояв на том, чтобы вас некоторое время не беспокоили с расспросами, — Альбус поспешно скрыл улыбку, заметив, как сверкнули восторгом и обожанием глаза Поттера.

Гарри всегда знал, что его декан втайне заботится о нём.

— Я просто хотел спросить, не знаете ли вы, что Квирелл забрал из Хогвартса? Он что-то искал в школе, что-то важное, но я так и не смог увидеть, что именно.

— Честно говоря, я и сам теряюсь в догадках, Гарри, — развел руками директор, — узнав, что Квиринус выкрал что-то из Хогвартса, я все перепроверил и, поверь мне, ничего не пропало.

— Значит, — размышляя, протянул Поттер, — он забрал из Хогвартса что-то, о чем вы не знали?

— Вполне возможно…

— Но что же это может быть? — недоумевал Гарри. — Вы же директор, вы должны знать про школу всё!

— Как бы удивительно это ни звучало, но в Хогвартсе есть бесчисленное множество загадок, которые неизвестны даже мне, — Дамблдор чуть понизил голос. — Скажу тебе по секрету, Гарри, однажды, задумавшись, я пропустил поворот и оказался в коридоре, где за долгие годы работы в школе не бывал ни разу, а когда чуть позже я попытался его найти, он пропал, словно его и не было.

— Ого, — удивился тот, — значит, даже вы не знаете всего об этой школе?

— Думаю, что даже Основатели не знали о ней всего, этот замок обладает собственным разумом, и нам, людям, его причуды порой совершенно не понятны.

— Это как с движущимися лестницами? — спросил Гарри. — Ведь никто не знает, почему они перемещаются и невозможно предугадать, куда приведет тебя очередной лестничный пролет.

— Это только самая малость, мой мальчик, — весело заметил директор.

Еще какое-то время они провели, обсуждая особенности замка, и когда чай был выпит, а вазочки со сладостями опустели, Гарри отправился восвояси. Покидая гостеприимный кабинет директора, он мысленно отметил, что недоумение, в котором он пребывал, заходя сюда, после разговора с профессором ничуть не уменьшилось, скорее, возросло, потому что он так и не понял, зачем Дамблдор приглашал его к себе.

  


* * *

— Что хотел от тебя директор? — спросил Том, как только Гарри вошел в гостиную Слизерина, Поттер сел рядом с ним на диван.

— Он спросил меня, не хочу ли я спросить что-нибудь у него, — путанно пояснил он.

— И что ты спросил?

— Спросил про шрам, — Гарри пожал плечами.

— Так мы же вроде уже разобрались с этим, — Арчер нахмурился.

— Я знаю, но о чем ещё было спрашивать? — Гарри легкомысленно улыбнулся и принялся поудобнее устраиваться на диване, собираясь почитать «Историю Хогвартса».

— И что? Узнал что-нибудь новое? — нетерпеливо уточнил Том.

— Да нет, — Поттер зевнул. — Дамблдор сказал, что шрам болит из-за проклятья Волдеморта, что он нас вроде как связывает.

— Из этого следует, что если он болит, то Волдеморт жив, — подвел итог Том.

— Типа того.

— И что делать?

— Не знаю.

Пару минут Том наблюдал, как его друг листает учебник, явно увлеченный им гораздо больше, чем вопросом собственной безопасности.

— И тебя совсем не волнует, что если он жив, он может тебя убить? — возмутился Арчер.

— Волнует, — просто ответил Гарри, — но сделать с этим я пока ничего не могу, не так ли?

— Ты можешь хотя бы проявить обеспокоенность, — язвительно заметил тот.

— Зачем? — флегматично отозвался Поттер, и Том понял, что продолжать этот спор бессмысленно: когда его лучший друг впадал в это странное индифферентное ко всему состояние, его невозможно было ничем тронуть.

Понаблюдав немного за сидящим рядом приятелем, Арчер вдруг заметил, что на самом-то деле Гарри чем-то заинтересован и это «что-то» на данный момент привлекает его гораздо больше, чем разговоры о Волдеморте.

— Гарри…

— Хм?..

— Что ты задумал?

Тот обратил на друга кристально честные зеленые глаза.

— А с чего ты взял, что я что-то задумал? — он невинно улыбнулся.

— С того, что это написано у тебя на лбу, — Арчер ехидно хмыкнул.

Тут в глазах Поттера вспыхнул с трудом сдерживаемый азарт, и Том понял, что все это время его друг просто ждал, когда он сам спросит, в чем дело.

— На самом деле после разговора с директором мне в голову пришла блестящая идея! — заговорщицки сказал Гарри. — Дамблдор говорил, что в Хогвартсе полно всяких тайн и загадок, и это натолкнуло меня на мысль.

— Мне уже не по себе, — поежился Арчер, уже догадываясь, что задумал Поттер.

— В следующем году мы исследуем Хогвартс! — торжественно объявил он.

Том застонал.

— Так и знал, что ты это скажешь…

— Но, здорово же! Представь, сколько всего можно узнать! Все давно говорят, что Филчу известны какие-то тайные ходы в школе, поэтому он может так неожиданно появляться из ниоткуда и так быстро добираться из одного конца замка в другой. Возможно, здесь даже есть какие-нибудь заколдованные коридоры и комнаты! — с каждым словом восторг в голосе Гарри возрастал. — Это так интересно!

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — Арчер огляделся, надеясь, что Поттер своими радостными воплями не привлек слишком много внимания. — Только не забывай, что нам еще нужно дополнительно заниматься.

— Я и об этом подумал, — его изумрудные глаза сияли предвкушением, — Исследуя замок, мы можем найти подходящую аудиторию для занятий!

Арчер вздохнул, спорить было бесполезно, и раз Гарри вбил себе в голову, что им просто необходимы приключения, пусть будет так. В конце концов, Тому и самому было любопытно узнать, что скрывают древние стены Хогвартса.

Теперь друзьям оставалось только пережить предстоящее лето.

  


* * *

Праздничный пир в этом году проходил с особым шиком, так как впервые за долгое время Большой зал был декорирован красно-золотыми цветами в честь победы Гриффиндора на факультетском соревновании. До этого года всем приходилось мириться с серебристо-зеленой расцветкой, что уже порядком надоело многим ученикам и профессорам. Теперь же за тремя факультетскими столами царило оживленное веселье, и только слизеринцы не поддерживали общей радости.

— Меня сейчас стошнит от этих кричащих, вульгарных цветов. Словно в цирк попали, — Драко поморщился, ковыряясь вилкой в своей тарелке. — Что может быть безвкуснее сочетания красного и золотого?

— Сочетания черного и желтого? — предположил неунывающий Забини, которому для счастья в жизни было вполне достаточно победы в турнире по квиддичу.

Гарри поддерживал настроение Блэйза.

— Зато мы выиграли кубок по квиддичу, — оптимистично заметил он, пытаясь согнать с лиц сокурсников кислые выражения.

— Именно! — тут же встрепенулся Забини. — Спорю на что угодно, что гриффиндорцы удавиться готовы за такого ловца, как Гарри, одно это доставляет мне мстительную радость.

— Хорошо, когда вместо головы бладжер, — ядовито процедил Малфой, прожигая друга взглядом. — Очнись, Блэйз, мы должны были выиграть в этом году, но чертова старая кошка решила начислить своим львятам кучу незаслуженных баллов!

— С чего ты взял? — заинтересовался Том, которому, по сути, было вообще безразлично, кто выиграл соревнование, но из принципа он поддерживал негодование Драко.

— Слышал, — авторитетно бросил тот.

Гарри взглянул в сторону сияющих гриффиндорцев, он бы никому из слизеринцев никогда в этом не признался, но он был рад за Гриффиндор, к которому до сих пор испытывал теплые чувства. И потом, там училась Гермиона, а Поттер знал, что она вложила кучу времени и сил, чтобы добиться высоких баллов для своего факультета. Он очень надеялся, что сможет поздравить её сегодня, но, к сожалению, сразу после ужина сокурсники утащили Гарри в гостиную, где продолжили празднование в более тесном кругу. Полночи студенты с первого по седьмой курс сидели в своей гостиной, распивая сливочное пиво, поедая сладости, обсуждая прошедший год и поливая ядом гриффиндорцев. И все эти разговоры сопровождались язвительными шутками и забавными замечаниями, после чего перерастали в разнообразные байки о школьных приключениях. Такие вечера открывали слизеринцев совсем с другой стороны, не было той напускной холодности и чванливости, высокомерия и надменности, были просто обычные ребята, возможно, слишком хорошо воспитанные, чтобы с песнями качаться на портьерах, но достаточно веселые, чтобы получить удовольствие от общения в их компании. Гарри до сих пор не мог понять, за что же их так не любят другие факультеты. Здесь и сейчас он не видел злых тёмных волшебников и предателей, как отзывались о них гриффиндорцы, убеждая Поттера срочно перевестись на львиный факультет, пока его не отравили собственные соседи по комнате. Наоборот, Гарри казалось, что слизеринцы перебороли свои опасения по отношению к знаменитому мальчику, который выжил, и теперь относились к нему гораздо доброжелательнее. Возможно, он и заблуждался насчет них, но где-то в глубине души Слизерин начал становиться для него настоящей семьей… пожалуй, немного необычной, местами чересчур язвительной и требовательной, но, тем не менее, неотъемлемой частью его жизни.

Примерно в два часа ночи Флинт разогнал всех студентов младше четвертого курса по своим спальням, а старшие ученики продолжили празднование дальше, заменив сливочное пиво на огневиски и вино, а школьные байки на разговоры о политике и семейных интригах своих предков.

Гарри уже переоделся в пижаму, когда, откинув полог его кровати, к нему заглянул Блэйз.

— Ты что, собрался спать? — поразился он.

— А есть какие-то другие предложения? — зевнул тот.

— Видишь ли, Поттер, — к ним присоединился Драко, — не так давно именно ты подал нам интересную идею, которую неплохо было бы превратить в традицию.

— Идею? — Гарри непонимающе поднял брови.

— Пикник! — весело подсказал Забини и без разрешения плюхнулся на его кровать, водрузив на одеяло объемный сверток.

Минуту спустя к ним присоединились Драко и Том, каждый из них, оказывается, успел запастись разными сладостями и сливочным пивом. Отчего-то Гарри почувствовал себя глупо, потому что он оказался единственным, кто не знал и не планировал очередной пижамной вечеринки. К счастью, в его тумбочке хранился приличный запас сладостей, накопившихся за три последних месяца, в течение которых заботливый Виви таскал молодому хозяину разнообразные вкусности с кухни, решив таким образом проявить свою безграничную преданность Поттеру. Так что теперь Гарри мог гордо вывалить на кровать свой благотворительный взнос в пиршество и не чувствовать себя нахлебником. Спать ребята легли только под утро и если бы не громогласный Флинт, пинками выгнавший первокурсников из постелей, то все четверо могли проспать не только на завтрак, но и на Хогвартс-Экспресс. Гарри так торопился, что даже не успел попрощаться с Люпином, МакГонагалл и мадам Помфри, так что единственным профессором, с которым ему удалось проститься, оказался Снейп, инструктирующий первогодок о правилах поведения в поезде и выдающий задания на лето. Уже выходя из гостиной вслед за старостой, Гарри обернулся к мрачному декану и лучезарно ему улыбнулся:

— До свидания, сэр!

Северус, не придумав ничего лучше, только скривился в ответ, но когда проем в гостиную закрылся, отделяя профессора от студентов, тот обреченно подумал, что это лето будет слишком коротким, чтобы нормально отдохнуть от мелкого лохматого паразита.

  


* * *

— Ну что ж, — Том откинулся на спинку своего сидения и посмотрел на лучшего друга, — вот мы и едем обратно к магглам.

— Да, — уныло протянул Гарри, провожая взглядом платформу, где остался стоять только Хагрид, который провожал первокурсников к поезду, — наверное, я буду скучать.

— Наверное? — фыркнул Драко, сидящий справа от него. — Готов спорить, ты будешь на календаре крестики ставить, отсчитывая дни до отъезда обратно в Хогвартс.

Поттер смущенно кашлянул, потому что именно так он себе и представлял пребывание у Дурслей. Ему совершенно не хотелось возвращаться к магглам, где не будет ни волшебства, ни гербов со змеей, ни уютной гостиной в серебристо-зеленых тонах, ни общей спальни, где каждый вечер, перед тем как уснуть, мальчишки обменивались впечатлениями о прошедшем дне или обсуждали какие-нибудь особенные события. К тому же, Гарри так привык знать, что его лучший друг всегда находится в шаговой доступности, что отвыкать от этого совсем не хотелось. Единственной отдушиной, пожалуй, был Виви. Сначала Гарри планировал оставить домовика в Хогвартсе, опасаясь, что Дурсли придушат и его, и эльфа, если узнают, что помимо «этой отвратительной совы» Поттер притащил в дом ещё и какое-то непонятное существо. Но слезные мольбы Виви и клятвенные обещания, что «магглы даже не узнают» пошатнули уверенность Гарри в своем решении, и он согласился взять домовика с собой, при условии, что тот будет очень тихо себя вести.

Гарри прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу, наблюдая, как за окном проплывают зеленые поля и холмы и думал о том, что за один единственный год его жизнь совершенно изменилась. Рядом с ним в полголоса переругивались Драко и Блэйз, решая, кто у кого будет гостить этим летом, Том сидел напротив и, подперев голову рукой, читал, изредка с тихим шелестом перелистывая страницы, Хедвиг, которую Поттер выпустил из клетки, сидела у него на коленях и увлеченно чистила белоснежные перья. Сам Гарри, слегка поглаживая мягкие перышки своей питомицы, постепенно засыпал под мерный стук колес. Хогвартс остался далеко позади.

  


* * *

Хогвартс-Экспресс прибыл на платформу 9 и ? ровно в шесть часов вечера, и, как только открылись двери, перрон начал заполняться учениками и спешащими им навстречу родителями. Гарри и Том попрощались с сокурсниками, договорившись поддерживать связь в течение лета, Драко туманно пообещал, что по возможности пригласит их в гости, если они с родителями не уедут к родственникам в Германию. Хотя это, скорее, была дань вежливости, а не настоящее приглашение, впрочем, Гарри все равно сомневался, что этим летом им с Арчером удастся куда-нибудь выбраться. Потом последовала долгая череда приятелей с других факультетов, обмен ничего не значащими фразами, пожелания хорошо провести лето и обещания писать друг другу письма. Том терпеливо ждал друга неподалеку и откровенно скучал, пока тот, наконец, не распрощался со всеми желающими, и они смогли отправиться к выходу с платформы.

Уже протискиваясь со своей поклажей к барьеру, ведущему в маггловский мир, Поттер выискивал взглядом Гермиону, одновременно пытаясь ни с кем не столкнуться. Наконец, в толпе мелькнула густая шевелюра гриффиндорки, и Гарри поспешил к ней, забыв про Тома, плетущегося следом за ним. Та тоже явно кого-то высматривала и, заметив, как Поттер направляется в её сторону, помахала рукой.

— Гарри! Я тебя обыскалась, — она подскочила к нему и улыбнулась, — думала, ты уже уехал.

— Да как же, — к ним подошел Арчер, бросив на друга недовольный взгляд, — он только прощаться со всеми до завтрашнего вечера будет.

— Мы с родителями уезжаем во Францию этим летом, — проигнорировала его Гермиона, обращаясь только к Поттеру, — но я смогу тебе оттуда писать.

— Было бы здорово, — искренне улыбнулся Гарри, — желаю тебе хорошо отдохнуть.

Грейнджер шагнула к нему и крепко обняла на прощание, Арчер только закатил глаза, наблюдая за этой картиной.

— И тебе тоже, не скучай и обязательно пиши мне, — она отстранилась, и Гарри на мгновение показалось, что в её глазах блеснули слезы. — Надеюсь, что мы увидимся еще до Хогвартса.

— Да, отличная идея, — просиял Поттер, — напиши мне, когда соберешься посетить Косой переулок.

Она кивнула и быстро глянула на Арчера.

— Пока, — Грейнджер махнула Тому рукой и мгновенно затерялась в толпе.

— Ну что? — после минутного ступора подал голос Том, ехидно глядя на друга. — Пойдем или еще немного тут постоим? У нас два месяца впереди, спешить-то некуда…

Гарри фыркнул и толкнул свою тележку к барьеру.

— А я смотрю, ты настроен весьма жизнеутверждающе, — насмешливо бросил он через плечо.

— Ну, куда уж больше, — фыркнул Том, — мы ведь обратно к магглам едем, радость-то какая!

Они вместе пересекли барьер, оказавшись на маггловской платформе, вокруг было так же людно и шумно, но теперь два несовершеннолетних ребенка с загруженными тележками и в компании полярной совы очень выделялись на общем фоне. Гарри покрутил головой, выискивая Дурслей, и тут же заметил массивную фигуру своего дяди.

— Мне пора, — Поттер обернулся к другу. — А где твои опекуны?

Арчер кивнул куда-то в сторону и Гарри увидел чету Хуверов, ожидающих подопечного в нескольких метрах от них, он вежливо помахал им рукой, но те в ответ почему-то заметно напряглись, Том ухмыльнулся.

— Это будет веселое лето, — уверенно заявил он.

— Без сомнения, — подтвердил его друг, — магглы ведь не знают, что летом нам нельзя колдовать.

Они помолчали, обмениваясь заговорщицкими взглядами.

— Ну что ж, прощай, Гарри, жаль расставаться, но нас разводит сама судьба, — трагично пропел Том, Поттер прыснул.

— До встречи на Тисовой улице, — он широко улыбнулся и направился в сторону дяди Вернона, который уже нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Через два часа! — крикнул ему вслед Том.

— Мы не прощаемся, — пробормотал себе под нос Гарри, довольно улыбнулся и поспешил к своим родственникам.

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Игнис (так же обозначается как Жидкий Огонь) — высшее зелье. Имеет красный оттенок и используется в разных областях магии. Считается одним из наиболее сложных зелий, так как имеет три этапа приготовления, каждый из которых занимает до двенадцати часов и требует предельной осторожности. В зависимости от состава может обладать разными свойствами. Взрывоопасно. — Данное зелье плод больного воображения автора, не принимайте всерьез =))


End file.
